The Legend of Link: The Burning Blade
by Link13PGF
Summary: FE/Zelda After journeying to Elibe to save Ilia, Link finds himself in a struggle for his life when an evil sorcerer and his legions pursue him. Link must call upon friends old and new to stop a war that will engulf the continent and leave it in flames.
1. Prologue

**In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend…**

**A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a man…**

**A man who, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, became a hero of the people…**

**Though now far from the country home he once knew, his heart lay in the deep forests he grew up in.**

**But time took its toll on the man and he returned home hoping to return to the family he knew… **

**But what he found was not what he expected…**

It was late in the evening and the sole sound that echoed throughout the grassy field was the hoof beats of a brown mare and its green-clothed rider. Garbed in a white bodysuit, chain mail armor, gauntlets, green tunic and floppy hat, the rider's blond hair blew in the wind as his blue eyes continually gazed around the field for anything strange. A leather belt laden down with dozens of pouches wrapped around his waist and a worn iron sword in a scabbard was tied to his back. Covering it was a blue shield with a symbol of a wolf howling on a moonlit background.

"So close… Hang on everyone! I'm coming home!" The man smiled. Crossing a wooden bridge, he rounded a corner and his jubilation was turned to horror. Acrid black smoke filled the air in the distance. Reining in his horse, Link frowned at the sight before him.

"That smoke is coming from the forest! Let's go Epona!" Snapping the reins, he took his horse to the entrance of the forest and dismounted. Covering his mouth with a handkerchief, the man plunged into the forest. As he ran through the woods, he noticed that despite the smoke, the plants were not burning. Confused, he stopped and listened to the sounds around him. Over the crackling of flames in the distance, he heard laughter and screams of terror.

"The village!" Following the sound of the screams, the swordsman crossed a bridge over a large canyon and into chaos. The village, whose buildings were built into trees, was on fire. The man gasped in horror as he eyed the bodies of his dead friends lying in the street.

"No! This can't be!" He gasped, falling to his knees, "Why?" As he fell, the cloth covering his face fell away, exposing him to the acrid fumes. He began to cough as he took in all the destruction that lay before him. Another scream brought him out of his reverie and he dashed towards the source. Near the edge of the village, men in dark cloaks stood overlooking the village. In the hands of one of them was a blond-haired girl. Clad in only a camisole, her green eyes were laced with fright. Link recognized her instantly.

"Hey, take it easy. You're going to like it where you're going," One of the men chuckled.

"No stop! Let me go! Someone help!" The girl screamed.

"Hey! Let Ilia go!" The swordsman demanded, drawing his sword and shield.

"Link!" The girl gasped.

"How about I let you have this instead?" One of the men frowned. Drawing back his hand, a sphere of darkness formed. He immediately thrust it towards his foe. Sidestepping the blast, Link drew back his arm to swing when the other assassins stepped in with their own swords. Link promptly shattered their blades with his own before ending their lives. However, the last assassin had readied another magic attack.

"Link! Look out!" Ilia cried. Link turned to the captor in time for his world to go black.

**LINK13PGF PROUDLY PRESENTS:**

**THE LEGEND OF LINK: THE BURNING BLADE**

**BOOK ONE: THE HYLIAN HERO LINK**

**PROLOGUE: MEETING OF FATE**

"Ilia!" Link screamed. The swordsman looked around in panic and realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was lying on a cot inside a tent. The floor had been covered by a deep layer of green carpet and various swords hung on a rack near the tent's entrance along with at least half a dozen blue robes and a mirror. Lying on top of a crate in one corner of the room was his chain mail and equipment pouches.

"Where am I?" Link wondered, "How did I get here?"

"I found you unconscious on the plains," A female voice replied. Glancing at the source, Link saw a young girl of about fifteen years standing at the entrance of the tent. Garbed in blue robes, leather boots and a rope belt, she had forest green hair tied up in a ponytail and enchanting emerald eyes.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?" The girl asked.

"My name? It's Link."

"Your name is Link? What an odd sounding name... I see by your attire that you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains?" Confused by the girl's blunt manner, Link frowned.

"It's a long story…" But before he could begin, peals of laughter filled the air outside the tent.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Link, wait here for me," Lyn said. He watched as the girl grabbed a sword off the rack and stepped out of the tent.

_The Sacae Plains… Have I come that far out of Hyrule? _Link wondered, sitting up and immediately winced, "Darn it… So tired…" Before he could do anything else, Lyn bolted back into the tent. Seeing the frightened look on the girl's face, Link immediately grew worried.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Bandits have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own. You'll be safe in here, Link!"

"Wait! I want to help…"

"Can you use a weapon?" Lyn asked. Link nodded but immediately winced.

"Yes, I can…" Link groaned, another spasm of pain ripping through him.

"Your injuries haven't healed yet," Lyn noticed, "Then it's up to me."

"Wait!" But Lyn ignored his pleas and ran out of the tent. Outside, three shirtless men with messy hair and large iron axes were walking through the plains. Seeing the lone girl, the three men charged. Drawing her blade, Lyn ducked under one of their attacks and beheaded one of the bandits. Seeing their friend go down, the second bandit swung again. Lyn rolled under the attack but winced as the axe's blade nicked her leg, drawing blood.

"Blast it! How could Bin lose to a girl?" The second bandit swore, swinging his axe again. Lyn rolled away and reached into the confines of her robe, extracted a small vial of a yellow liquid. Pulling the cork out with her teeth, she dumped the vial's contents on her injury and watched as it was sealed up, leaving fresh skin in its wake. The two bandits saw this and growled in anger.

"Cursed vulneraries… Guess we got no choice… Either you go with us as our prisoner, or we'll… Gah!" The bandit never got to finish his threat as an arrow embedded itself in his throat. The surviving bandit and Lyn turned to see Link standing near Lyn's tent, a bow in hand and a brown traveler's cape covering his green tunic.

"Or you'll what? End up like your compatriot?" Link asked, nocking another arrow. The bandit growled as he charged the archer. Link merely smirked as he slid his bow back under his cape and drew an iron sword. The bandit raised his axe for an overhead attack but Link sidestepped out of the way and planted his foot in the man's stomach. The bandit flew backwards and landed on his back. Seizing the opportunity, Link leapt up and planted his sword in the man's chest, ending his life. Lyn watched the whole exchange in awe.

"Thank you, Link! But your injuries…" Lyn asked worryingly.

"I tried to tell you. I had medicine in my possession," Link replied, reaching into a pouch on his belt. From it, he extracted a glass bottle half full with a red potion.

"This stuff works miracles on injuries," Link explained, "I was going to tell you to give it to me but you ran out."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Besides, we're not done yet." Gesturing with his sword, Lyn and Link saw another tent set up on the edge of the plains.

"That wasn't there before," Lyn noticed.

"I figure it has to be the bandit's camp," Link guessed as a man walked out of it, "And I'll bet he's the creep behind this group."

"Then let's go get that brigand!" Lyn urged. Link nodded and the two made their way to the tent. Standing outside of it was a brute of a man wearing worn leather armor. A green headband kept his blond hair out of his face, which was marred with scars. His weapon of choice was an axe made of blue steel.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" The man growled.

"Beast is right. It looks like he got clawed by one," Link snickered. Lyn grinned.

"You! Show some respect!" Batta commanded. The smiles of the two warriors were quickly replaced with frowns.

"I think not. Bandits like you have no place here in the Sacaean plains!" Lyn declared.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do about it whelp? Do you not see how big I am? I'll crush you!"

"Only if you can hit me!" With that, Lyn leapt in, her blade flashing. Sparks flew as the axe and sword collided. Sensing that her foe was stronger than herself, Lyn leapt back to gain some distance.

"Lyn! He's right! He's stronger than you are," Link noticed, stepping in front of her.

"No! I can beat him. I know I can," Lyn argued, "Let me settle this alone Link." Seeing the determined look in her eyes, he stood aside.

"Be careful," He warned. She nodded and leapt in again.

"Little girls like you don't belong on the battlefield," Batta taunted. Lyn frowned as she swung again. Batta blocked the attack with the flat side of his axe but Lyn used the momentum of her swing to land a quick swipe on the bandit's axe arm. Growling in anger, Batta launched into a flurry of wild swings. Lyn nimbly dodged as best as she could but in the end, she was struck in the arm. The blow was harsh but Lyn managed to keep a grip on her sword.

_Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow!_ Lyn realized.

"Foolish girl! You're finished!" Batta roared, launching towards her one more time. Letting go of her injured arm, Lyn gripped her sword with two hands. Link watched in amazement as Lyn began to glow with a soft blue light. The girl drew her blade back, bent her knees and pointed the tip towards her foe.

"Father Sky… Mother Earth… Give me strength," Lyn whispered. With that, Lyn vanished and reappeared behind Batta. The bandit leader turned to see Lyn's angry face and an iron blade flying towards him.

"What? How… How did you…?" Batta gasped but it was too late. His life slipped from his body and he fell to the ground lifeless as Lyn's sword ripped into his throat.

"Whew... That was close. I sorely underestimated him," Lyn gasped, turning to Link. The swordsman was in awe at his companion's show of power. Despite the nasty gash in her arm, the girl smiled.

"Sorry if I worried you," Lyn said, sheathing her sword.

"You could've told me you knew Wind Dance," Link pointed out. Disappointment crossed Lyn's face as she used another vulnerary to heal her arm.

"Don't be fooled. I haven't fully mastered Wind Dance. That was a weaker version we Sacaens use in training," Lyn explained.

"Even so. That was pretty good…" Unfortunately, Link didn't finish his sentence as he grabbed his stomach and groaned.

"Are you OK?" Lyn asked.

"Remember that potion I told you about? Well, let's just say its effects are short-lived," Link groaned.

"Let's go back to my tent. I can treat you there."

"Thanks." With Lyn's help, Link made it back to the cot. Shedding his equipment, he prepared to lay back down when his stomach rumbled. The swordsman blushed in embarrassment as he pulled out the remains of the red potion.

"Heh, I just remembered something. I haven't eaten in days," Link winced, drinking the medicine.

"Really? Well, I'll have to fix that won't I?" Lyn smiled. Walking over to a nearby crate, she pulled out some dried meat and a canteen. Nodding his thanks to Lyn, Link dug in hungrily. The girl watched in amazement as he quickly downed his food.

"Wow, you must've been really hungry," She noticed. Link nodded.

"I would've packed more food for the trip, but I was forced to leave in a hurry," Link explained.

"Trip? Are you on some kind of a journey?"

"Yeah I was. Until I landed up here that is."

"Can you tell me about it?" Link frowned as he took another sip of water.

"…There's not much to tell. I came all the way out here from the nation of Hyrule to find some friends of mine."

"Hyrule? You came all the way here from Hyrule? With no food, water, or supplies?"

"I had supplies but my horse was carrying them all when it got stolen. I pursued the thieves and before I knew it, I was lying in your tent."

"And your friends?" Link shook his head.

"I still haven't found them. I know they left Hyrule and the only land path out of the Ordona Province led here to Sacae. Even after all my searching, but I still haven't found them. As soon as I get my strength back, I'm going to get back on the hunt for them."

"I see… Well, you're free to stay here as long as you need to," Lyn offered.

"Thanks. I'm kind of tired. Do you mind if I…?" Link asked.

"Oh, of course not. I'll just get another cot," Lyn grinned. Link smiled as he watched the girl root through a crate for a spare bed.

_She reminds me of Ilia…_ He reflected, his smile turning to a frown, _I just wish I knew where you are right now._ Removing his chain mail armor and tunic, Link lay back and fell into a deep sleep.

--

"How could you do this me?" Link asked, staring up at a throne hidden in shadow, "You knew the Ordona Province's defenses were weak! You said you were going to build a fortress and reinforce it with troops!"

"We have no enemies in the south."

"Yet that didn't stop the bandits from stealing our crops and livestock! You said you were going to do something about it!"

"The Ordona Province isn't going to collapse because some bandits decide to make a few supply runs."

"The Ordona Province is why the people haven't starved to death yet! We supply a great deal of food and goods to the people in Hyrule Town. When bad weather hits and your crops die early, we Ordonians bail you guys out!"

"And we're thankful for that but my resources are tied in reinforcing Hyrule's other borders. We're trying to get ourselves back to the way we were before Ganondorf attacked us."

"This restoration project of yours started two years ago. While you were busy rebuilding Hyrule, I've been rebuilding your army from the ground up. Your army's just as big as it was before the Ganondorf incident began. Recruitment rates have gone up by twenty percent and morale is as high as ever. Yet you fail to meet my request." Out of the shadows, an elderly voice echoed from behind the throne.

"That's quite enough squabbling Marquess Ordona. This matter has been decided. Now, unless you have some other business to discuss with us, we have a new mission for you."

"Another one? Where to this time?" The person sitting in the throne stood up, revealing herself to be a woman with fiery red hair that reached past her waist. Garbed in an elaborately decorated pink dress with white sleeves, she wore a gold tiara with a blue jewel that matched her blue eyes.

"We need you to escort a supply caravan bound upriver. It's full of supplies that the Zoras requested," The woman explained.

"What? With all due respect Your Majesty, send a cadre of soldiers. Escort duty is a waste of my skills," Link argued.

"How dare you speak like that to Queen Zelda!" The male voice shouted.

"Sir Link, do not forget that you have made a vow to help me," Zelda warned. Link frowned.

_I know that all too well._ Link thought, "Alright, I'll take the mission…"

--

The next thing Link knew, he was back in the cot inside Lyn's tent. Sitting up, he rubbed his face.

_Not that memory again… When is my past going to stop coming back and haunting me?_ Link wondered. Looking over at Lyn's cot, he saw it to be empty. Sunlight peeked in through the main cloth doorway as Lyn walked in, carrying a basket loaded down with red apples.

"Good morning, Link!" Lyn greeted, "Sleep well?"

"I guess," He replied, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

"How are your injuries?" He tested each of his limbs and bent over and back and was greeted with no pain.

"It seems they've healed," Link said, reaching over to grab his chain mail and tunic, "Guess I just needed a little rest." His stomach rumbled, much to his embarrassment.

"And food," Lyn giggled, tossing him an apple.

"And food," Link grinned, taking a big bite. Lyn pulled another out of her basket and gazed at Link.

"Say, Link... I want to talk to you about something," Lyn said.

"OK. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you see… That is… Uh… Would you allow me to travel with you?" Lyn asked. Link coughed as the apple went down his throat. Taking a swig of water from a canteen, he stopped himself and swallowed the apple.

"Say what?" Link stuttered.

"I admired the way you fought yesterday. You were so calm, so confident. I want to be like that too. It's obvious to me you have some experience in the ways of war," Lyn said, "I just get the feeling that if I learned from you, I could become much stronger."

"Really? Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Tears began to form in the corners of Lyn's eyes.

"My mother and my father... died six months ago. My people the Lorca they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... They killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. I am so young, and my people are old fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me… Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long... No. No more. I will shed no more tears," Lyn said, composing herself.

_She's just like me,_ Link realized, "Lyn…"

"Link, I want to become stronger… I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here alone. Link, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!"

"I'm searching for friends who are lost. My path could take us anywhere," Link warned, "Even into dangerous territory."

"That doesn't matter to me. If I remain here, I'm just going to keep getting attacked until someone finally defeats me. If I'm going to become more powerful, I must learn from a master. So please…" Link sighed and looked the girl in the eye.

"If you help me with my search, you're more than welcome to follow me."

"Really? Oh thank you! You'll be my master, and I'll be your peerless student! We can do it! Right?" Lyn asked. Link nodded and his new student responded by hugging him.

"Sure. Sure we can," Link trailed, wrapping his arms around Lyn, _Why is it that I can never turn down a pretty face?_


	2. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE: A LEAD TOWARDS LYCIA**

_Two days ago, I arrived in Sacae, pursuing the villains who burned my home to the ground. __Now I have a new comrade. She's a little rough around the edges but she can be refined into a swordswoman,_ Link reflected, _I hope. As I much as I hate to admit it, I may need her help to find the bandits that took Ilia away._

"Link! Are you listening?" Lyn asked.

"Oh sorry, just admiring the scenery," He replied.

"Really? Well how about admiring that?" Pointing up the hill, the duo saw a large city surrounded by a stone wall.

"That's Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. I thought we should purchase supplies for our journey," Lyn said, "And you could ask around about your friends."

"Really? That's a good idea. Let's go." Heading into town, Link was awestruck at the number of people walking around. Most of them carried swords and dressed like Lyn in blue or green Sacaen robes. The streets were lined with vendors peddling goods.

"OK, how much money do you have?" Link asked. Reaching into the backpack she had packed for them, Lyn extracted a small leather satchel. Pouring its contents into her hand, Link blanched. In her hands were gold coins of different sizes.

"Gold? You don't use Rupees?" Link asked.

"Rupees? Here in Sacae, we use gold," Lyn said. Reaching into one of his own pockets, Link extracted a handful of gems in different colors.

"That's not good. From what I understand, almost every store in Bulgar accepts gold coins only."

"Great. We'll have to find a money exchange then," Link grumbled, putting the gems away.

"I think there's one near the town square. This way," Lyn directed. Leading her compatriot through the crowd, Lyn led Link to the only two-story building in town. Adorned above the door way was a sign marking it as a currency exchange. A few minutes later, Link and Lyn walked out with a new bag in hand.

"OK, we've got money, now let's use it," Link said, pouring some of his new coins into Lyn's bag, "We're going to need a map, food, and water. I'm going to swing around the taverns for information about my friends."

"OK. Where should we meet?" Lyn asked.

"How about the town entrance?"

"That's fine."

"Meet back in one hour with the supplies." Lyn nodded and the duo split up. Link weaved through the crowds and was quickly rewarded with a small inn and tavern. Making sure the bag holding his gold was put away securely in one of his belt's pouches, he stepped inside. Elsewhere, Lyn was perusing through the vendors' wears looking for supplies. In less than twenty minutes, half of her gold was gone and her bag was loaded down with two canteens and plenty of food and vulneraries.

"OK, that takes care of the food and water. Now I just need a map," Lyn told herself, putting her gold away.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" A male voice suddenly cried out. Confused, Lyn turned and found a man in dark green armor standing behind her. A black headband kept his messy brown hair out of his brown eyes.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?" The knight asked.

_No Sacaen warrior wears armor, _Lyn reminded herself, "Where are you from, sir knight that you speak so freely to a stranger?

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" The knight boasted.

"Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues"?"

"Oh... You're even lovely when you're cruel."

"Humph! I've nothing more to say." With that, she picked up her bag and left.

"Wait! Please..." The knight begged when he was hit in the head from behind by an orange-haired man in red armor. His brown eyes locked angrily onto the green knight.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" The red knight commanded.

"Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?" The green knight Sain asked gaily.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!" Kent warned. His partner smiled more broadly.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!" Kent's glare deepened.

"What do you know of courtesy!? Come on, we've got work to do." Roughly forty minutes later, Link and Lyn met back at the town gate. Lyn had the map in hand as she handed a bag of supplies to Link.

"Were you able to find everything we needed?" Link asked, slinging the pack over his shoulder.

"Yes, I found everything we'll need for our trip," Lyn said, "What about you? Were you able to find your friends?"

"No good. I went to five different taverns but no one has seen them. If I had to guess, my friends are probably no longer in Sacae." Lyn pulled out the map and held it out so her friend could see it.

"If that's the case, we'll just have to start searching somewhere outside Sacae."

"Alright, then where can we find of lots of forests and farmland?"

"Forests and farmland?"

"My friends are farmers who raise livestock. If I had to harbor a guess, they might go to a land where it's possible to do so."

"If that's the case, then there's two places that they could go. They're both to the west: The land of Etruria in the north and the country of Lycia in the south."

"Which one is closest?" Lyn looked over the map and traced a path on it.

"Lycia. To get there, we'll have to pass through these mountains."

"OK then. Let's go." Putting the map away, the duo headed for the gate only to find a pair of horses and the two knights from earlier standing in the way.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..." Lyn pointed.

"Of course. My apologies..." Kent replied, pulling the twin steeds out of the way.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." As Lyn and Link walked towards the gate, Kent stopped them.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before," Kent said.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn asked.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Sain complained, stepping in the way.

"It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Link! I've run out of patience!" Lyn growled.

"Wait, please! It's not like that," Kent mumbled, when he whirled on his partner, "Sain, you lout!"

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..."

"I am _not_ you! Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be…" Kent said, leaving his sentence unfinished. He hastily mounted his horse and rode out of town.

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!" Sain called, mounting his horse.

--

Outside of town, Link and Lyn were walking down the trail towards Lycia. The path was clearly well used with a few small patches of trees lining the road. Lyn was calm but she noticed the uneasy look on Link's face. His eyes were always moving. It bothered her.

"Link? Are you OK?" Lyn asked, "You seem kind of nervous." He ignored her as he stopped in his tracks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Link?" Lyn asked again. His eyes snapped open and his right hand shot to a particularly large bag attached to his side. From it, he extracted a device Lyn had never seen before. It was a metal gauntlet with a gold guard. Instead of sleeves for the fingers, there was a large three-pronged hook made from razor sharp metal. A thin, but sturdy metal chain connected the glove to the hook. Link slipped it over his hand and took aim at a tree nearby. A faint click was heard and Lyn gasped as the hook fired out from the glove and into the leaves. A cry of pain echoed from the tree as the hook drew blood and a rough-looking man tumbled from the tree, blood flowing from his chest. The hook retracted and reattached itself to the glove.

"What the? Who?" Lyn stuttered, unable to make sense of the situation.

"We were being watched," Link said, wiping the blood off the hook with some cloth from his pocket, "I heard him moving in the trees."

"But I didn't hear anything."

"If that's the case, we'll have to work on training your senses," Link declared. Lyn nodded and her gaze turned to the strange weapon in her friend's hand.

"Curious about this thing? It's called a clawshot. I picked it up on my travels," Link explained, sliding the weapon back into its bag, "I have a second one too; I just don't use it as much."

"How neat…" Lyn trailed when some noise behind her got her attention.

"What's that sound?" Lyn wondered. Link concentrated again and frowned.

"Sounds like metal clanging against metal…" Link said, "And footsteps… At least eight people… And they're all around us."

"Could it be those knights from town?" Lyn asked.

"No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!" Link declared grimly, "Come on!" Picking up the pace, the duo raced through the forest as fast as they could until they came across a bridge. Standing on it was a gray-haired axe-wielding bandit with a thin gray beard. Wearing tattered leather armor, he had a scar over his left eye.

"Aren't you the pretty one? Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" the bandit asked snidely. Lyn's eyes widened in shock but they quickly turned to anger.

"What did you call me? Who are you?" Lyn demanded angrily.

"Such a waste... An absolute waste… The things I'll do for gold. Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" the bandit shouted. A dozen men jumped out of the trees and surrounded the duo.

"Oh, no! There are more than I can handle..." Lyn gasped. Link on the other hand just drew his sword and shield. Seeing the determined look on her friend's face, Lyn's resolve grew.

"Stay calm," Link assured her, looking to the leader. But before a fight could ensue, the sound of hoof beats drew the group's attention. Glancing back at the trail they had just taken, Lyn and Link saw Sain and Kent riding up on their horses.

"Hey! There she is!" Sain declared, pulling up alongside the duo, "Whew... Finally caught up... Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

"You! You're from…!" Lyn said.

"We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm," Kent said, drawing a sword from the scabbard tied to his back, "If it's a fight they want, let them look to me! Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

"No! This is our fight! Stay out of our way!" Lyn protested.

"Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing...

"I have a solution," Kent proposed, looking at Link, "You there, command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?" Lyn nodded.

"Yes, it is. Link and I will lead! Let's go!" Lyn urged, drawing her sword.

"Argh! Stupid knights, interfering in our business… Kill them all!" the head bandit commanded. The bandits cried out in agreement as they advanced on the foursome.

"Sain! Kent! Keep the grunts off our back! Lyn! You're with me! Defeat them all but leave the leader alive!" Link ordered, before leaping into the fray. His blade flashed as he quickly cut down the first bandit. Lyn was just behind him, dueling a bandit that had tried to sneak up on him. The bandit swung his axe with vicious force but Lyn proved to be too quick for him. Back stepping to avoid the swing, she thrust her blade into the man's throat. Kent steered his horse through the trees in pursuit of two bandits while Sain found himself in close combat with another. Sain's sword missed and he winced as his foe's axe nicked him in the side. The Caelin knight promptly finished him off and rode forward to help Lyn. She immediately noticed his wound.

"Your name is Sain, right?" Lyn asked.

"Yes! Sain, the gallant man of Caelin. That's me!" The knight grinned.

"If you insist... Why have you not healed yourself?" Glancing down at his side, he winced.

"What a cad I am! To wrinkle that perfect brow of yours with worry for me..." Lyn rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking of giving you a vulnerary, but... It looks like you're fine. So, never you mind," Lyn said, sheathing her blade.

"No, wait! I'll take it! Please! I'll take it!" Sain begged. Lyn sighed as she reached into a side pocket of her bag and extracted a vulnerary. She absent-mindedly tossed it behind her and Sain quickly caught it and poured it on his wound.

"Ah, much better! You have my gratitude, my angel!" Sain sighed. Lyn just rolled her eyes as they joined Link on the bridge where the lead bandit stood.

"Accursed knights... Always tampering in other's affairs…" The bandit growled, drawing his own axe. Link, who had sheathed his sword and shield, walked towards the man.

"I've got a question for you. Have you seen a Hylian girl about my age? Green eyes? Blond hair?" Link asked.

"Ha! What's the matter? The girl you're traveling with not good enough for ya?" The bandit taunted. Link's frown deepened as anger swelled up within him.

"I'm losing my patience," Link frowned.

"You're also about to lose your head!" the bandit shouted, running towards Link. Link did nothing as the bandit approached. The bandit raised his axe over his head for a killing stroke but Link's hands shot to his sword and shield. As quick as a flash, he spun once and used the momentum to remove the bandit's hands from his arms. Lyn and Sain watched the exchange in shock. Seizing the chance, Link planted his boot in the bandit's face, forcing him onto his back. Sheathing his shield, Link placed a knee firmly on the injured man's chest and pointed the tip of his blade just centimeters from the man's neck.

"Do you know or not?" Link demanded.

"Actually, I think I did see a girl like that," The bandit coughed.

"Where?"

"The Taliver… The Taliver bandits... They came through yesterday… With a huge cage in tow. There was a girl inside it… Pretty little thing… I think they were taking her back to their headquarters." Link's eyes filled with hope.

"Where is their headquarters?"

"It's a mountain to the south, along the border between Lycia and Sacae… But you're crazy if you think you can stop them!" Satisfied with the information he got, Link sliced the man's throat. Wiping the blade clean, he returned the sword to his sheath.

"That's the last of them! Fantastic work, Link! And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?" Lyn recalled.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago," Kent began.

"Madelyn?" Lyn asked.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter," Kent explained.

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age," Sain put in.

"Lyndis?" Lyn mumbled.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar. But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains," Sain continued.

"I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis," Kent declared, pointing at Lyn. Lyn was unsure however.

"Why would you think that?" Lyn asked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable," Kent said.

"What?" Lyn exclaimed, "Did you know my mother?" Kent shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin," He replied.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis... I never thought I would hear that name again," Lyn smiled, when she realized something, "Wait. That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

"What? How could he have known?" Kent wondered.

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?" Sain inquired.

"Lundgren? Who's that?" Lyn asked.

"He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was gone forever. This made Lord Lundgren heir to the marquess's title," Kent informed her.

"To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions," Sain warned.

"But I have no interest in inheriting any title!" Lyn protested.

"Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist," Kent declared.

"What should I do?" Lyn asked.

"Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous," Kent offered.

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you," Lyn said, "Will you be coming with me Link?" His expression was not a happy one.

"Frankly, I find your story a little hard to swallow. Lyn may believe it, but I don't. Where's your proof?" Link demanded. Calmly, Kent pulled a tattered piece of parchment from his saddlebag. He handed it over so that Lyn and Link could see it. It was a letter signed by Madelyn of the Lorca tribe. After reading it carefully, Link was convinced of their story.

"Alright, I guess that proves you're on the level," Link relented, handing the letter back to Kent.

"Link... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do?" Lyn asked.

"I've told you when our journey began that I'm looking for a friend. I've got a lead and I have to follow it up," Link reminded her. Lyn pulled out the map and pointed to a spot near the Lycia-Sacae border.

"Link, the mountain controlled by the Taliver bandits is right here. It's right on the way. We can rescue your friend on the way to Lycia," Lyn informed him, before turning to the two Lycian knights, "If that's OK with you two that is?"

"Personally, I'd rather avoid conflict whenever possible but I'll follow you milady," Kent replied.

"As will I," Sain agreed.

"Then it's settled," Lyn smiled, "But before we go, there is something I would like to do."

"What?" Link asked.

"There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey," Lyn explained, "And since I may not return here for awhile, I..."

"Go on back if you want," Link declared, taking the map from Lyn, "I'll be heading towards the Taliver Mountains."

"But Link…"

"I can't afford to lose the trail while I have it. Go. If anything, I will meet you in Lycia." Lyn mutely nodded and gave him her map.

"Good luck," She said.

"And to you as well. If anything, we'll meet again after I've saved Ilia," Link replied and he took off running across the bridge. Lyn turned to her two new knights and after mounting up behind Kent, they rode back to town.

"Just like nobles… They have to have things their way," Link grunted, another memory assaulting his mind, "Just like the people who wanted to get rid of me…"

--

"Alright, we're here," Link said, reigning in Epona. Behind him was a caravan of at least a dozen robed knights. Two warhorses were pulling a cart filled with crates. Ahead of the caravan was a pair of blue-skinned folk with beady black eyes. Their bodies were covered by armor made from bone and fish scales. They carried lances made from similar materials. Link walked up to one and saluted.

"Master Link, what brings you here?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to deliver some supplies from Her Highness," Link reported.

"Very well. Proceed." Signaling to the caravan, Link led them through a small cavern. On the other side, Link and the others found themselves on a ledge overlooking a deep lake below them. Surrounded on high walls, a gigantic waterfall flowed into the lake from above. Despite the lateness of the evening, more of the blue-skinned folk walked and swam happily within the waters of the grotto. Before he could take in anymore of the scenery, Link frowned. He turned to see his caravan of soldiers unloading crates. Two of the soldiers had dropped a crate behind him.

"Hey! Careful with those!" Link warned, eyeing his men. The men replied by going back to the cart and picking up some of the other crates. Following the ledge, they vanished into a nearby cave. Shaking his head at the men's clumsiness, Link bent down to pick up the box when a flaming arrow struck the crate. The swordsman turned to see some of his men standing guard at both entrances, swords at the ready.

"What's going on?" Link demanded, reaching for his sword. His answer came when the crate caught fire. To Link's horror, a hissing sound filled the air. He looked down to find the crate loaded with blue spheres with small rope wicks that burned and hissed.

"Bombs!" Link realized. With no other option, he jumped off the ledge as the crate exploded. He screamed as he plunged a hundred feet towards the water below. Above on the ledge, the soldiers drew bows and fired arrows at the plunging warrior. The last thing Link remembered was hitting the water and blacking out. When he awoke next, Link found himself lying on a soft cushion in a bed of water inside a cave. To his surprise, he was naked but unharmed. Sitting at his side was a Zora boy. About a foot shorter than Link, he wore elaborately decorated red robes and a gold crown. Unlike other Zoras, his skin was tinted red and his jade-colored eyes were full of concern with the human's well-being.

"Master Link, how are you feeling?" The boy asked.

"Much better, thank you," He replied, sitting up, "How long was I out?"

"Twelve hours. I was afraid you weren't going to make it," The boy admitted. Two guards then walked in.

"Sire, we are ready to commence with the interrogation," The guard reported.

"Right, I'll be right there," The boy said, getting up.

"Interrogation? Just what is going on around here King Ralis?" Link asked.

"This doesn't concern you human!" One of the guards declared, leveling his spear at Link.

"Peace! Remember that Link was also a victim of the attack," The king warned.

"Attack?"

"That caravan of soldiers was trying to kill off my people. My guards defeated them and captured their leader. The rest have been executed," King Ralis explained.

"And what about me?" Link asked.

"One of my guards saw the exchange on the ledge and my people pulled you from the water. My clerics took care of your wounds and I waited here until you awoke just now," Ralis recalled, "Rest easy. I do not blame you for what has happened." With those words, Ralis and his entourage left.

--

_If King Ralis's men had not found me, I would've perished. _Link remembered, _he's royalty but I can trust him. Speaking of royalty, I wonder if Lyn is OK?_ He stopped running for a moment and took a seat on a stump near the road. He pulled some dried meat from his pack and hungrily gobbled it down. As he finished, he heard angry shouts up ahead. Following the sounds, he came across three men. They had surrounded a brown horse and were desperately trying to tie it down. The horse's white mane flopped about in all directions as it tried to escape its captors. It already had a bit and reins in its mouth and a navy blue saddle that Link recognized immediately as his own.

"Curses! Why do we get stuck with this wild horse while the others get to have fun in Bulgar?" One of the men complained.

"You idiot! The boss didn't go to town to have fun. He went to steal the Mani Katti from that old shrine," The second man reprimanded.

_Old shrine… Bulgar…_ _Lyn…_ Link frowned, _there's no telling how many bandits are there now._ _I should go and help. But on the other hand, she's got those knights of Caelin with her. She'll be fine. Ilia's the one who needs my help right now. _Crawling into the tall grass near the side of the road, Link quietly closed in on the bandits. He moved closer and closer, eyeing the men who continued to struggle with their captured prize. Fed up with the horse's struggling, one of the men drew a whip from his belt.

"Maybe a sound whipping will break your spirit!" The man threatened. Seeing the man draw back his arm, Link leapt up. He snatched the end of the whip and yanked hard on it, forcing the bandit down. This put him in the perfect position for Link to lop his head off with his sword. The other two bandits were so surprised that their grips on their ropes weakened. This caused the hose to break away.

"Epona!" Link called, whistling to the steed. Sensing its master's presence, the horse immediately trotted over. Removing the ropes from around the horse's neck, Link mounted up and drew his bow where he quickly planted a pair of arrows in the bandits.

"It is so good to see you girl," Link told his horse. The horse whinnied, as if it was agreeing. Checking the saddle bags, Link found that nothing had been disturbed. He then systematically put his food and water stores in the saddlebags with the rest of his things.

"Alright Epona. Ilia's on Taliver Mountain! Let's go get her!" Link grinned, snapping the reins. The horse neighed and carried its rider south.


	3. Chapter Two

**Ilia is being held prisoner by the Taliver. This news fills Link with hope as he races to catch up to them. With his loyal steed Epona recovered, Link's speed increases and he arrives at the base of the mountain range that divides Sacae and Lycia in a single day. These mountains, known among the peasantry as the Taliver Mountains, serve as a demilitarized zone between Lycia, Bern and Sacae. The area is lawless and bandits make their strongholds here. But so do innocent people, as Link is about to find out…**

**CHAPTER TWO: BAND OF MERCENARIES**

"So these are the Taliver Mountains," Link frowned, slowing to a stop. He and Epona were standing on a high mountain road overlooking the mountains. Save for the occasional patches of grass and trees, the mountains showed no signs of life.

"What a dismal place," Link declared, "What do you think girl?" The horse snorted.

"I agree," Link replied, dismounting, "We'll take a break here before we get started." Reaching into a saddle bag, Link grabbed a pair of apples and one of the canteens Lyn had packed. Holding out one of the apples, Link watched as Epona hungrily gobbled it down. The horse tried to snatch the second, but Link pulled it away.

"Sorry girl. I need to eat too," Link chided, taking a bite. The horse wickered and began to idly chew the grass along the road. Link went over to a nearby boulder and sat down on it. Taking a swig of water, he studied the area that lie ahead.

_Lots of caves and hiding places… Plenty of open roads too… The perfect area for bandits to launch surprise attacks. We'll have to move through here quickly. _Link thought. Finishing the apple, Link took a final drink of water before returning the canteen to Epona's saddlebag. Mounting up, he spurred the horse into the mountains. As the horse walked along the trail, Link's eyes and ears were constantly roving, listening for anything out of the ordinary. As he headed deeper and deeper into the territory, Link sighted the ruins of several fortresses.

_How strange. Did the bandits build these?_ Link wondered, steering his horse clear of the ruins. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned to see a scrawny bandit rushing towards him with a beat up sword. Sighing, Link pulled out his bow and buried an arrow in the man's chest. After that, there were no more incidents until Link came across a small village in a valley. Or at least it was supposed to be a village. It was shambles with only three buildings intact.

"This place looks like it was hit with an earthquake," Link noticed. He then saw the cause: A large group of brigands were looting the town. Link hid Epona in the foliage along the mountain road and dismounted.

"Wait here girl," Link commanded. Easing his way quietly down the slope, he took cover behind a boulder and glanced down at the scene. A band of bandits stood at the edge of the village, most of the group surrounding a unique white horse that had large wings. The leader of the band and two of his grunts were looking over a young lady with light purple hair. She wore a chain circlet, blue armor that covered her chest and a white dress. An arm guard covered her right hand and a leather gauntlet covered her left. A pair of blue boots accented her white stockings. Her cerulean eyes were half-filled with tears as the two grunts tied her up with thick rope.

"Well little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" The leader asked snidely. The girl wasn't sure what to say and looked up at her captors fearfully.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her," One of the grunts laughed, tightening the last knot.

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves," The leader declared.

"I... I..." The girl stammered, not sure what to say.

"What are we gonna do with her flying mule?" One of the subordinates asked.

"Don't you dare touch her!" The girl demanded vehemently. That earned her a punch in the face.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" One of the grunts warned, holding a sword close to her chin.

"Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please, I beg of you," The girl begged.

"Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!" The leader laughed.

"No, you can't..." The girl protested, struggling harder against her bonds.

"C'mon! Let's move!" The leader urged. One of the bandits holding the girl lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder. Link watched in horror as the bandit band finished roping down the pegasus. Tying it up tightly, the bandit band carted the horse over to a waiting cart and tied it down to it. The girl was then tossed in too and she was bonded to the horse.

_Are these men the Taliver?_ Link wondered, studying the group, _I don't see the cage that bandit mentioned. Did they make it back to their headquarters and then come back for the village? No, too many buildings intact. Lyn said the Taliver leave nothing intact._ Link drew his bow and made his way quietly down the ridge. Taking up cover behind a boulder near the bottom of the cliff, Link drew an arrow from his quiver. Unlike his normal arrows, this one had a small bomb attached to the arrowhead. Lighting the fuse, Link quickly took aim at the center of the bandit caravan. Releasing the arrow, he watched in satisfaction as the bomb arrow took out nearly half the group. Panicked, they surrounded the wagon and frantically looked for their attacker.

"Where did that come from?"

"Who did that?"

"Fools! Find the man who did this and silence him!" Link smiled as he ducked behind the boulder and drew a regular arrow. Slipping out from behind the stone, he fired it, downing another bandit. He repeated the process two more times but as he went to do it a third time, his hand felt empty air. Glancing back at his quiver, he realized it was empty.

"Guess I have no choice," Link sighed, drawing his sword and shield. Just as he was about to leap into battle, horse beats drew his attention away. Looking behind him, he saw Lyn, Kent and Sain come on the scene.

"This place... It's..." Lyn gasped.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain wondered.

"Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me," Lyn explained, an angry look crossing her face, "They are soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never…" The two knights said nothing.

"I am not running away. I will be back... someday. I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power," Lyn promised.

"When the time comes, bring me with you," Sain offered.

"Don't forget me, either," Kent added.

"Sain… Kent... Oh! I... You're... thank you," Lyn smiled. Looking to her left, she noticed Link hiding behind the boulder.

"Hey! It's Master Link! We caught up with him," She grinned, waving to him, "Hey! What are you doing hiding down there?"

"Idiot! Get down!" Link hissed. But he was too late. The bandits noticed the group and charged towards them.

"Lady Lyndis! Bandits!" Kent warned, pointing at them with his sword. Link joined them.

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" Link roared, readying his sword, "You ruined my chances for an ambush!"

"I'm sorry," Lyn frowned, "We…"

"No time for explanations! Just don't let them make off with that girl they've captured!" Link ordered, charging the bandits head on. He quickly killed two and then ducked to dodge one of the bandit group's surviving archers. Link whipped out the clawshot and buried its hook in the man's chest. Lyn, meanwhile, ran to one of the surviving houses.

"Is anyone there?" Lyn asked, peering into a window.

"Leave us alone, you thugs! Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!" A female voice shrieked. Several worn pots flew toward Lyn, forcing her to duck.

"No, wait! Please! We're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!" Lyn begged, shouting into the window.

"Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening," A male voice murmured from within the house. The door swung open and a brown-haired youth with matching eyes stepped out. Garbed in a blue tunic and dark-colored pants and boots, he wore a leather guard over his heart. Swung over his shoulder were a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?" The man asked.

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers," Lyn introduced.

"Hey! Wait! The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, these villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?" Wil asked.

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!" Lyn said. Wil drew out his bow and readied an arrow to continue the battle. Kent and Sain pulled up alongside the bandit wagon and quickly set to work freeing the captive girl and her pegasus. Wil and Lyn took out a pair of bandits before joining the knights at the wagon. Upon seeing the white horse and its owner in the back, Lyn gasped.

"That's... That's a pegasus. Could it be? Florina? Is that you, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Ah! Lyn?" Florina gasped.

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?" Lyn asked

"Lyn! Is it really you? I... I..." To the surprise of the men watching, the girl began to cry. Lyn placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn said soothingly.

"I'm sorry," Florina sobbed.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent asked.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's…" Lyn began.

"Hey! Are you gonna talk all day or fight?" Link shouted, slaying another bandit. The members of Lyn's party frowned.

"He's right! The bandits aren't dead yet!" Sain said, drawing out his lance. Kent nodded and Lyn looked to Florina.

"You're a pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn asked.

"Well… Yeah…" Florina nodded.

"Good. Let's show these bandits what we can do," Lyn smiled. Florina nodded and mounted up on her pegasus. Taking up a slim lance, she commanded her steed to take to the sky. Despite her inexperience, she had no trouble taking down a swordsman who tried to knock her down. Sain and Kent rode up next to Link and covered his back while Wil launched arrows at the surviving bandits with Lyn watching his back. Within five minutes, the threat was averted and all the bandits were dead save for their leader, a rough-looking brute who easily stood seven feet tall and carried a steel axe. Link walked up to him, sword drawn.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," Link said.

"Begging for your life so soon, boy?" The leader asked.

"Are you with the Taliver bandits?" Link asked back.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them!! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. After all, why kill what you can sell?" The leader laughed.

"If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you value your life, you'd best flee now," Link warned, "after all; we've defeated all of your comrades." The leader's eyes glanced around the battlefield and he winced.

"Big talk from a guy who used a sneak attack," The bandit leader hissed.

"You should have seen it coming," Link shot back, launching himself towards the bandit. The leader raised his steel axe but was too slow as Link rolled under the bandit's swing. Jumping to his feet, Link swiped at the man's throat. The blow nicked the man but it was enough for him to drop his axe in defeat.

"Ugh... You'll live to regret this... My brothers... The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..." The leader gurgled. The man choked on his own blood and Link watched as life left the man's eyes. Satisfied that the battle was won, he sheathed his sword and shield and advanced on the wagon.

"That's finally taken care of!" Lyn said, following suit.

"Lyn!" Florina cried. Spotting the Sacaen nomad, Florina dismounted and immediately hugged the girl.

"Florina... Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous," Lyn asked, holding her friend at arm's length.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knight of Ilia?" Florina asked back.

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

"Uh huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some strangers, and..." Lyn blinked in surprise.

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you," Lyn admitted.

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know. It's just... I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imagined I would just... work it out. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just... give up," Florina sniffed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Florina... Don't cry... Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" Lyn declared. It was then Sain charged in, a big smile on his face.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!" Sain grinned.

"Sain!" Kent frowned.

"You should come with us! With the addition of Wil and Link here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" Sain offered.

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil asked, confused.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!" Sain declared. Link shook his head.

"Sain... This is no joking matter!" Kent warned.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" Florina stammered.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so... so happy!" Florina smiled.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..." Sain introduced, moving to take Florina's hand. Panicked by the knight's presence, the pegasus knight ducked behind Lyn.

"Eeek! Stay back! Don't get so close," Florina whimpered.

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain smiled, a look of apathy on his face. Kent rubbed his face in exasperation.

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..." Kent interrupted.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes! You have but to ask," Kent nodded.

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked, stepping forward.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil," Lyn replied.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself one of Lyndis's Legion!" Wil declared.

""Lyndis's Legion"? This is getting stranger with every day, Link," Lyn smiled, turning to her companion.

"With all the strange things I've seen, this is nothing," Link said, "But I have no time to be part of a group. I've got to find the Taliver so I can save Ilia." Seeing that the fighting was over, the townsfolk, which consisted of about two families of four and an elderly couple, came out and greeted the group. One of the women came out carrying a leather bag.

"You're going to fight the Taliver aren't you?" The lady asked.

"That's the plan," Link replied.

"It's not much but please take this money. There's an armory to the southeast of us. Equip yourself as you see fit," The lady said, offering Link a bag of gold, "The Taliver bandits have terrorized this area for years. I don't know why but I have a feeling that you will be the one to defeat them." Link nodded and accepted the gold.

"Thank you. This will help a lot," Link said gratefully, putting the bag away.

"The Taliver greatly outnumber you," One of the elders warned, "Overpowering them is impossible."

"I'm not looking to overpower them. I just want to rescue someone… Someone very special to me," Link frowned.

"And nothing will change your mind?" The elder asked.

"I've come too far to turn back now," Link said. The elder looked down, unsure of what to say.

"If that's the case, please let us know if there's anything else we can do to help you," The elder offered.

"My quiver's empty. If you have any arrows…"

"I will have our forge prepare as many as we can spare."

"Thank you." As it turned out, there were plenty of arrows and Link smiled slightly as his quiver was filled to the brim. Mounting up on Epona, he prepared to leave when Lyn, Kent and the village elder came up to him.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come with us?" Lyn asked.

"You're asking me out of guilt. You don't have the will or the skills to face up to the Taliver," Link frowned, "And besides, I realized something as I fought off those bandits."

"What's that?" Lyn shot angrily.

"One man has a better chance of sneaking past the Taliver then a small cadre of troops," Link declared.

"But you don't even know where the Taliver's headquarters is!" Lyn protested, "It could be anywhere in these mountains."

"I know where it is. They've set themselves up in a large fortress just west of here. If you ride out now, you can be there by sunset," The elder said. Link jumped at this information.

"Really? They're that close by?!" Link gasped.

"Because we have so little, they see no reason to harm us," The elder frowned.

"If you have so little, why don't you just leave? I'm sure people in other nations would gladly…" Lyn began when the elder hushed her.

"These mountains were peaceful before the Taliver took over. The people in this village were very happy until the bandits came and started raiding our stores. Many of our people tried to resist but were killed in the fighting. We remain here to honor their memory," The elder explained.

"Up until a little while ago, I did the same thing," Lyn recalled, "My tribe was nearly wiped out by the Taliver. At that point, I could've left and found a new home but I was too attached to the fields of Sacae."

"It's tough to leave one's home," Kent frowned, "What you and Link have done was hard but you left for a good reason." Link looked down at the Sacaen nomad and her escort.

"I'm going on ahead. With any luck, I'll have Ilia when next we meet," Link said.

"Once we get out of these mountains, we'll head for Araphen, the northern most area in the Lycia. From there, we'll receive military support from Marquess Araphen and then move on to Caelin," Kent explained.

"Why tell me this?" Link asked.

"You are a strong swordsman. It is my hope that you'll come to Caelin and help us once you rescue your friend," Lyn replied.

"I have no desire to get caught in a noble's power struggle," Link declared, snapping the reins, "Besides, how will you increase your strength if you rely on others?" With those cryptic words, Link rode out of town. As he pulled up to the top of a hill, Link frowned.

_Maybe that was the wrong thing to say…_


	4. Chapter Three

**Once again, Link finds himself alone. Determined to save Ilia, he parts company from Lyndis' Legion and proceeds west to the Taliver's hideaway. Despite knowing that he is outnumbered, Link is determined to save Ilia. As he reflects on his days in Hyrule, his courage and determination are finally rewarded. As the sun sets on his first week outside of Hyrule, Link's eyes gaze upon his destination…**

**CHAPTER THREE: RESCUE OPERATION**

_There's so much I didn't understand at the time. I was outnumbered but I had friends who helped me along the way. I didn't save Hyrule alone after all._ Link reflected, _But making yourself stronger… That is something you have to do. Others can loan you their strength but you have to have your own to offer in return… Just like when King Ralis helped me to figure out the queen's true intentions…_

--

"So how does it look?" King Ralis asked. Link, Epona, a platoon of Zora guards and the King stood along the banks of the north end of the Hyrule River. Back in full gear, Link waited expectantly as the Zora soldier who snuck into the castle town gave his report.

"Master Link has been deemed a wanted man," The soldier reported, pulling a wanted poster out of his waterproof bag, "Says he committed crimes against the crown."

"Preposterous!" Link frowned, "I know I don't like the queen but what have I done to deserve having assassins come after me?" The king took the poster and looked it over.

"It doesn't say. It just says you committed crimes against the crown," The king read, handing the poster to Link. Seeing it for himself, he tossed it down angrily.

"What the hell is going on?" Link wondered, "What have I done to deserve this?"

"I don't know but we both know that you would never go against the people of Hyrule," Ralis insisted.

"Sire, a lot of the townsfolk did not agree with the contents of the poster," The soldier pointed out, "I think this must be a ploy by the lords of Hyrule Castle."

"They never did like me," Link reflected, "They thought I had to much influence over the peasantry."

"So what will you do now?" Ralis asked.

"With all due respect Master Link, going back to town means certain death. All the guards have orders to kill you on sight," The soldier warned. This news burdened Link.

"If living quarters are what you need, I can offer you a place in my domain," Ralis offered.

"Thank you but if I stayed with your people and the nobles found out, it would cause quite a stir," Link frowned, "I will return to Ordon Village to get my things and then… I will leave Hyrule." The Zoras looked at the human like he was crazy.

"Are you sure?" Ralis asked.

"This is the only way I can think of to protect everyone who has helped me," Link replied, "I'll leave for a couple years and then come back. By then, things should calm down. And besides, there's someone who I know is waiting for me to return there…"

--

_But things never did calm down. I returned to the forest to find it in shambles and Ilia was there just long enough for me to see her get taken away. _Link winced._ But that's about to change. _Taking refuge in the bushes, Link looked down at the sight that lay before him. Built into a nearby mountainside were the remains of a three story fortress. Rough-looking bandits patrolled its walls and now that the sun was setting, some were running around lighting torches to illuminate the area. His pulse quickened as he brought Epona into the cover of trees on the hillside.

"Just like the old man said. That's definitely the fortress the Taliver are holing up in," Link said. Looking up at the sky, he saw the sun had not yet completely set beyond the mountains.

_It'd probably be best to wait until dark. _Link rationalized. Grabbing some dried meat and a blanket from his saddlebag, he sat down to rest. Sensing its master's intentions, Epona too lay down. Safely hidden in the underbrush, both horse and rider fell asleep. When next they woke, a half moon was high in the sky, partially obscured by clouds. Link put his blanket away in the saddlebag and stared down at the fortress.

"This is it," He told himself. Making sure he was prepared, he left Epona in the underbrush and stealthily made his way down the cliffside. His green and brown garb camouflaged him from the prying eyes on the fortress walls. Waiting for the patrol to pass, Link whipped out both of his clawshots and used them to scale the wall. Wasting no time, Link slipped through the nearest entryway and into the darkness of the fortress.

_So far so good. Now to find Ilia._ He thought. To his surprise, bandits patrolled the inner walls as well. Running into a patrol, Link quickly killed the guard and dumped the body into the shadows of a nearby corner. Though the fortress was owned by bandits, it was well cared for. The ceiling was reinforced with sturdy wooden beams and torches lit the halls at regular intervals, giving Link few places to hide. Eventually, Link came across a wooden door. Cracking it open, he heard snoring and saw several bandits passed out in bunks. The scent of old liquor burned Link's nose as he gazed upon empty bottles that lay strewn across the floor. Quietly taking a knife from a nearby table, Link slit their throats and covered the bodies with the blankets. He returned the knife to the table and turned to leave when his foot kicked something soft. Looking down he saw a leather satchel decorated with half-dead wildflowers. Picking it up, Link recognized it immediately.

_Ilia's purse! She __is __here! _Link thought excitedly. He pocketed the bag and prepared to leave when the echoes of footsteps caught his attention.

_Someone's coming this way!_ Link realized. Leaping up into the rafters, Link braced himself between the ceiling beams as one of the patrolmen came in. His torch illuminated the room as he checked on his allies.

"Heh, sleeping like babies," the guard commented. He was about to leave when he noticed the knife on the table.

"What the hell? What's this doing here?" The guard gasped, seeing the blood on the weapon. He looked around and some more and saw the red spots that were forming on the blankets. Nervously, he pulled one away and saw the dead bandit underneath. Seeing that his cover was blown, Link quietly dropped down and placed the tip of his blade against the man's neck.

"Don't move and don't make a sound, or else!" Link warned quietly, "Now, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me where my friend is. You brought her here from Ordon Village. She's got blond hair like mine and green eyes. Ring any bells?"

"Y…yeah, sure does. She's in the dungeon," The bandit stammered.

"Where's the dungeon?" Link demanded.

"Lowest floor but the place is heavily guarded!" Link slit the man's throat.

"I've heard that one before," Link frowned, sheathing his blade. Checking to make sure the coast was clear, he slipped back out into the hallway. Following it down for a hundred feet, he came across a set of stairs leading downward. Link proceeded downward and found that the area at the base of the stairs was very dark.

_No torches. I'll never find my way around. _Link frowned. Reaching into another one of his pouches, he extracted a small object wrapped in white silk. Removing the covering, Link's eyes rested on a shard of black crystal with orange lines running across it in multiple places. Holding the crystal close, Link changed. Gone were his weapons and clothing and in their place was a fur coat composed of green and gray. He dropped to all fours as his feet and hands became paws. The last traces of his human body then contorted into the form of a wolf. The transformation complete, Link grinned as the darkness was illuminated around him.

_At least this form is good for something._ Link thought, dashing down the hall. His senses were heightened by the transformation and he used his profound sense of smell and keen hearing to locate enemies. Taking cover behind crates and armor that had been strewn about in the hallways, Link was able to easily avoid the patrols. Once they were clear, Link would pounce on them, rending them with his paws and teeth. Blowing out the torches, he ventured further into the darkness. As he rounded a corner, he noticed that the floor ahead of him was completely blown away, revealing the black abyss of a bottomless pit. Changing back to his human form, Link looked around and noticed a set of torch sconces set up within the walls. Link whipped out his clawshots and used the wire grating covering the sconces to grab onto the wall. He systematically flew across the hall and onto solid ground on the other side.

_Strange. How come no one has come to fix that?_ Link wondered. Turning another corner, he saw a half dozen guards gathering around near the top of a stairwell. Drinks and laughter were shared as the bandits talked eagerly with one another.

_Sneaking isn't going to do me any good here. _Link realized. _Unless I can get them away from there!_ Removing a bomb from one of his pouches, he lit it and placed it at the edge of the chasm he just crossed. Link them leapt into the rafters just as it exploded. The explosion was loud enough that the bandits quickly ran over to see what was going on. They moved cautiously to the ledge, never knowing that Link was directly above them with another bomb in hand. He dropped it behind the bandits and went down the hall just as it went off. Simultaneous screams from the bandits filled the air as the floor near the chasm gave way from the bomb blast. Certain that the group was finished, Link reverted back into wolf form and dashed down the hall.

_That blast was louder than I thought. _Link chastised himself._ If that didn't wake anybody up, I'll be surprised._ Time was of the essence now. Wolf Link dashed down the stairs and found himself at a fork leading in three different directions. Taking a deep breath, Link sniffed the ground and picked up Ilia's scent. Taking the left fork, Link found himself staring face to face with a bandit force of at least twelve men. Unlike the men from upstairs, these were wide awake and fully alert.

"What? How'd this beast get in here?" An axe man wondered.

"Who cares? Kill it!" Another demanded. Leaping back to gain some distance, Link reverted to his human form, startling the men. Link used their hesitation to his advantage and drew his sword and shield. He cut down two of the men before anyone could react. The others promptly drew their weapons and lunged at the swordsman. Link nimbly leapt over them, cleaving the head of one of the grunts in two. The moment his feet touched the ground, he launched into a ferocious spinning slash attack that knocked all the bandits over. Seizing the moment, Link leapt over the group and threw a lit bomb at them, killing the group. Subtlety was no longer possible.

"Ilia! Ilia, are you here?" Link shouted, running down the hallway. Thrusting open a wooden door, he found himself in a large room the size of a stadium. Standing in the center of it was a man heavily adorned in black and red robes. Clutching a black spell book, he turned to the intruder. Link drew his bow and fired an arrow at the man. The projectile however was rendered useless when the man conjured a shield of darkness. In his haste to raise the barrier, his hood fell away, revealing a pale white face, black hair, blood red lips and golden cat eyes.

"Master Link… The marquess of Ordona Province… Hero of Twilight and Hyrule's Knight Wolf… A living legend in my presence… I'm flattered," The man said. His voice showed no signs of emotion whatsoever. He waved his hand and a pair of iron portcullises sealed the only two doors in the room.

"How do you know so much about me?" Link demanded.

"It is my job to know you… My purpose… My purpose is to kill you…" The man continued, "So my master commands." With that, the man pulled his hood back up and fired a burst of dark magic at Link. The hero leapt out of the way and drew a bomb arrow from his quiver. He fired it but the shaman's shield repelled it and the resulting blast.

"Futile… Your efforts are futile…" The man droned on.

_I wouldn't be too sure of that._ Link frowned, sheathing his bow. Reaching behind his shield, he drew a white boomerang with a brown support in the middle. Wind and energy wrapped it around as Link hurled it at his enemy. Once again, the shaman conjured a shield but the wind blew the shield apart. Seizing the chance, Link drew his sword and thrust his sword into the man's spellbook. With his sword firmly attached to it, Link thrust his blade behind him and the book sailed into the darkness. With his foe disarmed, Link thrust his sword into the man's heart. To Link's surprise, the man smiled at him.

"You escaped me… But my master will… Find you…" The shaman said.

"What does this master want with me?" Link asked.

"Your quintessence… So powerful… It alone would…" The shaman gasped before the light in his eyes died out. Confused by the man's words, Link removed his sword and the iron portcullises rose. Looking over the shaman one last time, Link noticed a key dangling on his belt. Taking it, Link left through the opposite door. The new hallway was as black as night, forcing Link to once again change into wolf form. Using his keen hearing and smell, Link avoided and then ambushed another patrol before coming across a wooden door. Link eased the door open and was greeted with the sight of jail cells. A few torches cast an eerie orange glow over the room. Switching back to human form, Link took a torch off the wall to better light his path.

"Is anybody here?" Link asked.

"Who…? Who's there?" A female voice replied. Running to the closest cell, Link saw the blond-haired maiden that he was pursuing was leaning against the cell door. The girl was deathly pale with only a blanket wrapped around her for protection.

"Link! I thought you were…" Ilia gasped when she fell to a knee. Seizing her hand, Link could feel the immense heat coming from it.

"You're burning up with fever!" Link realized.

"I'm… I'm OK. Just get me out of here," Ilia said. Link used the key he filched from the shaman to open the cell door. Link helped Ilia to her feet and the duo began to make their way out. Knowing that the path he had taken would not work with Ilia in tow, Link took the girl down the hall where another door awaited. Opening it, it revealed another staircase being guarded by a pair of bandits. Upon seeing their captive in the arms of another, they drew their axes.

"Hold tight Ilia. This will only take a moment," Link said calmly. The girl nodded and leaned against the wall as her friend drew his shield to engage the bandits. The bandits' axes clanged uselessly against Link's shield as he unsheathed his sword and ran the bandits through with it. They crumpled as Link sheathed his sword and once again let Ilia lean on him.

"Once the sun rises, every bandit in this place will be after us," Link warned.

"I know. We've got to…" But Ilia stumbled and fell against Link, nearly knocking them both over.

"Ilia! Are you OK?" Link asked, helping her to her feet.

"I… don't know. I feel so tired… So dizzy… I haven't been fed or…" Ilia sniffed.

"It sounds like you're suffering from mountain fever," Link replied.

"Mountain fever?"

"It's a rare illness that makes the victim very weak and disoriented."

"What do we do?" To Ilia's surprise, Link picked her up bridal style and their pace increased.

"No matter what happens now, don't fall asleep," Link cautioned. Ilia nodded. Climbing to the second floor, they saw there were no guards and Link made his way down the hall and to another staircase. To his surprise, there was no one guarding it.

"Where are the guards?" Link wondered.

"They must be exchanging shifts," Ilia said.

"All the better for us then," Link smirked. Climbing it, he saw he was now on the roof of the fortress's top level. Looking around, he saw the patrols were absent. Seizing the chance, Link jumped down to the next level and quickly ran along the wall to where he had climbed in. Glancing down the wall he had scaled, he noticed that the drop would injure him.

"What's wrong Link?" Ilia asked.

"I can't jump down here. Our only chance is to go out through the front gate," Link replied. Looking along the inner wall, he noticed a ladder going down and he quickly slid down it on the balls of his feet. Looking around again, he noticed a pair of guards near the front gate sleeping. It wouldn't have been a problem for Link to sneak past them except one of them was leaning against a gong. Setting Ilia down, Link drew his bow and feathered the first guard. However, the cries of the first guard caused the second to awaken. Spotting the intruders, he banged on the gong with his axe just before Link took him out with another arrow.

"There's no way someone didn't hear that. Let's get out of here!" Link declared, sheathing his bow. Picking up Ilia again, he pushed open the gate and charged up the mountainside. Once at the top, Link reached into the folds of his tunic and drew out a piece of ivory carved in the shape of a horseshoe.

"My horse call!" Ilia smiled, recognizing it. Blowing into it, a short melody made of descending notes echoed through the air. The whinny of a horse followed as Epona left the hiding place and ran up to its master. Spotting Ilia, the horse affectionately nuzzled the girl.

"Oh it's so good to see you too Epona," Ilia cooed, petting the horse's nose. The reunion however was short-lived as cries of anger echoed from the fortress.

"Quick! Get on!" Link urged. Ilia nodded and she weakly pulled herself into the saddle. Link mounted up behind her and in time to see dozens of bandits racing towards them. Angrily, Link reached into his bag and drew out five bombs. Lighting them all, he tossed them down the cliff. The blasts shook boulders loose and the bandits were forced to flee as a rockslide raced to claim their lives. Satisfied, Link snapped the reins and the brown mare and its riders rode out of the valley towards Lycia. The two humans rode in silence for awhile but as the sun rose, Ilia felt the need to speak up.

"Link! Where are we going to go now?" She asked.

"I've got a standing offer to go to Lycia," Link explained, "We should be able to get some help for you there."

"Lycia? Where is that? And just where are we now?"

"You don't know where we are?"

"No, the bandits kept me blindfolded half the time so I couldn't see where we were going."

"I see. We're currently in the Taliver Mountains that divide the nations of Sacae, Bern and Lycia."

"We've come that far out from Hyrule?"

"I'm afraid so and as long as we're in these mountains, we're not safe. We've got to get to Lycia or those bandits will overrun us."

"How far is it?" Link pulled out his map and after scrutinizing it, he smiled.

"It's not far. If we ride south for another four hours, we'll be in the Araphen Province," Link explained, putting the map back. To his horror, Ilia had fallen asleep.

"Ilia! Wake up! If you go to sleep, you'll die!" Link urged, shaking the girl. The girl weakly nodded and her eyes opened slightly. Link could easily tell that she was very tired. Snapping the reins, Epona charged down the road with Link having one arm wrapped around Ilia's middle.

_Ilia's in worse trouble than I thought. If she does have mountain fever like she said, she doesn't have much time. I need to get her to a doctor before it's too late! _Link realized.


	5. Chapter Four

**At long last, Ilia and Link are reunited. Unfortunately, Ilia has become very ill. Recognizing the illness as mountain fever, Link knows that he doesn't have much time. A rare herb known as olivi grass can cure mountain fever but Link does not have any in his possession. In order to truly save Ilia, Link must find someone who is in possession of such a rare plant. Link begins his search in Araphen, silently hoping that someone will have what he seeks. What he finds will change everything for Link…**

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE NEXT STEP**

Somewhere in a back alley in the town of Araphen, Ilia and Epona awaited Link's return. The girl was sitting on top of a nearby crate looking at the brown steed that had carried them all this way. Epona was hungrily taking bites of apples that she was offered from Ilia's hand. Despite her fever and exhaustion, she tried to put on a brave face.

_So we're in Lycia now. It's hard to believe we've come all this way from Hyrule._ Ilia reflected, pulling her coverings closer. Even though they had arrived in a town famous for its market, Link had been unsuccessful in finding Ilia any suitable clothing. She had thrown away the blanket the bandits had given her and was now wrapped up in Link's spare saddle blanket. Looking at the vivid coloring and the intricate weaving just made her more tired.

"I wish I could sleep," Ilia mumbled, once again feeling the exhaustion of not sleeping for over a day.

"If you do that, you're going to be even sicker," Link warned, slipping back into the alley.

"Were you successful in finding any olivi grass?" Ilia asked. Link shook his head.

"I tried every shop and apothecary I could find. It turns out that Araphen had been attacked recently," Link explained.

"Attacked? By who?" Ilia wondered, "The Taliver?"

"No. They were Caelin soldiers who were after Lyn," Link replied. Ilia blinked in surprise.

"Lyn? Who's Lyn?" Ilia asked curiously.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," Link said, "Right now, our goal is to heal you."

"But where are we going to find the olivi grass? If the Araphen market has been raided…" Link pulled out his map and looked it over.

"If we go southwest towards Caelin, we'll likely run into the knights who raided Araphen. It wouldn't be too hard for me to liberate some olivi grass but with you with me, I don't want to take the chance," Link admitted, tracing the route with his finger.

"Then what? If we can't follow the knights…" Ilia frowned.

"I asked one of the merchants where they get their olivi grass and they told me they ship it in from the markets of Santaruz and Pherae," Link explained.

"How far do we have to go?" Ilia asked worryingly. Link traced another route, leading straight south along the mountains separating Bern and Lycia.

"That's the problem. Santaruz is roughly three days from here, Pherae is five," Link groaned.

"Well, we're not getting anywhere sitting here," Ilia said, standing up, "Let's go." Link nodded and the duo saddled up. With a snap of the reins, Epona and her two riders ran out of Araphen, never noticing the cloaked figure that was spying on them from the trees.

_So that is Marquess Ordona… Intriguing. What would a Hylian lord be doing so far from home? _The figure wondered. _Could the appearance of this lord have anything to do with the recent changes in Hyrule's leadership? I must investigate. _Leaping down from the tree and onto a waiting horse, the figure followed in pursuit. The day wore on as Epona carried her two riders south down a well-traveled trail. The particular road Link had chosen was clear of forests and offered a perfect view for miles around. He would've enjoyed the scenery if not for the sick girl sitting in front of him. As the sun began to set, Ilia spoke up.

"Link? Can we stop for a minute? I need to rest," Ilia asked.

"I know you do but we can't stop now. If you go to sleep now, you'll be even worse off than before," Link warned.

"I know but…" Ilia never finished her sentence though as her eyelids slowly began to close.

"Ilia! Wake up!" Link snapped. The girl didn't respond as her eyes shut and she began to quietly snore. Now concerned about the girl's health, Link commanded Epona to stop and he helped Ilia down from the saddle. Setting Ilia down on the ground, he reached into one of Epona's saddlebags and extracted a glass bottle, this time full of a blue liquid.

_I was hoping to save this but I guess I have no choice. _Link sighed, uncorking the bottle, "Ilia! Wake up! You have to drink this!" Slapping the girl's cheeks, her eyes fluttered open.

"Link? I…" Ilia stammered.

"Please, you have to drink this OK?" Link offered, holding the bottle to the girl's lips. Link watched in hope as the girl slowly drank the bottle dry.

"Will I be… able to sleep?" Ilia asked.

"For a little while," Link said and he watched as the girl went limp in his arms.

_She'll be OK for now but I've got to find some olivi grass before it's too late._ Link thought. Putting the bottle away, he tried to set Ilia up on the saddle when his vision began to blur.

"What's happening? Am I… getting sick too?" Link gasped. His body grew weary and all he could do was fall.

_Damn it… I pushed myself too hard… And now…_ The last thing he saw was a single horse approaching him.

---

_Link… Awaken chosen one…_ Groaning, Link pushed himself off the ground and realized he wasn't on the road anymore. He was lying on a layer of clouds with a cloudy sky above him. Off in the distance was a castle obscured by the fog. But what caught Link's attention was the figure in front of him. A skeleton with a single, glowing red eye stood before Link. Clad in leather armor, he carried a simple iron sword and round shield.

"You have come, young hero," the skeleton greeted. Climbing to his feet, Link eyed the soldier.

_The Hero's Spirit…_ Link recalled.

"You have prevailed over the darkness and rescued Hyrule from the grasp of twilight. But alas, your journey is only just beginning. Danger looms in the south and this land will soon have need of a hero," The spirit continued.

"As if I don't have enough problems already! What sort of danger?" Link asked.

"You have already encountered it… Back in the mountains captured by the bandits. Remember?" Link closed his eyes in thought as the memory returned to him.

---

"Ilia! Ilia, are you here?" Link shouted, running down the hallway. Thrusting open a wooden door, he found himself in a large room the size of a stadium. Standing in the center of it was a man heavily adorned in black and red robes. Clutching a black spell book, he turned to the intruder. Link drew his bow and fired an arrow at the man. The projectile however was rendered useless when the man conjured a shield of darkness. In his haste to raise the barrier, his hood fell away, revealing a pale white face, black hair, blood red lips and golden cat eyes.

"Master Link… The marquess of Ordona Province… Hero of Twilight and Hyrule's Knight Wolf… A living legend in my presence… I'm flattered," The man said. His voice showed no signs of emotion whatsoever. He waved his hand and a pair of iron portcullises sealed the only two doors in the room.

"How do you know so much about me?" Link demanded.

"It is my job to know you… My purpose… My purpose is to kill you…" The man continued, "So my master commands." With that, the man pulled his hood back up and fired a burst of dark magic at Link. The hero leapt out of the way and drew a bomb arrow from his quiver. He fired it but the shaman's shield repelled it and the resulting blast.

"Futile… Your efforts are futile…" The man droned on.

I wouldn't be too sure of that. Link frowned, sheathing his bow. Reaching behind his shield, he drew a white boomerang with a brown support in the middle. Wind and energy wrapped it around as Link hurled it at his enemy. Once again, the shaman conjured a shield but the wind blew the shield apart. Seizing the chance, Link drew his sword and thrust his sword into the man's spellbook. With his sword firmly attached to it, Link thrust his blade behind him and the book sailed into the darkness. With his foe disarmed, Link thrust his sword into the man's heart. To Link's surprise, the man smiled at him.

"You escaped me… But my master will… Find you…" The shaman said.

"What does this master want with me?" Link asked.

"Your quintessence… So powerful… It alone would…" The shaman gasped before the light in his eyes died out.

---

"The shaman…" Link frowned.

"He was no man. He was crafted from the life forces of many," The spirit said.

"Kind of like the monsters Ganondorf employed," Link realized. The spirit shook his head.

"No. Even with his knowledge of the Triforce, the Dark Lord could not have given the creature such intelligence. No, who you face is someone whose knowledge of magic far outstrips that of Ganondorf," the spirit warned. Link blinked in surprise.

"Truly?" Link asked, "How is that possible?"

"That I'm not sure of but one thing is clear: The man behind the attack on your life will try again. Until the time is right for you to strike back, you must do as the enemy has and hide yourself," The spirit explained.

"But how do I go about doing that?" Link asked, "I can't go back to Hyrule. I'm a wanted man."

"I'm aware of this. Your new enemy is behind that as well, operating behind the scenes. You can't do anything. For now, go about living your life, doing your best not to stand out," The spirit advised. The fog began to intensify, a sign that the connection was being broken.

"Wait! There are some things I need to ask you!" Link called, extending a hand towards the spirit.

"If you find my words to be of value, then remember this. This new threat is great, but not so great that you must face it alone… We shall meet again, my son…" Link's vision blurred and he fell back into peaceful slumber. When his eyes opened again, he was back in the mortal realm. No longer on the road, he realized the ground he was lying on was moving. The rumbling sound and the rocking he felt came from the wheels of a covered wagon. Pushing aside the quilts that covered him, he saw Ilia lying next to him. Placing a hand on her head, Link was relieved to find that her fever was nearly gone.

"So you're among the living again?" A female voice asked. Turning to the source of the voice, Link saw a blue-haired girl with matching blue eyes. Garbed in white armor, she had a silver sword tied to a scabbard at her waist. Wary of the girl's weapon, Link reached for his sword only to find that it was gone. A quick search made him realize that all of his gear was gone. Seeing the man's distraught look, the girl gave a soft smile.

"Do not despair. You are among friends," The girl assured him. Still not convinced, Link eyed the girl.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Isadora. I was riding towards Pherae when I saw you and your friend collapsed on the road. My colleagues and I picked you up and treated your friend's illness. You were lucky that I was able to purchase some olivi grass from the Caelin soldiers," Isadora replied. Link looked down at Ilia's sleeping form and then back to Isadora.

"Thank you," Link replied. The cloth barrier behind Link was then pulled away as a young man with an intricately decorated blue and gold headband keeping his red hair out of his blue eyes. Wearing armor that matched his headband, he kept a rapier at his side.

"So how are you doing?" The young man asked.

"Much better thank you," Link said.

"From the looks of you, you must hail from Hyrule. What brings you way out here?" The young man wondered.

"Her," Link replied, tilting his head towards Ilia, "I didn't come to Lycia by choice…" From there, Link lays out the details of his journey, starting from the burning of Ordon Village all the way up to Ilia's rescue. The young man and Isadora are surprised by the details of Link's journey.

"…And now I'm here, being interrogated by you two," Link concluded, looking at the young man, "Speaking of which, I don't even know your name."

"Oh yes. How rude of me. I'm Eliwood. My father is the marquess of Pherae," Eliwood introduced. Link blinked in surprise.

"The marquess's son?" Link gawked.

"That's right. My retainers and I are on our way to Khathelet to meet a friend of mine. That's when we found you two and your horse collapsed on the road," Eliwood explained.

"Where is my horse now?" Link asked.

"Safely tethered to this wagon, though I must say it was rather difficult to get her to listen to us. Poor Marcus nearly lost some of his teeth!" Isadora laughed. Link smiled at that.

"Yeah, Epona only listens to me and Ilia," Link informed them, pulling on his boots, "I think I'll go greet her." Sliding past Isadora, Link dropped down from the wagon and quickly found Epona walking along the right side of the wagon, her reins tied to the side of the wagon. Sitting in the driver's seat was a purple-haired man with a matching beard. Garbed in orange armor, he looked down at Link.

"So you've awakened at last," The driver greeted.

"Thanks to your master's help," Link said, walking alongside the wagon.

"Lord Eliwood is a man who doesn't like to leave people in need," The driver replied. Eliwood slid back into the seat.

"I've heard your story but I still don't know your name," Eliwood said.

"It's Link. I'm from Hyrule's Ordona Province," Link replied evasively.

"Link huh? This is Marcus, captain of my personal guard," Eliwood introduced, gesturing to the wagon driver, "And that's Lowen, one of my guardsmen." Looking down the road in the direction Eliwood was pointing, Link saw a young man in yellow armor riding towards them. As he drew closer, Link could see that the young man's green hair went down to cover up his eyes. The knight waved to the caravan then turned back down the road.

"What's he doing?" Link asked.

"He's letting us know that the path is clear," Marcus said.

"I see. And just where does this path lead?" Link asked.

"Khatelet. The marquess there invited my father to attend a harvest festival there, but he was busy with other duties so he sent me instead," Eliwood replied, "Once there, we'll pay our respects to the marquess."

"That's not all Lord Eliwood plans to do. He's looking forward to catching up with Lord Hector," Marcus added.

"Lord Hector?" Link asked.

"He's the younger brother of Lord Uther of Ostia. Hector and I spent many of our childhood days growing up together," Eliwood explained, "His parents died some time ago and now Lord Uther sits on the throne. Hector's been very busy helping his brother settle into his new role as the head of Ostia and the Lycian League. Due to all of Uther's duties, Hector had to come in his brother's stead."

"Not only to act as a representative but as an excuse to come see you. How clever," Link chuckled.

"Clever isn't exactly a word I would use to describe Hector," Eliwood laughed, "He's always been kind of blunt and his mannerisms tend to make others see him as a nuisance, but I can always count on him." Link frowned upon hearing this. Seeing the downcast look on the Hylian's face, Eliwood spoke up.

"Is something the matter Master Link?" Eliwood asked.

"No, it's nothing," Link replied. An uneasy silence followed as the wagon continued down the trail. The rest of the ride was uneventful and soon Eliwood's caravan beheld the castle town of Khathelet. Riding through the stone gates, Link saw that many booths had been set up and decorations could be seen far and wide through the town. Colorful banners hung from wooden poles set up by the knights.

"It would seem that everyone is getting ready for the festival," Link noticed. Eliwood nodded.

"Yes it would. Marquess Khathelet is a hero of the people. He once drove back an entire bandit group all on his own. His knights are exceptionally known for their sword fighting prowess," Eliwood explained, "I myself have studied under the marquess. I'm not nearly as good as him but I certainly learned much from him. Who did you study under Master Link?"

"I learned the basics from my friend Rusl but many of my skills are… special," Link replied evasively.

"Special how?" Eliwood asked.

"They're tied to my bloodline. I can only pass these skills on to those who share my blood," Link explained. Eliwood nodded in understanding as the wagon pulled up to the castle gates. Castle Khathelet was nothing special. Having only two floors and being surrounded by a wrought iron fence with spikes at the top, its guards let the wagon pass. A stable boy came to greet them and led the wagon to the stables within the castle. The horses were put in assigned stalls where several squires took care of them (Save for Epona, who would only obey Link). Once the horses were put away, Eliwood addressed his retainers.

"OK, we have a few hours until the harvest festival begins. Isadora and Marcus, I need you two to come with me to greet Marquess Khathelet. Lowen, stay and help the servants unload the wagon then come find me in the throne room," Eliwood ordered. The threesome nodded.

"What am I supposed to do? Ilia and I weren't invited to the castle," Link pointed out.

"I'll let the marquess know that two more people will be joining us," Eliwood said, "so consider yourself and Ilia my guests."

"Speaking of Ilia, don't you think you should try and find her some clothing?" Isadora asked Link.

"I searched for some in Araphen but the Caelin soldiers didn't leave anything for me to purchase," Link frowned.

"Then I'll make a request to the marquess's seamstress and have appropriate clothing drawn up for Ilia," Eliwood offered.

"Thank you," Link replied, "If it becomes a matter of gold, please let me know."

"Very well," Eliwood agreed and the group split up. While Lowen carried their belongings to their assigned rooms, Link grabbed Ilia's sleeping form and followed. Finding himself in the marquess's special quarters, Link laid the girl down on a nearby bed. Double checking to make sure she was OK, Link left and found himself outside the throne room where Eliwood was talking eagerly with an elderly gentleman in his sixties. Garbed in amber and black robes, he used a staff to carry himself around.

_That must be Marquess Khathelet._ Link thought. Spotting the Hylian swordsman, Eliwood called Link over.

"Lord Oberon, this is the young man I was telling you about," Eliwood introduced, "This is Master Link from Hyrule."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Link replied, bowing for the marquess.

"Likewise. Eliwood has told me of your friend's plight. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask," The marquess offered.

"Thank you sir," Link said gratefully, "we could use some help right now. When I found Ilia in the bandit stronghold, she had been stripped of her clothing. I tried to find some for her in Araphen but the Caelin soldiers…"

"I've been aware of Lord Lundgren's activities for some time now. Rest assured, my knights will be ready should Lundgren's men even think about raiding this festival," Lord Oberon frowned, "But enough about the Caelin crisis. I will have my best seamstress draw up some clothing for your friend and I will have a healer on hand to help nurse her back to health."

"Thank you Lord Oberon," Link bowed.

"Now, I must attend to some matters before the celebration," Lord Oberon said, "I hope to see you both at the festival tonight."

"Yes of course," Eliwood replied and the marquess sauntered off.

_I have to admit, Lord Oberon's generosity surprised me. Giving clothes and medical care so freely… Either Lord Oberon is a generous soul or he wants something from me in return. Or maybe it's because he thinks I'm a retainer for Lord Eliwood_. Link admitted.

"So what now?" Link wondered.

"I'm going into town to meet up with Hector. Will you join me?" Eliwood asked. Link nodded and after grabbing his sword, shield and clawshots, he and Eliwood walked through the castle gates and into the town. The sun had set and people were finishing up the preparations for the night's festivities. As the pair reached the center square, a crowd was beginning to form. Bonfires were lit and musicians began to play.

"Sounds like the party is getting started," Link noticed. The music then stopped abruptly as a scream ripped through the night.

"What was that?" Eliwood wondered.

"We'd better find out," Link frowned. Pushing through the crowd, the duo saw a strange sight. Some men garbed entirely in black were in the center of the circle, brandishing weapons. Their victims, a pair of green-haired, red-eyed children, held each other close. None of the citizenry moved for fear of being on the receiving end of the men's weapons. Sensing danger, Link and Eliwood leapt in between the two groups. A whip-bearing brute, stepped forward to face Eliwood.

"What is the meaning of this?" Eliwood asked.

"Those two children belong to my master and are to come with us at once," The leader demanded, "Interfere and you shall meet a most dire end."

"He's lying!" The green-haired boy replied.

"Be quiet, you whelp! You will be coming back with us!" The masked man demanded, drawing back his whip. The boy gasped in fear but Link stepped forward and blocked the strike with his shield.

"I think not," Link said calmly, "There's no slavery in Lycia so unless you want me to end your miserable lives, I suggest you leave." The men just laughed.

"Do you not see how many of us there are? You're no match for us!" The leader laughed, "Now stand aside so I may take my master's prey!" With a mighty leap, Link landed behind the whip-holding man and leveled his sword at the man's throat. All laughing ceased as Link eyed the intruder.

"Last warning. Leave at once or face the consequences," Link warned. Realizing that Link was serious, the men's expressions turned serious.

"We'll face the consequences," The leader declared.

"That you will!" Everyone in the square turned to the speaker and the circle split open to make room for Lord Oberon and his knights. The knights leveled their own weapons as the marquess spoke.

"You who would dare halt our festival and hurt the innocent! I will not stand for your presence any longer. Leave Khathelet at once or bring swift death upon yourselves!" The marquess warned. Hearing this, the intruders visibly winced.

"Grr, there was only supposed to be a pair of children traveling alone," The leader swore, "Marquess, we shall leave…" Link lowered his blade and backed away, allowing the leader so step back.

"Knights, escort them to the city gates and make sure they leave Khathelet," Lord Oberon ordered. The citizens watched in satisfaction as the would-be attackers were led away.

_Hm, that was a little too easy. Something tells me that this won't be the last we see of them._ Link thought, sheathing his sword. Sensing the dour mood in the air, the marquess spoke up once more.

"Come now everyone! The trouble has passed and everyone is well. Let us enjoy ourselves!" The marquess declared. He was met with cheers and soon the music started up once more. People began to prance about happily in song and dance. Link, who knew next to nothing about dancing, sat aside and watched the people enjoy themselves. Eliwood however was all too eager to get involved and began to dance alongside the citizenry. As he sat watching, Link got a chance to get a better look at the children from earlier. The first was a boy who wore a pale green tunic and brown pants. A sky blue scarf trailed behind him as he played his flute and danced. The second was a girl who dressed in an intricately-decorated white silk gown that showed her bare shoulders. She also wore a pair of white slippers and a simple circlet made from beads of different shapes and sizes. Despite the happy music that filled the air, the girl never seemed to smile. Link wasn't sure why when he noticed a warn cloth bag lying near the spot where her brother was dancing. As people passed by, they tossed spare coins into it. Eliwood came up to Link.

"So are you enjoying the festival Master Link?" Eliwood asked, taking a seat.

"It's kind of hard to what with all that's happened," Link replied. Eliwood nodded in sympathy.

"I know what you mean but that's why we need festivals like these," A new voice put in. Looking to the source, Eliwood and Link saw a blue-haired young man about their age standing by. Clad in dark colored armor, he carried a fairly large ax.

"Hector!" Eliwood grinned, taking the man's hand.

"It's good to see you my friend," Hector replied.

"Did you come all by yourself?" Eliwood asked.

"No, Oswin is here but he was so tired from the trip that I told him to get some rest…" Seeing that Eliwood wanted to catch up with his friend, Link slipped away from the festival and returned to Castle Khathelet. Link returned to his quarters where Ilia was still sleeping peacefully. Sitting nearby was a white-robed cleric.

"How is Ilia doing?" Link whispered.

"She is healing rather quickly. With any luck, she will be up and about tomorrow," The cleric informed him.

"Thank you," Link said, placing some coins in the lady's hand, "You have no idea how much you've helped me."

"Of course milord. If there's anything else you need, I'm downstairs in the servant's quarters. If you have no further need of me, I'll bid you good night," the cleric bowed. Shutting the door behind her, Link was left alone with Ilia. Leaving the bed to her, Link removed his gear and grabbed the saddle blanket the servants had washed for him from his things. That night, Link slept peacefully, grateful to the goddesses that Ilia was going to be OK.


	6. Chapter Five

**While on the road, Link collapses from exhaustion and wakes up in a wagon under the protection of Marquess Pherae's son Eliwood. One of the knights heals Ilia, leaving Link indebted to Eliwood. His kindness as well as that of Lord Oberon of Khathelet surprises Link greatly as both of them aids in Ilia's recovery. Unsure what to make of this kindness, Link awakens to a new day.**

**CHAPTER FIVE: REUNION**

A new morning dawned on Castle Khathelet and Link awoke to the sun in his face. Pushing off the blanket, he got up and pulled on his armor and tunic. But as he went to put on his hat, he noticed something was missing from the room.

"Where's Ilia?" Link wondered.

"She's gone to get some breakfast." Looking to the door, Link saw Marcus standing in the doorway.

"Really? How's she doing?" Link asked.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Marcus asked back. Pulling on his boots, Link ran out of the room and into the dining hall. Ilia was sitting with Lord Oberon, Eliwood and Hector, polishing off the food that had been placed in front of her. The three Lycian lords remained silent as Ilia noticed Link. Getting up from her seat, she ran towards him. The two met halfway and embraced. As Link held her, he noticed that she now wore a simple white top and skirt with stockings. Garbed in light blue torso armor and boots, she wore a simple silver circlet that had a blue jewel in the middle.

"Ilia," Link sighed in content, holding the girl at arm's length, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes much, thanks to you," She replied.

"And your fever?" Link asked.

"It's gone," Ilia smiled, "So quit worrying."

"Right. I'm sorry," Link apologized, "I'm just so glad to see that you're OK." Ilia nodded and she led him to the marquess's table. A servant placed a tray of steaming hot food in front of Link and left.

"Marquess Khathelet, Lord Eliwood, I owe you two a lot. You've helped bring Ilia back into my life. Thank you," Link said gratefully.

"I was happy to help," Eliwood declared, watching the young Hylian dig into his food.

"And you deserve it," Hector nodded, "Especially considering what you had to go through."

"I told Hector of your exploits," Eliwood explained, "And Ilia told us of your deeds back in Hyrule. I would never have guessed that you were a marquess yourself." Link stopped dead in his tracks, a mixture of surprise and horror on his face. Putting his food down, he looked at Ilia.

"Ilia! Why did you tell them that?" Link gasped, "I lost my title because I was…"

"Because you were what?" Ilia pressed. A dour look crossed Link's face.

"Because Queen Zelda betrayed me," Link frowned. The Lycian lords were surprised to hear this.

"OK, I don't get any of this. We know now that you're a marquess but you were betrayed?" Hector asked. Link sighed as he made eye contact with the lords.

"Maybe it would be best if I started from the beginning," Link said, "I have multiple titles in Hyrule. Among the peasantry, I'm known as Sir Link the Knight Wolf but to the nobles, I'm the marquess of the Ordona Province in south Hyrule. I was given the title by Her Majesty Queen Zelda."

"Go on," Lord Oberon urged.

"I served her for two years when it happened. I was to lead a supply caravan to north Hyrule where the Zora tribe resides," Link continued, "I was told that the supplies had been requested by them but I was misled. As soon as I reached their domain, the knights turned on me and I was blown off a cliff to the water below. I was rescued and the attackers defeated but we had soon learned that I had been accused of committing crimes against the queen."

"What did you do?" Hector asked.

"The elders and nobles who serve the queen disliked me for the fact that I was not born into a noble home and given a title. The citizenry also looked upon me as a hero. The nobles got it in their heads that I was out to dethrone the queen and take control of Hyrule," Link explained, "As much as I wanted to set the record straight, I knew it would mean endangering the many friends and family I had throughout Hyrule. So I bid farewell to the Zoras and set out for my old home in Ordon Village."

"But when Link got there, the whole forest was on fire. The village was destroyed and everyone slain save for me. The bandits who were responsible knocked Link out and took me prisoner," Ilia added, looking at Link, "I was so scared that you were gone forever. I had watched as my father fell to the bandits' blades. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too. But you survived and rescued me, just like I knew you would." With that, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Needless to say, Link's mood brightened considerably.

"It would seem things have worked out for you," Eliwood noticed.

"So now that Ilia is safe, what is the next step for you Master Link?" Marquess Khathelet asked.

"I honestly don't know. I can't go back to Hyrule and after what I did to the Taliver's mountain base, I don't think I'd be welcome to go through there anytime soon," Link frowned.

"If it pleases you, I could offer you and Lady Ilia land in Khathelet," the marquess offered. Link shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer but after the kindness Lord Eliwood has shown me, I think I'll go to Pherae and offer my services to the marquess there. I may have lost my title as the marquess of the Ordona Province, but I haven't lost my sword skills," Link said, looking to Eliwood and then to Ilia, "Is that all right with you?"

"It would be a pleasure to have you along," Eliwood agreed.

"At this point, I don't care where we go so long as we're together," Ilia said.

"Then it's settled. Once Lord Eliwood finishes his business here, we'll ride with him to Pherae," Link nodded. It was then a Khathelet soldier rushed in, completely out of breath.

"Lord Oberon! It's terrible!" The soldier gasped, collapsing. Link leapt from his chair and caught the man as he fell. The Lycian lords quickly knelt down towards the man.

"Take a deep breath soldier. Now what's going on?" Lord Oberon asked.

"It's those men… From the festival… They're in pursuit of two children… Our knights are in pursuit but… They're outnumbered…" the soldier explained.

"Where are they now?" Link asked.

"South edge near Caelin… They're holed up in a fortress," the soldier replied. Setting the man down, Link turned to the others.

"I knew it was unwise to just let those men go," Link frowned.

"Then let's go pay them a visit," Hector declared. Link turned to Ilia.

"Link, please be careful," She warned.

"I will. Wait here with the marquess until I return," Link replied. Ilia nodded and soon Link, Eliwood, Hector, Isadora, Marcus and Hector's sworn man Oswin rode out of town towards the fortress. Oswin was an armor knight with brown hair and a kind disposition. It didn't take long to reach Khathelet's southern border. Taking cover in a forest grove overlooking the valley, Link and the others found their quarry. Pulling out a small, mask-like device decorated to look like a hawk's face, Link could better make out the situation. Their numbers were few but they had a prisoner Link recognized as the green-haired girl from the festival.

"It would seem they've already got their hands on the girl," Link winced, watching the scene with his Hawkeye scope, "but they're not all going back to the fortress."

"What are the rest of them doing?" Eliwood asked. Link adjusted the scope and was surprised at the sight before him. His vision settled on two familiar knights and a certain Sacaen nomad rushing towards the kidnappers.

"The rest of them are engaging in battle with Marquess Caelin's granddaughter!" Link gasped, "Come on!" Snapping the reins, Link led the group down the cliff and to the battlefield.

"I didn't know Lord Hausen had a granddaughter," Eliwood said.

"That's because he didn't know until only recently. When Lord Hausen found out he had an heir to the throne, he was ecstatic. That's when Lord Lundgren decided to send out his assassins," Link explained, "What Lord Lundgren doesn't know is that his grandniece is not interested in inheriting a title. She just wants to meet what's left of her family."

"I see. Hector, take Isadora, Marcus and Lowen and help them. Link and I will rescue the girl they took captive already," Eliwood ordered.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hector asked.

"A small group of people has a better chance of sneaking into the castle," Link pointed out.

"Good point. Let's go everyone," Hector urged. Whipping out his axe, he let out a battle cry and the knights followed behind him. Eliwood, on the other hand, mounted up behind Link on Epona and the two rode to the outer wall of the fortress. Dismounting, Link turned to Epona.

"Go hide girl," Link ordered. The horse nickered and trotted off.

"Your horse is well trained," Eliwood noticed.

"Hence why I won't ride any other," Link said, pulling out the double clawshots, "Are you right-handed or left-handed."

"Right-handed. Why?" Eliwood asked. Link offered the left-handed clawshot to him.

"Put it on your left hand and take aim at that wall section below that window," Link pointed, "then pull the trigger and hold on tight." Doing as he was told, Eliwood nearly cried out as he flew up the wall and grabbed the ledge. Link soon followed. Taking back his weapons, Link and Eliwood dropped inside the castle. The halls were barren with some wall sections collapsing in certain places.

"This place is huge. Where do we start looking?" Eliwood wondered.

"There are two places prisoners are typical kept in a castle: The highest tower or the lowest dungeon. The spires of this castle are falling apart so I say the dungeon would be a good place to start," Link said. Picking a direction, Link and Eliwood ran down the hall. Rounding a corner, they ran into a pair of axe fighters. Their backs were turned, allowing Link and Eliwood to kill them with no resistance. Searching several rooms, they found evidence of people living in the castle but no one else. Taking a flight of stairs down, Link and Eliwood came across a pair of swordsmen guarding a prison cell door.

"Hey! Who's there?" One of them demanded.

"Where's the girl you took?" Link demanded back.

"Behind this door, not that you're going to reach her!" The kidnapper growled. With that, they charged. Link blocked the initial strike with his shield before leaping over his enemy and beheading him. Eliwood showed off his own blade prowess by deflecting his enemy's blows and performing a precision thrust to the man's heart. The enemy defeated, Link and Eliwood pushed on through the door. Inside was the girl they sought along with the shaman they had encountered at the festival. The girl was unconscious but the shaman had his whip and a spellbook.

"Who are you supposed to be?" The shaman demanded.

"Turn over the girl to us and surrender peacefully!" Eliwood demanded back, brandishing his rapier.

"Humph! Playing the heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the girl, but you're only rushing to your doom!" The shaman growled. Cracking open his book, he went to cast a spell. Eliwood leapt in and with a quick swipe of his sword, he knocked the spellbook from the man's hand. He then leveled the tip of the blade at the man's throat.

"You're defeated!" Eliwood declared. Instead, the shaman backed away and cracked his whip, striking Eliwood in the knee. Retrieving his book, the shaman summoned a column of black magic to erupt underneath Eliwood. The spell knocked the Lycian lord back. However, this gave Link the opportunity to draw the gale boomerang and knock the man's weapons out of his hand. Once disarmed, it wasn't any trouble for Eliwood to get back up and thrust his blade into the shaman.

"You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already…" the shaman gasped. The man slumped to the ground, dead.

"Are you alright Lord Eliwood?" Link asked.

"I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be OK," Eliwood assured him.

"Let's grab the girl and get out of here while we can," Link declared. Eliwood nodded and picked her up bridal style. Leaving the basement, the two climbed the stairs to the first floor when they heard voices. Signaling Eliwood to be quiet, Link peeked around the corner and was relieved to see Lyn and the green-haired lad standing in the entryway.

"Nils! Where's your sister?" Lyn asked.

"Ninian! Ninian... She's not here. Why? Where could she be?" Nils wondered. Kent and Sain then passed through the entrance and rode up to the duo.

"Lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south," Kent informed them.

"The boy's dear sister... They must have her!" Sain declared.

"Come! We must give chase!" Lyn ordered.

"We won't make it! What if they've already…?" Nils asked when Eliwood stepped out of the shadows.

"Are you looking for this girl here?" Eliwood asked.

"Ninian! Ninian!" Nils cried, hugging the girl's unconscious form.

"She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness," Eliwood assured him.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"I'm Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess," Eliwood introduced, "She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"

"No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae. I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter," Lyn replied.

"Marquess Caelin?" Eliwood asked. From there, Lyn explained why she was so far from home.

"…And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..." Lyn admitted.

"No. I do believe you," Eliwood said, "At first glance, all I saw was a daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

"Lord Hausen is my father's good friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?" Eliwood asked back.

"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad." Lyn admitted.

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?" Eliwood asked.

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it," Lyn declared.

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know," Eliwood offered.

"Eliwood... Thank you," Lyn replied gratefully.

"Hey, don't give him all the praise. I helped too," Link said, stepping into the room.

"Master Link! What are you doing here?" Lyn asked.

"I saved Ilia and then had a run in with Lord Eliwood. He offered to help me and now my friend is recuperating in Khathelet. I was there when a soldier passed on a message about the battle that was going on here," Link explained, "We thought you might be overmatched so Eliwood's guardsmen and I rode to your aid."

"So that's who those people were," Lyn realized, "I shall have to give proper thanks when next we meet." The three lords then turned to see the dancer girl Ninian awaken. The boy Nils was at her side as he helped her sit up.

"Ninian! Are you awake?" Nils asked.

"Nils? Is it really you?" Ninian murmured, holding the boy's hand, "Oh, you're safe!"

"Uh huh. These people helped me," Nils explained, gesturing to the people behind him.

"Who are they?" Ninian asked.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better," Lyn said.

"Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers," Ninian replied.

"Both of you? Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?" Lyn asked.

"I... I dance," Ninian said.

"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer," Lyn noticed.

"Ninian dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred," Ninian admitted.

"A sacred dance? What does that mean?" Lyn asked. The girl climbed to her feet and immediately winced. Lyn caught her as he fell.

"The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry," Ninian winced.

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way," Lyn smiled, "But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..."

"I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?" Nils asked.

"I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked," Lyn warned.

"We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?" Nils asked, looking to his sister.

"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents," Ninian realized, When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach."

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn grinned.

"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry," Nils declared.

"What do you think, Kent?" Lyn asked, looking to her loyal retainer.

"I think leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us," Kent pointed out.

"Sain?" Lyn asked. She quickly noticed the way he looked at Ninian.

"Oh, never mind. I know what your answer is. Do you really want to travel with us?" Lyn asked Nils.

"Of course!" Nils replied excitedly.

"You have our gratitude, milady," Ninian smiled. Clasping her hands in front of her, she bowed when she grew worried. Looking at her hands, she groaned.

"What's wrong, Ninian?" Nils asked.

"I've lost my ring," Ninian replied.

"Your ring?" Lyn asked. Nils was horrified.

"Not Ninis's Grace?" Nils gasped.

"The very one," Ninian said sadly.

"They stole it? Those curs!" Nils growled.

"Was it valuable?" Lyn asked.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother," Ninian replied.

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis... There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do," Nils frowned.

"You're right," Ninian sniffed.

"I wouldn't say that," Link said, joining the conversation, "If I can infiltrate a bandit group's headquarters and kill their leader, retrieving a ring from thieves should be easy for you guys." Lyn contemplated the situation and came to a decision.

"Kent! Sain! Those men were headed south. We must give pursuit!" Lyn declared.

"On your word, milady!"Sain agreed.

"There's no turning back now. Let's ride!" Lyn ordered, "Link, will you join us?"

"Sorry Lady Lyn. I just got Ilia back and I'm not ready to leave her again for another fight," Link said sadly, "But if you ever need me, I'll be here in Khathelet with Lord Eliwood for a few days then move on to Pherae."

"I understand," Lyn nodded, hopping on the back of Kent's horse. With that, Lyndis' Legion took the two siblings and rode south. Link turned to Eliwood.

"Shall we return to the others?" Link asked. Eliwood nodded.

"Sure," Eliwood said, "I've had enough of this place. Leaving the castle, Link summoned Epona. From there, Eliwood and Link returned to Castle Khathelet.


	7. Chapter Six

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know what I hate? The fact that hyphens don't show up in the Publish section of . Why bring this up? Because I'm nearly finished outlining this story and I've decided to split it up into four parts.**

* * *

**Link encounters the twin siblings Ninian and Nils being attacked by kidnappers. Thanks to the combined efforts of Lyndis' Legion and Eliwood's guardsmen, they are rescued but some escape with Ninian's precious ring. Despite being asked to help recover it, Link declines, stating that he wants to stay close to Ilia. Lyn understands and she rides off with her faithful warriors right behind her. As he sees Lyn depart from Khathelet, Link is reminded of the girl he left behind and rushes himself and Eliwood back to the castle.**

**CHAPTER SIX: GREED AND DESIRE**

The sun reached the noonday point as Eliwood and Hector arrived at the castle with their legions in tow. Steering their horses to the stable, they were greeted by Ilia and Lord Oberon. Spotting Link, Ilia rushed up to him.

"Did you get those brigands?" Ilia asked.

"Absolutely and the two children are safe," Link replied, jumping down from the saddle, "They're moving south with their friends now."

"I'm glad," Ilia said gratefully.

"As am I," Lord Oberon put in, "I'm just sorry you felt the need to get involved. I've been a terrible host."

"Think nothing of it," Eliwood said, "We were glad to help."

"Yes but that battle was quite tiring. I'm ready for a nap," Hector admitted. The knights all agreed and after returning their horses to the stalls, they all proceeded upstairs to treat their wounds and rest. Removing his equipment, Link lie down on top of the cool sheets and saw the worried look on Ilia's face.

"What's wrong Ilia?" Link asked.

"I… I'm not sure. I just wanted to talk to you," Ilia admitted, sitting down next to him, "When I heard you wanted to help some children, it reminded me of two years ago when the children from Ordon were kidnapped and I lost my memory. I was so scared, so alone. I didn't know who I was or what I wanted to do. Then I saw you again and everything changed. I felt myself growing further and further away from you." Link sat up as Ilia took a deep breath and continued.

"Then after you saved Hyrule from the dark lord, you left and that feeling grew even more. It got so bad that I waited at the village entrance every day, praying that you would come home. Even when you were named Marquess Ordona, I never got to see you. It was heartbreaking," Ilia admitted.

"If you felt this way, why didn't you come see me at the castle?" Link asked.

"At that point, I felt so apart from you that I wasn't sure what to do," Ilia replied.

"And what about now? Do you still feel that way?" Link asked. Ilia shook her head.

"No, I don't. I stopped feeling that way when you came back to Ordon. It was only for a moment, but I was so relieved to see that you were well. And after you were first defeated by those Taliver bandits, I knew you would come for me," Ilia continued, "Because whenever you fall, you always get back up, stronger than ever. And I was right. You did come for me and here we are."

"Yeah, far from home and with nowhere to go," Link frowned.

"But what about going to Pherae and offering your services to the marquess there?" Ilia asked, slightly surprised. Link frowned further, closing his eyes in thought. Seeing the distraught look on his face, Ilia sat down next to him.

"Is something wrong?" Ilia asked.

"I… I won't lie to you Ilia. Something's come up… Something that I have no control over," Link replied, looking the girl in the eye. From there, he told her of the Hero Spirit's message to him.

"…This is so strange," Ilia admitted, "So this spirit says your life is in danger?"

"That's right. Somebody wants me for a sinister purpose. Until I find out whom, I need to lay low. Since returning to Hyrule isn't possible, Pherae seemed like the next best choice," Link explained, sighing deeply, "The Twilight War was just the beginning. I'm a member of the Hero's line. I'm expected to face evil wherever it may lie. This time, it lies somewhere in Lycia and I have to stop it."

"No you don't. This is not your home. You don't have to take on someone else's challenge," Ilia argued, "Let the Lycian lords handle this new threat and let's go back to Hyrule. We'll set the marquesses there straight and…" Link sat up and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, stopping her.

"Fate doesn't work that way," Link said sadly, showing the Triforce mark on the back of his hand, "But so long as I have the power of the gods, I will be fated to go where there is danger."

"You talk as if you're going to be doing this forever," Ilia frowned.

"I might… have to," Link sniffed. With that, Ilia threw her arms around him.

"If that's the case, I won't let you do it alone anymore. No matter where you go, no matter how dangerous it may get, or how many enemies you face, I'll follow you. I won't let you carry the burden alone anymore," Ilia promised. Link looked at the girl and pulled her in closer.

"Thank you Ilia," Link sighed gratefully, "For being there for me."

---

The evening dawned on Castle Khathelet and the Lycian lords had sat down to their evening meal.

"Where is Master Link and Lady Ilia?" the marquess wondered.

"They wanted to take their meal privately," Hector grinned. Lord Oberon smiled back in understanding but Eliwood was confused.

"What are you two smiling about?" Eliwood asked.

"Are you that naïve? Those two wanted to spend the evening together," Hector replied.

"What Hector is trying to say is that Link and Ilia are growing closer and wish to take their relationship further by having dinner alone," Oberon explained.

"How strange," Eliwood commented.

"For all of your wisdom Lord Eliwood, it would seem that no one has taught you the nuances of love yet," The marquess chuckled. Confused by the marquess's words, Eliwood said nothing more as he began to eat. Following the meal, the three lords retreated to the marquess's private quarters to chat when a soldier came in bearing a message.

"Milord, there's a messenger from Lord Lundgren wanting to see you," the soldier said.

"So late? Show him in," Lord Oberon ordered. The soldier nodded and walked out. Moments later, the soldier returned with a young man in crimson armor.

"My lord, Lord Lundgren, extends his greetings to you Marquess Khathelet," The messenger greeted.

"Enough with the formalities. What does he want?" Marquess Khathelet asked, already distrustful of the messenger.

"My master desires the help of your army in stopping some rogue knights heading towards Caelin. They have a girl with them who claims to be related to Lord Lundgren. We believe she wants to take the throne from him," The messenger explained.

"I've met this girl and her rogue knights and let me just say that they had no interest in taking a title," Eliwood put in, "All she desires is to meet the last survivors of her family."

"Is that true?" Lord Oberon asked.

"This girl, Lyn, helped me at the beginning of my journey to save Ilia. When I first met her, she was living alone on the plains of Sacae. Her family had murdered at the hands of the Taliver. Then we met Kent and Sain, two knights in the employ of Marquess Caelin. They told Lyn of her heritage and she agreed to come to see her ailing grandfather, the marquess. Even though she's from faraway, I have no doubt that her intentions are honest," Link put in.

"If that's the case, I refuse to help your master," The marquess declared to the messenger, "Go back and tell Lord Lundgren that I will not be deceived."

"If that is your wish, I shall do so," the messenger bowed and left.

"I have half a mind to send my army to Caelin and overthrow Lundgren myself," The marquess fumed.

"Do that and it could lead to war," Eliwood cautioned, "but I agree that something should be done."

"If Lundgren sent a messenger to you, what are the chances that he sent others to the other marquesses? Link asked.

"If Lundgren gets the other marquesses involved, this could erupt into civil war," Hector realized.

"If we're to prevent it, we'll have to act quickly. Lundgren cannot be allowed to do as he pleases with Caelin. I shall send my own messengers to the other marquesses at once," Lord Oberon declared. As he issued the order, he never noticed one of his servants slipping out of the room.

---

This same servant would disappear from Castle Khathelet and reappear before Lundgren almost three days later. Despite his age and graying hair, the prospective marquess carried himself with the strength of a warrior. Though he was clad in the crimson armor of Caelin, he had no desire to support the people whatsoever as he looked down at his servant.

"It is as you feared milord. Marquess Khathelet did not want to help us. His loyalty to Lord Hausen has caused him to send word to the other marquesses about your deception," The messenger reported.

"What foolishness. Does he not realize the dangers the girl presents?" Lord Lundgren wondered.

"He is aware but he has been convinced of your deception by Lord Eliwood of Pherae. Our spies reported seeing him talking to the Sacaen savage who threatens your position," The messenger continued.

"So Elbert's son wants to get in my way as well eh? We'll have to show him a thing or two. Send for General Eagler and have his men infiltrate Khathelet Castle and remove both of those eyesores from my sight!" Lundgren ordered.

"Both of them sir? Are you sure that is wise?" The messenger asked.

"Get moving!" Lundgren bellowed. The messenger saluted and took off.

_I've come too close. I will not let that girl in MY lands!_ Lundgren swore, his face red with anger, _even if I must kill her myself, I will not let her come here!_ Leaving the castle throne room, he slipped into the royals' quarters. Lying in bed was a man who could pass himself off as Lundgren's twin. The major difference between these two men however was that the twin was deathly pale and lying in bed.

"Good tidings to you Hausen. How are you doing?" Lundgren asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'd be doing better if you'd stop all this nonsense," Hausen coughed, "Drop the concerned brother act. We both know you're not concerned for my health." Lundgren's façade fell and he glared at his brother.

"Oh but you're wrong brother. I _am_ concerned about your health. As soon as you die, I'll become the new heir to the Caelin throne," Lundgren growled.

"You think so Brother? You forget that Madelyn's child is still out there heading this way. As long as my granddaughter is still alive, you'll _never _be the marquess," Hausen warned. Lundgren merely laughed.

"You fool! Do you really think I'll let a Sacaen savage rule in my place? She'll never survive our lifestyle. Even more so, she'll never reach this castle alive! I've already seen to that," Lundgren boasted, "so don't get your hopes up. It just might be the end of you." With that, Lundgren got up and left the room, slamming the door in the process. Satisfied that the man had left, he looked to the corner where a tapestry hung. Stepping out of it was a black-haired young woman in crimson clothing. Clad in lightweight silver armor, a sword was tied at her hip and her hair tied in two elegant buns.

"Ashei, have you heard anything regarding my granddaughter?" Hausen asked.

"I have milord. Rusl sent a message saying that she has passed through Khathelet and is approaching the Caelin border," Ashei replied, "She has with her your two loyal knights and a small cadre of mercenaries who have joined her. The band is small but she is well-protected."

"I see. Is your informant with them now?" Hausen asked.

"Not yet. My friends will join your granddaughter's cadre as soon as they find one more friend of mine who is traveling in Lycia," Ashei explained.

"Will it take long to find this person?" Hausen asked.

"No. He has left a trail that is easy to follow," Ashei smiled, "He is in Khathelet right now…"

---

Elsewhere, in an abandoned fortress on the Khathelet-Caelin border, Lyndis' Legion was resting for the night. Gathering around a campfire in the fort, Lyn addressed her group.

"First of all, I want to say thank you," Lyn began, "Thank you for getting me this far. If it was not for you all, I would never have made it to Lycia. As you all know, we will march on Caelin tomorrow. The path to the castle will not be easy to reach. Caelin's army greatly outnumbers us, they are better equipped to fight and they can call on the other marquesses to assist them."

"You make it sound like this will be impossible," a cheery voice replied. Lyn sighed as she looked at the blue-clad young man who joined their group. Possessing a head full of brown hair and matching eyes, he wore a broad smile and the garb of a thief.

"Matthew, I say all this not to frighten anyway but to help us prepare for what is to come," Lyn said, "The fight will not be easy. If we can, I want to try and recruit some more members to our legion."

"That would be a logical course of action," another new voice agreed. Lyn smiled as she looked at her new mage. Clad in red-clothing, his purple hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. Next to him was a cleric whose pink hair was tied off in two pigtails.

"Not a bad thought. With just one look from me, those men will devote themselves to protecting you Lady Lyn," The cleric smiled.

"Hey Serra, we're trying to get people to join us, not frighten them off," Matthew chuckled. Sensing a fight coming, another new brown-haired member addressed the group. Clad in a blue tunic and shorts, he carried a big axe on his back.

"Come now everyone, this is no time to be debating amongst ourselves," the man said coldly. Sheepishly, the group members nodded and turned back to their leader.

"Thank you Dorcas," Lyn said gratefully, pulling out a map, "Now, as I was saying, we need more members to increase our odds of survival. Since Lundgren has left most of Caelin in turmoil, I thought we might…" But the conversation was interrupted as the sound of hoof beats filled the night air. Sensing danger, Kent and Sain went to the fortress entrance and saw a single elderly rider on a black horse approaching them.

---

As all of this was going on, Eliwood and his knights began to make preparations to return to Pherae. At the same time, Link and Ilia were deciding what they should do. The couple talked as they reequipped Epona with her saddle and equipment.

"So let's look at our options. We could go to Pherae and try to obtain knighthood there," Link said.

"But that would tie us to one place. How about doing some mercenary work there instead? You know, do some odd jobs for people. That would let us live the way we want," Ilia offered.

"True but I don't want that for you unless you really want it," Link admitted.

"I wouldn't mind so long as I'm with you," Ilia replied.

"It would mean I would have to teach you how to fight and stuff," Link cautioned.

"That's not necessary," Ilia said, adjusting a saddle strap, "After you left, I asked my father to teach me something of swordplay. It took a little convincing, but he did teach me a little."

"And let's not forget how dangerous you are when you're carrying a shovel," Link chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Ilia asked.

"Remember the time you caught me stealing that pumpkin out of your garden?" Link asked back. A look of realization came across Ilia's face and she grinned.

"We were about Talo's age. I had worked so hard to grow some vegetables in Father's garden," Ilia remembered, "I was so mad, I dented Father's shovel trying to beat you up."

"At least you're good at swinging weapons around. Now only if we can get you to actually hit something…" Link trailed off, a chuckle escaping him.

"Ha ha very funny," Ilia frowned, "Just you wait "Master" Link. I'll work so hard, I'll be your equal."

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you again," Link said. The merriment stopped and the two Hylians looked at one another. Ilia blushed as Link absentmindedly adjusted his hat.

"Well, we're all set to go," Link concluded, tightening one last strap.

"I guess so," Ilia agreed, "shall we see if the others are ready yet?" Link nodded and the two stepped into the next row of stables to see the Pheraen group working on filling up their wagon. Lord Oberon stood off to the side with his two best guardsmen, watching Eliwood and Hector load up.

"Are we all set to leave Lord Eliwood?" Link asked.

"Just about. Once we hitch up the horses, we'll be ready to go," Eliwood assured him.

"I sure hate to see you all go," Lord Oberon commented, "It felt like you weren't here very long at all."

"I agree but I have to get back to my duties in Pherae," Eliwood said.

"I know, but still…" However, Oberon's thoughts were interrupted by a guard charging in. Seeing the panicked look on the man's face, the marquess grew worried.

"What's going on?" Oberon asked.

"Sir! It's the Caelin army! They're attacking the city!" The guard reported.

"What?" Oberon exclaimed, "I suspected something like this might happen but I didn't think Lundgren was so bold to actually try a full-scale assault."

"What should we do sir? We're awaiting your orders," The guard asked.

"Order all of our troops to engage the enemy! We can't let them hurt the citizenry!" Oberon ordered.

"At once!" And the guard took off to give the order. Ilia looked to Link and the two Lycian lords.

"What do we do now?" Ilia asked, becoming frightened.

"What do you think? We're going to help the guards stop them," Hector said. Eliwood nodded in agreement but Lord Oberon did not.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Uther and Elbert would never look at me again if something were to happen to you two," Oberon said sadly, "You must flee. You have to warn the other marquesses before it's too late."

"But the Caelin army…" Eliwood protested.

"I have more than enough troops to push them back. You need to go before they reach this castle," Oberon stated, "Go quickly!" The stern look on the marquess's face was the only thing the entire group needed to see to convince them. Ilia, Eliwood and Hector hopped in the wagon as Oswin took the reins. Isadora, Lowen, Marcus and Link mounted up on their horses and took positions around it.

"This is going to be difficult. We'll have to ride through town as quickly as we can," Hector said.

"Don't pick any fights with the Caelin soldiers!" Eliwood cautioned, "Only take out the ones that get in our way!"

"Yes sir!" The knights chorused.

"Sorry about this Hector. I hope you don't mind the free trip to Pherae," Eliwood apologized.

"I don't mind. It's been awhile since I paid your family a visit anyway," Hector grinned, "Let's go Oswin." The Ostian knight snapped the reins and the wagon moved out of the stable. Passing through the rear castle gate, the group saw there was chaos everywhere. Red-armored Caelin soldiers engaged the orange-clad Khathelet guards. The wagon quickly picked up speed and its four horsemen quickly found themselves the targets of the Caelin knights. Marcus and Link rode near the front, sheathing their blades into the bodies of their foes. Lowen and Isadora on the other hand had the important job of keeping soldiers from pursuing them. Both carried a set of miniature javelins which were quickly tossed at pursuers. Eventually, the town gates came into view but it was heavily fortified with Caelin soldiers. Seeing this, Link drew out his bow and fired a pair of bomb arrows. The explosions cleared the way and the wagon passed through without a problem.

"We made it," Ilia sighed in relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Look!" Hector urged, pointing ahead. Ahead of them was a gorge guarded by Caelin soldiers.

"They're guarding the only bridge out of Khathelet," Hector explained.

"If we could only get to the other side, we'd be safe," Eliwood frowned, "Even the Caelin soldiers wouldn't dare pick a fight with another marquess's soldiers."

"Leave it to me!" Link declared, "I'll get us through." Epona's speed doubled as it surged ahead of the wagon. Using his bow, Link picked off a few of the soldiers before they noticed him. The rest mounted up and quickly rode out to meet him with their swords. Sheathing his bow, Link drew his own sword and used a spinning slash to knock several riders off their mounts. Stunned by Link's show of power, the other Caelin soldiers hesitated to engage him. Using this to his advantage, Link felled the rest. He rejoined the wagon at the bridge and it quickly crossed.

"Now are we safe?" Ilia asked.

"It would appear so," Marcus noticed, "There aren't any soldiers follow us."

"I think you better look again," Link corrected. Catching up to them was a single rider on a black steed. Pulling out the Hawkeye, Link got a closer look and nearly dropped the device in the process.

"What is it Link? Who's following us?" Ilia asked.

"I don't believe it," Link gawked, "It's Rusl!" Not believing it, Ilia jumped out of the wagon and snatched the Hawkeye from Link. Training its lenses on the rider, she could see that the rider possessed the same blond hair as Link. Wearing a worn blue coat and leather pants and boots, strapped to his back was a double of Link's sword and shield and numerous equipment pouches.

"You're right! It _is _him!" Ilia gasped, catching sight of his mustache-covered face.

"Is this guy a friend of yours?" Hector asked.

"Oh yes he is. He hails from Ordon," Link replied, as the rider pulled up, "What are you doing here Rusl?"

"Tracking you two down," Rusl laughed, dismounting from his steed, "it's been nearly two years and you two haven't changed a bit." Link dismounted as well and the Ordonians gave the man a bear hug.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm not in the employ of Queen Zelda anymore," Link replied.

"Really? I didn't know that. When some of my friends told me they had spotted you here in Lycia, I thought you might be here on some diplomatic mission for the queen," Rusl admitted.

"If it's one thing that's missing from home right now, it's diplomacy," Link scoffed, "I'll tell you all about it once we reach Santaruz."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Link. I'm here to ask for your help again," Rusl replied.

"What's the problem?" Link asked.

"You remember the resistance group I was a part of during the Twilight War? Well we've moved our operations into Lycia, hoping to create a group that can help provide services to those who can't afford the help of nobles. Unfortunately, almost as soon as we arrived in Lycia, one of my allies in the south told me about a plot to overthrow the Caelin throne…" Rusl began.

"If this is about Lord Lundgren's attempt to get on the throne, I'm aware of it already," Link said, seeing where the conversation was going.

"Is that so? Good. Then you probably know what I'm going to ask you," Rusl explained.

"You want me to help you liberate Caelin and put the real marquess back on the throne," Link finished.

"I can't say anything more unless you agree to help us," Rusl said, giving a sideways glance at the caravan. Link grunted as he crossed his arms in thought. Sensing his distress, Ilia touched his arm, getting his attention.

"Link, we should go and help. We can make a difference, you and I," Ilia insisted.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you. I just got you back and I don't want to risk losing you again," Link sighed, placing his hands on the girl's shoulders, "I would like to do something but I fear what might happen out there."

"Don't be afraid Link. I promise to do my best to stay out of the way," Ilia assured him, "No matter what happens, I'm not going to part ways with you again. I'm going with you, no matter where you go or how dangerous it is. That's a promise." Seeing the determined look in her eyes, Link sighed again.

"Heh, I give up. Alright Rusl, Ilia and I will accompany you to Caelin," Link declared. Rusl nodded as Link turned to Eliwood and his caravan.

"I'm sorry that I can't accompany you Lord Eliwood," Link shrugged.

"It's alright. Helping your friends is more important than anything else right now and having seen you fight, I can see why Rusl wants your help," Eliwood pointed out.

"Do me a favor though," Link said as he and Ilia climbed up on Epona, "Keep our little resistance group in mind the next time your father needs some work done." Eliwood laughed.

"You bet but what is your group called though?" Eliwood asked. Rusl mounted up and looked at the Lycian lord.

"Our group is called the Hawks of Twilight," Rusl replied. With that, the two horses cantered back across the bridge and towards south Lycia.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hector asked, their wagon starting to move again.

"I have no doubt of it," Eliwood replied, watching their fleeing forms against the sunset, "besides, I've got this funny feeling that this will not be the last time we see them."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Having escaped Khathelet with Eliwood's knights, Link and friends stop for the knight in a village when they are approached by Link's sword teacher Rusl. Having learned that Rusl and his friends are on a new mission to save Marquess Caelin, Link and Ilia leave the protection of Eliwood's caravan to join their friends in the south.**

** CHAPTER 1-7: THE HAWKS OF TWILIGHT**

"I have big expectations for you five," Lord Lundgren growled, "My last tacticians were less than satisfactory." Gathered before the malevolent lord were five gentlemen of different sizes and ages. Each wore a nobleman's outfit in Caelin red. Standing behind them was Ashei in a soldier's disguise.

"By now, the target I've told you about is in Caelin right now. Even as we speak, she is moving to come here. I won't let that happen and I expect you to come up with a plan to stop her," Lundgren continued.

"What about the soldiers in Khathelet? What are they doing now?" One of the tacticians asked.

"They've got Marquess Khathelet and his troops trapped in the castle and my men have spread out to the border checkpoints. They will not be able to help her," Lundgren assured them, "So long as we keep any outsiders from knowing, there will be nothing to stop me from taking the throne of Caelin."

"And should that happen, we will receive our pay?" Another tactician asked.

"Of course but until the savage is confirmed to be dead, you won't be receiving any gold from me. Is that clear?" Lundgren asked back.

"Yes sir!" The tacticians nodded. Lundgren then looked to Ashei.

"You there! Escort these gentlemen to their chambers," Lundgren ordered.

"At once Lord Lundgren! Come!" Ashei replied. She led them upstairs where some maids had just finished drawing up beds. As she led each one to a different room, Ashei made a mental check of where they were. As soon as the last man had been escorted to bed to get some rest, Ashei snuck back into the marquess's bedroom. Securing the door, Ashei removed a quill and parchment from her supplies behind the tapestry. Sitting at the marquess's desk, she frantically began to write.

"What's happening now Ashei?" Lord Hausen coughed.

"It's not good. Lundgren has gotten rid of his old tacticians and has hired foreign ones to do away with your granddaughter," Ashei frowned, continuing to write, "But don't worry. I've got friends who are coming to help us. With any luck, they'll throw a sword in your brother's plans."

"I know you have friends but what are _you_ doing?" Lord Hausen asked.

"I'm drawing up a map of where the tacticians are staying. That way, my friends can kill them without having to waste time looking for them," Ashei explained, "Done!" Looking around, she saw an old suit of armor. Removing the front chest plate, she rolled up the scroll and quietly slipped it inside. She then replaced the chest plate and turned to the marquess.

"It won't be long now. Soon you'll meet your granddaughter face-to-face," Ashei assured him.

"Thank you. Your courage gives me strength," Lord Hausen smiled, before going into a coughing fit, "but alas, I must rely on yours."

"Even so. Please try and hang on. Lady Lyndis will be here any day now. My friends will see to that. I promise," Ashei vowed.

"I know you and your group will do their best but just remember… It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just protect my grandchild from my brother," Lord Hausen begged. Ashei nodded and after checking to see that the coast was clear, she left the room.

_It will only be a matter of time now. I just hope the others found Link. We need his help._ Ashei frowned. Gazing out the window, the sun began to rise.

"We haven't got much time left," She whispered to herself.

Elsewhere near the Caelin-Khathelet border, Link, Rusl and Ilia rode across the grasslands. Despite the late hour, neither the riders nor the horses were concerned about stopping.

"So Rusl, can you tell me more about this mission of yours?" Link asked.

"I would Link but I think Auru deserves the right to explain," Rusl replied.

"Auru? He's here with you?" Link asked, slightly surprised.

"Oh yes and Ashei and Shad as well. And then there's Uli and…" Rusl continued but Link's surprise grew at the mention of Uli.

"Uli? She's alive?" Link gasped.

"Why yes of course! And Colin and little Anne too," Rusl replied, "Why would they not be alive?" Link and Ilia frowned at their friend's question.

"So you don't know about Ordon then," Ilia frowned, "About what's happened there…"

"What happened? Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Rusl said. Link glanced back at Ilia and saw the distraught look on her face.

"We'll tell you all about it when we meet with the others," Link promised. An uneasy silence followed when another question came to Link's mind.

"So how is your family doing?" Link asked.

"Uli has her hands full raising Anne and I've been busy training Colin in the ways of the sword," Rusl admitted, "His fighting is rough but he's coming along." The smallest of smiles crossed Link's face.

"Perhaps I will have to help him when we get there," Link offered.

"He would like that very much," Rusl laughed. As the two men talked, Ilia's thoughts drifted elsewhere.

"Ilia? Are you OK?" Link asked, sensing her dour mood.

"Oh, I'm just thinking," Ilia sighed.

"About your father?" Link asked. Ilia nodded.

"I miss him," She replied. Rusl didn't know what to say to that. They rode through the night in silence until they arrived in an abandoned fortress in northern Caelin. As the sun began to rise, the wooden gates creaked open and a woman stood behind it. She bore a strong resemblance to Ilia but was clad in a white tunic, leather breeches, shawl and boots. Her blond hair was cut short and a gentle smile covered her face. Steering the horses into the ruins of the fortress stable, the woman greeted the trio.

"I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show," The woman greeted Rusl. He dismounted and kissed her.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I Uli? And I've brought some friends," Rusl grinned, gesturing to Link and Ilia.

"It's been a long time Uli," Link greeted, taking her hand.

"That it has Link. Staying out of trouble?" Uli asked.

"As best as I can," Link replied.

"Which means he's been finding trouble around every corner," Ilia put in.

"I imagined that might be the case Ilia," Uli chuckled, "But why are we out here standing in the cold? The others are already up and waiting for us. Come along." As they walked into the fortress, Link couldn't help but smile. Stepping into the main chamber, Link could make out a set of tents set up around a roaring fire. A wagon had been pulled in and surrounded by stools, forming a makeshift table. Sitting at it were three other people. The first was an older man in a gray shirt and heavy tan coveralls. His gray hair was cut short and his brown eyes possessed a fire that belied his age. The second was a younger gentleman in a nobleman's blue outfit. His fiery red hair and glasses reflected the light from the campfire. The last was a teenager that bore a strong resemblance to Uli. Garbed in a lightweight leather vest, white shirt and brown pants, he had a sword and shield sitting at his side. Spotting Link, the teen got up from the table and hugged him.

"Link! I'm so glad to see you," The boy greeted.

"Colin! Is that you?" Link asked, holding the boy at arm's length, "Wow, you've grown a lot in the time I've been away." Colin nodded.

"I've been working really hard to be strong like you," Colin said.

"I dare say old chum. When he heard you were here in Lycia, he was so excited, he could barely concentrate on his studies," The gentleman at the table chuckled.

"I couldn't imagine why. It's good to see all of you again. How go _your_ studies Shad?" Link asked. Shad adjusted his glasses.

"Thanks to that cannon you found, I was able to visit the Oocca directly and observe them in their natural habitat. In fact, I had just finished when Rusl came to me, saying we were needed in Lycia," Shad explained, "But don't think I've abandoned my studies! I've actually been quite curious about the history of this land and its ancient champion, Roland."

"Well, here's hoping that you find what you're looking for," Link said as he and his companions took seats around the table, "And what about you Auru? What brings you here?" The old man sighed.

"I'm the reason we're all here," Auru declared, "And that's part of the reason I asked everyone here to come to Lycia."

"Really? What's going on?" Ilia asked.

"To explain it, I would have to explain my origins. Though I've met you in Hyrule Link, I was actually born here in Caelin," Auru began, "When I was Colin's age, I served the marquess's family alongside my sister."

"You have a sister Auru? I never knew that," Link commented. Auru chuckled.

"We weren't exactly close. She and I are full of pride. At the request of my late father, I was a knight in the marquess's army while my sister served as the nanny of the marquess's daughter, Lady Madelyn. Then one day, I got it in my head that I should do something more than just sit around and protect a noble. I wanted to see the world. My family thought I was a fool but my heart told me I had to go my own way. So I packed up my things but before I could leave, Lady Madelyn stopped me." Reaching into the confines of his overalls, Auru pulled out a necklace. It was no ordinary peasant piece either. It was a silver chain necklace with a small circular pendant attached. Carved out of a single piece of ruby, a shield symbol had been carved into it.

"She gave me this chain as a reminder of what I was leaving behind," He explained, "Now I'm getting old and before I pass on, I want to give this back to the descendant of the woman who inspired me to travel… And apologize to the lord I abandoned and the sister I left behind."

"Where is your sister now?" Link asked.

"Castle Caelin. She serves Lord Hausen as a healer but I've recently learned that she's been removed from the castle by Lord Lundgren," Auru frowned, "I tried to get her to help us but she wants nothing to do with me. So I fear the only chance I have now is to save the marquess."

"We'll do our best but when can we do?" Ilia asked.

"Because of our lack of numbers, we can't fight the Caelin army directly," Rusl frowned.

"And the marquess is being poisoned by Lord Lundgren so we can't sneak the marquess out of the castle," Uli added.

"So we thought it best to try to remove the tacticians in Lundgren's employ instead," Shad proposed.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" Link asked, "And what about the marquess? If he's being poisoned on purpose by Lundgren, why isn't anyone stopping him?"

"We're the only ones who know the truth about that, and we only know this because Ashei has snuck into the castle. She's posing as a mercenary who is loyal to Lundgren," Shad explained, "However, I fear that it may only be a matter of time before Lundgren figures out she is a spy for us."

"If it is one thing Lundgren is good at, it is seeing what is underneath each person's personality," Auru frowned.

"Can't we help the marquess with the poison? What if we try and find the antidote?" Ilia proposed, "I mean if Lundgren is using a poison, he must have an antidote ready too."

"We thought that too but in her last message, Ashei said she couldn't find one," Rusl replied, "But then again, the only place she hasn't been able to search is Lundgren's chamber and it is well-guarded."

"I could make an antidote myself if I had a sample of the poison," Uli put in.

"Either way, we have to try and help Lord Hausen," Auru replied. Pulling out a map, he spread it on the table.

"You still haven't told us how we're going to do this," Link pointed out.

"Not yet. Now gather around here. This is a map of the area surrounding Castle Caelin," He explained, laying out a map of the area, "We're here in the northern half of the region and Castle Caelin is down here, just south of the Caelin Mountains." Gazing at the map, Link frowned.

"The area surrounding the castle is protected by at least two natural barriers," He noticed, "The mountains in the north and the forests in the east."

"Yes I know. What most people don't know is that there is a secret passageway into the castle in those mountains," Auru pointed out, "In the days of the Scouring, nobles constructed castles with secret passages in case of invasion. Most of the old passages in Castle Caelin have long collapsed but there is still one that opens up directly into Lord Hausen's bedchamber."

"That's perfect but wait! If you knew the passage was there already, why ask me for help?" Link asked, "Couldn't you have used these tunnels to get Lord Hausen some aid?" The adults looked at one another and then back to Link.

"You don't understand Link. These tunnels are very old and well-protected. Even if invading forces found the tunnels, they couldn't use them because they are armed with booby traps," Shad explained, "Something you are very familiar with." It then dawned on Link.

"I get it. You want me to find a safe path for you through these tunnels," Link realized.

"I know it seems selfish of us to ask you to do something so dangerous, but you have to look at this from a tactical perspective. Even if we successfully navigate through the tunnels, we would come out exhausted and lose valuable time... Time that Lundgren can use to further his plans to assassinate his grandniece," Rusl pointed out.

"You have a point there," Link admitted, "Auru, do you know exactly where the tunnels are?" The old man nodded.

"So the only question left is who is all going with me?" Link asked.

"I'm going for sure. I owe it to Lord Hausen," Auru declared.

"Once the fighting breaks out, the marquess will need extra protection," Rusl pointed out, "Colin and I will go as well."

"What about Uli and me?" Ilia asked.

"You two are going to remain here and watch over the camp," Auru ordered. Ilia glared at the older gentleman and then looked to Link. Seeing the distraught look on her face, Link frowned. He wanted to respect her wishes but he knew this was Auru's personal quest.

"I know what you said to me earlier Ilia, but this is important to Auru. We have to respect his wishes," Link told her.

"Besides, if something goes wrong, we need someone who can go and warn Lady Lyn about the danger," Shad added, "Uli can't go because of Anne so it has to be you. Do you understand?" Ilia frowned at the logic but nodded in understanding.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave for the cavern entrance in a couple hours," Auru declared.

"Good, then in the meantime, Link can fill us in on what's been happening to him since we last saw him. I must admit that I'm curious," Shad said. Ilia and Link looked at one another, unsure of where to start.

"This is… A complicated story… You see…" And Link began his tale. From the time that he met Lady Lyn, to the infiltration of the Taliver's hideout and to meeting Lord Eliwood of Pherae, Link did his best to explain everything with Ilia filling in necessary details. Link however chose not to mention the new threat on his life. When all had been said, the reactions were mixed. Shad and Auru frowned, Uli was on the verge of tears, Colin was in shock, and Rusl's face was unreadable.

"…I can't believe this happened. What was Her Majesty thinking?" Rusl wondered.

"I lived in Hyrule for a time and even then, the people spoke fondly of the royal family. Even when tough decisions were made, the people respected the wisdom of the royals," Auru reflected, "But how could the Queen deny your requests after everything you've done for her?"

"Even though times have changed, there are still power struggles between the nobility and the peasantry," Shad replied wisely, "And the peasantry usually loses."

"I'm more concerned about all the poor souls in Ordon. To be wiped out like that…" Uli sniffed. She however lost control and began to cry. Rusl put a comforting arm around her. Seeing this, Link could feel his temper boil.

"To make it worse, this was completely avoidable. If the Queen had granted my request, those bandits would never have set foot in Ordon. I would have made sure of it," Link fumed. Auru gazed at the young man and frowned at the distraught look on his face.

"It doesn't do well to dwell on the past Link," Auru advised, "Many men have lost their lives and minds trying to do so."

"Then what do you call what we're doing now?" Link asked.

"I'm not dwelling in the past. I'm trying to repay a debt from long ago," Auru replied. An uneasy silence then settled on the members of the table. The silence however was broken when a tiny voice called out from one of the tents.

"Mama? I'm hungry," The voice said. Looking to the source, the group could make out the form of a two year old girl standing at the entrance of the tent. A heavy blanket was wrapped around her as she stumbled over to the table. The child's blond hair was messy and ruffled. Uli smiled as she picked up her little girl.

"Good morning Anne. Did you sleep well?" Uli asked, planting a kiss on the girl's cheek. The little girl nodded as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm hungry Mama," The girl complained.

"I know. We all are. Mama's gonna cook something right now," Uli assured her and the woman excused herself to make breakfast. The rest of the morning was spent resting up and making final preparations for the trip to Caelin. Noon quickly came around and the men mounted up on four horses.

"You be careful now. Don't do anything reckless," Uli warned.

"That goes double for you Link," Ilia frowned, her gaze focused solely on the green-clad rider.

"Relax. I single-handedly beat back the forces of darkness. A few tacticians will be nothing," Link grinned.

"With any luck, we'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," Rusl assured them, "If we do not, you must find Lady Lyn and warn her." Uli nodded. Snapping the reins, the two horses began the long journey to Castle Caelin. As the riders disappeared into the distance, Ilia sighed and shed a single tear. It did not go unnoticed.

"How do you do it Uli?" Ilia asked.

"Do what Ilia?" Uli asked back. The girl looked at her, clearly lost.

"How do you let your loved ones go into danger and not worry for their safety?" Ilia wondered. Uli smiled a small smile. She placed a comforting hand on the distraught girl's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I believe in them and their abilities… And I make sure they have a place to come back to," Uli advised, "It is difficult I know but I just have to believe. You believe in Link don't you?"

"Yes I do," Ilia nodded.

"Then do not despair. He will succeed," Uli assured her before walking her away to complete the noonday chores. Even as the day wore on, Uli couldn't help noticing that Ilia would occasionally look off in the direction the men had left. That sad look of wanting was something Uli had seen before. It was the same look that she often gave Rusl in the early days of their relationship. She could only pray that Link would see it.

For seven hours, the foursome rode in relative silence, stopping only to rest themselves and their horses. Eventually, the horses left the road and began the climb up the mountains north of Caelin. Following Auru's instructions, the group eventually reached the base of a particularly steep cliff. It was laden with brush which Auru sliced away with his sword. After some more cutting, he exposed a small opening about two feet in diameter.

"Here's the tunnel!" Auru pointed out.

"It's pretty small," Colin noticed.

"That's because no one is supposed to know it is here," Auru replied. Whipping out his lantern, Link lit it and shone the light inside the hole. Pushing it into the tunnel, Link climbed in and after a terse wait, he poked his head out again.

"Come on in," Link said. It was difficult at first due to all the equipment the others were carrying but eventually the foursome found themselves out of the smaller tunnel and into a larger room that was composed of brick walls. Spotting a pair of braziers, Auru poured some oil into them and Link lit them, casting an orange glow across the room. Ahead of them were three passageways, one blocked by a locked door.

"OK, you wait here. I'm going to investigate that left tunnel first," Link said.

"Alright, but don't take too long. It won't be long before the sun sets," Auru warned. Link nodded and he began walking, his eyes wary of any traps. To his relief, the hall was clear and he passed through a rotten wooden door into a room full of bats. The light of his lantern sent them into a panic, forcing the hero to the ground. Covering his head, he waited silently until they grew used to his presence. Once they returned to their dwellings, Link brushed himself off and noticed a worn metal chest sitting on the floor. Popping it open, he pulled out a weathered parchment. Holding it up to the light, he winced as the paper crumpled into dust in his fingers.

"So much for finding a map," Link frowned. Further investigation of the room yielded nothing so he returned to the main entrance.

"Find anything?" Rusl asked.

"No. I'm going to check the other tunnel," Link replied. Unlike the first hallway, this one had several pitfalls, forcing Link to make precarious jumps. However, his efforts were rewarded as he pulled an old brass key off a peg on the wall. Pocketing it, he returned to his chums.

"Found a key," Link said, holding it up, "Now let's hope it works in the door." To his delight, it did. As he passed through the door, Colin realized something.

"That's strange," He remarked.

"What is son?" Rusl asked. Colin looked back at the door they came through.

"This is supposed to be an old escape route. The key worked in the door. Shouldn't all the keys for the doors be on the _other_ side of them?" Colin pointed out.

"So you noticed," Auru smiled, "In the event that the castle becomes taken by the enemy, this would allow the knights to sneak back in."

"Oh, I see," Colin realized, "I wonder if Link knows that."

"I'm pretty sure he does. He has lots of experience with this sort of thing," Rusl said dismissively. Link however didn't share Rusl's thoughts as he came across a trap he had never seen before. After passing through a long corridor, he came across a large room with four other exits. Eye-like symbols were engraved in the ceiling above him and each was passing a red laser beam along the floor.

"What now?" Link wondered, watching the lasers carve through the floor. He then looked up and noticed something he hadn't before. Between the eyes were bricks of a different color. He then looked back down and noticed that the floor directly below them was not being touched. Being careful to watch his movements, he slid through the lasers to the door opposite him. Weaving through a snake-like corridor, he passed through another door. Inside the room, Link frowned as he eyed the form of a lizard monster. It stood as tall as him, wore worn leather armor and carried a rusty sword. A skull mask covered its face as it walked on its hind legs. Spotting the human, it ran over to him. Putting his lantern down, Link drew his blade and leapt over it. He took the chance and with two quick swipes, left a pair of nasty gashes in the creature's back. However, it wasn't done yet as it whirled around. Link locked blades with the monster before bashing his shield in the monster's face. It recoiled as the human knocked its weapon away and plunged his sword in its chest. The creature crumpled and its body burned away, leaving dust and another brass key in its wake.

"Lizafols… I didn't think any of them were still around," Link commented. Returning to the laser room, he weaved through several more before coming across three other doors that all led in different directions. All of them were locked but the one on Link's left had a lock that was far more intricately decorated than the others. Unlike the other locks, this one was made of sterling silver and looked to be in good condition.

"The path in the middle or the path on the right," Link mumbled. Settling on the door to the right, he popped in the key and passed through the door to find another trap in his way. This time, tall metal spikes popped out of the floor in random intervals. There were small spots however that served as safe zones. Timing his runs carefully, Link navigated past them and around a corner where swinging scythes popped out of the walls.

"Give me a break," He sighed as he jumped back to avoid being skewered. This time, there was no way for him to pass through safely. Crouching down, he noticed the blades did not reach the floor, leaving about a foot and a half of clearance. Seeing no other options, Link extracted the shard of darkness and changed into his wolf form. With his height reduced, it was simple for him to crawl underneath the blades. Switching back to his human form, he opened a new door to find the room before him was empty. The only defining feature was another brass key hanging on the wall.

"This is too easy," Link thought. Switching back to wolf form, he noticed something that his human eyes did not. Some of the brick panels were not really there. Gingerly moving on the path that was available to him, Link leapt up and grabbed the key. He then navigated through the traps and returned to the laser room. Slipping the key into the other door, he stepped into another snake-like corridor. This one was trap free and Link was able to reach another room at the end of the hall. The room contained only one object of interest. A rusty suit of armor carrying the biggest axe Link had ever seen. Tied around its neck was a silver key with a red jewel in the grip. Sensing another trap, Link gingerly removed the key necklace but as he tried to leave, rusty iron bars slammed into the doorway.

"This can't be good," He thought. Turning around, he noticed that glowing red eyes behind the helmet of the armor. Sensing the intruder, it raised its axe and marched purposefully towards Link. Its steps were small and slow and the ground seemed to shake with each passing step. Drawing his sword and shield, Link boldly leapt in and tried to stab between the armor plating. His aim was off and the blade bounced off the chest plate. The armor then swung its axe in a wide arc. Link was faster and leapt backwards to avoid it.

_One hit from that axe and I'm dead._ Link realized. _If only I could get that thing out of his hands. But how? _Dodging another swing, Link leapt around it and struck at its backside. The timeworn leather straps holding the armor ripped apart like wet parchment and Link watched in satisfaction as the armor fell apart as well. The red eyes in the helmet died and the iron bars barring the door retracted. Sheathing his weapons, Link returned once more to the laser room and was surprised to see that all the beams were gone. Not buying it, he withdrew an arrow and held it where the beams should have been. The arrow was untouched and Link returned it to his quiver. Free to move around, Link eyed the last door. Unlocking it with the key he stole, he found no tricks or traps. All he found was a flight of stairs spiraling upwards. Climbing them, he came to a small antechamber. Link then noticed orange light coming from a crack near the bottom of one of the walls.

"This must go into the marquess's room but how do I get in?" Link wondered. Glancing along the floor, he noticed a single brick was raised up higher than the others. Stepping on it, he heard a soft click. Bracing himself, Link felt the wall move slightly. Positive that he found the passageway he was looking for, he immediately ran back to the others. Once he caught sight of them, Link grinned.

"I found the way out!" Link declared.

"Great job lad but we've got to hurry. The sun has already set," Auru warned. Picking up their supplies, they followed Link to the stair chamber.

"This is it then. From here, there's no turning back," Link warned.

"I can't turn my back on Lord Hausen," Auru frowned, "Or my sister."

"As long as we stick to the plan, we should have no trouble removing Lundgren's tacticians," Rusl said.

"I… I believe that with you here Link, we can do this," Colin declared, "So let's help reunite his family." A smile crossed Link's face at the young man who so long ago was timid and weak.

"Let's do it then," Link said. With that, the four men walked up the stairs and through the secret passageway. Pushing the wall away, they found themselves behind the fireplace in the marquess's bedroom. The torches had been put out, leaving the foursome in darkness. Reluctantly, they used some of their leftover oil and some logs nearby to start a fire in the fireplace. With the room aglow, they were able to make out the marquess's sleeping form and no one else.

"Ashei? Ashei, are you here?" Link whispered. There was no reply.

"Something's wrong," Auru frowned, "She should have been here to greet us."

"Even if she couldn't, she left us something," Rusl said, pulling the parchment out of the armor, "It's a map." The four men opened it and quickly analyzed it.

"Good news. According to Ashei, all the tacticians are living on this floor of the castle," Link noticed.

"But there are fourteen rooms to search. Seven here on the north side and seven on the south side," Auru analyzed, "We're in the center chamber on the north side."

"This castle is huge. We'll have to split up if we're going to pull this off," Link realized, "I'll take the chambers on the northeast and southeast sides."

"And I shall take on the ones in the northwest and southwest sides," Auru agreed, "Be careful everyone. If anyone in the castle raises the alarm, we're as good as dead." The foursome nodded and Link and Auru went to the door. After making sure the coast was clear, they slipped out.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the throne room, Lord Lundgren had called his soldiers together for a midnight meeting.

"Tomorrow is a big day," He began, his gaze focused on the hundred or so men that had managed to gather before him, "Tomorrow marks the beginning of a new era here in Caelin. I will take on my brother's sacred duty as the marquess of Caelin." The soldiers cried out in support of their lord. All save for one. Beneath her helmet, Ashei frowned.

"But milord! Lord Hausen still lives," One of the soldiers pointed out.

"Alas, the doctors have told me that they do not expect my brother to live through the night," Lord Lundgren said sadly. This sent a wave of concern through the soldiers.

_You liar! No doctor has seen the marquess in three months. _Ashei wanted to shout but she held her tongue as Lundgren continued.

"Now, I expect that the people will not accept this right away so I'm counting on you all to be vigilant," Lundgren warned.

"Yes Marquess Lundgren!" The soldiers declared. He nodded approvingly and with a wave of his hand, he dismissed the troops. As soon as Ashei got out of his line of sight, she ran upstairs.

_This is bad! I know Marquess Caelin isn't well but he's still got some fight left in him. I'm sure of it._ Ashei frowned. As she reached the top of the stairs, a muffled cry from a room on her right caught her attention. Keeping one hand on the hilt of her sword, she inched towards the door only to find Link slipping out, his sword covered in blood. Spotting her, Link leapt towards her. Panicking, she drew her own sword and locked blades.

"Link! Link! It's me you idiot!" Ashei whispered frantically, yanking off her helmet.

"Ashei! You're OK," Link sighed in relief, "The others were…"

"There's no time to talk. Lundgren is taking the throne," Ashei interrupted.

"What?" Link gasped.

"I can't explain everything now. Hurry up and meet back in the marquess's room," Ashei continued.

"I've already taken out the first tactician. I'll take care of the other one on the other side," Link assured her. Passing by her, he prepared to enter the next corridor when she stopped him.

"Lord Lundgren's chambers are on the other side. If you can, try and find the poison he is using," Ashei said, "If not that, then at least find an antidote. Lord Hausen needs it." Link nodded and he passed through the door. To his surprise, he found himself outside on the outer castle walls. Ducking to avoid the gaze of patrolling guards in the courtyard below, Link hastened down the path until he reached another wooden door. Upon opening it, Link ran into a patrol of three guards.

"Who are you?" One of the guards demanded. Link's response was to remove the man's head from his shoulders with a quick swipe of his blade. The other two tried to impale the hero on their spears but Link kicked them aside before ending their lives with a spinning slash.

"So much for subtlety," Link frowned. Knowing that time was of the essence now, he poked his head into the first room to find one of the tacticians being pleasured by a maid. They were too busy in their love-making to notice Link pull out his bow and arrows. Nocking two arrows, he planted them in the necks of the two lovers. As he turned to leave, Link noticed something shimmering in the maid's outfit on the floor. Rifling through the clothes, he picked up a key ring laden with brass keys and a silver key with a red jewel.

_These look familiar. _Link thought as he pocketed them. Sneaking back into the hall, he ran into Auru.

"I got both of mine," Link said.

"And the three I faced posed no challenge. Let us leave before we are discovered," Auru insisted.

"You go ahead. I've got one more room to investigate," Link declared, holding up the key ring.

"Don't be long!" Auru warned, before leaving. Heading to the center room in the south hall, Link noticed the door was barred by the same silver lock he had seen in the tunnels earlier. Popping in the key, Link slipped inside to find himself in a twin version of Lord Hausen's room. The bed was empty and the fireplace was dark with not a flicker of flame. Lighting his lantern, Link's gaze hastily swept across the room. The room was furnished in Caelin red with elaborate suits of armor, weapons and paintings of the previous marquesses who dwelled in the castle. Remembering his mission, Link searched the desk drawers and was rewarded with a set of ten vials all sealed with cork stoppers. Nine of them held traces of a dark blue liquid. The last vial however caught Link's attention as it was filled to the brim with a liquid that was the color of maple syrup.

_One of these has got to be the antidote._ Link realized and he placed it securely in one of his pouches. His task complete, he stealthily returned to the northern corridor. Before he could round the corner, he saw Lundgren and four soldiers approaching the marquess's bedchamber. Their backs were to him and Link winced.

_If they find my friends now, there'll be nothing to stop him from killing Lord Hausen! _Link realized. Thinking fast, he lit a bomb and tossed it back into the previous corridor. The resulting explosion caught the group's attention and Link could hear Lundgren as he and his troops walked towards him to investigate the disturbance. Knowing that they would discover him, Link hid behind the open door and listened quietly as the soldiers and Lundgren passed through the door. The moment they were through, Link slammed the door shut. He then grabbed a spear that hung near the door and slammed it into the handle so that no one could open it. He then returned to the marquess's bedchambers to find Rusl and Auru helping the old man out of bed.

"What's going on? I thought we agreed to leave Lord Hausen here," Link asked.

"I overheard Lundgren talking to some of his guardsmen. The poison was taking too long so they were going to kill him and make it look like an accident!" Ashei replied as she pried open the secret passage.

"But…!" Colin began to protest.

"Leaving Lord Hausen here would lead to his death. We have no choice," Rusl assured the boy.

"Lord Hausen comes with us," Auru declared, "Link, lead the way." Nodding, he lit his lantern once more as the group descended into the darkness. Colin and Ashei pulled the door shut as the group moved swiftly to get back to their horses. As they reached the laser eye room, Link stopped and pulled out the keys he had acquired in the tunnels.

"Keep going," He urged as he fumbled with the keys.

"What are you doing?" Ashei demanded.

"I'm going to lock the doors behind us," Link replied as he began to lock the door they just came through, "This way they'll never know how we came in." Seeing the logic in his actions, the group kept moving. Link then moved to lock the other two doors before making his way to the entrance of the cavern. Locking the final door behind him, Link looked around and noticed a small niche above the door. Slipping the keys into it, he crawled out of the cave to find the others preparing their horses. Lord Hausen sat in the saddle behind Auru, and Ashei had doubled up with Rusl. Link climbed on Epona as Colin mounted up on his own steed.

"Let's ride!" Link urged. With that, the four horses and their riders began the long trek back to their hideout.

Somewhere north of the Hawks of Twilight's base of operations, Lyndis's Legion was taking refuge in a town loyal to Lord Hausen. The members of the legion sit around a map at a table in the local tavern. Its patrons had long cleared out and only the group remained. At the head of the table was a new member, a bald man who wore the thickest armor possible. Despite the weight of the man's silver armor, he didn't appear to have any trouble moving around in it as he gestured to various points on the map.

"Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to crack Lundgren's skull, we simply don't have the resources to get past the army," The man frowned.

"But General Wallace! Surely not everyone in the Caelin army has turned!" Sain protested.

"I have no doubt that not everyone agreed to Lundgren's little rebellion. However, I fear that any dissenters might have been locked up in prison… Or have been killed," Wallace replied, "And let's not forget Lord Hausen. Even if we could launch an attack, Lundgren might use him as a hostage."

"Well, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Another voice interrupted. Turning to the source, Lyndis's Legion saw Shad standing in the doorway.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Kent demanded, his hand going for his sword.

"Please be at ease. I'm not an enemy. I'm a messenger with a message for Lady Lyndis," Shad assured them, holding up his hands.

"For me? What is this message you have?" Lyn asked.

"Fearing that your grandfather might be assassinated by Lundgren, he has been removed from the castle by our resistance group," Shad explained, "He now sleeps peacefully in our hideout." The message surprised the legion but Wallace, Kent and Lyn weren't convinced.

"How can you prove such a statement?" Wallace asked. Shad reached into the confines of his jacket and extracted a piece of parchment.

"This should suffice," Shad offered. Handing it to Kent, he read it over and his eyes widened.

"This is… This is Lord Hausen's handwriting! He's alive and he's asking us to meet him," Kent gasped, showing it to Sain and Wallace, "It even has his personal seal. This seal can only be duplicated by our lord."

"So now will you come with me?" Shad asked. Lyn still looked skeptical but she stood up and addressed the group.

"This is what I've been waiting for. I'm not sure I trust you, but if my grandfather _did _write this message, then I cannot deny his request," Lyn declared resolutely, "Everyone, pack your things! We move out tonight to meet with my grandfather!"


	9. Chapter Eight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy holidays everyone! I will try to put the conclusion of book one up before the new year.**

**Avoiding Lundgren's loyal soldiers, the Hawks of Twilight escape Caelin with the ailing marquess. As the group returns to their hideout, Shad approaches Lyndis' Legion with information regarding Lord Hausen's timely rescue. Hearing that her grandfather is safe and within reach, Lyn orders her troops to march at full speed. At last, the wait is over. Lady Lyndis, the true heir to the throne of Caelin, will meet her blood relative face to face.  
****  
CHAPTER EIGHT: THE PRIDE OF CAELIN**

_That was close._ Link thought. _Too close. _A rough ride that had lasted for hours eventually led the members of the Hawks of Twilight back to their hideout. Upon seeing the sickly form of Marquess Caelin, Uli prepared a bed and meal for him. At that time, Link administered the antidote causing the marquess to go into a deep and fitful sleep. Uli had told him that the poison had removed much of his strength but given proper care, he would return to his normal self. Now as the sun set on a new day, Link sat atop one of the turrets in the fortress as a lookout.

"Are you OK Link?" Turning to the voice, Link saw Ilia behind him balancing a bowl of steaming soup in hand.

"How could anyone want to hurt their loved ones?" Link asked back. Concerned, Ilia sat down beside him.

"Is this about Lundgren?" Ilia asked.

"It was back in the castle. Right before we escaped, I saw him… A man who knew nothing of love or mercy… It was like staring into the eyes of Ganondorf all over again," Link explained, "Lundgren seemed very detached… Like he had no emotions save for greed and lust." Ilia placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Not everybody is as compassionate about their family as you are Link," Ilia pointed out.

"I know but still…" Link's gaze wandered away from Ilia and down on the tent where Lord Hausen was sleeping.

"I should've killed him," Link frowned, "I should have killed Lundgren when I had the chance. He passed by my hiding place. His back was to me. I could've done it right there."

"Rusl always says that stabbing a man in the back leaves the attacker wounded," Ilia reminded him. Link nodded.

"I know but that hasn't stopped me from spilling the blood of people," Link frowned.

"If you've ever drawn your sword Link, it is only to protect yourself or someone you're protecting," Ilia corrected, "You believe in the code of the Ordonian swordsman and you've followed the code. I've never known you to use your sword to willingly hurt someone out of rage or hate." A small smile crossed Link's face.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up don't you Ilia?" Link asked.

"I promised to stay with you. This is part of the job," Ilia grinned. Nothing more could be said as their faces inched closer to one another. Before their lips could meet however, a shrill cry got their attention. Link looked to the north end of the fortress where Colin was.

"They're here! Lyndis's Legion is here!" Colin shouted.

_Another perfect moment wasted…_ Link thought, before shouting back, "OK! Go down to the front gate and greet them!"

"OK!" Colin shouted back and he began climbing down to the courtyard level. Seeing the boy off, Link turned to Ilia.

"Let's finish this later… When no one can interrupt us," Link said. Ilia nodded. She offered the soup bowl to him.

"You'd better eat something. You'll need your strength. I'm sure of it," Ilia replied. With that, she climbed down to greet their guests. Link watched her fleeing form and smiled before he began to drink from the bowl. The members of the legion were quickly let in and were relieved to see that there were no traps present for them. After introductions had been made, Uli took Lyn aside and led her to the tent where her grandfather now lies sleeping.

"I should warn you Lady Lyndis. Your grandfather has been greatly weakened by the poison your granduncle slipped to him," Uli warned, "So don't be long." Lyn nodded and she pulled back the tent flap. Inside, she could make out her grandfather's sleeping form. He was covered with saddle blankets, and a half eaten tray of fruit and a used candle lie next to him. Seeing the girl, he turned his head towards her.

"Who is there?" The marquess asked his voice hoarse. Lyn frowned as she got closer. Seeing the distraught look on her face, the marquess frowned.

"What are you doing? Leave me..." Lord Hausen coughed.

"Um... Pardon me... My name is... I'm Lyndis," Lyn stammered.

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that..." Lord Hausen gasped, struggling for breath. Feeling more confident, Lyn got closer.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was Madelyn. I was raised on the plains," Lyn continued. The marquess looked puzzled as he stared at the girl.

"...Could it be? Come, come here. Let me see your face," Lord Hausen ordered. Lyn kneeled next to him and he studied her face. A look of relief washed over his face as his gaze settled on her eyes. He placed a hand on the girl's face which she in turn, placed a hand on his.

"Oh... Yes... There is no doubt... You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Uh... Ah..." The marquess groaned as a coughing fit came on.

"Grandfather!" Lyn exclaimed. In a panic, she held him close.

"Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My heir and you, too. He told me you were dead. Thank you... Thank you for living. Ah... I am blessed..." Lord Hausen sighed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Mother and Father were slain last year by brigands. I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but..." Lyn began but for the first time in a long time, she began to cry. Seeing this, Lord Hausen pulled her in closer.

"Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parent's love... There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace," Lord Hausen said, tears forming in his eyes. Lyn then smiled.

"Grandfather. My parents... My tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy," Lyn explained.

"Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now..." Lord Hausen smiled. Lyn's smile however turned to shock.

"No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!" Lyn insisted.

"There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long..." Lord Hausen frowned.

"Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me!" Lyn declared, "On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're... with me..." The marquess whispered.

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to… There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!" Lyn insisted. The marquess's smile widened.

"That does sound... nice," He said.

"Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands my mother loved so much!" Lyn said excitedly.

"The lands Madelyn loved... You're right," Lord Hausen agreed, "I still have... quite a bit of living to do."

"You can do it, Grandfather!" Lyn insisted. As the candle's light flickered out, the two held each other close, not wanting to let go. Amidst it all, only one other person heard the conversation… A wolf that sat in the shadows on top of the castle walls.

_Yes, he will._ Wolf Link agreed. _And by the time he recovers, his lands will be his once more. _Making sure that no one was looking, Link changed back to his human form and continued to watch for enemies. The happy mood that filled Lord Hausen's tent was not shared by those outside of it. The members of Lyndis's Legion and the Hawks of Twilight had shared information regarding their experiences fighting with the Caelin army.

"It will take time for Lundgren to find more tacticians. We can use that to our advantage," Rusl insisted.

"I'm afraid not. Lundgren himself is well-versed in the ways of war," Wallace frowned.

"But we've got Marquess Caelin! Doesn't that count for anything?" Colin asked.

"The boy has a point. Without Marquess Caelin or dare I say it, his body, Lord Lundgren can't legally take control of Caelin," Kent pointed out.

"Yes but all of the soldiers loyal to Lord Hausen have fled, been imprisoned or killed," Ashei said, "But on the other hand, with half the Caelin army occupying Khathelet, our chances of defeating Lundgren are higher than usual."

"That still doesn't help us much. If we march on Caelin and a messenger warns the soldiers up north of our attack, we'll be sandwiched between them. If that happens…" Wallace frowned.

"Then we're all dead," Link finished, as he came down to join the group, "But what if we take out Lundgren before that happens?" Seeing the determined look on Link's face, a horrible feeling of dread passed over Ilia.

"What are you saying boy?" Wallace demanded.

"I'll return to the castle and assassinate Lundgren. Without tacticians or a leader, the Caelin army will be confused. That should buy you enough time to push through them, regardless of numbers," Link explained.

"No!" Ilia protested, "It's too dangerous. The guards will be looking for you!"

"How? None of them saw my face. In fact, the only faces they have seen are Kent's, Sain's, Wallace's and Lord Hausen's. They'll never suspect an innocent traveler to be an assassin," Link replied.

"But…" Ilia was distraught until Uli put a comforting hand on her arm.

"I know how you feel but this might be our only chance to stop Lundgren," Uli sighed, "If the occupying army in Khathelet returns, we'll have no chance at stopping them."

"The same goes if the army finds the marquess here," Link pointed out, "It might be wise to move him before any patrols come."

"But where would we go? All the towns are being watched," Rusl wondered.

"We won't go to a town. My sister resides in a little hamlet east of Castle Caelin. She's loyal to Lord Hausen," Auru offered.

"Can we count on her to hide him?" Kent asked.

"Absolutely. She may be not like me but her loyalty has always been unwavering. We can trust her to keep quiet," Auru assured them.

"Once the marquess is safe, we'll march on the castle," Wallace declared.

"To avoid being discovered, we'll split up. The Hawks of Twilight will take the marquess to Auru's sister. Meanwhile, Lyndis's Legion will head for this town," Rusl added, pointing to a small mark on the map, "It's just east of the palace. When the time is right, we'll march together." The group members nodded their consent and preparations were made. The wagon was packed up and the tents removed. The two legions slept under the stars that night. As a new day began, dark clouds filled the sky. As everyone awakened and got ready for their journey, Link prayed that the weather was not a bad omen. He loaded up his quiver and filled his bomb bags with ammunition from the wagon's stores. As thunder rumbled in the sky, the two groups met one last time outside the entrance way to see Link off.

"This whole plan falls on you lad," Wallace frowned, "Don't screw this up."

"I won't," Link assured him.

"Don't take any stupid risks," Ilia cautioned, "I want to see you again alive." Link mutely nodded and he snapped Epona's reins. Tears formed in her eyes as rain began to pour from the heavens.

_Please be safe._ She prayed. The rain was heavy and the path quickly turned to mud. Link was forced to bring Epona down to a slow walk as they once more made their way to Castle Caelin. The ride was made twice as long due to the bad weather but as dusk approached, the clouds disappeared and the starry night sky became visible. Emboldened by this, Link picked up the pace and he and Epona found themselves once more at the entrance to the mountain cave.

"This is it," Link sighed, hopping down from the saddle. Looking at the ground near the cave, he noticed that the mud was untouched.

"It looks like the Caelin guards didn't find our back door into the castle," Link grinned, before turning to his horse, "OK girl, this is where you go and hide." The horse whickered and trotted off. Satisfied, Link lit his lantern and crawled into the hole. Back in the tunnels once more, Link reached into the niche above the first door and extracted the door keys. Using them, he quickly made his way through the tunnel and eventually found himself behind the fireplace in the marquess's room. After checking to make sure no one was in the room, Link opened the concealed door and stepped inside. The room was dark and practically untouched since Link's last visit. Slinking over to the door, he tested it to find the door unlocked. Opening it a crack, Link saw a lone soldier with his back to him. With a quick grab, Link pulled the guard inside. Knocking him unconscious, Link systematically removed the soldier's crimson armor and donned it.

_This ought to make it easier to find Lundgren._ Link thought, _but what do I do with the guard?_ Stripping the bed of its sheets, Link rolled the guard up in them. Picking up the guard's unconscious form, Link took him back into the tunnels where he locked him in one of the nearby corridors. Before leaving, he realized something.

_I can't take my shield with me. It'll give me away._ Link noticed. Removing it, he placed it near the tunnel entrance door before slipping back into the marquess's bedroom. After checking the hallway to make sure it was clear, Link stepped out. Pulling the helmet over his pointy ears, he proceeded down the hall.

_Where to first? The dungeon or Lundgren's chambers?_ Link wondered. He went downstairs and found himself in the main hall where a few guards were on duty. Or rather they were supposed to be as some were asleep on their feet.

_This will be even easier than I thought._ Link smiled. Ignoring the sleeping guards, Link walked down another flight of stairs going downward. It quickly grew dark, forcing Link to remove a torch from the wall so that it could light his way. As he reached the bottom, he heard voices.

"When is our relief going to get here?" A male voice whined.

"We've been down here all night. I'm ready to go to bed," Another added. Deciding to take a risk, Link rounded the corner.

"Sorry I'm late," Link greeted, coming in view of the guards.

"About time. Where have you been?" The first guard demanded angrily.

"My commanding officer wanted to see me," Link replied, "Something about changing up the rotation schedule."

"Huh. Wish he'd rotate me onto outer wall duty. At least I could have a view of the sun once in a while," The guard complained. The two guards got up from their chairs and began to leave. Link then noticed a key ring loaded down with brass keys of different shapes.

"Oh, don't forget to leave the keys," Link warned.

"Oh right," The guard mumbled, "Don't know why you'd need them though. All the prisoners right now are just Hausen supporters." The guard detached the ring and tossed it to Link, who caught them.

"Best to be prepared in case Lord Lundgren wants to take his anger out on one of them," Link pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Have a good night," The second guard said and they left, leaving Link alone. Once they were out of earshot, Link scanned the hallway and noticed a wrought iron door at the base of the stairs he had used. Shutting it, he locked it with the keys he received. He then began to patrol the dank halls. Most of the cells were just stone chambers with a wall composed of iron bars and a set of gates to let prisoners in or out. Most of the cells in the east and south chambers were empty but Link got a surprise as he reached the west chambers. Almost all of the cells were filled to capacity with men in rags. Link then noticed a second spiral staircase leading upwards along with a gate door. Shutting and locking it, he addressed the prisoners.

"How many of you are supporters of Lord Hausen?" Link asked.

"What a stupid question. We got locked up because we support Lord Hausen," One of the prisoners growled.

"So if I let you out, you'd try to take revenge on Lundgren?" Link asked.

"Of course I would fool! Lord Hausen is the rightful heir to Caelin and we'll be damned if we let Lundgren take it by force!" The prisoner roared, banging his fists against the bars. Sensing the man's good intentions, Link walked up to the door and began sifting through the keys.

"What are you doing?" The man asked.

"Let's just say I'm not a Lundgren supporter either. I was hired to kill Lundgren," Link explained as he tried to find the key to the cell.

"Seriously? Then what are you doing down here?" The prisoner asked.

"Lundgren has a small army protecting him. I need help to get it away from him," Link replied, finally finding the right key, "There! Help me open the rest of these cells!" With extra hands searching through the keys, it didn't take Link long to free the rest of Lord Hausen's supporters. A quick count revealed about fifty men, mostly middle-aged and battle hardened.

"We need to get our hands on some weapons," Link realized, "Is there an armory here?"

"Yeah, it's up one floor in the west hall but it is surrounded by the soldiers' quarters," One of the prisoners explained.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet as we go upstairs," Link said, "Follow me, but stay quiet." Reopening the gates to the first floor, Link led the men upstairs to the main hall. The only people present were the guards that Link saw sleeping earlier. Removing his bow from under his armor, Link feathered the guards and signaled two of the men to take their gear. Several others then dragged the unconscious bodies back to the prison cells where they would not be missed.

"You two take some men and bar the doors leading outside," Link ordered, "And the rest of you hide until I come back." Splitting off from the main group, Link slid through a door into the west corridor. To his chagrin, guards guarded the west halls.

_Just like the man said. These guards are a lot more vigilant. I don't think I'll be able to talk my way through this one._ Link realized. _But if I get in a fight with them here, they'll signal the rest of the guards and then we'll be in real trouble._ Link's thoughts however were interrupted as one of the patrolling guards walked up to him.

"What's going on soldier?" The guard asked.

"Lord Lundgren wants to see all of us in the main hall right now," Link replied.

"Now? So late?" The guard wondered. Link merely shrugged.

"I know. It's strange but he seemed upset about something," Link lied.

"This better not be about that break-in we had the other night," The guard mumbled, signaling to his allies, "Hey! The marquess wants to see us." The other three guards groaned as they got up from their posts and followed Link into the main hall. To Link's delight, it was deserted save for the two "guards" at the door.

"Where is everyone?" One of the armory guards wondered.

"Maybe we're the first to arrive?" Another said. Stepping in-between all four guards, Link drew his sword. Before the men could make a move, Link slew them with a single spin attack.

"Where are the others?" Link demanded. Several of the prisoners came up from downstairs.

"Never mind. The armory is clear. Grab your things and move quickly and quietly," Link ordered. Smiles broke out on the men's faces as they stormed into the armory. Armor was hastily pulled on and weapons were removed from racks. Under Link's orders, the men took leather helms instead of iron ones so the soldiers could tell each apart. It took a long time but eventually the soldiers were ready to go. As the last of the men strapped on their armor, Link found there was a commanding officer among the prisoners, a gray-haired old man in his fifties.

"You know this castle better than I do so I'll let you coordinate the attack," Link said. He then reached into his bomb bag and pulled out a bomb. Unlike the blue ones he used, this one had a white casing.

"What is this?" The officer asked.

"A signal flare. Once you remove the guards from the outer walls, light it up and throw it into the air from the highest point in the castle. It'll signal my allies and they'll back you up," Link explained, handing it to the man.

"Very well but what about you?" The officer asked.

"I've got to finish the job I was paid to do. Once I'm done, I'll join you," Link replied. The CO nodded and Link proceeded back up the staircase to the second floor. Returning to the tunnel in Lord Hausen's chamber, Link stripped off his Caelin armor and grabbed his shield. Feeling prepared, he proceeded to the closest door that would lead him to the south wing when he heard the sounds of combat outside. Peeking through the door, he saw the Caelin soldiers at war with one another. Hausen's supporters had taken the courtyard already but several of Lundgren's archers were keeping the rest of the men trapped. Fortunately for them, Link was in the perfect position to snipe them with his own arrows. Once the path was clear, Link dashed along the ramparts to the entrance to the south wing. There, he encountered unfriendly guards armed with axes. Back flipping away from their strokes, Link drew his sword and shield. He blocked another blow before disarming the men. A few precision thrusts eliminated the threat and Link found himself facing Lord Lundgren's bedchamber door. Taking out the key he used last time, Link unlocked the door and stepped inside. A warm fire was in the fireplace but the room was empty.

"Where did you go Lundgren?" Link wondered. He studied the room thoroughly when he noticed something of interest. The picture hanging over the fireplace was not straight. Moving it, Link saw a brick that was sticking out. Pushing it in, he stepped back to watch the fireplace swing aside. Behind it was a passageway like the one in Lord Hausen's chambers only this one led upwards. Lighting his lantern, Link carefully walked up the stairs and through a metal door into the night air. He now stood on the roof overlooking the grounds. To his surprise, torches had been set up along the perimeter of the roof. A clanking noise drew his attention and Link rolled away to avoid having his head pierced by a spear. Turning to his attacker, he saw a man garbed in elaborately decorated, thick red armor. A purple cape trailed behind him as he pointed his silver lance at Link.

"I had a feeling we'd be attacked again so I took precautions," The man frowned. The man's tone tipped Link off.

"They won't do you any good Lundgren," Link said calmly, tying his lantern to his belt, "Before the sun rises, you will leave this world for the world beyond."

"Fool. You're in _my _castle on _my_ land. You've trespassed and now you shall pay the penalty for your insolence," Lundgren growled.

"In that case, I have a question for you. Do you take rupees or gold?" Link grinned. This angered the would-be marquess and he charged forward. Immediately, Link noticed that the old man was faster than he had let on and as his spear struck his shield, he noticed just how strong Lundgren was. Lundgren began to spin his spear rapidly, forcing Link to block with his shield. The force of the blows pushed him backwards until Lundgren launched a particularly strong strike. The blow knocked Link's shield loose and he was forced to drop it. Without it, he had to resort to skipping backwards and side to side to avoid being run through.

_Damn it! I'm not getting anywhere like this. If I only I could get rid of that stupid spear!_ Link frowned. Ducking another stab, he rolled away only to find his back against a corner.

"You're done!" Lundgren shouted, thrusting his spear. Link moved left but was too late as the spearhead broke through his chain mail and buried itself in his right shoulder. Pinned against the stone, Link winced as Lundgren let go of his weapon with one hand to reach into the scabbard that was at his side.

_This is my only chance!_ Link realized. Dropping his sword, Link's left hand shot towards his belt. Lundgren gripped his blade as Link gripped his clawshot. Aiming at Lundgren's face, he fired but the knight tilted his head to the side and he cried out as one of the spikes poked out his left eye. Stunned and in pain, he let go of his weapons and tried to cover the wound. Dropping his clawshot, Link yanked the spear out of his shoulder and grabbed his sword. Lundgren looked up in time to see Link's boot connect with his injured face. The would-be marquess hit the stone as Link lunged one more time, his blade aiming for his face. Lundgren rolled away and Link's blade dug into the stone. The Hylian attempted to remove it only to find it was stuck. Looking back at his foe, Link was forced to roll away again as Lundgren came at him with his own sword. Letting his hand drop from his injury, he yanked out Link's sword and tossed it behind him. The green-clad warrior winced as it bounced onto the turrets before tumbling off towards the ground three stories below.

"What now? Your right arm is useless and you are unarmed. What possible hope do you have left?" Lundgren asked as he advanced. Link's eyes darted around the roof, and his gaze settled upon a particular object he had dropped. Careful not to let his eyes betray him, Link returned his gaze to Lundgren.

"I don't need hope. I have courage," Link replied calmly. Summoning all of his strength, he made a sudden sprint towards his goal.

"You're not getting away from me!" Lundgren declared, quickly following. Link launched himself into a one-handed cartwheel, his left hand landing on the desired object. With shield in hand, he hurled it at Lundgren's sword hand. His blow struck true and Lundgren's grip on the blade slipped enough for him to drop it. He bent down to try and pick it up but was knocked down by a body check. Lundgren hit the ground as Link grabbed the blade with his good hand. The would-be marquess climbed to his feet in time to have his blade strike between his helmet and chest plate. The life left his eyes as Lundgren's body hit the roof. Link dropped the blade he stole and gave his attention to his injured shoulder. His right arm was numb and his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Returning his shield and clawshot to their appropriate places, he turned to leave when a flash of white light filled the night sky.

_It won't be long now._ He thought, still gripping his injured shoulder. _Mission accomplished._


	10. Chapter Nine

**After a fierce battle and some horrible injuries, Link assassinates Lord Lundgren. The Caelin soldiers who remain loyal to Lord Hausen manage to retake the castle and the Hawks of Twilight and Lyndis' Legions successfully manage to return order to the region. Lyn is acknowledged as the true heir to Caelin and Lord Hausen's health has returned. A week has passed since Lundgren's defeat and now there are matters that must be settled before the Hawks of Twilight take their leave of Caelin.**

**CHAPTER NINE: DEPARTURE**

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" Ilia demanded. The girl frowned at the sight that lay before her. Link, who had his right arm in a sling, was trying to sneak out of the room they occupied in Castle Caelin.

"I thought I might see what I could do to help with the cleanup efforts," Link grinned nervously.

"Oh no you're not! Serra gave you direct orders to stay in bed while that shoulder of yours heals!" Ilia growled, pointing to the bed, "Now get back in bed or else!" Link tried not to laugh at his girlfriend's tone.

"Or else what?" Link asked.

"Or else I'll visit Sain. I heard he's been pretty lonely with most of his comrades now in the ground," Ilia smiled. Link's face became a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You wouldn't!" Link gawked. Ilia then smiled the creepiest smile she could muster.

"Try me!" She replied. Now wanting to lose his chance with her, Link gave up and did as he was told.

_How did I fall in love with her? And where did she get all this strength from?_ Link wondered as he climbed back under the sheets. Ilia smiled as she summoned the pink-haired cleric to look at his injuries. As he sat waiting, Link's gaze turned to all of the equipment he had on the floor. Part of him was grateful for not having to wear it at the moment but he frowned as he gazed at one particular item. His sword laid on the desk in two pieces. He could still remember the horrible moment when Colin found it and brought it to him. Rusl had been with him as he examined the blade that had carried him through many battles.

---

"It must have bounced against the wall when you dropped it," Rusl surmised, as he studied the hilt half.

"Can it be repaired?" Link asked.

"Yes but without Ordon goat horns, it will never be usable in battle again," Rusl frowned.

"But all of our livestock was stolen by the bandits," Link recalled.

"This means I can't fix the blade. I'm sorry Link," Rusl apologized.

---

"Is something wrong Master Link?" Serra asked.

"No nothing at all," Link replied, "I just hate being bedridden that's all."

"Try not to think of it like that. Think of it as building up your strength for doing the things you couldn't do while you're resting right now," Serra advised.

"I'll do that," Link said. He then sat quietly as the cleric finished checking his injuries. At one point, she drew out a white staff with a blue sphere filled with magic attached to it. Holding it close to his shoulder, the sphere's magic flowed into Link's injury. It filled his body with a cooling sensation that was relieving the pain in his wounds.

"That will do for now," Serra said, ceasing the spell, "But do be more careful next time. I wouldn't want to have to patch you up again."

"Again? Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"Because your company has offered to escort me to Ostia," Serra smiled, "so that means you get to see more of me on the road!" Hearing this, Ilia frowned. It didn't go unnoticed.

_Lucky me._ Link winced before he dozed off. Elsewhere in the castle, Lord Hausen was meeting with the other members of the Hawks of Twilight. The marquess had regained most of his strength but was still slightly pale. At his side were Lyn, Kent and Sain.

"Word has reached my loyal followers who were forced to leave. Many are returning to the castle with the hope that we will rebuild and begin anew," Lord Hausen said, "And it is all thanks to you. I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do for you, please ask."

"Oh there's no need milord. I came because I heard you were in trouble from my sister," Auru replied, "Also there's this little matter I've wanted to settle." Reaching into his pocket, Auru extracted the silver chain necklace. Walking over to Lyn, he held it out to her.

"Your mother gave this to me at the onset of my journey… As a reminder of what I left behind and what I still have to come back to…" Auru explained. Lyn gently removed the medallion from his hand and gazed at it.

"Now it is back with its rightful owner," Auru said, "And I am home once more. Though I've grown old, I think I shall spend the remainder of my days here in Caelin. If milord will have me back that is." The Caelin residents were surprised at this news. Lord Hausen paused for a minute as if to think but a small smile belied his mirth.

"I will be honored to have you back once more," Lord Hausen agreed.

"This is great Auru, but what about Khathelet? It's still under the control of Lundgren's minions," Colin recalled.

"Do not despair child. I've received word that Ostian knights have retaken Khathelet's capital. Lord Oberon rules his lands once more," Lord Hausen assured him.

"That news will please Link greatly," Ashei said.

"Speaking of Master Link, I wish to reward him for his part in my castle's liberation. Do you know of what he might desire as a reward?" Lord Hausen asked.

"Nothing comes to mind right away but… I know that Link is depressed that his sword broke. It was a special Ordon sword crafted by my hands. He treasured it dearly and as much as I would like to repair it, I simply don't have the materials to do so," Rusl frowned.

"That is a shame. I take it this sword was a gift of sorts?" Lord Hausen asked. Rusl nodded.

"It carried him through many battles. I get the feeling that he would not like to retire it so soon," Rusl said.

"Is that so? Well then we'll have to see what we can do about that. Kent! Please retrieve Master Link's sword and take it down to our forges. Sain, lead Master Rusl downstairs and help him to find anything he needs for the reforging process," Lord Hausen ordered.

"By your will sir!"

---

As the meeting came to a close, the group members along left the castle and gathered outside in the gardens. Kent and Sain, having completed their assigned tasks, joined them. As the group sat down, something plagued Kent's mind.

"Will you really remain with us Master Auru?" Kent asked.

"So much as changed while I was away and much work lies ahead of us," Auru commented, "but yes. I will remain here. It is where I belong,"

"And I belong here as well," Lyn added, "Though I've grown accustomed to life on the plains, I will stay in Caelin for awhile." Sain was quite glad at this news.

"Lady Lyndis! Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!" Sain gasped. Lyn nodded.

"Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't," Lyn replied.

"The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady," Kent said earnestly.

"He's the only family I have left. I want him to have a long life," Lyn smiled. It was then Florina came up to them.

"Lady Lyndis! I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn... I mean, Lady Lyndis... We'll be together always!" Florina said happily.

"Really? Oh, that pleases me so... but... Please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn," Lyn grinned. However, Florina shook her head in disagreement.

"My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow," Florina pointed out, "And besides, I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you... Please..." Seeing the pleading look in her friend's eyes, Lyn sighed.

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well, I understand," Lyn agreed.

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" Florina declared, hugging her friend, "Oops! I mean... Lady Lyndis!"

"Oh, Florina!" Lyn sighed. Then to everyone's surprise, Wil came up to them.

"Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too," Wil declared.

"Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?" Lyn asked.

"Well, I was, but... I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know... I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision," Wil assured her.

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil. Thank you," Lyn said gratefully.

"It would seem that you have gathered many loyal allies milady," Auru noticed, a smile creeping up on his face, "And you shall have me as well."

"I know Auru and I'm grateful for that. But please, if you do anything, then please tell me more of my mother. You knew her didn't you?" Lyn asked.

"That I did. I will share many stories with you as we train together," Auru offered, "And we will train. I noticed during the last battle that your sword skills are unpolished." Lyn frowned at this.

"I know. Father was slain before he could complete my training," Lyn explained.

"Ah but do not despair. When I'm finished with you, you will be the great swordswoman Lycia has ever known," Auru promised, "But my training techniques are very harsh. You'd best be prepared."

"Yes sir!" Lyn saluted. All in all, it had been a good day for everyone.

---

But all good things must come to an end. Link's week in bed promptly ended and his shoulder was healed. Unfortunately, the Hawks of Twilight were due to leave that same day but not before attending a ceremony. The Hawks dressed their best and gathered in the court of Castle Caelin along with the rest of the knights. A red carpet was laid out with Lord Hausen at the throne and Lyn at the far end. The Hawks of Twilight were at his left and the members of Lyndis's Legion were at his right. The Lorca tribe member was no longer clad in her green outfit but rather a dress of red embroidered with silver lining. Her boots had been replaced with velvet slippers of the same red as her dress. Music played and the soldiers formed up in two lines on both sides of the carpet. They drew their swords and formed an archway which Lyn calmly walked through. When she reached her grandfather, she curtsied for him then to her retainers. He in turn bowed for her and the knights saluted. A servant in white robes reached into a wooden box and extracted a silver tiara. He handed it to Lord Hausen and he gently placed it on Lyn's head. Lord Hausen and Lyn then turned to the crowd of retainers.

"My lords and ladies, I stand before you today because of your brave efforts. There are no words that can express my gratitude to you all. Whether you assisted me directly or you came to the aid of my heir, I thank you. My traitorous brother is no more and his loyal dogs have been put down. Our allies in Lycia have come to accept us as their kin once more. The coming days will be difficult and I expect much hardship as we begin to travel the road of rebuilding. But know this; I am no longer alone on this throne," Lord Hausen said, "From this day onward, let it be known that the girl standing before you is my blood and kin. All hail Princess Lyndis!"

"All hail Princess Lyndis!" The crowd shouted back and thunderous applause echoed throughout the great hall. The girl blushed at the praise but she smiled all the same. Link, who had been quiet during the whole ceremony, was the only person in the room who was not smiling.

_So the girl who had all the freedom in the world has been chained down by her royal blood… Let us hope that the title does not chain you down forever, child of the Lorca._ Link thought wistfully. A celebration was to be held followed by a dance but the Hawks of Twilight regrettably had to leave. Their wagon and horses were outside being attended by attendants. As Link mounted up on Epona, a voice called to him. Turning to the source, he saw Lyn running up to him with Kent at her side.

"Link! You're leaving, aren't you?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah I am. I figured I would travel with my friends for awhile. It's rough but I've grown to like mercenary work," Link replied. Seeing the troubled look on the girl's face, Link frowned.

"Does something trouble you?" Link asked.

"When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for such a short time. You barely knew me and yet you've helped us so much. You got caught up in our fight and I never properly thanked you," Lyn frowned, taking a wrapped object from Kent, "So Grandfather wanted you to have this." Taking it, he removed the cloth and his eyes gazed at a sword unlike any he had seen before. The blade was a sterling silver with a stripe of gold down the middle. The hilt was iron with newly wrapped red leather on the grip.

"I've no need for a ceremonial sword," Link said, pushing the gift back to Lyn.

"It's not a ceremonial sword. It's your old sword but Rusl reforged it," Lyn explained.

"Rusl fixed it? But how?" Link asked, his disappointment turning to shock.

"It took some work but we tracked down a cattle owner who had an Ordonian goat for sale. We bought it and Rusl cut the horns. As he worked to repair your blade, we asked him what we could do to make it even stronger so he told us to add in silver and gold. What you hold in your hands is the result of his work," Kent explained. Link smiled and he gazed back at Rusl, who was smiling broadly.

"Rusl used an ancient Ordonian forging technique to make that sword. You won't have to sharpen it and it will never break against another person's sword," Kent went on, "This gilded sword is the strongest blade out there, save for Lady Lyn's Mani Katti."

"Mani Katti?" Link asked.

"Remember when I told you I wanted to visit that shrine in Bulgar before we split up? There was a sword enshrined there but some bandits tried to steal it. We stopped them and the monk who lived in the temple let me touch their sacred sword. It responded and now it is mine," Lyn explained.

"I see. Your heart is strong and true. I've no doubt that you'll be a master swordswoman, Lyn," Link said, "It's a good thing too. I foresee dangerous times ahead. Keep your blade sharp for the day that we may meet again." His words surprised her.

"Dangerous times are ahead? How do you know this?" Lyn asked. Link however didn't respond as he slid his new sword into his scabbard.

"The others are waiting for me," Link said. Sensing that she wouldn't get anywhere with him, she smiled.

"Well then, take care... I hope I see you again," Lyn said.

"I'm sure that I will someday..." Link agreed and with his good hand, he snapped Epona's reins. Lyn and Kent stood on that hill and watched as her friend departed Caelin and caught up with their group's wagon. As the last sunlight faded, a sliver of light reflected off a tear that had ran down Lyn's face.

**COMING UP…**

**A year has passed since Lundgren had been removed from Caelin's soil but the rest of Lycia is uneasy. A rumor of a war that is to come fills the air. A shadow of unease fills the hearts of the people of Pherae when its ****beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished... as have a number of his loyal knights who serve at his side. Rumors of his death abound. However, the marquess's son Eliwood believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him. **

**Working behind the scenes to protect Lord Eliwood are Link, Ilia, and Colin. Following the orders of their client Lord Uther of Ostia, they follow silently behind Eliwood, leaving Pherae behind. As the trio sets out, the Hero Spirit's words come back to Link's mind…**

**Will Eliwood find his father? What role will Link play in these affairs? Will the enemy after Link's life finally reveal themselves?**

**Find out in Book Two: The Lycian League**


	11. Chapter Ten

**BOOK TWO: THE LYCIAN LEAGUE**

**Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring... Mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of nine heroes. These nine mighty generals brought peace to Elibe. The continent was divided into nine nations, and the people enjoyed an easy prosperity.**

**The paladin Harkinian settled in the northern half of the continent and formed the monarchy of Hyrule.  
****The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military might.  
****The priest St. Elimine moved west and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria.  
****The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of his beloved plains of Sacae.  
****The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia.  
****The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles.  
****The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata.  
****The heirs of the champion Roland themselves became the lords of the Lycian League.**

**Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years... How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble?**

**Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished... as have a number of his loyal knights who serve at his side. A month has passed without word from the marquess. Rumors of his death abound. However, the marquess's son Eliwood believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him. **

**Working behind the scenes to protect Lord Eliwood are Link, Ilia, and Colin. Following the orders of their client, they follow silently behind Eliwood, leaving Pherae behind. As the trio sets out, the Hero Spirit's words come back to Link's mind…**

**CHAPTER TEN: TAKING FLIGHT**

The Lycian League is composed of multiple territories that are shared between multiple marquesses. Of these marquesses is Lord Elbert, a kindly gentleman who is a warmhearted man to his friends and a fierce god of death to his enemies. His homeland, Pherae, is a territory famous for its well-trained knights, all of whom share his ways. Because of Lord Elbert's kindly rule, his territory has not seen serious combat for many years. But now he is nowhere to be found. His dear wife Eleanora and his only son Eliwood worry for him deeply. Both have waited for his return but can no longer stand the wait. This day marks the day that Eliwood would leave his homeland in search of his missing father. The sun sits high in the sky as he and trusty retainer Marcus bid farewell to Pherae.

"Mother, it's time for us to go," Eliwood said.

"Eliwood... Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but... If anything were to happen to you... My heart could not bear that sorrow," Eleanora frowned. The kindly woman's blue eyes and purple hair shimmered with the sun's light. A white silk shawl was wrapped around her shoulders and kept the wind from chilling her.

"I know, Mother. Please do not worry. Father is alive, I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side," Eliwood promised.

"I have your word then," Eleanora acknowledged.

"Yes, of course. Isadora, I entrust my mother to you in my absence," Eliwood said, looking to the blue-haired paladin who was Eleanora's personal guard.

"Yes, milord. I will guard over her well," Isadora assured him. Satisfied that all would be well, Eliwood mounted up on his brown charger and looked to his traveling companion Marcus.

"Well, Marcus, it looks like it's just the two of us," Eliwood said.

"Not so, milord. My man Lowen will be traveling with us," Marcus replied.

"Lowen? That's reassuring," Eliwood smiled.

"I've sent him ahead to the village. He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms. Normally, I wouldn't venture forth without a larger company, but... I bow to your will on this matter, Lord Eliwood," Marcus admitted.

"I'm sorry Marcus, but I would rather not deprive my mother of even a single guard. The best knights in the realm disappeared with my father. If anything were to happen to my mother while I am gone, I..." Eliwood explained when Marcus interrupted.

"I understand, milord. Humph! What's keeping Lowen?" Marcus wondered. The answer the older knight was looking for was not a happy one. Lowen was currently cornered by at least a dozen bandits. With him was a green haired girl about Eliwood's age. Her hair was covered by a green bandana and she wore a brown outfit with a leather guard over her heart. She carried a bow and quiver, though neither was drawn for she was afraid of being attacked. The bandits parted and a rough-looking, green-haired man stepped forward. His beard and mustache were untrimmed and his brown clothes dirty with grime and blood.

"We've all heard that the knights of Pherae have vanished, right? Well, your misfortune is my good luck! I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!" The bandit leader demanded. The leader then noticed Lowen and Rebecca.

"And you two! Bow down to me at once!" Groznyi demanded.

"The only person I bow down to is my lord, the marquess of Pherae!" Lowen declared.

"Very well. Die on your feet then! Men! Show this fool what it means to resist me!" Groznyi ordered. Lowen swallowed nervously as he readied his sword. Without taking his eyes off the bandits, he addressed the girl he was protecting.

"My lord lies to the southeast past the mountains. Please let him know what is happening here," Lowen whispered.

"But I just can't leave you here alone!" The girl protested.

"You must!" Lowen shouted, before charging into the fray. Seeing that there was no other choice, the girl used the chaos of the battle to climb over the wall surrounding the village and escape into the grasslands. Following the marked road, she made her way to Castle Pherae.

"OK Marcus. As soon as Lowen returns, we'll head out," Eliwood said. Marcus nodded when the fleeing girl entered his field of vision.

"Lord Eliwood! A stranger approaches..." Marcus pointed out.

"Is it an enemy?" Eliwood asked, his hand reaching for his rapier.

"Judging by her pace, she seems frightened," Marcus noticed. His observation was justified as the girl stopped short of them.

"The village is under attack! It's bandits!" The girl exclaimed.

"What? Bandits? Here?" Marcus wondered. As the girl caught her breath, she realized who she was speaking to.

"My lord Eliwood? I'm the daughter of the village magistrate. My name's Rebecca. The bandits came without warning. They're stealing everything! I beg you! Please help us!" Rebecca begged.

"I see. Marcus! We must aid the village!" Eliwood declared.

"Yes, milord!" Marcus agreed.

"Rebecca, stay here and keep out of sight," Eliwood ordered. She was about to agree when Lowen's deed came back to her.

"If it pleases you, milord, I would rather fight. I hunt almost every day, and I have some skill with a bow," She offered.

"Is that so? Very well but be careful!" Eliwood cautioned.

"Yes, milord," Rebecca agreed. With that, the trio set out for Rebecca's village. Meanwhile, in a village just north of hers, two men walked out. Both were dressed in the same cobalt tunics, pants and boots but one wore a metal headband and a grin while the other was serious.

"Look, Dorcas! Can you believe it? It's just like that knight said! That's Lord Eliwood!" the smiling one pointed.

"So it would seem Bartre," Dorcas nodded.

"What's he doing? Hey, he's taking on those bandits. Protecting innocents? That's a right lordly thing to do, isn't it? Right, Dorcas?" Bartre grinned, his smile widening.

"You talk too much. The lordling needs our help," Dorcas said calmly.

"Right! Leave these mountain weaklings to me! I'm Bartre the Brave!" The smiling man bellowed. Dorcas shook his head at his friend's behavior and then quickly followed him to join Lord Eliwood. Behind the two of them was a feminine figure in drab brown robes. Underneath her veil, cautious blue eyes watched the twosome join the Pherean heir's caravan.

"Do you think Lord Eliwood will be alright?" The figure asked. Another figure came up behind her in the same brown garb.

"Yeah. Lord Eliwood may be kind and gentle but his sense of duty drives him," The second figure replied, "that is his strength, but it is also a weakness."

"Which is why we're here. If the case need be, we shall protect Lord Eliwood," The first figure said. A moment of silence was shared between the two as they followed the battle between the bandits and Eliwood's guard. The bandits outnumbered Eliwood's group two to one but Eliwood's fivesome had skill on their side. Soon, it was just Eliwood and the bandit leader Groznyi. Even from their hiding place, the duo could hear the bandit leader's conversation.

"What is this, a pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me? Ha! What a joke!" Groznyi laughed.

"You'd be wise to surrender knave! You face Eliwood's Elite!" Marcus shot back. Like the sun vanishing behind a cloud, the bandit leader's confidence disappeared.

"What? Pheraen knights? But that's impossible!" Groznyi exclaimed.

"Then what do you call us?" Eliwood asked, charging in with his rapier. The two figures watched as Eliwood gracefully dodged the bandit's rough axe swings before plunging his rapier into the man's chest.

"Ugh... I thought my luck... was finally turning around..." Groznyi groaned before collapsing lifeless upon the bloodied ground.

"Is that all of them?" Eliwood wondered.

"It would appear so. Well done milord!" Marcus praised.

"I cannot take all the credit. Everyone performed well under the circumstances," Eliwood replied graciously, "But there is no time for idle talk. I'm concerned about Lowen." The fivesome entered the village and were greeted by a brown-haired gentleman.

"I'm the magistrate of this village. You would be Lord Eliwood, yes? Our deepest thanks for coming to the aid of our fair village," The man said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. It's a lord's duty to protect the citizenry," Eliwood said.

"Would that were true, milord. The good folk of Laus know no such protection. Their marquess, Lord Darin, is too busy preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of bandits and thieves," The man explained. This news surprised Eliwood.

"Preparing for war? Are you sure?" Eliwood asked.

"I would not lie milord. My brother lived in Laus until a few days ago. His home was torched and he had no choice but to flee here. According to him, Laus could go to war any day now. It's all the people of Laus are talking about," The magistrate added.

"Lord Eliwood, if this is true, the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is readying for war, his target is most likely another Lycian territory. Perhaps this is connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance," Marcus proposed.

"My father and Marquess Laus? It seems a tenuous connection, but it's as good a start as any. Let us travel to Laus," Eliwood ordered, "By the way, did you happen to see a green-haired knight fighting with the bandits?" The frown on the man's face deepened as he led the group to the center of the town. Some townsfolk had just finished wrapping a body in familiar orange armor.

"Poor Lowen… I did not imagine this would happen," Eliwood frowned.

"He killed at least four of those men before their leader ran him down," The magistrate explained. This news did not please the marquess's son in the least.

"We haven't left Pherae and we already short one knight. Perhaps we should return to the castle and request some reinforcements?" Marcus offered. Eliwood shook his head.

"I will not. I will not weaken my homeland's defenses any further," Eliwood replied.

"If it please you my lord, I will assist you," Rebecca offered, "My bow isn't much but…"

"Rebecca!"The magistrate demanded.

"Father, I... I intend to accompany Lord Eliwood," Rebecca stammered.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl! Lord Eliwood is not going on a picnic. He's riding into danger," The magistrate frowned.

"I know that, Father. That's why I want to go. We owe him our lives, and I want to repay him. My bow may not be all that much, but I know I can be of service!" She argued, "And, Father... I may meet up with my brother somewhere. You're the magistrate. You have responsibilities. I... This is all I can offer. I need to do this! Please, Father! Let me go!" The gentleman looked at his daughter and sighed.

"Dear me... You're just as stubborn as your mother was," the man mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Father..." Rebecca apologized.

"You must bow to Lord Eliwood's wishes on this matter. If he consents, you may go," He agreed. A smile filled the girl's face and she hugged her father.

"Lord Elbert has always been kind of us. Follow his son with a true heart, Rebecca. Serve Lord Eliwood well, as I have served his father," The magistrate advised.

"I will, Father!" Rebecca promised. Little did the group know, a certain wolf heard everything.

_We shall protect you as well._ The wolf promised, as he transformed into the Hylian hero and mercenary, Link. _After all, it is our job and our client is very important._

---

In the year that had passed, the Hawks of Twilight had created a base for themselves in an abandoned fortress along the northern edge of the Pheraen highlands. It was rundown but the mercenaries had created a home for themselves. They had been given various tasks by the neighboring lords so they were not poor or hungry. For their unusual lifestyle, they lived in relative comfort. For a time, all was well, until that fateful day when a messenger arrived at the Hawks' base.

"You want us to locate Marquess Pherae?" Link asked, reading the letter he had been given.

"My lord does. Though he already has spies on the job, they cannot move in the way he wants them to," the messenger explained, "He figured that a more straightforward approach might help in locating Lord Elbert."

"It's an interesting challenge but there's more to this isn't there?" Link continued.

"Ha! Can't put one over the man who killed Lundgren can I? Yeah there's more. Word has it that Elbert's son Eliwood plans to take up the search himself. If Lord Elbert has met with foul play, then there's a chance that Eliwood may face the same fate," The messenger explained.

"Meaning you want us to protect him," Link concluded.

"Exactly. Will you take on the task? My master is willing to pay you greatly for this service," the messenger pointed out.

"This is a long-term mission that will take me from home for quite awhile," Link sighed.

"I know and my lord took that into account when he wrote down how much he was willing to pay you," The messenger said. Link frowned as he looked at the amount written on the parchment.

---

"Still thinking we shouldn't have taken this mission?" A female voice asked. Wolf Link looked back and saw Ilia and Epona waiting for him. A flash of magic and Link returned to his human self.

"I just don't like the idea of you coming along for the ride. This could be dangerous," Link said.

"I know that and so does Colin," Ilia replied. Link nodded.

"Where is he anyway?" Link asked.

"He's tailing Lord Hector remember?" Ilia recalled.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How could I forget?" Link asked himself.

"Because you've had your mind on me," Ilia replied, "come on, let's go." Link nodded and he promptly transformed back into his wolf form. Ilia mounted up on Epona and shook her head.

"I still don't see why you just don't double up with me," Ilia sighed.

"Because it is hard on Epona, that's why," Wolf Link replied. Over the course of the last year, Link had worked hard to improve his transformation. One thing he had developed was the ability to speak human tongue. It had been hard and he had to confide in Ilia about his ability. She had been fearful at first but had come to accept it has part of him. The other group members however remained oblivious. Besides speaking in human tongue, Wolf Link had improved his senses to a greater degree – A skill that was quickly proving to be useful. He could follow Eliwood without having to be so close. As he reflected on his improvements, Link looked back on how Ilia had changed. The young woman had developed some skill with the sword. Her style was not like Link's but it was fluid and graceful like a dance.

_So much has changed. She has become much more reliable. _Wolf Link thought as the duo followed Eliwood out of Pherae. _We shall see how reliable in the days to come._


	12. Chapter Eleven

**After speaking with the village magistrate, Eliwood and company set their sights on Laus. The road from Pherae to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia. In search of more traces of his father's footsteps, Eliwood sets out for the castle of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz. However, as Link and Ilia are about to find out, Santaruz is no longer under the marquess's control. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE SECRET OF SANTARUZ**

"What? Eliwood is here?" Helman gasped.

"Yes, He has set camp up on a hill south of here. He seeks an audience with you," Ephidel explained.

"Could it be...? Do you think Eliwood's come to ask of his father? If that's the case... I... I know not what to tell him," Helman frowned.

"Tell him you know nothing, and let him be on his way," Ephidel advised calmly.

"Yet... I know young Eliwood well. His father, Elbert, and I are old friends. I've no children of my own, and I've always treasured Eliwood. I do not believe I could look him in the eye and lie to him. I could not," Helman said.

"We've no choice then. Let us chase the boy away. If you do not speak with him, you need tell no lies," Ephidel smiled. With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you mean to harm Eliwood?" Helman asked.

"Not harm. Frighten. A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home to Pherae and be done with his adventure. He is, after all, all that Pherae has left..." Ephidel replied. With that, he left the room. Helman frowned at his decision.

_Am I making the right decision? _Helman wondered. Elsewhere in the castle, Ephidel was giving the guards their orders when a familiar presence drew his attention away. Dismissing the guards, Ephidel returned to his bedchamber and quickly darkened it. He then reached into his things and drew out a pillow and a black crystal ball. Summoning his magic, he channeled the energy into the sphere and the blackened image of a face appeared on its surface.

"You called Master?" Ephidel asked the sphere.

_**"You have not reported in Ephidel. That does not please me,"**_The figure growled.

"Forgive me Master. It was difficult to maintain contact while earning Helman's trust," Ephidel apologized.

_**"Apologizes and excuses are not what I seek Ephidel! I want results. We need quintessence to make my plans reality!"**_ The figure roared.

"And we will have plenty soon Master! My plan to gather quintessence is brilliant! By starting a civil war in Lycia, we will be able to gather mass amounts of quintessence," Ephidel explained.

_**"Do not take me for a fool Ephidel. Sonya and Limstella are already gathering quintessence from the soldiers of the Black Fang. I need you to find the person we talked about,"**_The figure ordered, _**"You have not sensed him. I'm disappointed."**_

"You mean he's coming?" Ephidel asked.

_**"Yes. He is looking for Lord Elbert. He is already heading your way," **_The figure informed him, _**"And you'd best not let him get away. Is that understood?"**_

"By your will Master. Ephidel out," Ephidel replied, cutting the connection, "I did not think he would appear so soon. I must make preparations before he arrives."

---

"I saw them, I did. About a month ago... Marquess Pherae and his men passed right through here. They've all gone missing, haven't they? A group as strong as that just up and vanishing... Couldn't have been bandits, but... I don't believe it. Must've been something terrible. The world's become a dangerous place, it has," The villager said sadly. Link nodded in agreement but inwardly he was angry. He had been told the same sob story over and over again all morning. A lot of people had seen the marquess but did not pay attention to where he was going. Thanking the man for his time, Link walked off only to walk straight into an old woman in drab black robes. Her silver hair was tied up in braids and she had a crooked grin on her face.

"Are you looking for Marquess Pherae young man?" The old lady asked.

"Yes I am. Do you know anything about where he is?" Link asked back.

"Why yes I do. He was headed for Laus to seek an audience with Lord Darin," The lady replied. Link frowned. That was the same answer he got back in Pherae.

"That's not what I meant. What I want to know is where he is _now_," Link corrected.

"All I know is that he went to Laus. I know nothing beyond that," The lady said when she extracted a package from within her robes, "But if you're going there, would you try this for me? It's an invention of a great witch! Me! It's a mine. It contains some very explosive magic. Hide it on the ground, and when an enemy steps on it... KABOOM!!! Hee hee hee... I'm still testing them, so that one's free. Come back and tell me how it works," The old lady giggled, shoving the package in the boy's hands. Unwrapping it, he revealed a red flask filled with a red hot liquid that bubbled inside its container.

"Um thanks," Link said, putting the flask away. Glancing up at the sun, he realized it was time to meet up with Ilia. He walked to a nearby tavern and found the love of his life sitting at the bar, a loaf of bread and a bottle of milk in front of her.

"So how goes the search?" Ilia asked.

"Everybody I talked to said that Marquess Pherae went into Laus and vanished after that," Link replied, biting into his lunch, "I know our road leads there but I was hoping to have a little more information to go on."

"Yeah but I guess we'll have to make do for now," Ilia sighed, sipping her milk.

"I don't like going into a fight with no information to go on," Link frowned, "And if Lord Darin is involved in Lord Elbert's disappearance, I doubt he's going to tell us anything if we ask him directly."

"It would lead to our deaths if we did," Ilia pointed out. That grim reality did not please either of them in the slightest. They soon finished their meal and left the tavern.

"So what do we do now?" Ilia asked.

"We'll head for the castle and request an audience with Lord Helman," Link said resolutely, "We may not find any answers but maybe we'll find a lead." Ilia nodded in agreement and the two of them headed towards the castle. The road wasn't long and the two of them enjoyed the ride. However, their enjoyment ended as they neared the edge of the countryside. Crossing a river, the duo found themselves outside Castle Santaruz. As they reached the gate, they were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" The guard demanded.

"I've come to request an audience with Lord Helman," Link replied coolly.

"And just what might you seek stranger from Lord Helman?" The guard asked.

"I'm investigating the disappearance of Marquess Pherae. Since it is known that Lord Helman and Lord Elbert are friends, I thought he might have some ideas as to where he might have gone," Link explained. The guards looked at one another and then back to Link.

"Please give us a minute," The guard said and one of them went to deliver the message.

---

The messenger did not have to go far. He quickly found Lord Helman in his chambers.

"My lord, a man has come to the gate requesting an audience with you. He says he seeks Marquess Pherae," The messenger reported.

"Show him to the throne room. I will meet with him momentarily," Lord Helman nodded. The soldier saluted and left. Lord Helman then left his chambers and went next door and found Ephidel meditating on his bed.

"Master Ephidel! I need a word with you!"Helman demanded. The pale-faced man opened his eyes and stood up.

"Peace, Lord Helman. Whatever is wrong?" Ephidel asked calmly, trying not to smile.

"I just received word from the eastern guard about an attack on Eliwood's life! You said you were just going to frighten Eliwood! Your men almost killed him! My patience is at an end! I've decided I must tell Eliwood everything and apologize," Helman realized. Though this news surprised Ephidel, he did not show it to the marquess.

"You would betray us?" Ephidel asked.

"I am tired of you and the Black Fang! Now, remove yourself from my castle! Your presence pains me!" Helman ordered.

"Lord Helman... Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" Ephidel asked. It only took one glare from the marquess to make Ephidel realize he would not back down.

"In that case... You're no longer of any use," Ephidel sighed. Thrusting his hand out towards the old man, a burst of fiery magic erupted from his fingers. The fire ripped through Lord Helman, causing him to collapse. This event did not go unnoticed as several guards that had been positioned outside of the door came in to see what was going on. Ephidel knew this and he smiled. These men were his personal bodyguards within Helman's ranks.

"The one we seek is close. Prepare yourselves because we'll need every last man to capture him," Ephidel ordered.

"Master Ephidel, the boy has his wife with him," The soldier reported, "What should we do with her?"

"We'll drain her quintessence along with his," Ephidel said.

---

"Our leader will see you now," The guard reported. Link nodded and Ilia dismounted from Epona.

"Go someplace safe girl," Link told his horse. He slapped her rear and the horse trotted off. The guards were a little surprised at this but said nothing. The couple was let inside and upon entering the main hall, Link and Ilia immediately grew suspicious.

"There sure are a lot of soldiers," Link whispered.

"I know. We'd better be on our guard," Ilia agreed. Their conversation came to a standstill as they passed through the double doors into Lord Helman's audience chamber. But the marquess was not seated on the throne. Instead, there was a scruffy knight in red armor. He was flanked by at least a dozen guards. The double doors slammed shut, making Ilia jump and Link more on edge.

"Welcome to my castle. Did you have some business with me?" The scruffy knight asked.

"Where is Lord Helman?" Link asked back.

"He is indisposed. I have authority here," The knight replied, "My messenger said you were looking for Lord Elbert of Pherae."

"Yes. My wife and I were hired to locate him and an informant's information lead us here to Santaruz. We were told that Lord Elbert had met with Lord Helman before he vanished. I was hoping to ask him if Lord Elbert had said where he would be going before he departed," Link explained.

"Well my lord isn't around but I can tell you where Lord Elbert is," The knight said. It was then all civility was dropped as the knight raised his hand and his loyal soldiers drew their spears.

"He's bound for the grave and so are you two! Get them now!" The knight ordered. The soldiers quickly surrounded the duo but Link and Ilia drew their swords and shields in response. Despite the situation, Link and Ilia were calm. A moment of silence followed and then the first blow was struck. The soldiers lunged in with their spears but Link and Ilia quickly repelled them with their shields before retaliating with their swords. However, the knights were experienced enough to dodge the thrusts, putting the fighters into a stalemate.

"Duck!" Link shouted. Ilia fell to her knees as Link launched into a spin attack. The attack was no ordinary attack however as red flame surrounded his blade and melted the spear ends of all the guards' lances. Without weapons, the knights found the fight was not in their favor and backed away nervously. Ilia was poised to lunge at them but Link held her back.

"Leave them! Let's get out of here!" Link urged. Ilia nodded and the two swung open the double doors and quickly made for the exit.

"You fools! Get after them!" The leader bellowed at his men. However the orders came too late as Link summoned Epona with his horse charm. Ilia mounted up as Link covertly switched into wolf form. By the time the soldiers knew what hit them, they were well on their way out of Santaruz. The leader stood on the drawbridge, unable to believe what had transpired. His anger was momentarily disrupted however as a messenger reported in.

"Sir! One of our battalions has just engaged in battle with Lord Eliwood's group," The messenger reported.

"How fares the battle?" The leader asked.

"Not well sir. Despite their lack of numbers, Lord Eliwood's group is holding," The messenger replied.

"Grr… Summon my troops! We're going to take care of that Pheraen fool right now!" The leader ordered. His orders were quickly followed and he soon had a small platoon of guardsmen marching east to the battle site. But amidst all the chaos, no one noticed the group of four that was approaching the north gate of Santaruz where Eliwood's group was engaged. Leading it was Lord Hector of Ostia and at his side were three of his most trusted vassals, Matthew the thief, Oswin the knight and Serra the cleric. From his position on top of the hill, Hector could easily make out what was going on.

"Hey! What's going on over there? Looks like some rough business," Hector frowned, when he noticed a Santaruz soldier standing nearby, "You! Soldier! Are you just going to stand there and watch?"

"Who do you think you are? This is Santaruz. What occurs here is no affair of any foreign lordling!" The soldier replied coldly.

"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You see, the man they're attacking happens to be a friend of mine," Hector shot back. Drawing out his axe, Hector calmly approached the guard.

"A friend? What? ...Urrrgh!!" The soldier's words however were interrupted as Hector sliced him with his axe.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry," Hector apologized, his tone not sincere in the slightest.

"Ew! That's terrible! I loathe violence!" Serra cringed.

"Nicely done, my lord! You're a fighter born," Matthew praised.

"I cannot condone resorting to force so quickly..." Oswin protested.

"Chastise me later, Oswin. First, we deal with these brigands! Come! We must help Eliwood!" Hector commanded and he charged down the hill. Oswin shook his head at his liege's recklessness.

"Help Eliwood? Sounds like a convenient excuse for more violence," Oswin mumbled.

"Oswin!" Hector shouted.

"Yes, yes. I'm coming!"Oswin shouted back.

"Matthew! Take Serra and find someplace to hide," Hector ordered.

"What? No! I'm going with you!" Serra whined.

"You are not! You'll slow us down!" Hector replied.

"Oh! How rude!" Serra cried but she said nothing more as Matthew led her away. Satisfied that his companions would be safe, Hector turned to his loyal knight.

"Oswin! Let's go!" Hector commanded and the two of them charged in to aid their allies. As they did, they failed to notice the horseman watching them from the shadows of the gate walls. The horseman was a certain blond-haired youth with a sword and wooden shield strapped to his back. He wasn't happy with Hector's decision.

"And I thought Master Link was reckless," the horseman frowned. He snapped the reins of his brown charger and the horse cantered down the hill, revealing the rider to be Colin. The sound of hoofbeats got the attention of the bandit leader and he saw the three warriors charging.

"Curses! What are you waiting for!? Let me show you boys how it's done!" The leader bellowed but his cries were quickly silenced when an arrow pierced his chest. Colin lowered his wooden bow and nodded approvingly.

"Hey you! Are you a friend of a foe?" Colin gasped as he saw Hector standing by him, his axe at the ready. Colin ignored him as he drew another arrow and fired it into another approaching bandit.

"Does that answer your question?" Colin asked, looking down at the Lycian lord. Hector frowned but nodded.

"Come on then. Let's finish this," Hector urged. Despite their numbers, the bandit group stood no chance against the Lycian lords and their vassals. Soon, the final bandit was slain and the groups came together.

"Hector! Where did you come from?" Eliwood asked, greeting his old friend.

"Well met, Eliwood," Hector nodded.

"Yes, but... what are you doing here?" Eliwood asked again.

"You wound me!" Hector frowned.

"How do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"You're looking for your father, right? Why didn't you send word?" Hector asked back.

"Your brother was just named Marquess Ostia. He's going to be very busy setting up his court council. Lord Uther must need your support. You are his brother, after all," Eliwood pointed out.

"My brother is not so weak. Oh, he has mentioned some things in public, but... He knew exactly what I was planning and he let me go," Hector grinned.

"Is that so? Well then, it would be unwise to refuse his kindness! It does me good to see you, Hector. Thank you," Eliwood said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. You know Oswin, don't you?" Hector asked, referring to the knight that had accompanied him.

"Well met, Lord Eliwood," Oswin bowed.

"It is good to see you again, Oswin. So you came as well?" Eliwood asked.

"Lord Uther was worried about Lord Hector traveling alone. I've been ordered to keep a close eye on him," Oswin explained.

"Of course! Good to have you with us," Eliwood said. It was then Serra and Matthew came down, the latter at the former's heels.

"Lord Hector! Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done?" Serra asked.

"I apologize for the interruption. I couldn't restrain her any longer!" Matthew gasped.

"Are these your companions, Hector?" Eliwood asked. To Eliwood's surprise, Hector blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh... Yes, I suppose they are. One might have hoped for better, but..." Hector frowned.

"That was uncalled for! I can't believe you said that!" Serra fumed, "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

"Me? He was talking about you!" Matthew shot back.

"Hector, why don't you introduce us?" Eliwood asked, trying to stop a fight from breaking out.

"The noisy one is Serra. Believe it or not, she's a cleric," Hector introduced.

"Yes, I am Serra, my lord. Pleased to meet you," Serra bowed.

"And that's Matthew. He does a lot of... sneaking around," Hector said. Matthew nodded.

"Sneaking around?" Eliwood asked.

"Well... I, er... gather information, open doors, chests, and such. I've got... nimble fingers," Matthew explained, sounding unsure of himself.

"That sounds like a thief's work," Eliwood realized.

"Well... Don't let it worry you," Hector reassured him, seeing how uncomfortable his friend was. He then remembered the horseman who came to his aid.

"And who is this fellow?" Eliwood asked.

"My name is Colin. I'm a member of the Hawks of Twilight," Colin replied, "I was in the area when I saw the fighting." Eliwood nodded in understanding. Hector however wasn't convinced.

"You were in the area huh? Interesting. And just what were you doing before you came onto the scene?" Hector asked. Seeing the inquiring look on Hector's face, Colin knew he would get nowhere with lying.

"I… I was hired to find Marquess Pherae," Colin admitted.

"Oh really? And just who hired you?" Hector asked.

"…Lord Uther of Ostia," Colin replied, pulling out the contract he had been given, "The official documentation is right here." Hector snatched the paper out of the boy's hands and a quick glance over it confirmed the mercenary's story. However, something was wrong.

"This contract employs the services of three members of the Hawks of Twilight," Hector noticed, handing the paper back to Colin, "So where are your comrades?"

"They're pursuing a lead. They just told me to keep up with you and join your group if necessary," Colin explained. Seeing the look on his liege's face, Matthew stepped forward.

"Lord Hector, I know you are not happy with the situation. But let it be known that I was the one who contacted the Hawks of Twilight on behalf of your brother," Matthew admitted, "He was concerned for your well-being and that of Eliwood's." Matthew's smile quickly faded as Hector glared at him. However, his anger turned to resignation as he realized what he would have to do.

"This journey... I suspect it will be harder than we imagined. I'm just going to have to accept things like this if we're going to survive," Hector sighed, "Alright, you may join us Colin but you follow our orders understood?" Colin nodded.

"Well now that we have that settled, I think it's time I told you about the rumors that have been going around," Hector said.

"What rumors?" Eliwood asked.

"A league of assassins from Bern has been moving around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters and mercenaries are vanishing..." Hector frowned.

"That reminds me. One of the men who attacked us said something odd," Eliwood recalled, "The apparent leader of that gang of thugs... He indicated that someone was watching me... That someone needed him dead."

"Hmm... That is troubling. Actually, a captain of the guard was watching the fight when we arrived. He was a knight of Santaruz, and yet he just stood there and let a lord be attacked. I think he was planning on seeing you die," Colin remembered.

"We have to speak with Lord Helman..." Eliwood frowned. However, Marcus' attention was not on the castle but on an event that was happening on a bridge that crossed a nearby river.

"Milord! Something is happening down there on the bridge. It looks like someone is in trouble," Marcus noticed.

"If they are, then let us ride to their aid," Eliwood ordered. He ordered his troops forward and the group came across the knight who had lead the attack on Link's life. He was angrier than hell and in his way was a blue-haired gentleman with a thin mustache. He wore purple robes and a pale green cape trailed behind him. He carried a large pack that was loaded down with many items.

"Oh please! Someone help me!" The gentleman cried. The knight was about to strike him when he noticed Eliwood and his companions.

"What's this? You've made it this far? Ah, I paid too much for that worthless pack of sellswords!" The leader growled.

"What have you done with Marquess Santaruz?" Hector demanded.

"You want to know? You'll have to best me first," The leader declared. Hector raised his axe and charged in but the knight was quicker and he sidestepped the lunge easily enough. He thrust his spear towards Hector but he blocked it with his axe. Pinning the spear to the ground, Hector drew a smaller axe from within his armor and buried the blade in the man's skull.

"We've driven him off. Are you injured?" Eliwood asked.

"No, not at all. As you can see, I'm as fine as fine can be," The gentleman said, brushing some wayward dust off his clothes.

"I'm glad to see that. We'll take our leave then. Let's go, Hector," Eliwood urged. Hector nodded when the gentleman got in their way. He removed his pack and began rifling through it.

"Wait a moment, please! A token of my thanks..." The gentleman insisted, still rifling through his pack.

"Do not worry yourself. We've no need of a peddler's junk," Hector said dismissively. The gentleman's face grew red with anger as he looked up from his pack and at Hector.

"Peddler?" The gentleman gawked.

"Hector!" Eliwood chastised.

"Ahem! I am Merlinus. You'll find no other traveling merchant whose goods compare. Don't let your eyes fool you: I'm quite prosperous," The gentleman boasted.

"Huh? You're a merchant? Books and knives and all that, eh?" Hector said, still not impressed.

"Hector, your manners are terrible," Eliwood sighed, "Merlinus, please... Pay no mind to what this oaf has to say."

"No, of course not. I wasn't concerned at... By the way, you two obviously come from highborn houses. Would you grant me the honor of your names?" Merlinus asked.

"I am Eliwood, son of the marquess of Pherae," Eliwood introduced, "And this Hector, Marquess Ostia's brother."

"Goodness! Ostia! Pherae! The greatest houses of all of Lycia! Ahh... To be saved by noblemen such as yourselves... It is an honor beyond words!" Merlinus said gleefully.

"It's nice to be appreciated for a change. Lately, people just seem to want us dead," Hector smirked, "Tell me, Merlinus, what are your plans?"

"My plans, my lord? I had planned to travel Lycia selling my merchandise, but... It may not be possible in such dangerous times," Merlinus said sadly.

"If that's the case, why don't you come along with us? Our travels will not be ending anytime soon. We've gained more people and more items. It might be good to have help managing our things," Hector explained.

"Oho! Now THAT is a splendid idea! Managing merchandise is my specialty, after all!" Merlinus insisted.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked, unsure of the arrangement.

"Quite sure, my lord. To be honest, I've dreamt of working for a noble house. To have my fondest wish granted in such a way... I cannot stem these tears of joy!" Merlinus cried, hugging the two boys, "Lord Hector! Lord Eliwood! Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever!"

"Uh... Thank you. Well met, Merlinus," Eliwood said, completely abashed at the sudden praise.

"We're counting on you! Now, I've got some things I want you to carry..." Hector trailed off as he began unloading objects on the man. Seeing that they were no closer to Castle Santaruz, Colin spoke up.

"Um my lords? Not to be disrespectful, but Lord Helman isn't going to wait for us," Colin pointed out. All conversation came to a halt as the realization set in.

"Colin's right. We've no time for this! Everyone, head for the castle!" Eliwood urged. With the knights defeated, it was a simple matter of riding to the gates. There was no resistance and Eliwood's Elite quickly found Lord Helman in his chambers, still bleeding from his wounds. To the amazement of everyone, he was still alive.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood gasped, kneeling down next to the man.

"…Is that you Eliwood?" Helman coughed.

"Hold on, my lord!" Eliwood pleaded, "Serra! Please your staff…"

"It is too late... I must apologize... Your father... He..." Helman gasped when he suddenly went into a coughing fit.

"Do you know something, sir?" Eliwood asked gently.

"I... If I hadn't told Elbert... about... Darin's plans... This would... never... have... Cough cough..." Helman coughed. A new spasm of pain ripped through the elderly man's body and Eliwood knew his time was up.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood cried.

"...Go to Laus... Darin... the marquess of Laus... knows all," Helman whispered, "I'm sorry, Eliwood... I... I can't..."

"Hold on!" Eliwood urged.

"Beware... the Black... Fang..." Helman gasped. His injuries took their toll and his body went limp.

"He's gone..." Hector frowned.

"It can't be... Lord Helman... Why... ...Why did this happen?" Eliwood wondered.

"Blast! What is going on?" Hector demanded to himself. A moment of silence passed between the two lords before Eliwood came to a decision.

"...We go to Laus. We must speak to the marquess of Laus, Lord Darin," Eliwood declared.

"You're right. We should leave quickly. I'm not sure how far we can go today, but... I can't sit still," Hector admitted. It was then a servant walked in.

"If I may, I'm the steward of Santaruz," The man replied, "With our lord gone, what are we to do?"

"First, you give Lord Helman a proper burial. After that... I'm sure the Lycian Council will have to meet. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more," Hector ordered.

"I understand," The servant acknowledged.

"Let's go. We must keep moving," Eliwood said.

"Yes... and now we seek answers for Marquess Santaruz, too," Hector declared.

"Lord Helman... May you find peace…" Eliwood prayed.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been too long since I've updated. School and sickness have kept me away and I've got some big projects and finals up ahead before I get the summer off. I'll upload again if I get the chance but don't expect any uploads until May.**

**A visit to Santaruz leads to disaster when Link and Ilia find themselves caught in a trap set by the mysterious mage Ephidel. However, his plans fail and they manage to escape. Ephidel has his army abandon the castle in pursuit of Link and Ilia. Unable to move east to Pherae or north into Laus, Link leads his wife southwest.**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: RETURN TO CAELIN**

"Link! Hold up!" Ilia called. The gray wolf halted and he turned back to see his wife dismount.

"Is something wrong?" Wolf Link asked.

"We've been on the run nonstop for days. Epona needs rest," Ilia said, stroking the horse's nose. Link didn't need to be told this. His loyal steed was breathing heavily and her legs were shaking like leaves in the wind.

"I know Ilia but if we stop, our pursuers will capture us," Wolf Link pointed out.

"But… Can't we stop for a little while? Epona just needs a little time to recuperate," Ilia begged. Wolf Link perked up his ears and sighed.

"Those soldiers are about a half day behind us. Stopping now would be the end of us," Wolf Link frowned.

"So what do we do? If we can't outrun them, then let's fight!" Ilia urged. Wolf Link shook his head.

"No, there's too many. Even I would be hard pressed to hold them back," Wolf Link said grimly, "But if you must insist, we're only about a half day's ride from Castle Caelin. With a little persuasion, I'm sure Lord Hausen would be willing to come to our aid."

"But Epona…" Ilia protested.

"We've got no other options. We either reach Caelin alive or die out here," Link frowned before switching to the tongue of animals.

_**"Link, I'm at the end of my strength," **_Epona whinnied.

_**"I know but you need to hold on a little longer. Once we reach Caelin, you'll be able to rest," **_Link assured her. With that, Link reverted to his human form.

"We'll walk for as long as we can," Link declared, taking Epona's reins. Ilia nodded mutely and they began the treacherous walk through the forest. Clouds billowed overhead and soon a light rain dampened the path. Link silently prayed that the mud would slow their pursuers down. They walked the rest of the afternoon and as the clouds vanished and gave way to sunset, Link and Ilia found themselves looking at the stone walls of Castle Caelin. Their hopes raised, Link and Ilia picked up the pace and were immediately welcomed by their old friend Sain.

"Ah well met Master Link! It has been awhile since you last came to visit," Sain greeted.

"That it has," Link acknowledged, shaking the knight's hand.

"What brings you to our cozy corner of the world?" Sain asked.

"It's a long story but neither me or my wife are in the condition to tell anyone," Link replied woefully, "We've been on the move for days and we need rest."

"Oh ho! Rest you say? Well we can offer that to Caelin's greatest hero!" Sain grinned, "I shall summon the maids and have them draw a room for you straight away." Without another word, Sain dashed off to give his orders.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Ilia asked.

"Nope he hasn't. He didn't even comment on our being married," Link noticed, "Oh well. At least we're safe for now." The two waited quietly until Sain returned and guided them to a single bedroom. After receiving Sain's word that Epona would be seen to, Link and Ilia fell into a much needed slumber.

---

But as Link and Ilia rested, the Santaruz hunters that were on their trail were behind them. The hunters were a group of four mercenaries with a battalion of knights at their heels.

"Well? Have you found them?" The commander knight asked.

"They've hidden their tracks well but we picked up their trail rather easily," The lead hunter replied.

"That doesn't answer my question," The knight growled.

"They're heading towards Caelin," The hunter said.

"We should have known. The boy has favor with the marquess there," The knight chided himself. He then turned to one of his messengers.

"Let Lord Darin know that we have found the boy and that he should go on ahead to the Dread Isle," He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The messenger acknowledged and he mounted up and left. The knight then turned to the rest of his troops.

"Prepare yourselves men! Our next conquest is Caelin!" The knight announced.

---

The next morning, Link awoke to a bright sunshine-filled day. Climbing out of bed quietly, he stepped out onto the balcony and saw Lyn and her personal legion in the courtyard training hard. He watched quietly until Lyn noticed him. She frantically gestured for him to come down and he was all too happy to oblige.

"Link! It's so good to see you! Have you been well?" Lyn asked.

"Well met, Link. Good to see you again." Kent greeted.

"Well! This really is a pleasant surprise!" Auru smiled.

"Hello, Link! Has it really been a year?" Wil asked. As the party grew larger, Lyn noticed Florina standing off to the side, looking unsure.

"What's wrong, Florina? You needn't hide back there," Lyn insisted, dragging her friend closer. Florina was pushed to the forefront of the group.

"Um... Nice to see you again. I don't suppose you... Do you remember me?" Florina asked timidly. Link nodded in acknowledgement.

"How could I forget you Florina? I did save you from those bandits remember?" Link asked back.

"Everyone who remained in Caelin speaks of you fondly. We're always wondering where you are and what you are doing," Lyn grinned.

"Well wonder no more. I'm here and I've brought my wife with me," Link said.

"Your wife eh? Does that mean you and Ilia tied the knot?" Auru asked. Link nodded.

"It happened shortly after we left Caelin. We saw no reason to beat around the bush anymore," Link explained, pulling off his gauntlet and exposing a thin gold ring on his finger.

"I always knew you and Ilia would become one," Auru nodded as Link covered his hand up again. Before any more could be said, a maid summoned the group.

"Milady, breakfast is ready," The maid said.

"Thank you. Come everyone! Let us all eat and catch up," Lyn urged. The group consented and was escorted by the maid into the dining hall. A lot of the knights were already sitting down and eating but some stopped to say hello to Caelin's liberator. Eventually, Link was able to take a seat at the table alongside Ilia, Lyn and the marquess. The marquess then stood, raising his glass in a toast. Everyone raised their own glasses in response and a toast was called for Link and Ilia's good health and wellbeing. It was a morning of jubilation that refreshed the traveler's weary spirits. While the soldiers ate, Link and Ilia took turns telling them about their lives after they had left Caelin. However, the happiness would soon come to an end when a scout charged into the main hall.

"Lord Hausen! We're under attack!" The scout shouted, charging up to the marquess.

"How can this be? Who would dare attack our castle?" Lord Hausen demanded.

"The enemy wears the crests of Laus milord!" The scout replied, having calmed down.

"Rally our forces! We must keep them out!" The marquess ordered.

"But sire! We're outnumbered two to one!" The scout frowned.

"Numbers mean nothing. The dogs of Laus are untrained and can be put down!" Lyn replied, reaching for her sword. The soldiers in the room nodded in agreement but Ilia and Link weren't so sure. As the marquess's generals began issuing orders, Lord Hausen looked to Lyndis' Legion and the two guests.

"Things are going to get rough here and I can't risk losing you," Lord Hausen said, looking at his granddaughter, "Therefore, I want you to use the secret passageway and slip out unnoticed while I distract the enemy."

"What? No! I won't leave you here!" Lyn protested.

"You must. You are the future of Caelin and I can't risk you getting hurt! Kent! Sain! Please make sure she gets out safely," Lord Hausen ordered.

"Of course milord! You have our word," Kent promised, taking the girl's arm.

"Come! We must move," Link urged, leading the group back into the upper bedchambers. Grabbing their weapons and gear, they entered the marquess's chamber and used the secret passageway Link had used a year ago and slipped into the tunnels.

"Link! What about Epona?" Ilia whispered, "We can't just leave her here."

"The Laus soldiers are looking for us, not a horse. She'll be OK," Link replied quietly. _I hope._

"What are we going to do? Should we stay and fight?" Ilia asked. Link shook his head.

"No. There are too many soldiers. I think it is best if we flee for now," Link said.

"But Epona…" Ilia protested.

"Don't worry about her. I can call her once we get into the grasslands," Link replied coolly, tapping the leather pouch that held the horse call. Nodding in understanding, Ilia's protests ended as the group exited the tunnels and into the sunshine.

"So what do we do now milady?" Auru asked.

"…We'll head to one of the nearby villages and wait for word from Grandfather. If we don't hear anything in a couple of days, we'll think of something," Lyn sighed, "If we can't, we'll need to fight. Can we count on your help Master Link?"

"Sadly no. I wish I could help but I have my wife to think about now," Link said regrettably, "I won't take her into a fight where there is a low chance of victory."

"But Link…! I can…" Ilia began but Link shook his head.

"These men are beyond your capacity to fight," Link replied, "They are well trained and very dangerous. I'm not going to put you into a fight you're not ready for yet."

"But in Santaruz…." Ilia protested.

"We got lucky. We didn't fight their entire force. Had we, we might not have survived," Link frowned, "I'm sorry. I won't put you at risk yet." Ilia reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"I understand," Lyn agreed, "We'll cope somehow."

"If it helps, we'll be moving north towards Ostia. If there is no change in the condition of the fighting here, we will try to get Lord Uther's military to assist you," Ilia promised.

"Thank you. May Mother Earth and Father Sky see you safely on your way," Lyn prayed. Link and Ilia nodded and they quickly moved away into the trees of the forest nearby.

"OK, we should be far away enough now," Link said, pulling out the ivory charm. Whistling in it, the tune echoed throughout the woods. Several terse minutes later, a familiar brown steed came into view.

"I told you she would be OK," Link smiled. However, his smile quickly vanished when he noticed the three dozen assassins in black robes that were in pursuit on their own horses.

"Just like the master said… There they are! Kill the horse and then capture Link!" The leader ordered. Several of the lead riders drew bows and arrows out of their robes and took aim. Before Ilia and Link could react, a dozen arrows embedded themselves in Link's noble steed, causing it to collapse.

"No!" Ilia gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Despite its numerous wounds, the horse tried to stand again but the leader dismounted. With one swipe of his blade, he ended the horse's life.

"You just made a big mistake," Link growled, drawing his sword and shield, "Ilia, return to Pherae."

"Link…?" Ilia asked.

"Run from here as fast as you can," Link ordered, "Report back to Rusl."

"What about you?" Ilia asked.

"I've got a friend to avenge," Link said, running out from under their cover and onto the battlefield. Indecision racked Ilia's mind as she watched her beloved run into the oncoming path of the enemy horsemen. For a brief moment, she considered running out there to help but knew she was outmatched. With no other choice, she turned away and ran.

_Be safe Link._ Ilia prayed as she disappeared into the sea of trees.

---

"Milady, Laus soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this forest. There must be at least fifty soldiers!" Kent reported.

"Are you sure about this, milady? We barely escaped. Going back to the castle would mean almost certain death," Sain said grimly.

"My grandfather is in the castle. I left the castle on his orders, but I can't leave him in there alone!" Lyn frowned.

"The numbers we face... Rescuing Lord Hausen will be no easy task," Wil pointed out.

"But not impossible," Auru countered, "It all comes down to strategy."

"Even so, I would feel more at ease if we had help. Perhaps one of us should go north and let Lord Uther of Ostia know what is happening?" Kent proposed.

"That's a good idea," Lyn agreed.

"Lady Lyndis! I'll go! I can be in Ostia faster than anyone else," Florina offered.

"Florina? You can't do this on your own! It's not possible!" Lyn protested.

"I'm sure I can do this," Florina insisted, "Anyone else would be slowed down by the terrain."

"She has a point," Auru said. Still unconvinced, Lyn looked her friend in the eye.

"It will be terribly dangerous... You understand, don't you?" Lyn asked. Florina nodded.

"Yes. I promised myself I would become braver for you. I'm not the weak little Florina I used to be. I'll be fine. Trust me," Florina urged. Lyn's frown gave way to a smile.

"You've convinced me. The job's yours, Florina. But you must promise me that you won't try anything impossible!" Lyn commanded.

"Yes, my lady," Florina agreed. Snapping her pegasus's reins, the winged horse took to the air and vanished. As soon as she was out of sight, Sain spoke up.

"Did you hear our meek Florina? She sounded most forceful! Beautiful!" Sain gushed.

"She's become a full fledged pegasus knight," Kent declared.

"Yes, she has," Lyn nodded.

"All for you, Lady Lyndis. That's quite gallant," Wil smiled.

"When we lived on the plains, I was always her protector. I know I shouldn't feel sad, and yet..." Lyn trailed off, her words left unsaid.

"In the meanwhile, we should plan how we'll get back into the palace to help Lord Hausen. Since we can't go north, we can't use the old tunnel ways," Auru frowned.

"Yes the troops would surround us quickly," Kent agreed, "Perhaps if we use the forest around us to launch sneak attacks?"

"That's a sound plan," Lyn agreed, "We can ambush them and whittle down their numbers." But while Lyn and friends discussed their plans, Florina's departure did not go unnoticed. Soldiers near the castle immediately saw the winged horse flying towards them.

"Commander! There's something in the southern skies," A soldier reported.

"Is that a pegasus knight? Where do you suppose she's going? It doesn't matter. We've been told not to let anyone out of Caelin. Archers! Advance! Bring her down!" The commander ordered. A pair of ballistae rolled to the cliff edge and took aim at the flier.

"To reach Ostia, I must go over the forest and fly north. Then, I'll have to..." Florina reminded herself when she noticed a new group approaching the Caelin gates, "Wait! Who are those people? They fly no banner, and yet... Ah! That man in the lead! It's Lord Eliwood!" And just as she noticed Lord Eliwood, Eliwood's Elite also spotted the pegasus knight.

"I've spotted the enemy. Why are their archers advancing? They're aiming at something up high," Hector noticed, looking at the scene through his spyglass.

"Lord Eliwood, look! Up there! A pegasus knight!" Marcus pointed.

"Lord Eliwood!" Florina shouted.

"Could it really be...? Florina, is that you?" Eliwood called.

"Yes! I'm Lady Lyndis's..." Florina shouted.

"Florina! Fly lower!" Eliwood shouted back. However his warning came too late as several large arrows flew at her. Her pegasus whinnied as it bobbed and weaved, trying desperately to avoid being impaled by the deadly projectiles. Florina clutched the reins for dear life but was horrified when her mount suddenly flew upside down. Unable to hold on, the girl screamed as she dropped towards the earth. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed as she waited to die. Fate however was with her as a pair of strong arms caught her. Looking up, she saw Eliwood was the one who caught her.

"Florina! Can you hear me?" Eliwood asked. The girl nodded.

"Lord Eliwood? ...I..." Florina stammered, "I'm sorry. I'm such trouble..."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt. Tell me, Florina, weren't you with Lyndis?" Eliwood asked, setting her down.

"Yes! Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis is beyond that forest. She's waiting for a chance to assault the castle," Florina explained.

"She's what? Ah... Still, it's good to hear she's safe," Eliwood sighed with relief.

"She's fine. However, Lord Hausen's been captured. He's still in the castle," Florina frowned.

"I see. Let's go then!" Eliwood urged, turning to his troops, "Everyone! Head for Castle Caelin! We must save Lord Hausen." As the members of Eliwood's Elite readied their weapons, a scout immediately noticed them and reported in.

"We're under attack! It's the Pheraen noble, Eliwood!" The scout reported.

"He's here, eh? Now's our chance to show Marquess Laus our loyalty. Our opponents are a motley band of fools! They're no match for us!" The commander said greedily, "All troops advance! Put an end to that Pheraen whelp and his band of sellswords!"

"Sir! Some of our patrols in the south have not yet returned!" Another scout reported.

"What? What's taking them so long?" The commander growled.

"I'm not sure sir. They were sent out to investigate a sighting of the man Link," The scout explained.

"Where is he?" The commander asked.

"He was spotted heading north with his wife through the forest," The scout replied.

"How do you know this?"

"One of our soldiers heard a whistle and saw a horse matching the description of Link's steed escaping the paddocks. The Black Fang squads are in pursuit right now." The so-called squads however were under attack by Link. His blade glowed red with battle energy as he sliced into the various assassins that dared rush into his path. Seeing that fighting on horses was pointless, the remaining group members dismounted and rushed him with their blades. Despite this, Link pushed forward, trying to make his way to the leader.

"Out of my way!" Link roared, decapitating another soldier. Several more assassins surged into the fray, forcing Link to split his attention. Before he could respond with a spin attack, a searing pain shot through his entire backside. Numbness consumed Link's body as he felt himself lose control of his body. His sword slipped from his fingers as he fell to his hands and knees. He tried to speak but his face was as good as frozen.

"It would seem Lord Nergal's poison arrow worked," One of the assassins noted as Link lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two weeks left and I'll be free! I intend to take a summer job but I'm going to make time to write. Anyhow, I had a small break and came up with this. Enjoy!**

**In a desperate attempt to escape their pursuers, Link and Ilia take shelter in Castle Caelin. However, their pursuers are relentless and launch an all-out attack on the castle, forcing Link, Ilia and Lyndis' Legion to flee the castle. Knowing that they cannot overpower the attacking army, Link and Ilia part from Lyn's group only to run into an assassin army that slays Link's trusty horse Epona. Link rushes them in an attempt to avenge his fallen friend only to be captured, and Ilia is forced to flee Caelin on foot. Now Link's fate is unknown as the assassins take the warrior to their stronghold.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE ENEMY UNVEILED**

Darkness met Link's vision as he came to. His body was numb but he quickly noticed that he couldn't move anyway. Wherever he was, he was tied down tightly with chains and shackles. Hearing footsteps above, Link strained his ears and listened.

"Captain! We've got the prisoner tied down in the brig and all men and supplies are accounted for."

"Cast off all lines! Let's go while the wind is with us!"

_A ship…_ He realized. _I'm on a ship._ _But where is it going?_ _I've no time to find out. I must escape somehow._ However, with his body still fighting the poison and heavily restrained, an opportunity to escape did not present itself. Once a day, a crewmember would come down and give him some bread and water but it hardly satiated Link's appetite or thirst. Unable to keep track of the passing of time in his quarters, Link slept frequently. He knew he would need his strength for when the time to escape came. His waiting came to an end one evening when three robed people removed his heavy restraints and shackled his hands behind his back.

"Time to meet the master, Master Link," The lead guard said coldly. Link said nothing as he was dragged out of the room and onto the shore. Placed in the back of a wagon, he was blindfolded. Satisfied that he couldn't escape, the driver urged the wagon in an unknown direction to Link. The path was clearly not paved as the jostling sent Link and his entourage nearly flying out of the wagon. Eventually, it stopped and Link was hauled out of the wagon. After some more walking, a blast of cool air hit Link's face. He was led down a set of twisting paths until the blindfold was removed and he found himself looking at a sturdy prison cell door.

"Welcome to your new home," One of the guards sneered, removing Link's shackles. The door was opened and Link was shoved inside. With a heavy thud, the door slammed shut.

"Nice guys," Link groaned as he looked around his new surroundings. The cell walls were made of a dark green stone that gave off light and a pair of beds that were covered with drab blankets. On one of them was a sleeping man. Garbed in royal blue and gold robes, he had red hair and a trim mustache. The man's face was easily recognizable to Link.

"I don't believe it. Lord Elbert?" Link gasped. The man grunted and his eyes opened, revealing they were the same hue of blue as Eliwood's own eyes. Pushing the blankets aside, the man sat up and looked at Link thoughtfully.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you?" The marquess demanded his tone gruff and serious.

"My name is Link. I'm a member of the Hawks of Twilight. I was sent to find you and return you to Pherae," Link explained.

"Well you found me but I'm afraid we won't be returning to Pherae anytime soon," Elbert frowned, "Not while we're prisoners of the Black Fang and Nergal."

"Black Fang? Nergal? Just what is going on here?" Link asked, "Why are we here?"

"Nergal is a sorcerer who desires immortality. He coerced Lord Darin into starting a war in Lycia. When I heard, I took my army and pretended to agree to their scheme so we could get close to the masterminds of this scene. But before we could act, Nergal came and drained the quintessence of my men," Lord Elbert explained.

"Quintessence?" Link asked.

"The energy that makes up all life in living creatures. Each human being has a little quintessence inside of them and Nergal has developed the ability to use it to make himself immortal. However, I fear that is not his intention. He is not satisfied with immortality. He wants more power so he intends to drain the quintessence of dragons," Lord Elbert frowned.

"Dragons?" Link gasped, "There aren't any dragons here."

"Not yet. Nergal has used his powers to open a doorway to a realm where dragons live and coaxed two through the gateway into our world," Elbert sighed.

"Seriously? Has he already drained their energy?" Link asked. Elbert shook his head.

"No. A complication came up when he opened the door. My few remaining soldiers and I helped them escape," Elbert said, a small smile crossing his face, "Those children are now on a raft leaving this island."

"If that's the case, why are you here instead of with them?" Link asked.

"It was not big enough for me," Elbert frowned, "And as much as I wanted to get away from here and get back home to my family, I owe it to my soldiers and to the people of our world to stop Nergal at all costs. Because if Nergal summons dragons to our world, it will burn within a month. No living thing will survive." The news nearly froze Link's heart. Turning away for a moment, he placed a hand thoughtfully over his chin.

"This is not good, but it still doesn't explain why I'm here. Does Nergal want my quintessence too? Or is there something else he needs from me?" Link wondered.

"I'm not sure but I did overhear a conversation between two of the Black Fang's members. While Darin's army moves to overtake Lycia, the Black Fang intends to move their operations to the country of Hyrule next," Elbert frowned. Hearing his homeland's name, Link's blood grew even colder.

"Hyrule? What does the Black Fang want with Hyrule?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. They're a group of mercenaries for hire that operates out of Bern. For some reason, their leader Brendan Reed has been coerced into trying to take over the continent by Nergal. It could be that Nergal intends to conquer Hyrule," The marquess theorized.

"Hyrule is still recovering from the Twilight War. There will be no one to stop him," Link frowned, his thoughts dwelling on the friends he had made there. He couldn't comprehend the thought of them being conquered. The Gorons and Zoras were warriors by nature but the Black Fang were skilled assassins. And the Hylian army was still in shambles, not to mention the nobility were still fighting amongst themselves over lands and power.

"Twilight War? I wasn't aware of such a thing happening in Elibe," The marquess admitted.

"And you wouldn't have to thanks to me. You see…" And Link launched into the tale of his homeland being overwhelmed by the dark powers of Ganondorf and Zant. He talked about the journey he had gone on and the dangers he faced. He then reluctantly told him he was the ex-marquess of the Ordona Province before asking Elbert his opinion.

"An interesting tale indeed but where is your proof?" Elbert asked suspiciously.

"I have friends in Hyrule who will vouch for who I am, but they are out there and we're in here," Link replied sadly, "And I did have some equipment on me that I used on my journey, but the Black Fang has taken them who knows where."

"Hmm… I'll believe you for now, at least until you have proof," Elbert said.

"Thanks." A moment of silence followed as both men processed what they had learned. Link and Elbert laid down on their beds, unable to stand or sit with what they had learned. After a few terse moments, Link broke the silence with another question.

"Tell me about the dragons Nergal summoned," Link said.

"They are siblings that were forced to take human form when they crossed into our world. Both have light green hair and red eyes. One is a boy who plays a flute and…" The marquess explained.

"The other is a girl who dances?" Link finished.

"Why yes! But how did you know?" The marquess asked.

"I've met them before," Link frowned, remembering the encounter…

---

_"Sounds like the party is getting started," Link noticed. The music then stopped abruptly as a scream ripped through the night. _

_"What was that?" Eliwood wondered._

_"We'd better find out," Link frowned. Pushing through the crowd, the duo saw a strange sight. Some men garbed entirely in black were in the center of the circle, brandishing weapons. Their victims, a pair of green-haired, red-eyed children, held each other close. None of the citizenry moved for fear of being on the receiving end of the men's weapons. Sensing danger, Link and Eliwood leapt in between the two groups. A whip-bearing brute, stepped forward to face Eliwood._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Eliwood asked._

_"Those two children belong to my master and are to come with us at once," The leader demanded, "Interfere and you shall meet a most dire end."_

_"He's lying!" The green-haired boy replied._

_"Be quiet, you whelp! You will be coming back with us!" The masked man demanded, drawing back his whip. The boy gasped in fear but Link stepped forward and blocked the strike with his shield._

_"I think not," Link said calmly._

---

_"Ninian! Are you awake?" Nils asked._

_"Nils? Is it really you?" Ninian murmured, holding the boy's hand, "Oh, you're safe!"_

_"Uh huh. These people helped me," Nils explained, gesturing to the people behind him._

_"Who are they?" Ninian asked._

_"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better," Lyn said._

_"Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers," Ninian replied._

_"Both of you? Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?" Lyn asked._

_"I... I dance," Ninian said._

_"A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer," Lyn noticed._

_"I dance to honor life. It's special... Sacred," Ninian admitted._

_"I've an idea. Would it be too much to ask that we travel with you?" Nils asked._

_"I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked," Lyn warned._

_"We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?" Nils asked, looking to his sister._

_"Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents," Ninian realized, When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach."_

_"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn grinned._

_"We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry," Nils declared._

---

"The last time I saw them, they were staying in Castle Caelin but they weren't there a couple days ago. Could they have sensed the enemy and fled?" Link wondered.

"That would be the most likely answer," Elbert agreed, "I'm aware of their powers of foresight. That's how we escaped the first time. Unfortunately, I had to turn back to give them time to get away."

"If that's the case, it should be safe for us to find a way out," Link said. Elbert nodded.

"I agree but how? I knocked down the cell door the first time we escaped, but after I was captured, they replaced it with a newer, much sturdier door. As much as I wanted to, I can't knock it down. It's too strong," Elbert frowned, looking at the cell door.

"Maybe for you," Link smirked, getting up from the bed. He walked up to the door and studied it throughly. It was made of hardwood and had metal bracings along the top, middle and bottom. A heavy bar and a set of locked latches on the opposite side kept anyone from opening the door. It was more heavily locked than Link had initially expected but he did have a plan. He had a technique that he had come up with thanks to Shad's research on the Triforce. He hadn't been able to pull it off in practice but now was as good a time as any. Clenching his right hand into a fist, he focused on it and the Triforce mark on the back came to life. Green light surrounded his entire hand and forearm as he drew back his fist. The light intensified as Link threw his fist into the door. The result was an explosion of magic and light that blew the door completely off its hinges.

"It worked," Link grinned, wincing as he pulled some stray splinters out of his knuckles, "Ow! Come on! We better get out of here while we can!" Elbert nodded numbly, impressed with Link's inhuman strength. Taking caution, the two slipped out of the cell and into the darkened halls of the enemy fortress.

---

_I'm so sorry Link! Please be safe!_ Ilia prayed as she scrambled through the trees as fast as her feet would carry her. Ever since Link had separated from her, she felt the need to move as quickly as possible. A mixture of determination and fear pumped adrenaline into her as she left Caelin and headed for Ostia. However, she could only her pace for so long and she eventually stopped to rest. Collapsing behind a boulder, she took a swig of water from her flask and bit down on some of the dried fruit she had taken with her.

_I've got to keep moving._ Ilia resolved, _but I want to help Link too. I'm tired of being rescued. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of it all. Why can't the gods just let us be?_ The distraught girl looked up into the clouds as a light rain began to fall. Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she put her flask away. Pitching the remains of the fruit into the underbrush, Ilia got moving again. The rain made the tall forest grass slippery, forcing her to slow down. Fortune however was with her as she came across a farmhouse at the edge of the forest. Smoke came from the chimney, symbolizing that someone was home. Walking up to the wooden door, Ilia knocked on it and an elderly man answered.

"What do you want?" The man asked angrily.

"Sorry for intruding but can you please point me in the direction of Ostia?" Ilia asked, "I've lost my way."

"Ostia huh? If you follow the road north, you'll see a fork in the road. Take the west road and you'll get there in a couple of days," The man replied coldly, "Now get off my property!" With that, he slammed the door in the girl's face.

"Nice guy," Ilia growled, turning away. It was then she noticed a barn nearby. Curiosity got the better of Ilia and she glanced inside to see a pair of gray geldings in the stables. They were being tended to by a red-haired girl of about ten years old in a white peasant dress and brown boots.

"Excuse me? Are these horses yours?" Ilia asked.

"Why yes they are. Grandfather sold most of them to these men in black cloaks. Now only these two are left," The girl said sadly. The mention of black cloaks raised Ilia's suspicions.

"Well, I don't want to take one from you but I'm on a very important mission. How much for that one?" Ilia asked, pulling out some gold coins. The girl studied the coins and frowned.

"That's a bit much. The men Grandfather sold the horses to paid a lot less," The girl said.

"Did these men hide their faces behind their cloaks?" Ilia asked.

"Yes and they sent me away when Grandfather went to make a deal," The girl frowned worryingly, "He's been awful mean ever since."

"Well he won't have to be after you give him these," Ilia promised, giving the girl the coins, "And you also should give him this too because this is what I'm paying for the gelding." To the little girl's amazement, Ilia pulled out a purple rupee and put it in the girl's hand.

"Wow! Thank you! Please, take whichever horse you like!" The girl grinned happily. Ilia was all too happy to comply as she picked the stronger of the two and saddled it up with the provided equipment. Before long, she was on the road again with a gelding named Silver.

"Alright Silver! Onward to Ostia!" Ilia commanded and the horse whinnied in agreement.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Having been taken captive by the Black Fang, Link is escorted to their island base south of Lycia. Once there, he meets Elbert, the Marquess of Pherae that Link has been searching for. He tells Link of the sorcerer Nergal and his intention to summon dragons and gain their power. Knowing that the dragons will turn Elibe into ash, Link knocks down his cell door. It is time for him and the marquess to make their escape.**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: ESCAPE FROM THE DREAD ISLE**

"So do you have any idea where you're going?" Link asked, "It feels like we're going around in circles."

"That's because we are. It's an enchantment cast by Nergal. The only way to break it is to go around this path three times," Elbert explained as they rounded the same corner for the last time. The glow in the walls dimmed and Link found himself back at their cell door.

"Now we can move forward," Elbert said, heading left. Taking a right then another right, the twosome found themselves in a room laden down with piles of treasure. Chests of gold, silver and bronze coins littered the floor and were spread out messily across the room.

"Wow… There's more treasure in this room than in the Hyrule treasury," Link gasped, "But this is a dead end."

"Not entirely. Treasure is not the only thing we'll find in this room," Elbert said as he began opening chests. A quick search and the marquess pulled out a sword made of sterling silver.

"There are weapons in here too," Link noticed as he pulled a pole ax out of a pile of gold, "Do you think my weapons might be here?"

"Yes, and mine as well. Ha! Here they are!" Elbert grinned, pulling out a blue-armored vest and a large round shield. While the marquess suited up, Link located his sword and shield in a corner of the room. His equipment pouches were next but his quiver and bomb bags were empty. He also found something mixed in with his things – A small white scepter about a foot long. Its tip was decorated with a red sphere that had a glowing flame inside.

"What's this thing?" Link wondered, picking up the rod, "This isn't mine." The marquess looked up and noticed the item in Link's hand.

"That's a treasure of House Pherae. It's called the Fire Rod. It's a magical rod that commands red fire," Elbert explained, "I'm not entirely sure how it works though. I only saw it in use once before we arrived on the island. One of my mages used it to ward off a pack of beasts."

"How did he do it?" Link asked, tying on the equipment pouches.

"He waved the rod in front of him in a vertical motion like this," Elbert said, swinging his arm up and down. Link nodded and added the rod to his equipment. Satisfied that they were ready to escape, Link and Elbert entered the hallways once more. The marquess lead the way, using his knowledge of the dungeon to avoid patrols and dead ends. Eventually, they passed through a set of double doors leading into a giant room with two sets of staircases, one going up and the other going down.

"Which way do we go now?" Link asked.

"Down will take us out but up will lead us to Nergal," Elbert replied.

_What do we do?_ Link wondered. _I know nothing about this Nergal character so charging in might be a bad idea._ As he quickly tried to make up his mind, Link was reminded of a familiar voice.

---

_"If you find my words to be of value, then remember this. This new threat is great, but not so great that you must face it alone…"_

---

"Let's just leave," Link said, turning towards the exit, "We're outnumbered and we'll be overpowered if we try to defeat Nergal now."

"As much as I would like to behead Nergal, I agree with you. Let's go!" Elbert agreed and they moved towards the beam of sunlight that meant freedom.

---

Meanwhile, back in Caelin, things were coming to a head. Marquess Caelin found himself cornered in his room with Ephidel and another man in his fifties wearing tan-colored armor. His hair was cut short and his beady eyes were filled with a lust for power and a fear of defeat.

"Lord Darin, your men have fallen. It's time to give up this madness. Further resistance is meaningless. For what you've done, you may never be forgiven, but it's not too late to try. Tell Eliwood everything. He'll intervene with Marquess Ostia on your behalf..." Lord Hausen offered.

"I've lost..." Darin gawked, looking out the window at the scene. Though his men greatly outnumbered Eliwood's Elite, they had been defeated and the corpses lay in the grass.

"Hurry! Eliwood will be here in no time. Let me speak for you…" But Lord Hausen's words were interrupted by a burst of flame that shot into his chest. He collapsed and Ephidel stepped forward, his hand still smoking from the blast.

"None of that now. Marquess Laus needs no troublesome advice," Ephidel frowned, turning to Lord Darin, "There is no turning back for you now. You should know that. First, Marquess Santaruz and now Marquess Caelin. Both deaths are on your head."

"What? It was by your hand that they both died! I never asked for this," Lord Darin protested.

"Yes, I killed them... For you," Ephidel smiled.

"To trap me?" Lord Darin asked angrily.

"Pah! Don't be absurd. I follow my master's orders. My only wish is to deliver your dreams to you. The crown of a united Lycia... And once that is done, dominion over the entire continent. Is that not what you desire?" Ephidel asked, his smile unchanging.

"...Yes... Yes, of course. That dream is still worth a few sacrifices," Lord Darin realized.

"You're exactly right," Ephidel nodded, "Our plans may have gone drastically awry, but as long as we have the master's power behind us, we cannot be defeated. We'd do well to leave now, before those meddlesome worms arrive. You will leave everyone from Laus behind. We will use them to delay our foe."

"All of my soldiers? But... who will protect me?" Lord Darin asked.

"The Black Fang and I will more than suffice for that task. There is nothing else you need, I assure you," Ephidel assured him.

"Yes, I see that now. Where do we go from here?" Lord Darin asked.

"To the Dragon's Gate... Our master awaits us there. The master has informed me our hostage may be all we need. If all goes well, we may be able to perform the ceremony with him alone," Ephidel explained.

"Is that so? I suppose we've nothing to worry about," Lord Darin sighed in relief.

"That is correct. Now please, begin your retreat. I have two or three orders to give, and then I will be right behind you," Ephidel ordered. Lord Darin nodded and quickly left the room.

"Pathetic imbecile..." Ephidel mumbled, before coming back to business, "Leila? Where are you?" From the shadows, a red-haired woman appeared, cloaked in drab robes.

"I'm here," She replied, "What do you need of me Lord Ephidel?"

"While Eliwood is occupied, finish off Marquess Caelin and hide the body. The enemy will waste precious time searching for him," Ephidel ordered, gesturing to the unconscious man on the floor.

"As you command..." Leila agreed, drawing a knife.

"You know, you've only been with the Black Fang a short while. However, you are quite skilled... I look forward to watching you," Ephidel smiled.

"Yes, sir," Leila nodded and she knelt down next to the marquess. But before she could make a move, an explosion got their attention. Ephidel walked to the door and noticed the fighting had already reached them.

"Blast! Finish quickly and meet back at the island," Ephidel ordered Leila. Drawing out a black scepter, he vanished in a burst of light.

---

"There are still quite a few Laus soldiers in the castle," Eliwood noticed, thrusting his rapier though another Laus soldier.

"And where are the Caelin guards?" Hector wondered, applying a vulnerary to a cut on his face.

"I think about half of them were killed in the surprise attack. The survivors must be here somewhere..." Lyn said, keeping an eye out for an ambush.

"They might be locked away as prisoners... We'd better rescue them quickly. If Marquess Laus decides to hold them hostage, it will make seizing the throne much more difficult," Colin theorized, as he began dueling another guard. It was a short fight as Colin knocked his weapon away and bashed him in the head with his shield, knocking him unconscious. Hector pulled some rope out of his armor and quickly hogtied the unconscious man.

"It's settled! Let's find the guards and finish retaking the castle!" Hector urged, redrawing his axe.

"Hold on, Grandfather. We'll be there shortly," Lyn prayed.

"Seize the throne! It's time to reclaim the castle!" Eliwood ordered. Drawing their weapons, Eliwood's Elite cautiously entered the main hall. It was suspiciously empty, save for a single man in red armor with the Laus crest. He carried a large lance that was bigger than everyone present.

"I am Bernard, Knight Commander of Laus! I would test the might of those that defeated my men!" The general boomed. Hector stepped forward when Colin thrust an arm out.

"I'll accept your challenge," Colin declared boldly, drawing his shield and a new sword. It was much thicker than his Ordon Sword and was black in color. Charging forward, Bernard and Colin locked weapons. The young boy was clearly overpowered but as he backpedalled, he recalled his master's teachings.

_Armor knights are strong but usually are very slow. Get behind them and they're vulnerable, _Link had told him, _they also don't like magic or explosions from bombs. _

_Well I don't have magic or bombs Master,_ Colin frowned, _that's why I have this._ Charging in again, Colin faked a swing and jumped right. The knight fell for it and Colin brought his sword down on the left side of the man's chest. The armor ripped apart like wet parchment and didn't stop there. It sliced through flesh and bone before cutting through the man's heart.

"This is a just reward... for Laus's brutality..." Bernard gasped as life left him and he collapsed. Colin sighed as he pulled out his blade only to find half of it missing.

"Curses! It broke!" Colin swore, tossing the remains down.

"That's because armor-slayer swords aren't made to last long," Lyn frowned.

"I know. I'm just disappointed that I lost it," Colin said.

"Colin! This isn't the time. We need to find the marquess!" Eliwood reminded him.

"Yes sir," Colin nodded. Kent and Sain then ran in. Both saluted the lady of Caelin and the former gave his report.

"Lady Lyndis! We've secured the castle and rescued the imprisoned guards," Kent reported.

"Did you find my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

"Not yet! We've got men combing the upper floors right now," Sain replied. It was then Hector noticed something near the throne.

"Eliwood. Here, on the floor... It's blood and it's not Bernard's," Hector pointed out, "And there's some torn fabric here." Showing it to his friends, they saw it was red with gold trim.

"It can't be!" Lyn gasped, despair filling her heart, "This is part of Grandfather's robe!"

"Lyndis! Calm down. He might only be injured. Come, let us find him," Eliwood urged.

"Yes, you're right. I must be calm," Lyn sighed, taking a deep breath. A rustling noise behind the tapestry then caught Colin's attention.

"There! Over there! There's someone here!" Colin noticed, drawing his Ordon Sword. Eliwood followed suit and leveled his rapier at the figure in shadow. Hector drew his axe and stepped towards the intruder.

"Show yourself!" Hector demanded. The figure stepped out, revealing herself to be Leila. Hector sighed in relief as he lowered his axe.

"It's me, Lord Hector. It's been a long time," Leila said.

"You know her?" Eliwood asked, seeing the look of recognition on Hector's face.

"Yes, her name's Leila. She's a spy for Ostia." Hector explained.

"Lord Eliwood of Pherae and Lady Lyndis of Caelin, correct? I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Lady Lyndis, Marquess Caelin is in his chambers receiving treatment," Leila said, gesturing to the room above her.

"Is my grandfather safe?" Lyn asked.

"...His life is yet his own," The spy assured her.

"Ah! Father Sky and Mother Earth! I thank you for your mercy," Lyn prayed and she walked past Leila to see her grandfather.

"Leila, what are you doing here?" Hector asked.

"I'm following Lord Uther's orders. I'm investigating Marquess Pherae's disappearance," Leila explained.

"My father? What have you learned?" Eliwood asked urgently.

"Come with me. We should talk in private," Leila insisted. Stepping into Lord Hausen's room, Eliwood sat down in a chair while Hector and Colin remained standing. Lyndis sat next to her grandfather's sleeping form as Leila began her story.

"Let me start with my conclusion. Marquess Pherae is alive," Leila began, "I know this because I've been posing as a member of the Black Fang for several months. I saw him with my own two eyes."

"The Black Fang... They're the assassin's guild that Erik spoke of," Eliwood recalled, "While we were pursuing a lead into Laus, we ran into Lord Darin's son Erik. We captured him amidst the fighting and he told us about them."

"Yes, we've known of their existence for quite some time," Leila frowned, "The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded about ten years ago by Brendan Reed. They're based in Bern. Their arms reached quickly in several other countries. Originally, they targeted only nobles who abused their positions. The masses saw them as chivalrous, defenders of the common man. Their activities found wide support. Then about a year ago, Brendan got married again. Black Fang's operations have slowly changed since then. Now, they'll take on any target, no matter how difficult, as long as they're paid. And they're no longer killing only criminals; anyone is a fair target."

"Is this Black Fang responsible for what's happened to my grandfather?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. We've learned of a mystery man named Nergal, behind Reed's wife. It seems the Black Fang is performing secret tasks across Lycia for Nergal. Nergal's trusted retainer Ephidel is with Marquess Laus. He manipulated Laus into hatching the rebellion plot against Ostia. The first to answer Laus's call for rebellion was Marquess Santaruz," Leila continued, "Next was Lord Elbert."

"Hold on! You're telling me that my father endorsed this plan?" Eliwood asked.

"I cannot say. I do know that he is with Marquess Laus currently. In a place called the Dragon's Gate," Leila replied.

"Dragon's Gate? Where is that?" Colin asked.

"On an isle called Valor, off the southern coast of Lycia," Leila said, "It is a terrible place that is surrounded by rough seas. Most ships avoid it, making it the perfect hiding place for the Black Fang. It is also big enough to support crops and has numerous freshwater supplies. It is essentially a fortress."

"That's not going to stop us," Colin said determinedly, "If Marquess Pherae is there, we will find him!"

"I fear it will not be as easy as that. Nergal has taken no chances with this island. The Black Fang members under his command have built many fortresses that surround the outer perimeter of the island. And the Dragon's Gate itself has a massive maze surrounding it."

"A maze huh? That's the Fang's mistake! My master is skilled at solving mazes!" Colin grinned, "All we have to do is find him and…"

"Master Colin if I may, Master Link has been captured by the Black Fang," Leila interrupted.

"What?! When did this happen?" Colin demanded.

"I'm not entirely sure," Leila admitted, "I only know this because I saw the assassins haul him off. He's probably already at the Dread Isle."

"Link and Ilia separated from us shortly after we escaped the palace. They must've been captured then," Lyn realized.

"They? Oh no, you're mistaken. Ilia was not with him when he was captured," Leila corrected.

"Then Ilia's still out there somewhere alone," Lyn frowned, "We must find her before she comes to harm." Eliwood and Hector nodded in agreement.

"That will not be necessary. Nergal's orders were to capture Link, not his wife. I've no doubt that the Fang will not pursue her," Leila assured them, "And even if they were after her, they'd have caught her already because she is on foot."

"What's she doing on foot? Link had Epona with him," Colin frowned.

"Who?" Hector asked.

"Link's horse. From what I remember about it, it is very swift, intelligent and well-trained," Eliwood recalled.

"Unfortunately, it is dead as well," Leila replied grimly. Colin's face went pale upon hearing this.

"No, not Epona! She's too quick damn it! There's no way she'd go down like that," Colin growled, beating a fist into his open hand.

"Aren't you being a little overly emotional? It's just a horse," Hector scoffed.

"To us Ordonians, horses are as respected as much as humans! If a horse is slain, we will do everything in our power to avenge them!" Colin snapped, rounding on Hector, "To mistreat a horse or any animal is a sin to us!"

"Pay no mind to Hector, Colin," Eliwood told the boy, "He didn't know, nor did we."

"Is there anything else we should know Leila?" Lyn asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"I apologize, but that is all the information I have," Leila frowned.

"Of all places to be, Valor... Blast!" Hector swore.

"If that's where my father is, however, I will go and find him. And this "Dragon's Gate," too!" Eliwood declared.

"I'm going with you. I'll tell you right now, you can't stop me," Hector added.

"I have to save my master, so I'll go too," Colin said.

"I'm also going," Lyn put in.

"Lyndis, I appreciate your kindness, but... Shouldn't you stay with Marquess Caelin?" Eliwood asked.

"Lord Darin must be stopped. Otherwise, they might target my grandfather again. I also wish to help Eliwood's father. Losing a parent... It's an unbearable pain. It's something I'd rather you didn't have to feel yet," Lyn said sadly.

"Lyndis... Hector... Thank you. You give me strength," Eliwood sighed in relief.

"We're friends. It's what friends do, Eliwood," Hector said, clapping his ally on the shoulder.

"Speaking of friends, Lady Lyndis, I think it would be prudent to let the world think Marquess Caelin is dead," Leila insisted, "If word gets out that he's alive, the Black Fang might return for him."

"I understand. I'll do that. Thank you," Lyn agreed.

"No thanks necessary. If you'll excuse me…" Leila said, stepping back to leave.

"Hold a second Leila!" Hector ordered.

"Yes, milord?" Leila asked.

"Nergal and Ephidel… What are they like?" Hector asked.

"I've yet to lay eyes on Nergal. I've spoken to Ephidel on several occasions, however. He's eerie. He always wears a cloak that covers his face. And yet..." Leila frowned, unsure about something.

"What is it?" Hector pressed.

"His eyes glow golden... You can't miss them. They seem inhuman," Leila revealed.

"Um Leila? What does Nergal want with my master?" Colin asked.

"I'm not sure but he's been after Link for well over a year now," Leila replied. With that cryptic thought, Leila slipped out of the room and into the waiting arms of a certain thief in blue robes.

"Is that you, Leila?" Matthew asked, looking at the girl in his arms.

"Matthew. It's been a long time," Leila nodded, planting a kiss on his lips.

"What have you been doing? More dangerous work?"Matthew asked.

"We're spies, Matthew. Everything we do is dangerous," Leila smiled.

"That's true. So how long do you think this mission's going to last?" Matthew asked.

"My objective is the same as yours: to rescue Marquess Pherae. If things go well, I'll be in Ostia at the same time as you are," Leila replied.

"Is that so? You need to visit my hometown," Matthew insisted.

"Is this where you were born? Why?" Leila asked. For a brief moment, Matthew's smile slipped and his attitude became serious.

"...To meet my parents," He replied, his grin then returning, "Ha! Well, that's that! See you." He promptly slipped into the shadows and vanished. Leila shook her head, amused.

"As slippery as ever... Didn't even wait for my reply," Leila smiled. The happy mood was not returned in the marquess's room.

"My master has been pursued for over a year?" Colin swallowed.

"You didn't know?" Hector asked. Colin shook his head.

"None of the Hawks knew. Ilia might have known but Link's never so much as mentioned it to the rest of us," Colin recalled.

"If Link is an integral part in Nergal's plan, then we've got to find him as soon as possible!" Eliwood declared. The other nobles nodded.

"But what about Ilia? She's out there alone," Colin said.

"If it will make you feel better, I will send Marcus to find her," Eliwood offered.

"Thanks and I suppose I should check in with my father too," Colin added, "If things are going to get worse, we'll definitely want the other Hawks waiting for us."

"A good idea. Write them a message and I'll send it with Marcus," Eliwood ordered. Colin nodded and left to fulfill his orders.

"We'll rest up and then move out at dawn. Get some rest everyone. The trials ahead will be difficult," Eliwood cautioned. The rest of the day was spent resting Eliwood's troops. Wounds were tended to, broken weapons were replaced with ones from the Caelin armory and preparations were made for the journey ahead. Eliwood's Elite, which had grown from three people to nearly two dozen elite soldiers with different classes, was a fighting force to be reckoned with. As they left Castle Caelin for the coast the next morning, Eliwood prayed that his people would make it back safely.

_It took us three days to take back Caelin from Laus. Will we be just as swift with the Dragon's Gate?_ Eliwood wondered.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**After speaking with the Ostian spy Leila, Eliwood realizes he must travel to Valor, the Dread Isle. Lyndis's Legions join Eliwood's Elite as they move south. Heading for the southern coast of Caelin, they seek passage in the port of Badon.**

**Ilia, meanwhile, is moving swiftly through the Lycian highlands towards its capital Ostia. Unbeknownst to her, Eliwood's trusted retainer Marcus is pursuing her in an attempt to make sure she's safe and to deliver a message to Rusl about their recent findings.**

**Back at the Dragon's Gate, Elbert and Link begin to make their escape through the maze of fortresses and trees that surround it. Will they escape?**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: THE DRAGON'S GATE**

"Listen! We need a boat to Valor!" Hector stated, grabbing a sailor.

"You want a boat to the Dread Isle? You're mad! No way! Never! There's no one in this village that will sail there!" The sailor said, horrified by Hector's request.

"Please, we're in a hurry. Can you give us passage?" Lyn asked.

"If you won't help us, can you take us to someone who will?" Eliwood added.

"You must be on urgent business, that's certain. ..... There may be one way..." The sailor said.

"What is it? Tell us, please!" Eliwood pleaded.

"Pirates," The sailor replied.

"Eh? Pirates?" Eliwood asked.

"They're fearless, or as close as makes no difference. And they'll go anywhere for a fee. Who knows? They might decide to accept your mad offer," The sailor said spitefully before walking away.

"Pirates... Looks like we've no choice," Hector frowned.

"Are you serious, Hector? Working with pirates? That's unbelievable!" Lyn spat.

"You're considering it, aren't you, Eliwood?" Hector asked, seeing the thoughtful look on his friend's face.

"If there's no other way, what else can we do?" Eliwood shrugged.

"You, too, Eliwood? I've misjudged you... It's foolishness to trust the goodwill of pirates! I'm finding another way!" Lyn declared, walking off in a huff.

"Why is she so angry?" Hector asked, his eyes not leaving the girl's back.

"My master said that Lyndis's parents were slain by bandits," Colin explained.

"Bandits at land, pirates at sea... They're all the same to Lyndis. Lawbreakers and murderers," Eliwood frowned.

"I see... My parents died of illness... But I can appreciate her feelings. Shall we abandon the pirate plan?" Hector asked.

"There's no other way. Everyone else we've talked to said the same thing as this last guy," Colin frowned.

"Let's meet the pirates. We can't decide until then," Eliwood said, his eyes settling on a nearby tavern, "Let's check in here." Pushing open the doors, the scent of alcohol and sweat burned Eliwood's nose. Ruffians in worn clothes and bandannas sat around drinking, playing card or swapping stories. At the biggest table however sat a huge man in an elaborate purple jacket. Despite being late in his fifties, he possessed a full head of chalk blue hair that was covered by a ragged cloth bandanna. A beard, mustache and numerous cuts decorated his face and he wore his coat open, exposing a hairy chest. Upon seeing Eliwood, his eyes gleamed with mischievous light as he nudged his fellow pirates.

"What do you want, whelps? You're here to see me, aren't you?" The pirate boomed, his voice as loud as a cannon

"Are you commander of the pirate armada?" Eliwood asked. The man and his men laughed.

""Commander of the pirate armada!" I like the sound of that! Are you lads that naive? Or are you just dumb? Which is it?" The pirate laughed. Hector, however, was not amused.

"You insolent..." Hector growled, reaching for his axe.

"Peace, Hector! If I've insulted you, I apologize. How should I address you?" Eliwood asked.

"Humph... You don't frighten easily, do you? Well, at least it seems you're not stupid. "Captain" will do, whelp. I'm Fargus, captain of the _Davros_," The pirate introduced.

"Fargus... Master Fargus? Or should I call you Captain?" Eliwood asked.

"You're not one of my mates," Fargus said, his smile slipping, "Call me Fargus. Now, what do you want?"

"We want to book passage to Valor," Eliwood explained.

"How much will you pay?" Fargus asked, now all business.

"We don't know the current rates. Tell us how much you want," Eliwood replied.

"100,000 gold," Fargus stated.

"Wait, 100,000 gold?" Hector gawked, his jaw dropping.

"Well? Will you pay?" Fargus asked.

"We've no choice, but we need a little time. We'll get the gold and return as quickly as possible. Come, Hector, Colin," Eliwood said, gesturing to his friends. Still surprised at their friend, they reluctantly followed him back outside. Hector was the first to recover.

"Wait a moment, Eliwood! Hold on! Where do you think you're going to get 100,000 gold?" Hector asked.

"I'm sure there's an arena here. We can raise gold somehow..." Eliwood assured them.

"What? You're not serious!?" Colin asked.

"We've no other way, do we?" Eliwood asked back. Hector and Colin shook their heads.

"You've got a point," Colin admitted. The two lords nodded in agreement and turned to leave when a pirate in blue and white appeared in their way.

"Ahoy! Hold your ground, boys!" The pirate ordered.

"What now? We don't have the money yet," Hector replied.

"Fool! Of course you don't! I know that. The captain's got a message for you," The pirate said, "All of my mates in this village are going to attack you. If you can beat us all and get to the ship unharmed, he'll give you passage.

"For free? No gold?" Eliwood asked.

"The captain's a tad off kilter. He'd rather have a bit o' fun with you than take your gold. Smooth sailing to you," the pirate replied, "So are you in?" The two lords and Colin looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

"Like we have a choice," Colin frowned, "We'll win your stupid game!"

"There's only one rule. You can't kill any of me mates. Do that and you'll never get aboard. The captain's waiting at the docks. Talk to him, and you're the winner! Trust me, though... You anger the captain, and there's no turning back! Don't forget!" The pirate warned before running off.

"Perfect. Hector! Colin! Round up everyone! It's time to go on a pirate hunt!" Eliwood ordered.

"That's not our only problem. Look!" Colin pointed south. Eliwood looked in the direction of the village's south exit and swore. It was being guarded by several horsemen that bore the crest of the Black Fang.

"This is not our day," Hector growled, drawing his axe. With no choice, the three of them winced as they drew their weapons.

"I'll hold off the Black Fang! See what you can do about the pirates!" Colin ordered.

"Hey! Who put you in charge?" Hector countered. He didn't get an answer as he was forced to block a pirate's axe. Leaving Eliwood and Hector to handle the pirates, Colin intercepted the Black Fang members.

"What an interesting diversion. Maybe we should join in," The Black Fang commander sneered.

"This game's off limits to you!" Colin frowned, readying his sword and shield.

"You don't yet know to fear the Black Fang. Start grieving... For I will teach you that fear," The commander growled, readying his blade. The horses charged and Colin reared his blade back. He ducked the initial thrusts of the enemy, and turned to slash only to find they were already out of his reach. The three horsemen turned around to make another pass.

_Fast foes are hard to hit but their speed also works again them. Strike them in the right spot and they'll drop fast._ Colin thought, remembering his teachings. He crouched slightly as his enemies got closer.

"You're dead!" The commander shouted but his words didn't come true as Colin leapt in between them, avoiding their slashes. The boy's blade flashed as it passed through the assassins' throats. They toppled from their horses as Colin sighed in relief.

"I did it… I'm getting stronger Master," Colin sighed, trying to calm his beating heart. His friends were having just as much luck as Eliwood sidestepped some of the pirates and ran straight into Fargus. The captain signaled for his men to stand down as he addressed the Lycian lords.

"Aha! You made it whelps!" Fargus laughed.

"That was... hard..." Hector gasped.

"You'll give us passage now, won't you?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm a man of the sea. I always keep my word. Are my old eyes lyin' to me? Is this beauty really with you? Gwaa ha ha ha! This must be my lucky day!" Fargus bellowed happily. Lyn, who had heard the commotion and was about to join in, carefully kept her face neutral, though her friends could see the pirate's behavior frustrated her. Hector placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Listen, I know how you feel, but you have to accept it. We've no other choice," Hector reminded her.

"I know that! I haven't said a word, have I?" Lyn snapped.

_We can go to the Dread Isle now. Please, Father... Be well, _Eliwood prayed, "Round up our soldiers! We must leave before the sun sets!"

---

"Hurry! This way!" Elbert shouted. Things had not gone well for Link and the marquess. Upon escaping the Dragon's Gate, they had run into a Black Fang patrol. Seeing the escapees, they had chased them towards a large stone fortification that surrounded the Dragon's Gate. Seeing only one way in, a giant doorway that let into a pitch black tunnel, Link lit his lantern as he and Elbert plunged into the darkness. Careful to watch their step, they ran as fast as they could through the tunnels until they reached a fork that branched off in three directions.

"Which way do we go?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure. When we first escaped, we hid inside an enemy wagon. I wasn't able to keep track of which direction it went," Elbert replied.

"Let's split up. That way, they'll have to split up their forces," Link proposed, handing the man his lantern.

"OK but how are you going to see your way through the dark?" Elbert asked.

"I have this!" Link replied, drawing the fire rod. Though the flame inside was small, it filled the room with a fiery red glow.

"OK, I'll see you on the other side," Elbert agreed and he sped down the middle tunnel. Hearing the guards behind him, Link put away the fire rod and changed into his wolf form. With the transformation complete, he dashed down the left-hand hallway, his extraordinary senses guiding him. Unfortunately, the tunnel Link had chosen was mostly incomplete with chasms that dropped suddenly. However, there were rock formations jutting out of the holes. They formed unstable platforms that Link quickly jumped on and used to cross. After crossing, Link came across the exit to the cave and was in a forest whose path was nothing more than fallen trees that formed tunnels that were just big enough for Link's human form to walk through. The grass was high, forcing Link to revert to human form in order to move forward.

_This is weird. There aren't any signs of human activity here. _Link noticed as he weaved through the tall grasses. Save for the sounds of nature, there wasn't a thing to be heard. Throughout the day and well into the night, Link continued to move forward. As the sun began to rise the next morning, the smell of the sea wafted into Link's nostrils. He left the forest and found himself on a cliff high above a beach. Taking a quick look around, Link noticed there were no signs of anyone having been around.

"It looks like I'm in the clear. For the moment," He sighed, plopping himself down. He looked up at the sun and took note of its position.

_I must be on the south end of the island. If I head north along the shore, I'll meet up with Lord Elbert,_ Link thought as he tried to catch his breath, _I just hope he got away safely._ He stayed put for several minutes, rebuilding his strength. When he was ready, he got up and began making his way along the coast. Several times he was forced to duck under cover to avoid enemies. By noon, Link had gone several miles and reached the edge of the forest and found himself staring at a gorge that split the island into two parts. A sea water river ran through it and though the gorge couldn't be more than twenty feet high, it provided no way across for Link.

"Looks like I'm stuck. I guess I'll have to risk going in-land and finding a bridge," He sighed, staring down at the water. His eyes moved along the river for a bit when he noticed a tree on the opposite side that had fallen and now hung part of the way over the chasm.

"That'll work," Link grinned, whipping out his clawshot. Taking aim, the claw fired out and hooked into the wood firmly. It yanked Link across but as soon as Link had climbed onto the tree, he heard it began to crack. He scrambled off in time to watch it give way and tumble into the river. Putting away the clawshot, Link continued moving along the shore. The half of the island Link was on was now mostly grassland with few trees for cover. Even more annoying was Link's rising hunger and thirst. He had drunk some of the dew from the long grass in the morning but even water could not satiate his hunger. An answer to his problem quickly appeared however when he noticed a large beehive in a nearby tree.

_A beehive… I could harvest its honey if I had some bomb arrows._ Link thought, _but I don't have any. Maybe this will work instead. _Drawing the fire rod, he swung it at the wet grass below the hive like Elbert had shown him. A fireball whooshed out and it quickly created a small, smoky blaze that made the bees inside take flight. Link let the fire burn for a few more minutes for safety and then used his clawshot to rip the hive down. Breaking it open, his mouth watered at the golden honey inside. He quickly began slurping up as much of it as he could until his stomach was full. Then he drew out a pair of empty bottles and slowly poured the rest of it inside. Wiping his lips on the back of his gauntlet, he corked the bottles and put them back in their pouches. With food in hand, Link quickly took off at a jog, hoping to get away before anyone saw the smoke.

---

"Whoa Silver!" Ilia commanded, her horse slowing to a stop. The horse and its rider had been moving nonstop, and the girl had stopped her horse from charging into the waters of the Ostian River. Crossing shouldn't have been a problem for the girl except that the bridge that had been marked on her map was long gone, swept away by raging flood waters. Looking out at the river, Ilia sighed.

"We'll stop here for now. What do you say?" Ilia asked the horse. The gelding neighed, as if it agreed with its rider. Ilia dismounted and tied a rope around the horse's neck and a nearby tree so it wouldn't run away. She then threw a blanket over a couple of low-hanging branches, forming a shield from the rain that had pelted her for most of her ride. She took a seat on the wet grass and watched her horse graze.

"Eat up boy. We'll need you to find a path across the river eventually," Ilia whispered, as she pulled out some of her leftover food out of her pack. She numbly chewed away, trying her best to ignore the rain that occasionally slipped through her blanket and hit her. A bolt of lightning then flashed across the sky. Rumbling thunder followed, spooking Silver. The horse neighed in fear and tore loose of its tether.

"Oh no!" Ilia gasped, dropping her food. The girl hastily followed her horse, silently praying that it would stop before it hurt itself. Her prayers were unanswered as she caught up in time to watch her horse slip on the mud near the riverbank and slide into the raging waters. Ilia watched in horror as the poor beast was carried away, trying its best to keep its head up. Reluctantly, Ilia leapt in as well and began swimming with the current in an attempt to catch up with her horse. It was rough going with the current occasionally shoving her under or nearly throwing her clear of the water but eventually she was able to grip the saddle horn.

"It's going to be OK," She shouted to her horse. Drawing out a knife she had kept on her, she plunged back under the water and cut her bags loose. She snatched them up just before the current could take them away and tied them to her belt. She then began hacking away at the leather strap that kept the saddle on her horse. It was difficult to see how far she was coming and twice Ilia had to pull her knife back for fear of cutting Silver or herself. She poked her head back up to take a breath and gasped in horror. A series of rapids lay straight ahead of her as did a tree that had toppled across the river.

_That tree is my only way out._ Ilia realized, going back to work on the saddle strap, _but I can't leave Silver here to die. If I can get this saddle off, he might be able to stay afloat long enough to navigate through the rapids safely._ With one last cut, the strap was removed and the saddle flung from Silver's back. The horse's head disappeared beneath the current as Ilia sheathed her knife and grabbed some of the thick branches of the tree. The water battered against her but Ilia's will to live was stronger as she pulled her body out of the water and onto the tree's thick trunk. She looked downstream and saw Silver disappear from sight down the river.

_I did it. _Ilia told herself, _I nearly killed myself, but I did it. I just hope Silver's going to be OK._ Painfully, the girl picked herself up and crawled off the tree to the riverbank. Safely on land, she checked the bags and swore. One had a fairly large hole in it and some of her gold spilled on the wet grass. She emptied the damaged bag and found that half of her money had been washed away with the river along with half the bombs Link had given her. With her map and spare blanket back at the campsite, Ilia realized that she was lost.

_I could try and retrace my steps. _Ilia reflected, _but then again, I could get lost too. I should probably follow the river and see if I can find Silver._ She then crammed the rest of her things into the undamaged bag and winced at how heavy it was. Shouldering her new burden, she walked slowly downstream. She called her horse's name repeatedly to no avail. She continued to do so until her voice was hoarse. The river had calmed down and Ilia saw no trace of her noble steed anywhere. Deciding that the search was now fruitless, Ilia decided to move on with nothing but intuition to guide her. The walk was not easy as her exhaustion from swimming in the river and her wet clothes made her cold and uncomfortable. The rain intensified to the point where Ilia had no choice but to take shelter under the boughs of a pine. Too tired and cold to move on, she put her bag down and collapsed. Her vision swam in and out as she saw a glowing figure approach her. Golden fur decorated its form and red eyes stared at Ilia's unconscious form with unusual warmth.

"Who…?" Ilia gasped but her strength left her as she passed out. Unbeknownst to her, a flash of light appeared next to the wolf, taking the form of an elderly man in blue robes. His long beard was as white as snow and he walked with the aid of a long, wooden cane.

"Is this the one?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes. She is tied to the chosen one I spoke of," The wolf replied, "His fate is tied to hers, though I'm not sure how."

"This is a dangerous path you tread," The man cautioned, "If the gods knew what you are doing…"

"My concern is for the safety of the people in this world, not for what the gods want!" The wolf snapped, "And the gods have an important mission for this girl. Until it is made clear to her, she must be protected." The elderly man nodded.

"I understand. I shall take her with us to our sanctum," The man agreed. Raising his cane to the heavens, a bolt of lightning struck and in that flash, the three figures vanished.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Link continues to wander the shores of the Dread Isle, looking for Lord Elbert, unaware that Eliwood's Elite is on their way. At the same time, Ilia is found by a mysterious man and taken away. Where is she now and what is the mysterious quest he has in store for her? **

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SEA OF BATTLE**

"Ahoy, laddie! You don't get seasick, do you?" Fargus asked, his hands on the wheel of the ship. The _Davros_ was laden down with Eliwood's troops and was now sailing smoothly. The ship proved to be more than just a refitted schooner. It was fairly large with three masts to support it. White sails absorbed the wind and propelled the ship along at a steady, but fast course.

"I'm fine, sir. This is a beautiful ship," Eliwood said, running a hand along the smooth railing.

"For a sea rover, eh?" Fargus grinned. Eliwood nodded. He paused for a second before speaking again.

"May I ask you a question?" Eliwood asked.

"What is it?" Fargus asked back, his gaze unchanging.

"Why did you agree to give us passage? When we said that we wished to travel to Valor, the people in the harbor treated us as though we were mad," Eliwood recalled. The pirate captain glanced over at the Pheraen lord.

"I'm sure they did. It _is_ the Dread Isle, after all. If not for good reason, we wouldn't want to go either," Fargus admitted, his smile dropping slightly.

"And yet... you've given us free passage. Why is that?" Eliwood wondered.

"Listen to me, laddie. Men are strange beasts. We can't resist a challenge. Something appears on the horizon, and we immediately set sail. Some dreams we conquer and others we abandon," Fargus replied solemnly, "...I've grown old. I haven't had a good challenge in many a year. Then you mooncalves appear seeking passage to the Dread Isle. I was impressed with your courage. I think you may be the ones to survive the Dread Isle." Hearing this, Eliwood smiled.

"We won't disappoint you. We will return," Eliwood vowed.

"All right. Then we'll weigh anchor and wait for you. Light a signal fire when you want to return, and we'll pick you up," Fargus instructed.

"Thank you," Eliwood nodded.

"Captain! There's a dory adrift to port! It looks like there's someone aboard. What're your orders?" The lookout asked, shouting from the crow's nest.

"Bring 'em aboard," Fargus ordered, looking back at Eliwood, "Looks like we've got a visitor. Odd though, finding a boat adrift near here..."

"Why is that?" Eliwood asked.

"The sea currents in this area... Anything drifting around here must've come from the Dread Isle," Fargus growled, becoming serious.

---

When Ilia came to, she felt a cool sensation on her forehead and her body felt like it was floating on air. As she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she felt bandages and a damp cloth on her head. The girl opened her eyes and saw she was in a bed with the thickest mattress she had ever slept in. Purple quilts covered her battered body and the room itself was made of a blue stony material that shimmered in the sunlight that streamed into the room from an open window. A vanity and full body mirror sat in one corner while a red and yellow chest sat at the foot of Ilia's bed. On top of it were all of Ilia's clothes.

_Where am I?_ Ilia wondered, pushing the covers aside. As she did, she noticed more bandages lingered around her arms and torso. A dull ache covered those areas which she ignored as she pulled on her white bodysuit and navy blue tunic. Her chain mail and arm guards were missing as were her sword and shield.

"So you've recovered at last," A new voice noticed. Ilia looked behind her and saw a blond-haired woman in her thirties standing in the doorway. Garbed in thigh high white boots, a dark pink outfit and cape that matched her eyes, and a leather guard over her heart, her blond hair was framed around her face in two messy ponytails. The intricate decorations on her clothing suggested she was from a noble house.

"We were worried for awhile," The woman continued, "You were so beaten up, we thought you might not make it."

"How…? How long was I out?" Ilia asked, finding her voice.

"Why it's been two days," The lady replied, "And you must be starving. Come! I've prepared a meal for us."

"Um… Thanks," Ilia said, still not sure what was going on. She followed the woman down some richly decorated halls to the dining room where a feast of steaming hot food and many different fruits awaited. Ilia took a seat but noticed that the woman did not.

"Oh! I told those men to be ready at the appointed hour, "The woman huffed, "Please feel free to eat now. I shall be right back." And the woman walked off through a side door. Ilia however didn't feel hungry. She plucked an apple out of a bowl and bit numbly into it.

_Who is that woman? And what does she want with me?_ Ilia wondered, her thoughts racing. _She acts friendly enough but it could be just that – An act to gain my trust. _Her musings were then interrupted as the woman returned with two men in tow. One was the old man who had brought Ilia there and the other was a silver-haired gentleman in elaborate purple and silver robes. He was dressed nearly the same as his wife save for the fact that a staff and tome were tied to his belt. Neither of the men seemed very happy about being there.

"Come now Louise! I'm not hungry! Lord Athos and I were just making a breakthrough on…" The silver-haired man protested.

"Breakthrough nothing! Lord Pent, I swear! I love you but there are times when I wished you would pay less attention to your research and more on what is going on in front of you," The woman Louise sighed, "For example, our guest is awake!" All arguing stopped upon seeing Ilia.

"You're right Louise. We shouldn't be rude," The old man agreed, taking a seat, "Let us sit and partake of this meal."

"And then maybe you can tell me where I am and why I'm here," Ilia said, making her presence known, "I've been awake only a short time and have absolutely no idea what you people want with me."

"Yes, we've been so preoccupied with our work, I've forgotten you were here," Pent admitted, "Let us apologize and start at the beginning. Lord Athos? Would you like to begin? This _is_ your story."

"Yes I would," Athos nodded, taking the plate Louise handed him, "First off, I must apologize for the sudden warp spell. I feared your exhaustion might lead you into the hands of your enemy. I had little choice."

"Warp spell? Just who are you anyway?" Ilia asked, her attention focused completely on the old man.

"A fiery spirit… The gods chose well… I am Athos. Many choose simply to call me Archsage," Athos introduced

"Athos? You share the same name as one of the Nine Legends," Ilia noticed.

"Oh I don't share the name with anyone. I _am_ one of the Nine Legends," Athos replied calmly. Ilia was still skeptical.

"If that's true, you'd have to be over a thousand years old," Ilia frowned, her distrust rising. The old man smiled.

"The world is full of mysteries. Solve one, and along comes another... Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. Hunger... It knows no bounds," Athos explained, "My knowledge of magic is vast and through all my research, I've attained the ability to prolong my life."

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"Because there are so many things in our world that fascinate me. I wish to know as much as I can while I exist in the mortal plane," Athos said.

"With a name like yours, you must have many admirers," Ilia guessed.

"On the contrary, only the marquess of Ostia knows of my existence. It's a closely guarded secret to be revealed only in times of great peril," Athos said, "Such as the one that now threatens the continent. I am aware of most things that occur in the continent. However, knowledge is not enough for me to prevent disaster."

"Hence why you summoned me here. What is going on? What is this peril that threatens the continent?" Ilia asked.

"Long ago, man and dragon fought in a war called the Scouring. Upon the dragons' defeat, they retreated to the Dread Isle and passed through a mystical gateway to another world. Nearly a millennia had passed since their passing and the gateway vanished as did anyone who might know how to open it. But one man did figure it out… And now he intends to open the gate and call the dragons back through it into our world," Athos explained, "His name is Nergal and he possesses a terrible power… One to rival my own."

"So where do I fit in? Do you want me to defeat this Nergal and return peace to our world? I'm not strong enough to do anything like that," Ilia said disappointingly.

"You? Slay him? Your foe is, like me, no longer altogether human. It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic... To defeat him, you will need a suitable response," Athos explained cryptically.

"Response? What do you mean?" Ilia asked.

"You do not have the power now but you will," Pent promised, joining the conversation, "Lord Athos possesses the power of foresight and he has foreseen that you will play a vital role in the fight against Nergal."

"Me? No! You have the wrong girl! My skills are weak. I couldn't even save my husband from assassins," Ilia argued, "I've lost my home and everything that is dear to me. How can I possibly stop a man like Nergal?" Pent and Athos looked at one another for a moment, as if trading a silent message. The older man nodded and Pent nodded in turn.

"Your husband also will play a role in these affairs," Athos replied.

"How? He's dead and long gone by now," Ilia sniffed, her tears rising.

"On the contrary, he lives," Athos protested, rising from his chair, "I'll show you. Come!" Her hope rising, Ilia followed the elderly gentleman into the castle's throne room. But instead of a throne for a king, there was a large pool of crystal clear water. The old man stirred the water with his cane and Ilia watched her reflection break up.

"Watch carefully," Athos instructed. The ripples began to glow and the reflection changed. Ilia was no longer looking at her own reflection but something different entirely. The water displayed a view of Link running as quickly as he could through the tall grass of the island.

"Interesting but how do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" Ilia asked suspiciously.

"Skeptical eh? Your husband was clever in teaching you the ways of people's thoughts," Athos smiled, "We have no reason to deceive you." Ilia's frown disappeared but she didn't smile.

"Assuming your story is true, what can I possibly do? I'm not that strong," Ilia pointed out.

"You're stronger than you realize," Athos corrected, "And Pent, Louise and I shall help you realize that potential for when you are reunited with your beloved Link. We must work quickly for I fear that your time here will be short."

---

"Eliwood! You done talking to old man Fargus?" Hector asked, his body leaning against the first mast.

"You saw us?" Eliwood asked.

"No, I heard you'd gone off with him. You learn anything?" Hector asked back.

"...We can trust him. We got lucky finding him," Eliwood admitted.

"If you say so," Hector frowned, _But I'm still not entirely sure of the pirates' loyalty._

"Hey, you two! Come here! They've pulled the dory aboard!" Lyn called from the bow. The lords watched as several bulky pirates lifted a crude raft and its passenger onto the deck.

"It's… It's a girl!" Hector exclaimed.

"Oy! You there!" One of the pirates called, looking at Lyn, "Give me a hand, will you? I don't know where to... grab her."

"...OK," Lyn replied, coming forward.

"Such the gentleman," Hector said wryly.

"Stow it!" The pirate snapped, stepping aside for Lyn to work. The Sacaen girl was quickly surprised as she pulled a green-haired girl off the raft. Garbed in a white dress that was soaked with seawater, the Lycian lords gasped in shock upon seeing her face.

"Ninian? Ninian! Wake up!" Lyn gasped, setting the unconscious girl down to lie on the deck.

"Unbelievable... What are the chances?" Eliwood wondered, kneeling at the girl's side.

"Please, Ninian! Open your eyes!" Lyn begged, gently shaking the girl, "Ninian, can you hear me?" Reluctantly, the dancer's eyes opened but they failed to notice Lyn.

"Are you well? Why were you on that boat? Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?" Lyn asked. There was no response. The girl just lay there doing nothing.

"Ninian?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn, something's wrong with her," Eliwood noticed, studying her closely. The girl's normally vibrant eyes were glazed over and a faraway look was on her face.

"It's like she's in a trance," Hector frowned.

"Something must've happened to…" Lyn mused but her thoughts were interrupted by another shout from the crow's nest.

"Captain! Ships approaching from the northwest!" The lookout shouted. Immediately, all heads on the deck turned in that direction. Eliwood however was the first to spot them. They were a pair of medium-sized schooners armed to the teeth with men with weapons. One of them had a set of cannons which immediately fired bombs at _Davros_. Plumes of water shot up as the explosives missed their targets.

"The fools! How dare they attack Captain Fargus and the _Davros_! They must be mad!" Fargus growled, watching the enemy through his telescope.

"What flags are they flying?" Hector shouted up at the lookout.

"I've never seen one like it. It be a red flag with a wolf baring its fangs," The lookout replied.

"It must be the Black Fang," Hector scowled.

"These seas belong to us! Whoever they are, they're in our waters! This is a day for strange occurrences, it seems. You whelps watch you own hides. We've no time to waste on you!" Fargus shouted. Another set of explosions then rocked the ship, knocking some people around. A sailor came up from below decks and skidded to a stop in front of Fargus. It was the same sailor who had challenged Eliwood and Hector the previous day.

"Dart! What in the name of Davy Jones…?" Fargus demanded of his man.

"Water! The hull's been breached! We're taking on water!" Dart reported.

"Breached? These scum are more dangerous than I'd thought!" Fargus frowned.

"It's bad, Captain! We need all hands below decks, or we'll sink!" The sailor warned.

"Take care of it! Once those fools are in range, I'm going to carve those scallywags some new gizzards!" Fargus ordered, reaching for the huge axe he carried on him.

"We need your help! The water's up to the galley! You must come below, Captain!" The sailor begged.

"Fargus! Leave the enemy to us!" Eliwood insisted.

"Fighting is something we're good at! But a sinking ship? That's your affair! You have to do something, or we'll all drown!" Hector said.

"We'll deal with things up here. Please! Hurry!" Lyn urged. The captain gritted his teeth but seeing the panicked look on Dart's face, he nodded in agreement.

"Fine! The deck is yours! I'll be back as soon as we've plugged the breach in the hull!" Fargus growled, before taking the rest of his crew below decks.

"I'll take Ninian down below. Hector, Lyn, gather our knights! We'll need all of _our_ hands on this one!" Eliwood ordered, gently scooping up Ninian. His friends nodded and quickly ran off to carry out their orders. Eliwood slipped below decks and found an empty bunk to lay the girl down in.

"You'll be safe here," He told her, though he wasn't sure she was listening. He then went back to the surface and saw the enemy ships had caught up and pulled alongside them on both sides. From his vantage point, Eliwood could see crew members on the two ships were readying grappling hooks and planks of wood. To make matters worse, pegasus knights were flying in from a third ship that was fast approaching them from the south. Eliwood readied his rapier as Hector began shouting orders.

"Here they come!" Hector growled, drawing his axe, "Archers to the bow! Shoot down those pegasus knights! Mages to the starboard side to repel enemy mages! The rest of you are to port side! Whatever happens, keep those warriors off our deck and out of the hold! We need to buy time until the repairs are complete!" But while Hector was giving orders, he failed to notice that the port side ship was readying its cannons again. Eliwood noticed this and quickly pointed it out.

"Hector, we need to get some men onboard their ship so we can take those cannons out!" Eliwood pointed. Hector quickly nodded. The air was heavy as the Black Fang threw down the planks and the assassins moved onto the ship. Several brave men latched their hooks into the _Davros'_s rigging and swung onto the deck.

"Push forward! Take them out! We need to clear these two ships out before the third one arrives!" Eliwood roared, before he leapt into the fray. Before anyone knew it, a full-scale battle was on. Colin had positioned himself on the bow with the archers Wil and Rebecca. The three readied their bows as the fliers and their riders flew into range. With a trio of twangs, arrows flew into the air. The shots were on the mark as blue blood spilled from the steeds. Unable to maintain flight, the poor beasts crashed into the sea. Their riders, weighed down by bulky armor and weaponry, sank into a watery grave. With the pegasus rider threat taken care of, the three got to work assisting their allies. Colin readied a bomb arrow and launched it at the port ship's mast. The bomb exploded and the wood splintered. However, the metal bracing held firm, keeping the mast up. But before Colin could ready another arrow, a stinging sensation rang throughout his backside. Turning around, he saw a black-robed shaman with an open book that was glowing with dark power. Dropping his bow, Colin readied his sword only to be blown back by a burst of dark magic. He collided painfully with the railing and nearly fell over the side. He steadied himself and tightened his grip on his blade. The magician fired another burst but Colin sidestepped it. He ran forward, moving in a zigzag pattern so as to lower his foe's chances of hitting him. The tactic worked as the mage's next spells missed and Colin got close enough to lop the man's head off. With no other enemies within reach, Colin sheathed his sword and painfully walked back over to where he had dropped his bow. He picked it up and readied one more bomb arrow. He launched it at the mast of the port side ship and was rewarded with the sound of cracking wood. The mast swayed dangerously as the weight of its sails and rigging dragged it down. It crashed with a sickening smash that crushed a few unfortunate men who couldn't get out of the way in time. The mast itself had fallen onto the bow and slightly to port, throwing that ship off balance. The boarding planks that had been set up on that side came loose, leaving the Black Fang soldiers nowhere to retreat to. Hector quickly noticed this.

"Push forward! Wipe those bastards off the deck!" He roared. Satisfied that all would be well without him, Colin collapsed on the deck. Fortunately, Serra the cleric was close by with her staff and she quickly set to work healing his magic burns.

"Are you OK?" She asked. Colin turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah. He just took me by surprise," Colin grinned weakly, "How goes the battle?" His answer came in the form of wooden planks slamming down in front of him. The two of them looked up and saw that the third enemy ship had gotten within range and set up gangplanks to get onboard.

"There's no end to them!" Serra exclaimed as she backed away in fear. The pain in his back subsiding, Colin whipped out a bomb and threw it onto the gangplank. As the enemy reached him, it exploded, destroying the planks and sending the men flying. The flames from the explosion set the other ship ablaze and Colin and Serra watched as it slowly burned. The crew members leapt overboard where they made easy targets for Wil and Rebecca's arrows. As the sun began to set, the crew of the _Davros_ came from below and found the deck swabbed in the blood of the enemy. Along with them came Ninian, who staggered onto the deck. Lyn noticed and called out to her.

"Ah! Ninian! You can't come out yet! There's blood everywhere!" Lyn warned.

"...Blood?" Ninian whispered. Lyn's warning however was too late as the girl slipped on some.

"Look out!" Eliwood gasped. He slid forward on the deck and caught the girl by the waist as she fell. Their eyes briefly met as they both caught their breaths.

"…Ah! I'm sorry," Ninian apologized, catching her breath.

"Are you OK, Ninian?" Eliwood asked, helping to steady her on her feet.

"Ninian? Is that... me? Is that... my name?" Ninian asked.

"Ninian! What's happened to you?" Lyn wondered. The dancer girl clutched her head, wincing in pain.

"My head... is so foggy. Am I... at sea?" Ninian winced.

"Yes. We found you adrift in a small boat," Lyn explained, helping the girl to sit on a barrel.

"Those scum were after the girl, it seems," Fargus guessed.

"What could they want with her?" Lyn wondered.

"I'm not sure but I will say this. As we worked to make the repairs, some of the men were talking. They think her appearance called the enemy to us. So now they're convinced that she's cursed."

"Cursed...?" Hector stammered.

"That's ridiculous!" Eliwood growled.

"I'll say. Are you suggesting we take Ninian with us?" Lyn asked suspiciously.

"We can't, can we? We're heading for the Dread Isle. It's dread for a reason, you know!" Hector argued.

"Regardless... She goes with us!" Lyn insisted, "When I saw her, I remembered something. The last time I saw Ninian, she and her brother were being hunted by some dark robed men. Remember? You were both there." Hector and Eliwood nodded, remembering the fight that had gone with their meeting.

"I think it must be the Black Fang. It didn't occur to me before, but now I'm certain," Lyn said resolutely.

"How can you be sure?" Eliwood asked.

"I can't explain it. There's something in the air that hints at their involvement," Lyn admitted.

"If it's true, then she's likely to be attacked again," Hector realized.

"Almost certainly. We can't leave her behind," Lyn sighed sadly.

"Then I will watch over her," Colin offered. His hunched over stance and the hand that gripped his shoulder told the boy's story to the three lords.

"Are you sure about that? You look like a stampede ran over you," Hector noticed.

"All the more reason for me to do it. With these injuries, I'll just be a liability on the frontlines. If we're attacked, I'll be the last line of defense," Colin offered.

"Alright," Eliwood agreed, looking at Ninian, "When we reach the island, will you come with us Ninian?"

"Yes... Please... take me with you," Ninian nodded.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Ilia has been found by Archsage Athos, one of the Nine Legends. He tells her of the sorcerer Nergal and his evil intentions. Convinced that Ilia has a role to play in these affairs, Athos and his companions Pent and Louise set out to train Ilia so that she will be of use in the fight against Nergal.**

**Eliwood arrives on the shores of Valor with a new companion in his numbers, an enigmatic young girl named Ninian. The majority of the island is covered in dense forest. Legend has it that no one has ever returned from those dark woods. A dense fog crawls over the party, engulfing them one by one... Cautiously, they move deeper into the trees, unaware that they are being watched.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: THE DREAD ISLE**

In the forest depths, Link lay on the ground amidst some brush. Silent as a lamb, he peered through the leaves to see a patrol of horsemen in Sacaen green. In the center of the pack was a particularly large man in blue Sacaen robes. A quiver and bow were thrown over his shoulder and an iron sword was easily accessible from the saddle of the brown stallion he rode.

"Your orders Master Uhai?" The lead rider asked.

"Take your positions among the trees. We'll ambush Eliwood when he arrives," The blue-clad warrior replied calmly.

"Are you sure that is a wise idea sir? I mean, it's not something we typically do," The rider pointed out.

"We must do as we are ordered by Master Reed. Now, into position," Uhai ordered. Reluctantly, the riders rode deeper into the trees until they were out of Link's sight.

_It would appear that not everyone supports the Fang's actions._ Link noticed as he stood up. His musings were then interrupted by a rustling in the grass behind him. Whirling around, he drew his sword and leveled it at the suspicious spot.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded quietly. A pair of tiny hands rose out of the grass, followed by green hair and a pair of glowing red eyes. But it was the boy's face and his white scarf that caused Link to lower his weapon.

"Nils! What are you doing here?" Link asked, sheathing his weapon.

"Stay back!" Nils ordered nervously.

"It's alright! I'm not one of them," Link assured him. The boy's panicked expression however did not change and he slowly backed away.

"Don't you remember me? I helped your sister a year ago," Link recalled, "She was kidnapped by the Black Fang and Eliwood and I came to her rescue. You remember don't you?" Nils still looked uncertain.

"I met Marquess Pherae," Link added, "He said you escaped by raft with your sister."

"You know about that?" Nils asked. Link nodded.

"Yes. While we were imprisoned, he told me of your daring escape from the Dragon's Gate," Link explained.

"So where is Marquess Pherae?" Nils inquired.

"He and I got separated on our way out of the gate," Link replied, "I've been searching the island for days trying to find him."

"I've been here for days too. I got separated from Ninian," Nils said disappointingly, "A wave hit our raft and I tumbled off it. I lost consciousness and woke up on this accursed island. And I've been hiding here ever since."

"What did you do for food?" Link asked.

"I grabbed what little herbs were available to me but most of the big food supplies here are available only to the Fang," Nils sighed, collapsing on his rear, "I haven't eaten anything decent in days." Link pulled out one of his bottles of honey and held it out to Nils.

"This should help with that," Link offered, "It's honey I harvested from a nearby hive."

"Thank you," Nils said gratefully and he quickly uncorked the bottle. Link watched with amusement as the boy held the bottle desperately to his lips and savored the food inside of it. When he finished, he handed the empty bottle back to Link, who in turn put it away.

"Feeling better?" Link asked, "Then let's go. We shouldn't remain here." The boy nodded and the two of them began to follow silently behind Uhai's men. Staying low in the tall grass, Link's eyes swiftly studied every tree and rock for any sign of the Black Fang. Little was said between the twosome until Nils suddenly gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"My sister is here. She's heading this way," Nils said, "And she has others with her."

"Black Fang soldiers?" Link pressed. Nils shook his head.

"No. The presence that surrounds her is not malevolent," Nils explained, "But they _are_ full of purpose."

"What kind of purpose?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure but they are heading for the Dragon's Gate!" Nils declared, "Yes, they must be seeking Lord Elbert!"

"It could be Eliwood and his troops! They must've followed the Fang here," Link realized, "But if Ninian is with them, they're falling right into Nergal's hands!"

"How do you know about Nergal?" Nils asked.

"There's no time to explain that now. We need to head them off and get them off the island," Link insisted.

"How are we going to do that? If we go through the forest and try to catch them, we'll run into the Black Fang's soldiers," Nils pointed out.

"You forget. I'm no ordinary soldier. Stay close and I'll protect you," Link assured him.

"OK. Lead the way," Nils agreed reluctantly.

---

The light of the sun was obscured by the clouds and a thick fog rolled in as the _Davros_ and her crew docked on the Dread Isle's shores. Eliwood's Elite swiftly unloaded their horses and supplies to prepare for the journey to the Dragon's Gate.

"Thank you very much," Eliwood said, shaking the captain's hand.

"We'll wait two weeks. Finish up by then," Fargus replied, "If you get back sooner, light a signal fire."

"Ha! That's more than enough time," Hector said confidently.

"And I've got a halfwit sailor who wants to go sightseeing. C'mere, Dart!" Fargus commanded, shouting to one of his men. Eliwood and Hector could see it was the same man who had issued the challenge back in Badon.

"I'm here, Captain! Ready to serve!" Dart grinned eagerly.

"His only redeeming feature is his sturdiness. Maybe he'll come in handy," Fargus said. Dart blanched.

"Come on, Captain! I'm better'n that!" Dart argued, "Water doesn't affect me very much. If you need someone to plow through a river or a body of water, I'm your man."

"You've done so much. I can't thank you enough..." Eliwood said gratefully.

"Come back alive! That's all the thanks I need," Fargus smiled gruffly.

"All right. Farewell!" Eliwood said. The captain and his remaining crew members returned to the ship. With a quick order, the _Davros_ sailed into the fog and out of view.

"...There are good people, even among pirates," Lyn reflected.

"Heh, I don't think the old man and his group are your average pirates," Hector grinned.

"That would be an understatement," Dart agreed.

"Focus please. Somewhere within this forest is the Dragon's Gate," Eliwood said, ignoring his friends' comments.

"No matter what it takes, we're coming back with your father!" Hector promised.

"...We'll surely find him. We'll all do our best to make it so," Lyn assured him.

"You're right. Let's go but move out as quietly as you can," Eliwood ordered, "We don't to stir up the Fang's forces yet." The Lycian lord hauled himself up onto his steed. Behind him was Colin and Ninian and the girl seemed on edge. She shivered slightly as she eyed the misty forest ahead.

"Dragon's Gate..." Ninian shivered.

"Are you OK Ninian?" Colin asked.

"It's nothing," Ninian assured him, "I just can't shake this odd feeling that I have… A feeling like we're being watched."

"I think we are too. The fog is heavy and the trees are thick. It's the perfect place for an…" But Colin's words were interrupted by the cry of one of Lyn's men. Sain fell out of his saddle and the cause was an arrow that had buried itself in his shoulder. Out of the brush came over a dozen Sacaen horsemen, all armed with bows that were trained on Eliwood's men.

"It's an ambush! All men to arms!" Eliwood commanded, drawing his rapier. Weapons were hastily drawn as the enemy archers launched another volley of arrows. Bodies fell all around as Eliwood's Elite attempted to launch a counterattack. Though Eliwood's Elite had numbers, the Black Fang had surprise on their side. The fog and tree-ridden terrain gave the archers lots of cover. But while all the fighting was going on, Colin reared his horse around and backtracked some distance away from the battlefield. Ninian clung to him fearfully as arrows flew past them.

"So much for the element of surprise," Colin grumbled as his horse pulled around behind a large boulder. The boy jumped off his steed and glanced around the blockade to see what was happening. The sight was not a welcome one. Eliwood's Elite had taken cover as dozens of arrows flew towards them. Cries of pain and surprise filled the air as the knights took various wounds. Some of the braver men jumped out from their cover and pulled their fallen comrades out of danger. Weapons were drawn but no one was able to get close with the seemingly endless storm of arrows. But just as things started to look hopeless, Link and Nils emerged from the trees.

"Stay out of sight," Link ordered. Nils nodded and ducked into the tall grass. Silent as a wraith, Link drew both of his clawshots and took aim at two of the closest nomads. Too focused on their targets, they had no chance as Link's weapons penetrated their spines and voice boxes. Unable to cry out, they fell to the ground lifeless. Their horses whinnied in fear and quickly trotted away from the battlefield. Still unnoticed, Link took the arrows from the archers he killed and added them to his own quiver. He then fired his clawshots into the trees and they pulled him into the thick boughs. He kept climbing until he had a good view of the field. About a dozen archers were in Link's view and all of them were focused on Eliwood's army. Starting with the archers in the rear, Link picked them off one by one. Despite the element of surprise, Link's actions were quickly noticed by both leaders.

"Eliwood! The archers are falling one by one!" Hector noticed.

_But none of our men were able to get close! Who could be doing this?_ Eliwood wondered, "All forces! This is our chance! Advance now! Let not a single man escape!" Spirits rose as Eliwood's Elite pushed through the remaining nomads until only Uhai remained. Undeterred by the numbers, he reached for his sword only to have an arrow impale his hand. He looked up for his attacker only to see a flash of steel meet with his skull. The leader of the nomads fell off his steed in time for Link to impale him in the chest.

"You! How did you…?" The nomad gurgled as blood filled his mouth. He never got the chance to finish his sentence as his breath left him. Satisfied, Link pulled out his sword and whipped it to the side, flinging the blood off of it before returning it to its scabbard.

"Master Link!" Eliwood called, joining his side, "It is good to see you."

"You shouldn't be here," Link insisted, "This place is more dangerous than you know."

"Nice to see you too," A scathing voice replied, its owner being Hector, "And here we were thinking you needed a rescue."

"The Black Fang underestimated my abilities," Link said.

"Obviously, seeing as how you escaped them so easily," Hector scoffed.

"I haven't escaped yet. I'm still here as are you. And so is your father Eliwood," Link replied coldly.

"So my father _is_ here! Is he hurt? What of his men?" Eliwood bombarded.

"Hold Eliwood! This is not the time or the place for questions," Link interrupted, "In fact, you shouldn't be here at all. It's what Nergal wants."

"Nergal? Who's Nergal?"

"Why my master of course," A cultured voice replied, the sound of it echoing through the trees. The three Lycian lords gathered around Link as he desperately tried to locate the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" Link demanded.

"Of course," The voice agreed and dark magic swirled in front of the group and from it, Ephidel walked out.

"We meet at last," Link growled.

"So we do. I am Ephidel. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Ephidel bowed.

"You're Ephidel? Heh, I've been looking forward to this," Hector grunted. His hands twitched eagerly as he reached for his weapon.

"...Gallantly spoken. Of course, I know who you are. Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Lord Hector. And here we have Caelin's beloved princess, Lady Lyndis," Ephidel noticed, "And the Hero of Twilight… I must take special care the next time we get our hands on you."

"Who said I would let you take me again?" Link demanded, his hand reaching for his sword.

"Humph. Your escape was unfortunate. Because of your little jailbreak, the master has been forced to move his timetable ahead slightly," Ephidel said sadly, his smile never leaving his face.

"Glad to be of help," Link replied sarcastically.

"By the way, do you happen to know these two?" Ephidel asked. With a wave of his hand, a portal of darkness formed and two bodies fell from it. Both were immediately recognized and neither moved from their spots.

"Colin!" Link gasped.

"Leila…" Matthew whispered.

"Monster! Stay right there! I'm going to crush the life from you with my bare hands," Hector promised, his axe now in his hands.

"Now I see! She was an Ostian spy, wasn't she? Don't worry, she did not suffer. It only took one blow," Ephidel smiled, "And the boy? He was certainly brave to stand up to me but bravery cannot kill me." Not able to stand any more of Ephidel's words, Hector charged.

"Die!" Hector screamed and he brought his axe down only to have Ephidel vanish before his eyes.

"Nor can it protect the girl from my master!" Ephidel laughed.

"What have you done with Ninian?!" Eliwood demanded.

"The girl is needed for my master's ceremony," Ephidel said as dark energy charged into his hands. With a quick thrust of his arm, Ninian appeared, her body held floating in place with dark energy.

"Ninian!" Eliwood cried.

"Lord Eliwood! Let me go!" Ninian demanded, glancing fearfully at her captor. Her pleas however fell on deaf ears as the mage's warp magic carried her and her captor away.

"Blast!" Hector swore.

"There's no time to lose! To the gate! We might still be able to catch them!" Link urged.

---

Back at the Dragon's Gate, things were getting tense as a gold armored knight with receding purple hair waited with two of his guardsmen. The guards held a battered Marquess Pherae down, a job that was made easier by the ropes binding his wrists and ankles. The quiet of the temple was broken when Ephidel materialized and the gold knight, Marquess Darin Laus, grew excited.

"Lord Ephidel! Is the girl with you?" Darin asked. The mage smiled and responded by summoning an unconscious Ninian from a magic portal.

"Oho! The ritual can take place at last!" Darin grinned eagerly.

"Yes. However, we have an infestation of mice to deal with... They should be scurrying in here momentarily. They must be dealt with before the ritual takes place. May I entrust this task to you?" Ephidel asked.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?! I am Darin, Marquess Laus! Ruler of this world!" Darin boasted.

"Very well. I leave it to you," Ephidel nodded and the corrupt marquess left, chuckling the whole way.

"Humans... They are so very fragile," Ephidel smiled. His musings however were cut short when a pair of figures walked into the room. One was a red-haired man garbed in drab gray clothes. A thick gray cloth was wrapped around his face, masking everything but his eyes. Two crimson swords were tied at his waist. The second person however was a far older man garbed in dark purple robes. A red cape was wrapped around his shoulders and a purple turban covered his left eye and hid most of his green hair. A trim beard covered the tip of his chin. Despite his age, he walked with the gait of a young man.

"Ah... you've done well. Precious Ephidel. Shall we prepare for the ritual?" The turban-wearing figure asked. Upon seeing the turban man's face, Elbert's anger rose.

"Nergal!" Elbert seethed.

"Does it gall you, Marquess Pherae? It's destiny. There could be no other outcome. Despite all of your mischief, the girl was fated to return to me," Nergal said smugly, glancing down at Ninian's unconscious form.

"...Nergal! Prepare to die!" Elbert bellowed. His bindings fell away and a knife flew out of from under his sleeve and into his waiting hand. With a flick of his wrist, the blade sailed straight for Nergal's surprised face. The dark sage tilted his body to the side and the knife only nicked his turban. The two guardsmen responded by banging their lances into the poor man's head. Lord Elbert hit the ground hard as the two men pounced on him and put their full weight to bear upon him.

"...That was a surprise," Nergal admitted, "Heh heh... Why do you not heed my warnings, Lord Elbert? You cannot alter destiny. Stop this foolishness."

"Never! Not as long as I can draw breath!" Elbert vowed. Nergal merely snorted in disgust. He then looked to his drab-clad colleague.

"Jaffar, take Marquess Pherae and the girl to the far chamber. I will begin preparations for the ritual," Nergal ordered. The scarred man nodded in agreement and all three of them vanished.

_So close… Soon, my plans shall be realized. Immortality will be mine at last._ Nergal grinned darkly and he strode out of the room, "And to think, the pieces to my puzzle are coming together of their own free will. The fools…"


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**After meeting up with Eliwood, Link tries to convince him to leave the island immediately. His pleas fall on deaf ears though after Ephidel captures Ninian. This horrible news is made worse by the sudden death of Colin and the Ostian spy Leila. With no other alternative, Eliwood's Elite ventures toward the heart of the forest. **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: END OF THE SEARCH**

"Shame on you, Marquess Pherae. I offer you my hospitality and this is the thanks I get?" Nergal asked snidely. Standing at the altar of the Dragon's Gate, the sorcerer frowned upon the sight of Lord Elbert. Recaptured and restrained, the marquess was on his knees, bound by Lord Darin's ropes and Ephidel's lightning magic.

"I will not let you move unopposed!" Elbert growled, struggling against his bindings.

"What shall we do, Lord Nergal? With one of the siblings gone, we can no longer hold the ceremony," Lord Darin pointed out.

"How many times must I tell you, Lord Darin? You are being used by this man! By helping him bring dragons back into this world, you are helping him destroy mankind! Do you understand?" Elbert begged. Darin merely laughed.

"Destroy mankind? Dragons may have been a threat to mankind in ages past, but with Lord Nergal's power, we've got nothing to fear! Lord Nergal can control dragons!" Darin boasted. Nergal glared at Marquess Pherae.

"I'd planned to start a war in Lycia. The war I was plotting in Lycia would've generated a glorious amount of energy in one blow. You were not equal to the task, it seems. Not to worry. I've other means at hand," Nergal said dismissively.

"Black hearted fiends!" Elbert roared but a stream of dark magic from Nergal's hand silenced his protests.

"Hold your tongue. There is still a task you must perform for me. Ephidel! Limstella!" Nergal called. From the darkness, two portals opened up and Ninian's kidnapper walked out alongside a raven-haired woman garbed in red sorceress robes.

"My beloved morphs, my beauteous works of art. I've new jobs for you, my pets. First Limstella. You will go to Hyrule and contact Sonia. I want you to arrange a meeting with the general," Nergal began, looking to the sorceress.

"Understood," Limstella bowed and promptly vanished.

"Ephidel, take Marquess Laus and exterminate the mice that have landed on the island," Nergal ordered.

"Yes, master," Ephidel agreed and he lead the marquess out, leaving Nergal alone with Elbert.

"That leaves you, Marquess Pherae. It seems your legacy is one of endurance. The mouse who interfered with my conquest of Lycia is named Eliwood. Should he be congratulated on making it this far?" Nergal asked smugly. Upon hearing his son's name, Elbert's blood froze.

"Eliwood? My son is here? Stop! Do with me what you will, but let my son be!" Elbert begged.

"Remember the siblings you freed? The girl's here, too. As a matter of fact, she's with your son, Eliwood. Quite a delicious twist of fate, wouldn't you say?" Nergal continued, his tone a mix of malice and pride, "Eliwood will die in these woods. The girl will be returned to me, and the ceremony will take place. Hm... Despite those long hours of torture, you remain undaunted. Such courage will make you the perfect sacrifice, Marquess Pherae."

_Eliwood... Turn back... Take the girl and flee... Please..._ Elbert silently prayed as more of Nergal's minions hauled him away.

Eliwood meanwhile, was as silent as a lamb as he and his soldiers followed behind Link through the brush towards their destination. The only sound anyone could hear was the hoof beats of the horses and the ragged breathing of the tired soldiers. Despite everyone's protests, Link had urged them onward, with little time to rest. The silence then broke as Hector groaned in boredom.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" He asked, "Everything looks the same to me."

"I agree," Lyn nodded, "There's no marked road or path."

"If we had followed the road, we'd have drawn attention to ourselves," Link explained, "And seeing as how we're outnumbered and you don't know the lay of the land, waging reckless combat would be unwise." As true as it was, Hector still groaned in frustration.

"I see your point but still…" Hector frowned.

"If I had my way, none of you would be on this island. It's dangerous to pursue this path," Link growled.

"But Ninian's in danger! We can't just leave her here!" Eliwood protested. Angrily, Link whirled on him.

"That would not have been a problem had you not brought her back here in the first place!" Link sneered, looking upon Eliwood and the others with disgust, "Did you not think she left the island because she was in danger? Did you not think that maybe she didn't _want_ to be here?" None of the Lycian lords answered. They turned their gazes away from him.

"I thought so," Link sniffed, "Your desire to put your father's safety ahead of hers was a big mistake." It was Eliwood's turn to be angry now as he whirled Link around to face him. The Lycian lord grabbed Link by the front of his tunic and yanked him close.

"Excuse me? I came here to find my father! I didn't know she had come from here until after we found her on that boat! And _you_ were the one who told me Father was here and in danger. After all we've gone through to find him, you just expect me to up and _abandon _him?" Eliwood roared, locking gazes with Link.

"Whatever happens to Marquess Pherae is of no consequence to Nergal. It is Ninian you should be worried about now. Nergal wants her for a sinister purpose and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants," Link said calmly. Angrily, Eliwood threw a punch but Link was faster and he caught it.

"Calm yourself! You can't help either of them if you lose your temper!" Link advised as he freed himself from Eliwood's grasp. Link then retook the lead, leaving Eliwood with Hector and Lyn.

"I can't figure him out," Eliwood sighed.

"Who can't you figure out?" Lyn asked.

"Link. Every time I see him, he seems like a different person," Eliwood reflected, "When I met him a year ago on the road, he seemed so cordial. But now…"

"He seems so down," Lyn noticed, "But how could he not be? He's lost his home and now he's lost two of his most trusted companions and maybe even his wife now."

"That would make anyone grumpy," Hector said, "But to treat us like this…" Hector's sadness slowly turned to anger as he looked at Link's retreating back.

"It won't matter if we get away with Ninian and Lord Elbert," Another voice put in. The three lords turned to see Nils standing behind them.

"This is true," Lyn agreed, "So we'll have to bear with him for now." Eliwood and Hector reluctantly nodded and they joined the rest of the knights as they continued on their way. Following Link's instructions carefully, they spent two days upon the less-traveled roads of the island. On the third day of travel, a large building came into view. It was a tower that reached into the heavens, surrounded by stone walls.

"There it is," Link announced, "The Dragon's Gate. The path from here will be guarded heavily. We'll have to fight. Make sure everyone is ready."

"We've been ready for days now. Let's go," Hector urged and he took the lead. Passing through a massive stone arch that marked the entrance, Eliwood's Elite were greeted with the sight of gold-armored knights at the ready. At their head was a paladin in similar armor, riding atop a horse.

"I've been waiting for you, son of Pherae," The paladin smirked, spotting Eliwood.

"Where is my father?" Eliwood demanded, drawing his rapier.

"He's inside. You will never see him, though. Even if you break through here, the path you seek is guarded by Marquess Laus and my lord and master is too strong for any of you. You'll never leave here alive. Ha ha ha… Urk!" The paladin's laughing ceased as an arrow became buried in his throat.

"We've no time for this. Let's push through, find our friends and get out of here," Link ordered, putting away his bow in favor of his sword. Nods and shouts of agreement coincided with the drawing of weapons. Eliwood's Elite took up defensive positions as the first round of Laus cavaliers burst in from between the stone walls.

"Attack!" Eliwood ordered and the battle began. But amidst the chaos of the fighting, one man was not fighting. Instead, he was eyeing a side room with a great deal of interest. In the bright sun, his light purple hair shone bright in contrast to his dark purple cape, blue tunic and black pants. A pair of knives was tied to his belt and he carried an empty cloth bag over his shoulder. Pulling a lock pick out of his pocket, he swiftly disarmed the lock and stepped inside to find a treasure trove full of gold and jewels. But before he could do take advantage of the riches, he felt a spear poke into his backside. The thief cursed his luck as he turned around and saw a Laus soldier standing behind him. Despite the circumstances, the thief smiled.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?" The soldier demanded.

"What am I doing? Is that a proper greeting? If you don't know me, you must be a new recruit, yes?" The thief asked.

"Uh... I was assigned to the Dragon's Gate about one month ago," The soldier explained.

"I thought as much. I am Legault," The thief introduced.

"Legault... Ah! You... You're the Hurricane? Second in ability to none but the Four Fangs?" The soldier gasped.

"Yes, yes. That's me," Legault said, bowing.

"I... I beg your pardon," The soldier apologized and quickly left.

"No worries. Now then, time to fill my purse with treasure and leave the Black Fang behind. No sense staying on a sinking ship. No sense at all," Legault smiled. He began placing choice gems and treasures into his bag. When his bag was sufficiently full, he slipped out and jumped atop the walls of the ruins to get a better view. He eyed the combatants of Eliwood's Elite until he spotted Link in the frontlines, decapitating three swordsmen at once. His green tunic and sword were splattered with blood and grew darker with each successful blow.

"Not a pleasant fellow that one. Good thing he's on my side," Legault smiled and he dropped his bag of treasure behind some rubble. He then took three throwing knives into both of his hands and with one powerful swing of his arms, launched them into the Laus guardsmen. Five of the six struck true, dealing fatal blows to the traitorous knights. Link took notice of this as the thief leapt down and walked calmly towards the last injured knight and slit his throat.

"Five of six… I must be losing my touch," Legault frowned, his smile shrinking slightly.

"Who are you?" Link demanded, leveling his blade at the newcomer, "Why did you kill those knights?"

"That should be obvious my fellow Hawk. They were my enemies," Legault said calmly, reaching into his robes, "And you are my ally." Slowly, Legault extracted a letter stamped with the seal of a silver and gold hawk. The mark registered in Link's mind immediately.

"So you recognize the seal do you? Then I needn't explain myself to you. Like you, I too seek to aid those in need," Legault continued, returning the letter to his pocket, "My latest job involved infiltrating the Black Fang but I no longer need to be here."

"Is that so? Then will you help us get through here? We need to find Marquess Pherae quickly," Link said.

"Not a problem. My time in the Fang has provided me with much information on this fortress's layout. This way," Legault nodded, gesturing to a side passageway. Readying his blade once more, Link followed Legault through an enclosed tunnel and found it to be guarded by only two armor knights with lances. Their thick armor however proved to be no match for Link's superior swordsmanship. The duo then climbed up a set of stairs until they found themselves overlooking the battlefield from a high stone balcony. Sitting on it was a quiver loaded with bomb arrows and a bandolier filled with throwing knives.

"Not a bad view eh? I left these here, thinking you and I might like to have a sniping contest," Legault smiled, picking up the knives.

"I wouldn't mind at all except what if the enemy finds us up here?" Link asked, reaching for the quiver.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. They'll be dead before they can do that," Legault said, readying his blades. Link nodded and readied his bow. Taking careful aim, Link released and the bomb arrow sent Laus soldiers flying in all directions. Legault followed it up with several carefully placed knives that took out the survivors. Before anyone could recover, Link launched three more bomb arrows, effectively breaking up the Laus' soldiers ranks. This didn't go unnoticed.

"What in the world is going on?" Lyn wondered as another explosion erupted near her. Looking upwards towards the source, Eliwood saw Link and Legault at work.

"It's Master Link! He's broken their ranks!" Eliwood realized.

"Then let's shatter them for good! All troops advance! Let no Laus soldier survive!" Hector roared. Renewed strength filled Eliwood's men as they quickly picked off the Laus stragglers.

"It would seem we are no longer needed," Legault noticed. Link nodded as he added the bombs and arrows to his own supplies.

"Since that's the case, maybe you can explain who you are. You're a Hawk of Twilight obviously, but I don't even know your name," Link said.

"Throughout the ranks of the Black Fang, I'm known as the Hurricane. You, however, may call me Legault," Legault introduced, "Master assassin and informant for the Hawks of Twilight. And you are quite obviously Link, the warrior that Nergal seeks."

"Do you have any idea why?" Link asked.

"That I'm not entirely sure of but what will it matter once we leave this place?" Legault asked back.

"We can't leave yet. Marquess Pherae and a girl named Ninian are Nergal's prisoners," Link said, "And Elbert's son is too stubborn to leave without them."

"If that is the case, then let us assist our allies," Legault insisted. Link nodded but they turned around to see multiple Laus soldiers standing behind them.

"So much for them not finding us," Link growled and the battle began anew. On the ground though, things were really heating up as Hector and Lyn broke away from the main army and found Marquess Laus testing the weight of a massive spear.

"What? Who are you?" The marquess demanded, pointing his weapon at the twosome.

"I am Marquess Caelin's granddaughter, Lyndis!" Lyn frowned.

"Oh... The granddaughter of that senile fool? That doddering wreck dared disagree with me... I was so happy to be rid of him," Darin smirked. Lyn bristled at the statement and readied her sword.

"You're a dead man!" Lyn vowed and she charged. She immediately regretted it however as Marquess Laus swung his spear. The Sacaen nomad sidestepped the deadly spearhead but was quickly caught by the metal pole and was sent flying a dozen feet away before landing in a heap. The marquess's brief jubilation was broken when Hector swung his axe but the ax head caught on the spear, putting the two warriors in a dead lock.

"How dare you strike one of my friends!" Hector shouted angrily, his anger making him push harder.

"Oh... You're Marquess Ostia's younger brother..." Darin realized, his tone condescending.

"I couldn't care less if you've a grudge against Ostia. I'll put up with your treachery no longer!" Hector growled.

"Heh... Ostia is no longer my main concern... Nor is the whole of Lycia... The only goal worthy of my attention is the entire world!" Darin laughed.

"You're mad!" Hector realized and he redoubled his efforts to hold the man back. Darin however proved to be too tough and shifted his spear. Hector stumbled forward, giving Darin the chance to smash the blunt side of his weapon into the boy's head. Darin's nonlethal hit gave Lyn the chance to recover. She slipped in and slashed her sword into the gap between the marquess's torso and leg armor. Angrily, the marquess swung his spear at Lyn but she leapt backwards and avoided it. Ignoring his wound, Marquess Laus swung again but Hector blocked with his axe. Seeing her friend deadlocked again, Lyn leapt up using Hector's shoulder as a springboard. Landing behind Marquess Laus, she swung downward, cleaving all of the straps holding his torso armor in place.

"My armor!" The marquess gasped. His surprise cost him as Hector shifted his weapon aside, causing the marquess to stumble. This gave Hector the opportunity to bury his axe in the man's backside.

"Blood? Is this... my blood? Ephidel! Come to me! Your master... calls you! I am the ruler... of... the... world..." Darin gasped, clutching his wound. The action proved to be futile however and he fell forward, lifeless.

"He was mad," Lyn frowned as she sheathed his sword.

"Consumed by his lust... Pitiful fool," Hector spat.

"...Lord Darin," Eliwood mumbled, "If only…" A firm hand then clapped him on the shoulder, shaking him back to reality.

"C'mon, Eliwood! This is no time for sentiment," Hector said, "Your father needs you!" Eliwood shook his head and then nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" Eliwood ordered. Hector and Lyn nodded and they entered the temple. Inside, they climbed a long staircase and were rewarded with Elbert's weakened form crumpled on the floor. Fear filled Eliwood's heart as he slid to his father's side. Placing a hand against his father's neck, he was relieved to fill a pulse. The man's eyes opened and he locked gazes with his son.

"Ah! Father! You... You're all right..." Eliwood sighed with relief, holding the man close.

"Eliwood... Wait! Forget me! Take that girl and flee!" Elbert ordered, his voice weak.

"Girl? Do you mean Ninian?" Eliwood asked. Elbert nodded.

"That girl... She's the key to the Dragon's Gate. Hurry! Go, before Nergal notices you!" Elbert begged. Confused, Eliwood looked up and saw Ninian standing near the back wall, her body frozen by some unknown force. For a moment, Eliwood hesitated.

"I've got him. Go help Ninian," Hector insisted, kneeling down to aid the marquess. Eliwood nodded gratefully and quickly approached the frozen girl.

"Ninian! This way! We must flee!" Eliwood said urgently, taking her hand. However, the girl didn't budge at all. Her body was frozen and her crimson eyes continued to focus on the wall ahead of her.

"Something's wrong with her..." Lyn realized.

"Yet we've no time to hesitate," Eliwood said and he deftly grabbed the girl and balanced her in his arms bridal style. As he got his grip, Hector walked over, carrying the marquess on his back.

"Eliwood! I've got your father! Let's go," Hector urged. Eliwood nodded in agreement and they walked towards the steps only to be stopped by Jaffar. Both of his swords were drawn and even in the dark, the lords could see the blood coating them.

"You will not pass here," Jaffar said emotionlessly.

"Oh we'll see about that," Lyn shouted boldly, reaching for her Mani Katti. Elbert groaned as he looked up and saw the face of their attacker. Upon seeing who it was, Elbert gasped in fear.

"You must not fight that man!" Elbert protested.

"What do you mean?" Lyn asked, her gaze not leaving the assassin's face.

"That man... is dangerous. You cannot defeat him on your own," Elbert explained.

"Father, there's no time. This danger must be faced," Eliwood protested.

"...Be a good boy, and listen to your father, young master Eliwood," Another voice said laughingly. Looking behind them, a portal opened and a familiar face stepped out.

"Ephidel!" Eliwood growled.

"Even among the Black Fang, this man is feared for his skill... You are no match for him, not even as a group," Ephidel explained, a hint of smugness in his tone. He then glanced past the intruders and down at Jaffar.

"...You've done well, Jaffar. That is all. Return to Bern and begin your next assignment," Ephidel ordered. Jaffar nodded grimly and he vanished in a swirl of black magic.

"Hear my word! I have an invitation from my master. In honor of your hard fought arrival, he's prepared a special show for you," Ephidel smiled. Elbert winced as he freed himself from Hector's grip. Staggering to his feet, he looked fearfully at Ephidel.

"Stop it! You cannot release the dragons!" Elbert protested.

"Father? What's all this about?" Eliwood asked.

"...You will know shortly," Ephidel said as he channeled his magic, "At the expense of your father's life!" With that, Ephidel raised his hand towards the marquess. The marquess coughed and his body shook like a leaf in the wind. A look of pain crossed his face as he pushed himself away from his son and fell to his knees.

"Father! What's wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"Lord Elbert! Hold on!" Hector begged, kneeling next to the man. Eliwood then fell down as Ninian suddenly jumped out of his arms. Her gaze turned once more to the back wall before them. Upon closer inspection, it was not an ordinary wall. It was intricately decorated with the images of dragons and human knights fighting. The images were overshadowed by an archway that surrounded it.

"Pow... pow... er... ...power..." The girl whispered as her body glowed with a crimson aura. Elbert's groans then became cries and his shaking grew worse.

"Father!" Eliwood gasped, holding the man close. Another portal opened and Nergal himself appeared, gazing lustfully at Ninian's semi-conscious form.

"Now, Ninian... at last. Open the Dragon's Gate," Nergal ordered.

"...Gate... Open...gate..." Ninian mumbled. She numbly raised her hands towards the door and specks of white light began to unite in the gate's center. The light then exploded and the images on the wall were replaced with crimson fire. Through the flames, a giant pair of red eyes could be seen.

"Yes... that's it... This way, dragon..." Nergal said gleefully, his tone full of lust. The whole building shook as a humongous creature clambered through the flames. Walking on four massive claws, its entire body was sheathed in scales that were as red as blood. It possessed a pair of wings made completely out of red fire and its eyes had the same empty gaze that Ninian possessed.

"Nergal, what's happening?" Eliwood demanded.

"Here... Come, children of... flame. Come... to me..." Nergal whispered lustfully.

"...It can't be," Hector gasped.

"Ah... No... It isn't..." Lyn swallowed nervously.

"Is that... truly... a dragon?" Eliwood stuttered.

"Ha ha ha! Yes! Use all your strength! Squeeze every drop from your body! You will call dragons to me Ninian!" Nergal laughed.

"...I will not allow this!" A loud voice protested. The observers turned and saw Nils rushing towards them.

"You!" Ephidel growled.

"Nils!" Lyn called but the boy sprinted right past her. Ignoring the sorcerers, he skidded to a stop at his sister's side and shook her shoulders, his eyes locked on hers.

"Ninian! Come to your senses! You must not do what they want!" Nils begged.

"Ehpidel! Stop him!" Nergal commanded, pointing to Nils. But Ephidel's attention was on the dragon. Its body was fading and yet it glowed even brighter than before.

"Desist, Nils! The power... It runs wild!" Ephidel protested.

"Ninian!" Nils begged, shaking her harder. Whether it was the shaking or Nils's voice, but Ninian's concentration was broken and her eyes returned to normal.

"Nils?" Ninian blinked. As she regained her sense of self, the dragon roared in pain. Its body was engulfed in the flames it came from and everyone could see its body was rapidly deteriorating.

"Here! Hurry! The dragon is crumbling. Everyone flee!" Nils shouted. And flee they did. Charging down the stairs and away from the gate, they didn't see Nergal slip through a side passageway or Ephidel frozen with fear in front of the mighty beast. The dragon roared again as its body grew unstable. Through its pain, it saw only Ephidel and staggered towards him on its massive legs.

"Stop... You mustn't come here! Lord Nergal! Lord Nergal! Please...!" Ephidel screamed but his screams fell on deaf ears as the dragon exploded in a burst of flaming force, consuming both the creature and the sorcerer. The flames of the gate died and everyone but Nergal seemed happy about it. He stepped out of his hiding place and saw the warriors had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when the explosion happened. The force of it had knocked them over and they were just now collecting their senses.

"No! I've failed!" Nergal gasped. His surprise then turned to anger as he focused his attention on the boy who interrupted his ceremony.

"Nils, you whelp! If not for your interference... Come! Both of you!" Nergal commanded.

"What? No!" Ninian replied, huddling behind Eliwood.

"Never! We will not follow you!" Nils declared boldly. Nergal grimaced in anger and began to prepare a spell when movement behind him got his attention. A pair of hands, one carrying a knife, wrapped around the druid's neck. The blade stabbed towards Nergal's jugular but the druid shifted to the side, causing the blade to bite into the side of his neck instead. Blood spurted out and Nergal was forced to clamp both his hands around his wound to keep it from getting worse.

"You! How did you…? Why won't you die?" Nergal shouted in anger, gazing at Marquess Pherae, the holder of the knife.

"...I told you. I will...oppose... you always..." Lord Elbert gasped, his breath beginning to leave him. Seeing the warriors before him, Nergal realized how futile it would be to fight with a wound such as his.

"Enjoy this victory for soon it will be your last!" Nergal swore and in a burst of dark magic, he vanished. The coast clear, everyone ran up to the wounded marquess.

"Father!" Eliwood cried, cradling the man's head in his lap.

"...Eliwood. Be prepared. He will return..." Elbert warned.

"All right, but for now... Let's leave this island... Let's go home," Eliwood offered. However, the marquess shook his head.

"No, my son... I'm done here. You, Eliwood... You must finish this," Elbert coughed.

"Don't say that! Mother is waiting in Pherae... She's waiting for you, Father!" Eliwood pleaded.

"Ah... Eleanora... She will be cross with me. Eliwood... Your mother... Tell her... I'm... sorry..." Elbert said. His breathing stopped and Eliwood froze in shock. Tears flowed from the boy's eyes as he watched the life escape his father.

"Father? No... Please, not now... Not after all we've done to find you again... Father... Please... Open your eyes..." Eliwood begged. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked back to see Link standing there, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Eliwood. We were too late. There's nothing more we can do now. Let us leave," Link insisted.

"But Nergal…" Eliwood protested.

"Pressing on now would be unwise. We are exhausted and we have many wounded outside," Link pointed out, "Further combat would be inadvisable." Eliwood grimaced but reluctantly, he saw the sense in Link's words.

"Let's pull out…" Eliwood acknowledged.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**At last, Eliwood's long awaited reunion with his father, as well as their painful farewell. After escaping the Dread Isle, they return to the port city of Badon. Eliwood and Link remain silent for the duration of their passage, quietly mourning the loss of their loved ones. Eventually, the ship arrives at the Phearen port town of Altor where Link makes a startling declaration. **

** CHAPTER NINETEEN: A WOLF'S TEARS**

"Are you really leaving us Master Link?" Lyn asked. Link nodded.

"I must return Colin's body to his family," Link said, glancing back at the horse the knights had readied for him. The boy's corpse was carefully wrapped and sealed with one of Erk's freezing spells for preservation.

"Then what will you do? Will you return and help us fight Nergal?" Eliwood asked. To Eliwood's surprise, Link shook his head.

"Searching for your father cost me two of my most precious people. I can't bear to lose another. I'm going to go somewhere that is far from Nergal's influence," Link said sadly as he saddled up, "I hope that you are successful in stopping him."

"Hold it Link!" Hector protested but he was ignored as Link snapped the reins and his horse sprinted off into the distance, "Damn it! We need your help!"

"His heart is broken Lord Hector. He's lost his will to fight," A quiet voice said. The lords turned to see Ninian and Nils walking up.

"He has lost what is dear to him. Up until now, all he could do was fight on. But now that he is not in the presence of enemies, he is giving himself the chance to grieve," Ninian explained.

"And all because of us," Eliwood frowned, "If he hadn't tried to help us find my father…"

"Don't think that way! It was originally Colin's decision to help us," Hector insisted, "Link and Ilia just got caught in the middle."

"That's… Not quite true milord," A sad voice replied. Hector turned around and saw Matthew the thief standing behind him.

"Excuse me?" Hector asked.

"Do you remember the contract Master Colin showed us when we first met him? It petitioned for the aid of _three_ warriors," Matthew explained, "The other two, though Colin didn't mention it, were Master Link and Lady Ilia."

"_They_ were assigned to help us?" Eliwood gasped. Matthew nodded grimly.

"Then they have fulfilled their contract," Hector said gruffly, "He has no more need to aid us."

"Hector!" Lyn chastised.

"Link has chosen to leave us. I doubt anything we say can bring him back," Hector pointed out, "And I for one choose not to press the matter any further unless he is ready to."

"But he…" Lyn continued.

"He needs to settle his own problems and I will not pressgang him into our service against his will," Hector interrupted, "If he will aid us, I'm sure he will come of his own accord."

A silent day's ride brought Link back to the Hawks' headquarters. As he reached the gate, it swung open and Rusl and Uli walked out. Link's heart froze as their gazes met his.

"Link! You're home!" Rusl greeted, "Were you successful on your mission?" Uli's attention was focused on the wrapped package on the horse.

"What is that?" Uli asked, pointing to the package.

"…It's for you," Link said solemnly, finally dismounting. He picked up the package and led the couple inside.

"Link, what is going on?" Rusl asked. Carefully placing it on the table inside, Link stepped back. The wrappings had been removed and Colin's face could be seen. Panicked and frightened, Uli ran up to the boy's dead form.

"Colin's gone. He's dead," Link announced regretfully.

"No! This can't be!" Uli cried. The distraught woman fell over her son's body and wept. The heartbreaking sight made Link turn away in shame. Seeing this, Rusl looked angrily at Link.

"What happened? Who did this?" Rusl demanded.

"I... I was..." Link stuttered.

"Where were you when this happened?" Rusl added.

"It's a long story…" Link mumbled shamefully.

"Start talking," Rusl ordered coldly. With that, Link told his story, from ordering Colin to join Eliwood's army to his eventual escape from the Dread Isle. Knowing that Rusl could detect lies very easily, Link left nothing out. By the time he was finished, no one knew what to say. Uli's crying had ceased and Rusl just looked lost.

"…So what now?" Rusl asked.

"I'm not sure. Since Marquess Pherae was found and brought home, I am no longer bound to Lord Uther's service. I'd like to go find Ilia but I have no trail to follow," Link said, "I'm at a loss."

"We could pursue Colin's killer," Rusl suggested. Link shook his head in disagreement.

"That won't do any good. He was slain at the Dragon's Gate," Link recalled, "Not that it matters to me."

"What do you mean? Aren't you sorry that Colin is gone?" Rusl asked.

"Of course I am. It's just that so much has happened to me, that I feel lost now. There are things happening now that I'm not sure I can handle," Link said wistfully. Uli and Rusl had no response to that. Link did however.

"I'm going to my quarters. It's been a long trip," Link mumbled and he left the parents alone. He went upstairs into his room. He smiled fondly at the contents of it. His spare weapons and relics hung on one wall and a double bed dominated the space. It was a simple bed, but made with care by Rusl and himself. It had a goose feather mattress, a gift from a thankful lord. Clean sheets, a thick warm quilt and two pillows were left untouched by its owners. A fireplace took up the space of one wall and a dresser took up the opposite wall. The sight of the bed made Link feel wore out and after removing his weapons, he collapsed on the bed. He laid face up, his thoughts wandering. But before he could close his eyes to sleep, a low growl got his attention. Sitting up, Link saw a golden wolf sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Oh now what?" Link asked, becoming annoyed. The wolf's answer was to pounce at him, causing the warrior to black out. Link frowned as he awoke and found himself lying on a carpet of clouds. Sitting up, he frowned as the golden wolf howled, taking the form of the Hero's Spirit. Link stood up and eyed the spirit wearily.

"Haven't you caused me enough grief already?" Link asked exasperatedly. The spirit did not answer.

"Nergal's plans have cost me the lives of my student and my wife. How much more must I suffer before the gods are satisfied?" Link demanded.

"They do not wish for you to suffer. They are testing your resolve," The spirit replied calmly.

"My resolve has wavered then. I tire of this senseless fighting," Link protested.

"_That _I do not believe. What you are feeling now is the weight of your fate upon your shoulders," The spirit explained, "What is weighing you down is part of your destiny."

"Huh? What destiny?" Link asked.

"That… Is not for me to say," The spirit sighed, "You must reach it yourself."

"That's not a good enough answer," Link said coldly, "Why should I continue to fight? What do I have left to fight for?" An uneasy silence followed. The spirit looked away, unable to look the warrior in the eye.

"Well?" Link pressed. Sighing, the spirit looked back up.

"Someone out there still loves you. She watches you, waiting for the chance to be reunited with you again," The spirit said stoically. The mist thickened as Link's hopes quietly rose.

"She? Is it Ilia…?" Link asked.

"That depends on you…" The spirit said as he was obscured by the mist, "The path you choose determines whether or not you will find each other again or be separated forever."

"But what do I do? I know nothing about Nergal or even how to go about defeating him," Link asked into the mist.

"Go west to the Nabata desert. Amidst its sands, you shall find a living legend who will reveal all to you," The spirit replied cryptically.

"Why can't you ever give me a straight answer?" Link demanded but there was no reply as he awakened. Sitting up in bed, he looked out the window and found that sunset had come. Someone had come in to start a fire in the fireplace as the room was filled with a burning orange glow. Suddenly feeling chilly, Link hovered next to the fire. For how long he didn't know but Link just stood there, his gaze never leaving the flames. The faces of those who had left him danced among the flames, silently tormenting him.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" The shout drew Link's attention away. The sounds of swords being drawn and furniture being smashed echoed into the room. Quickly putting his gear on, Link stealthily went to the stairs and saw Rusl facing three hooded brigands with swords. Uli and Anne were behind him, hugging each other in fright.

"There's no need for violence. Just tell us where your green-clad compatriot is and we'll leave quietly," The lead swordsman demanded.

"What do you want him for?" Rusl demanded back.

"No one eludes the Fang forever. He's got to answer for what he has done," The leader said coolly, "Now where is he?" The sound of a sword being drawn was his answer as Link leapt down from the stairs. He landed in between the two groups, his sword glinting as he slammed the flat of his blade against the ground. A shockwave shot forward, knocking the three assassins off their feet. Using the opportunity, Link thrust his blade into one of the fallen foes' chests, killing him. The other two scrambled to their feet and readied their weapons as Link struggled to pull his own blade from the cobblestones. The other grunt charged in but Rusl intercepted him with a powerful punch that stunned him. With his foe reeling, Rusl wrenched the sword from his grasp and calmly slit the man's throat with it.

"Damn it all!" The leader swore as Link finally freed his blade, "You can't avoid us forever! There's no where you can hide!" The hero and his teacher growled in anger as the assassin decided to be smart and leave. That was his mistake as a knife buried itself in the man's spine. The assassin gasped as a geyser of blood then erupted from his sliced throat and he quickly died from his wounds. Link and Rusl, both surprised, turned to see that the thrower was none other than Uli.

"Coward," Uli muttered, "Threatening my family…"

"Uli… Since when could you do that?" Link asked.

"Since we got engaged long ago," Rusl replied, rubbing his forehead, "Even since then, I've learned not to anger her."

"He's being modest. The truth is, I'm a better fighter than he is," Uli corrected. A moment of uneasy silence followed before Rusl broke it up.

"So… Link… Who were those people?" Rusl asked.

"They're members of an organization who have been ordered to capture me for a sinister purpose," Link explained, "They captured and killed Marquess Pherae and are also responsible for Colin's death." Uli's eyes narrowed in anger upon hearing this. The kindness that once existed there vanished swiftly and the darkness left behind scared both of the men.

"Um… Eliwood is now looking to stop them but I left him so that I could be…" Link trailed off, disturbed by Uli's unusual anger. In all the time that he had known her, he had never seen her get angry. Rusl had however and he sighed.

"I know that look Uli. What are you thinking?" Rusl asked.

"I won't let my son's killers get away with this," Uli frowned.

"…I understand how you feel. I feel the same way but what about Anne? We can't take her with us," Rusl said, looking to the little girl who was clinging fearfully to her mother.

"Our enemies are the Black Fang and even though they are legendary for their skills at assassination, they also known for their civility towards innocent people. So long as Anne doesn't get in their way, we have no reason to worry for her safety," Link assured him, "Just be careful, the both of you. I don't want her to become an orphan." Rusl nodded and he looked at his wife again.

"Then let's go. You know where they are don't you Link?" Uli asked.

As the sun set on the day, Eliwood's Elite took shelter at the local inn. The badly wounded were promptly given rooms while the rest took up space at the tables or on the floor of the dining area. In one of the rooms, the Lycian lords sat in council with the performing siblings.

"I know the hour is late but I needed to talk to all of you before the details of our journey are forgotten," Eliwood apologized.

"OK, so what do you want to talk about?" Lyn asked.

"My first question is for Ninian and Nils. Where did you meet my father?" Eliwood asked.

"At the Dragon's Gate. He set us free after we'd been captured. We escaped in a small boat, but I was thrown out in a storm. When I woke up, I was back on Valor. For a time, I hid in the ruins by myself until Master Link found me. Then I sensed something really dangerous. When I raced to the Dragon's Gate, I... I saw everything," Nils explained.

"I still can't believe we brought her right back to her captors, especially when we were warned by Master Link. What a horrible thing to do. ...I'm sorry," Lyn apologized.

"We all are," Eliwood put in.

"Lady Lyn... Lord Eliwood, you did nothing wrong... When Nils fell overboard, I didn't know what to do. I became lost within myself. If only I'd been stronger... All of this could have been avoided... I am truly... sorry," Ninian interrupted, bowing deeply.

"...Ninian's power is greater than mine, but it costs her physical and emotional strength. Nergal exploited that... weakness..." Nils explained.

"Was he after you because you have the power to call dragons?" Eliwood asked. Nils shook his head.

"...I think it's because we can open the Dragon's Gate. Just calling them? Nergal can do that by himself," Nils corrected. The lords' eyes widened in awe.

"Are you serious?" Hector gasped.

"Yes, but it requires a tremendous amount of quintessence," Nils said.

"Quintessence?" Lyn asked, confused by the term.

"That's what Nergal called it. The substance of the human spirit... Power. Energy. The essence of life itself. ...Nergal can steal quintessence from others," Nils replied.

"...What happens to those whose quintessence is stolen?" Hector pressed.

"They die..." Nils frowned, "But neither Ninian nor I have that power. Lyn knows. We only have our special power... Anyway, Nergal needed to gather a large amount of quintessence. So he sent his henchman, Ephidel, to get close to Marquess Laus. He sought to plant the seeds of war in Darin's power hungry heart."

"But to what end?" Eliwood wondered.

"It seems the quintessence in each person varies in strength. A person of strong mind and body has hundreds of times more energy than the average person. It sounds like there aren't many people like that, though. It took too long for Nergal to find people with enough strength. Although it would take time, Nergal said the easiest way to get that much quintessence was by starting a war," Nils recalled. Angered by this, Hector slammed his fist into the table, splintering the wood.

"So he planned to make up for quality with quantity? Is that it? Black-hearted fiend! Are all men nothing but pawns to him?" Hector growled.

"Ephidel brought Elbert to the Dragon's Gate. He said he'd found the ideal source they had sought. Nergal's plans for war had been stopped, and yet... He was happy. He'd taken so much energy from the knights traveling with Elbert. He was sure he'd get even better quintessence from Elbert..." Nils continued, "I'm sorry Lord Eliwood."

"It's all right. When I found my father at the Dragon's Gate, I knew his knights were no longer alive," Eliwood said sadly.

"Your father told us about you. He said you were blessed with natural fighting ability, but he also told us you were compassionate and disdained fighting. He told us that you would be a better ruler than he would be," Nils complimented, "He told us that he would sooner sacrifice himself than see his homeland, Lycia, embroiled in the flames of war. When we'd lost all hope at the Dragon's Gate, your father always spoke to us of happy things. ...Well, he mainly spoke of his cherished son and his dear wife, but Ninian and I... We loved him very much. His stories about his family... They saved us." Hearing these kind words, Eliwood wrapped his arms around himself at the mention of his father's name.

"Hey, are you OK?" Hector asked. Eliwood nodded.

"Sorry to worry you," Eliwood apologized.

"You don't have to push yourself so," Lyn insisted, "We've been so busy trying to get away from Nergal that you haven't had the proper chance to mourn your father's death." Eliwood shook his head in disagreement.

"We'll have time for mourning when this is all finished. For now, in my father's name, I will do everything I can to stop Nergal and protect our lands," Eliwood vowed.

"I see. So, what do you have in mind?" Hector asked.

"I've been doing some thinking on that. We need to find Master Link," Eliwood suggested. Hearing this, Hector's anger slowly resurfaced.

"What? Why him?" Hector asked angrily.

"Nergal's minions are after him," Eliwood reasoned, "And I'm sure Master Link knows more about this than we do. We have no other leads and Nergal will be waiting for us if we go back to the island now," Eliwood continued. Hector grimaced but saw the reason in his friend's words.

"Sure, I guess..." Hector agreed reluctantly.

"Hector? Why that odd expression?" Lyn asked.

"Hector doesn't want to meet with him again. He's afraid of what will happen and is afraid to face him, right?" Eliwood asked, his tone becoming lighter.

"What! And how did you come to that conclusion?" Hector demanded angrily.

"Ha ha ha! You're jealous of him and his strength!" Eliwood laughed.

"What? No way!" Hector huffed but that just caused Eliwood to laugh harder. Unable to take anymore, Hector wrapped his arm around Eliwood's neck and yanked him close. Eliwood in turn fell down, dragging his friend down with him. The Sacaen nomad watched in amusement as her two friends began to wrestle on the floor.

_Ha... They're both in good spirits. ...It's a lot better than giving in to despair, I suppose._ Lyn smiled before moving to break up the fight but it proved unnecessary when Marcus walked in. His reaction to the fighting on the floor was a mix of embarrassment and amusement.

"Lord Eliwood... Are you feeling better?" Marcus asked, interrupting them. Eliwood and Hector looked up and quickly composed themselves.

"Marcus... I'm fine. I know I worried you," Eliwood said, "Were you successful in your mission?"

"Unfortunately no. While I was able to reach Ostia, I was unable to find any trace of Lady Ilia's path," Marcus apologized, "She has vanished."

"This does not bode well for Master Link," Eliwood frowned, "I do hope nothing has happened to her."

"Do not despair Lord Eliwood. If she is as strong as her husband, then she is not very likely to be in danger," Another female voice interrupted. Turning to its source, Eliwood saw Isadora standing in the doorway.

"Isadora, what are you doing here? Don't tell me something's happened to Mother...!" Eliwood asked fearfully. The lady knight raised her hand to silence him.

"No, Lady Eleanora is well. Do not worry. When word of Lord Elbert's death reached her... She said not a word... She merely gave her full attention to the messenger," Isadora explained, as she pulled out a brand new silver sword, "Then she issued me orders without hesitation. She commanded I deliver this sword to you and remain at your side." Eliwood gratefully took the blade and then looked at his mother's guardian.

"But the castle defenses will be shorthanded," Eliwood protested.

"Lord Eliwood... Please understand your mother's feelings. Lord Elbert is not coming home. All your mother can do now is pray for your continued safety. "Obey your father's dying wish." That is her message to you, and I have delivered it," Isadora argued.

"Why not petition Ostia for reinforcements to help protect Castle Pherae?" Marcus proposed.

"Good idea. I guess it would ease my mother's fears and bow to her wishes," Eliwood agreed.

"It's that thinking that makes you a wise leader Lord Eliwood," Isadora complimented. Eliwood ignored the compliment.

"Our battles are like nothing you've ever prepared for. ...Are you ready to face them, Isadora?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes. I will serve with my very life," Isadora saluted.

"As will we," Another voice added, "If the price is right." Turning to the door, the hearts of the nobles leapt as they laid eyes on Link, Rusl and Uli, all of whom were standing in the doorway.

"You again? What do you want this time?" Hector demanded, "My brother's contract with you is over."

"True but the circumstances of our reunion have changed my plans," Link replied calmly.

"Oh? And what might those be?" Hector asked, rising from his chair.

"I tire of being chased like a wild animal by the Black Fang. I wish to do something to stop them but I know I cannot do it alone. Rusl and Uli got involved when I mentioned the Fang were responsible for Colin's death," Link explained.

"Thus we decided to get involved ourselves, to get some justice," Uli pressed.

"I'm not sure I understand. If getting revenge is so important to you, why come to us? Surely you could do it yourself if you tried?" Lyn asked.

"I got some information for you, about what you can do to strike back at Nergal. I realized that if I shared this information with you, maybe you would be willing to work together again," Link explained, "And stop Nergal from turning the continent into ash." A small smile crossed Eliwood's face. Apparently, Link was finally ready to cooperate.

"Your strength would be appreciated," Eliwood admitted, "As well as your knowledge."

"There's just one thing I want in return," Link said, "If we do go with you, I want it to be as equals. Before, I served Lord Uther and you as a soldier under your command. This time, I wish to be equals. If we work together, we'll do just that – together," Link insisted.

"What? You can't just…" Hector protested but Eliwood's hand shot up, silencing him.

"May I add something to your condition?" Eliwood asked.

"Sure," Link nodded.

"If we do agree to consider you our equal, I want you to be completely open with us. I don't want any secret dividing us," Eliwood explained, "That goes for everyone here."

"Eliwood!" Hector hissed.

"We need his help and we have no other leads to go on Hector. You know that," Eliwood frowned. Hector cringed but knew this to be true.

"Fine but _I _have a condition as well. If I think that you're deceiving us at any point, I reserve the right to challenge this agreement and strip you of your equal status," Hector growled, "Is that clear?"

"Fair enough but I think that won't be necessary," Link agreed.

"Then it's settled," Lyn nodded, settling the argument, "Where are we going?"

"West to Nabata," Link said.

"Seriously? Why there?" Hector asked, already skeptical of Link's leadership.

"To seek a living legend who can explain everything to us…" Link smiled, _and to find Ilia_.

"Sonia. Limstella," Nergal called into the darkness. From it, two portals opened and two women stepped forth. Both had the same long raven hair and gold cat eyes but one was dressed in red noble's robes and the other in shabbier sage's robes. The sage's hair was wild and she had a feral grin on her pale visage. The noble one was more composed, her clothes neat and in order.

"You called, Lord Nergal?" The sage Sonia asked.

"My wound... needs time. It was a deep cut, and my strength is not what it was. The man who did this to me is dead. I'd like his son's death as compensation. Sonia. You will use Brendan to move the Black Fang into Hyrule. I do not need mere underlings now. I need the Four Fangs," Nergal explained.

"Hee hee, leave it to me. I'll have them bowing their heads to you, my Lord," Sonia nodded.

"Limstella. I want you to gather my quintessence. For this injury to heal, I will need much. You are the strongest of all my morphs. Kill all those who bear signs of great power," Nergal ordered.

"As you will..." Noble Limstella bowed and the two sorceresses vanished. As they vanished, Nergal glanced into the reflecting pool before him. On it, he saw Eliwood and Link discussing their plans. Even though he saw them, he could not make out their words.

_Go on fools. Play your game of adventure. You cannot hide from my vision._ Nergal smiled as he stroke the scar Lord Elbert's blade had left.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Guided by the words of the Hero's Spirit, Link rejoins Eliwood's Elite on their quest to defeat Nergal. With him, he brings Rusl's family, who has now been drawn into the conflict so that they may avenge their son's death. Their arrival is a welcome sight to Eliwood as many of his warriors are still wounded and require rest. As such, Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector decide to bring only their personal guards for this journey west. The journey itself is peacefully short and after several days of travel, Eliwood's eyes settle upon Nabata's sands. It is in these wastes that the path to defeating Nergal begins.**

** CHAPTER TWENTY: A FRIEND AMONG THE SANDS**

Hector's battle cry rang throughout the square as he swung his axe towards his target. His foe backed away, easily sidestepping the swing. Angered by this, Hector rushed forward, his axe raised. The next thing he knew, stars filled his sight as his opponent smashed the hilt of his blade into face, knocking him down. His vision returned in time to be blinded by the hot desert sun and have a sword tip at his throat.

"It's over," The assailant said as he removed his blade. He held out his hand and Hector reluctantly took it. As he righted himself, he could see his foe was Link, now wielding a wooden training sword. Both of the men had removed their shirts and tunics, revealing their bare chests and backs to the sun. Sweat ran down their forms as they raised their weapons to fight again. Since arriving in the desert town of Mobosa, Hector had insisted that Link train him, Eliwood, and Lyn in the ways of the sword more thoroughly. The Sacaen nomad had sat off to the side under the protection of a large palm tree with Ninian and Nils at her side.

"It's so hot out here. How could they still be going?" Nils wondered. Ninian nodded in agreement.

"It's because of Hector's stubbornness. He's not used to being shown up like this," Eliwood explained, stepping under the tree.

"Is he usually like this with you?" Lyn asked, "You know, when you train together?"

"Not really. I think that might be because we're both at the same level of fighting ability," Eliwood guessed. It was then Hector landed in front of them, face first in the sand. Despite his exhaustion, he leapt up, screaming in pain.

"Ow! Son of a…! Got sand in my pants!" Hector cursed as he desperately attempted to empty the sand from his clothes. The onlookers laughed as Hector finished brushing himself off. As he finished, he turned to see Link covering his mouth in a vain attempt to mask a smile.

"That's it! I don't care what it takes! I'm going to surpass you in at least _something_!" Hector promised, picking up his axe. With that, he charged again. The results were predictable as Link stepped past him and held out his leg. Hector, in his rage, tripped and got off balance. With that, it only took one good kick to the rear to send Hector flying face first in the sand again.

"Let's hope Rusl and the others are being more levelheaded than he is," Lyn said as Hector began screaming in agony again.

---

On the other side of the village, Rusl entered a nearby tavern. Passing through the doors, he blinked as smoke wafted into his face. The tables were crowded with travelers as scantily-clad women delivered their drinks. Spotting the bar, Rusl took a seat and was greeted by a tanned individual with blond hair and numerous scorpion tattoos covering his torso. He was cleaning a glass, leading Rusl to believe he was the barkeep.

"What can I do for yah stranger?" The barkeep asked cheerfully, his voice thickly accented.

"Word on the market is that you're the most informed individual in this part of the desert," Rusl commented.

"Then you'd be right. What you looking for?" The barkeep wondered, his interest rising.

"I'm looking for information," Rusl said, lowering his voice, "About a living legend here in Nabata." The barkeep's interest vanished and he groaned in disgust.

"You and every other scholar out there," The barkeep scoffed, "Who you seek is impossible to find."

"I doubt that. Can you tell me where to find him?" Rusl asked, leaning in closer, "I know who you are and who you are connected to." Reaching under his shirt, Rusl exposed a single medallion. Gold in color, it bore the symbol of a hawk in flight. Upon seeing it, the barkeep nearly dropped his glass.

"How badly do you want to find him?" The barkeep asked, his interest returning. Reaching for his belt, he untied a small satchel of coins and offered it to the man. The man seized the bag and after testing its weight, slipped it into his pocket. He then leaned in close to Rusl, his lips next to the man's ears.

"What you seek is concealed by sands, sun, and stone. The powerful shall shake the earth, the wise shall not be deceived by darkness, the courageous shall reflect upon their efforts. Only those with a balance of the three can find paradise," The man replied cryptically. Confused, Rusl looked the man in the eye.

"What was that? Some kind of riddle?" Rusl asked.

"Yes and only by solving it can you find what you seek," The man said, "But if you wish to know more, there is a scholar in the town of Sakkara. Rumor has it he is studying the riddle of the sands as well."

"Is that so? Thank you for the advice," Rusl said gratefully, shaking the man's hand, "Now about that drink, I'll have some of your finest banana juice." The barkeep nodded and swiftly prepared Rusl's order. The sight of the yellow drink made Rusl's mouth water. He swiftly picked up the glass but before he could take a sip, it disappeared.

"Hey! What the?" Rusl gasped, turning around. His surprise turned to relief as he saw Uli and Anne behind him, the latter slurping the drink. Both had exchanged their Ordonian clothing for leather breeches, light blue tunics and brown hooded cloaks. Rusl's wife also had a bandolier full of throwing knives wrapped around her chest.

"Mixing pleasure with business are we? You could've at least invited us to join you," Uli chastised.

"My apologies," Rusl said, kissing his wife, "But I have good news! I've got a lead. We're heading for Sakkara next."

"Good, maybe now we'll get somewhere," Uli sighed, "I don't think I can take this desert much longer."

"Thirsty!" Anne chirped, holding up her empty glass.

"Me too!" Rusl grinned, signaling the bartender, "Another round please but make it for three this time!"

---

The day having reached its end, everyone retired to the inn. Most had gone to bed but the three lords and Link were still awake, discussing their plans for their next destination.

"Sakkara… According to the map Mother left me, it's about twenty miles away. If we leave at sunrise, we'll get there early enough that we can ask around for the scholar Rusl heard about," Eliwood surmised.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hector huffed, his gaze elsewhere. Following her friend's eyes, Lyn could see he was glaring at Link. The Ordonian was looking out the window, his drink glass half full and his gaze on the crescent moon above him.

"Honestly, you need to get over this," Lyn growled, eyeing Hector.

"Get over what?" Hector asked.

"Your one-sided rivalry with Link, that's what. How far are you planning to take it?" Lyn asked back.

"I don't know what you mean," Hector sniffed. Lyn and Eliwood glanced back to see Link was too enamored with the moon to notice them talking.

"You know exactly what I mean. You're taking this jealousy thing too far!" Lyn hissed, "What have you got against him?" Hector sniffed in disgust and took a sip from his glass. Slamming the cup down, he looked back at his female colleague.

"I don't trust him," Hector admitted, "Nergal's after him but we still don't know why."

"Well Nergal's gathering quintessence right? Nils did say that it varies in people, and Link _is_ fairly strong," Eliwood guessed.

"Feh. I don't think it's that. There's got to be more to it. Until I figure out what, I'm keeping one eye on him," Hector frowned, "In the meantime, I'll take advantage of his strength and let him train me so that if he does end up being an enemy, I'll be ready for him."

"I think you're being paranoid but I guess I can't stop you," Lyn sighed.

"Damn right you can't," Hector growled, "Just leave the ways of war to us warriors." That earned him a slap in the face.

"So you're saying I'm not a warrior…?" Lyn asked suspiciously, "Even after all of the combat I've endured?"

"No, it's not just about experience. It's just that men have a greater wealth of knowledge about war and combat!" Hector protested. Eliwood took a drink from his glass, praying it would cover his grin.

_This coming from someone who knows nothing about tactics._ Eliwood thought wryly.

"I see. I get it. So you've judged my strength already, then…" Lyn hissed angrily. The look she sent Hector chilled him.  
"That's not what I'm saying! Oswin once taught me during training …" Hector recalled but his conversation was brought to an abrupt halt when Lyn drew her sword and leveled it at his throat.  
"Hector! I challenge you! You'll see... You'll see that I'm a warrior too!" Lyn promised. All Hector could do was swallow nervously and nod. However, he quickly regained his courage as Lyn removed her sword.

"Fine then! Let's step outside!" Hector agreed. The two lords then left, leaving a bewildered Eliwood in their wake. The Pheraen lord sighed as he heard blades being drawn outside. Link looked back at him, a small grin plastered on his face. Eliwood, in turn, grinned as well.

"Those two argue like an old married couple…" He mumbled. Now interested in what was happening outside, he got up from his seat and took one closer to the window. As he sat down, he could see Hector and Lyn swinging their blades at one another. It was hard to tell who was winning. Hector was clearly stronger than Lyn but she was more agile.

"They don't know it, but they're perfect for each other," Eliwood whispered.

---

The day dawned clear and bright as Eliwood's Elite set out once more into the desert. The small group walked beside the two wagons that were being used for hauling their gear, fighting for shade and its valuable resources. The nobles crowded into and the Ordonians in the other with the soldiers surrounding them alert and ready. Their alertness however was unwarranted as the journey went smoothly. As the sun reached its highest point, the town they were looking for came into view. Unlike Mobosa, the town before them was thriving, surrounded by three oases and a massive stone wall. After passing through a security gate, the two wagons pulled up to the local inn and everyone climbed out.

"Alright everyone, get some rest," Eliwood ordered, "We'll start our search later."

"Eliwood, I don't think we should wait for too long. What if the scholar we're looking for leaves town?" Hector asked.

"I don't think we'll be _that _unlucky," Eliwood chortled, "And besides, I can't have everyone passing out on me before we even start right?"

"Hector has a point," Link said as he and Ninian walked up to them, "Time is of the essence. We shouldn't spend too much time sitting around."

"For once we agree on something," Hector huffed, "Eliwood, I suggest that the three of us start the search now. The others can catch up with us when they are able."

"I shall come as well. You're all fighting to help my brother and me. I should at least do my part," Ninian insisted. Eliwood nodded in agreement. Leaving instructions with Marcus to join them later, the four departed into town. As they entered the crowded streets, Link realized just how daunting the task might be. An hour of questioning revealed nothing until they reached the center of town. People were crowding around the watering hole, cheering and screaming about something.

"I wonder what's going on," Link frowned.

"Let's find out," Eliwood agreed.

"We'll never get through this crowd," Hector protested. Link looked around and saw brick buildings with balconies that were unoccupied. Seeing these, Link drew his clawshots.

"Eliwood, we can get a better view from up there," Link said, pointing to a balcony.

"Agreed," Eliwood acknowledged, taking one of the clawshots.

"Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, looking at the deadly implement.

"Hold tight Ninian. I won't let you fall," Eliwood grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. The girl wrapped her arms around him as both of the men fired their claws into the stone. The claws held firm and the three of them were swiftly yanked upwards, leaving Hector grounded.

"Thanks a lot! What am I supposed to do?" Hector yelled. His pleas were ignored as Eliwood, Ninian and Link looked over the crowd.

"I can't see much but it looks like there's some kind of fight going on," Eliwood noticed. Link pulled out his Hawkeye and gazed through it. In the center of the circle were three desert women, their heads and bodies swathed in red robes and each armed with two scimitars. Two were playing crowd control while the third took an interest in a Hylian in navy nobleman's robes, a velvet cape, and glasses. His fiery red hair was messed up and his face was contorted with pain as he held his bleeding left arm.

"Unbelievable! That's Shad!" Link gasped, putting away his Hawkeye.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, and he's in trouble!" Link frowned as he jumped to the ground. Pushing through the crowd, he arrived in the center of it to see Shad hit the dirt, a blade at his throat.

"For the last time, I stole nothing from your mistress!" Shad pleaded.

"Liar! You were only interested in her books! Now, hand them over lest you desire to face my blades!" The swordswoman threatened, inching the blade closer to his throat. Shad cringed as he expected the blade to finish him. But the blow never came as he suddenly heard a groan of pain followed by the clanging of steel. Shad opened his eyes as he saw Link lock blades with the woman.

"Link? What are you…?" Shad gasped.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Link urged, barely sparing his comrade a glance. The academic nodded as he picked himself up off the ground. Heading for the edge of the circle, he was stopped by one of the other two swordswomen.

"You're going nowhere!" The swordswoman growled. But before she could make good on her threat, she groaned in pain. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground, revealing that a hand axe had buried itself in her spine. Hector walked up and yanked the weapon from the corpse.

"You're coming with us," Hector said grimly, pointing his weapon at Shad.

"Who are you?" Shad swallowed nervously as Eliwood and Ninian joined him.

"Hector, take Ninian and Shad and go! I'll assist Link," Eliwood ordered as he shed his cloak.

"What? I'm no watchman!" Hector protested.

"You only beat your foe because her back was turned," Eliwood argued, "And besides, swords beat axes. They would have the advantage against you." Seeing the sense in his friend's words, Hector reluctantly nodded in agreement. Drawing his sword, Eliwood quickly joined Link as the two remaining warriors regrouped.

"Sister, who be these intruders?" The remaining guard wondered.

"For interfering with the mistress's affairs, they are nothing more than dead men!" The swordswoman growled.  
"What business did you have with my friend?" Link demanded.

"None that concerns you!" The woman replied coldly.

"You attacked him without hearing his pleas. That makes it my business," Link said, raising his sword.

"Fool! You should have stayed out of this!" The swordswoman growled, accepting Link's challenge. Seeing the woman's formal stance and body language, Link knew immediately his foe was a skilled warrior.

"Eliwood, be careful. These women are not amateurs. Those scimitars can be used as both swords and shields," Link advised. Eliwood nodded as he raised his blade into a defensive position. The four of them glared at each other before the women charged. Link and Eliwood sidestepped out of the way and both took a swing. Eliwood's blade missed and he barely got his sword up in time to block his foe's counterattack. Their swords locked but the woman's second blade raced to meet him. Eliwood leaned to the side to block the blow, turning it into a spin that let his blade slip loose and leave his foe unbalanced. Seizing the chance, Eliwood thrust his blade into the woman's backside, puncturing her heart. Link raised his shield as his foe relentlessly launched multiple quick thrust combinations. Forced to be defensive, Link could not use his sword or reach for one of his gadgets. So as foe's sword struck his shield again, he thrust his it forward. The sudden change in force unbalanced his foe. However, she took a wild swing, forcing Link to jump over her and slice into her skull with the helm splitter technique. The robes around her head fell away, revealing a fiery red ponytail and angered golden eyes. A massive ruby was inscribed into her forehead and was quickly being covered by the woman's blood.

"How dare you unmask me!" The woman shouted and her attacks intensified. It took all of Link's skill to avoid being dismembered. His right arm was slowly going numb as it endured the blows through his shield. The crowd parted as the woman forced Link towards a wall. His back hit it as the woman hooked her sword around the edge of his shield. From there, it took only one swift stroke to slice the straps on the back of his shield. It fell away, leaving Link with just his sword for protection.

"Now you die!" The woman growled but Link merely rolled to the side, avoiding the woman's enraged attack. Getting to his feet, he hastily backed away as the woman lunged for him again. Without his shield, Link was forced to use his sword, which allowed the woman to deal several minor cuts. Ignoring the pain in his arms, he made one desperate leap backwards. The woman used the opportunity to launch into a flying kick that knocked the wind out of him. Link hit the sand hard and he looked up in time to see the woman standing over him, blade aimed towards his chest. Just before she could strike the final blow, a soft pale blue aura surrounded him and everything around him began to slow down.

_What's happening?_ Link wondered as he rolled out of the way, _I'm moving faster now and I can see where she's about to strike more quickly._ _Maybe…_ Taking a chance, he waited for his foe to come into range again. The woman thrusted but that was all the opening Link needed as he nimbly stepped in between her swords and buried his own into her chest. The woman cried out in pain as Link thrust his sword upwards, covering himself in her blood and increasing the damage. The woman gagged as her swords fell from limp hands. The threat over, Link removed his sword and flicked it to the side to remove the blood. He twirled it once before returning it to the sheath on his back. He then walked over to his shield and picked it up. Putting it under his arm, he turned towards his waiting allies.

"Are you alright Master Link?" Ninian asked fearfully.

"Yes I am but it looks like my shield will need some repairs," Link frowned, looking at the damage, "And what was that light?"

"It was me," Ninian said, holding up her right hand. On it were four rings, one of which was turquoise with a crimson stone.

"I used the magic of Set's Litany and danced to enhance your movement speed," Ninian explained, "And with quicker speed, one also achieves faster reflexes."

"A powerful spell indeed. Thank you Ninian," Link grinned as he attempted to remove the blood from his face.

"And I owe you a debt of gratitude as well. Without you, I would have surely perished at their hands," Shad said.

"Think nothing of it," Eliwood smiled, "We were glad to help."

"But just what did these women want with you anyway?" Hector asked.

"That would be best explained in a quiet place," Shad replied, glancing back at the thinning crowds.

---

Upon returning to the inn, Link retreated to his room to clean up. Hector, Eliwood, Ninian and Shad meanwhile stayed on the first floor to get a drink and chat. Shad's arm had been bandaged and his unruly form straightened up to the delight of his rescuers.

"…I had borrowed some old journals from their mistress," Shad said, pulling a journal from his robes, "But I forgot to put them back. By then, it was too late. They were convinced I stole them."

"Hence why we had to rescue you," Hector frowned, "But what were you researching way out here?"

"I'm searching for… a living legend of Nabata," Shad explained, "Lord Uther of Ostia commissioned me to seek him out and give him a message."

"My brother again... Wait! You're searching for a living legend? We seek one as well!" Hector exclaimed, advancing on Shad, "Tell us what you know!" Shad winced at Hector's brashness but did his best to not show it.

"Um… Very well. My search revolves around the legend of Archsage Athos," Shad began, "You are aware of him yes?"

"Archsage Athos? He fought in the Scouring nearly a millennium ago," Eliwood recalled.

"That is correct. He is also the founder of Nabata and used the solitude of the desert to research and create more powerful magic. In fact, his research on magic gave humans the upper hand in the ancient war," Shad explained.

"Everyone knows that! Get to the point!" Hector ordered.

"Of course. The magical research of Athos was highly sought after. Many tried to learn his magic and some have attempted to steal it. As such, Athos supposedly created a utopia, a paradise, in the desert and hid it with his magic so no one else could steal his secrets," Shad explained.

"And you think this paradise exists?" Eliwood asked.

"Most certainly. The notes Lord Uther provided me with are full of riddles necessary to finding it. You see, Archsage Athos didn't want to hide his knowledge. He just desired to keep it from those who would misuse it. Thus, he left a door to his paradise open and hid it beneath the Nabata sands," Shad answered.

"And do you know the location of this door?" Hector pressed.

"I believe I have. During my research excursion here, I came across some old letters in this journal that were shared between Athos and Roland, Lycia's founder. In one of those letters, Athos mentioned his utopia and left instructions so that Roland's descendents may find him if the need arises," Shad said, "It took some work but I was able to translate the instructions and pinpointed the possible location of Athos' utopia. It's at an oasis no more than a day and a half from here. And from what you've told me, it may be the place you can find Link's living legend."

"If that's true, then let's leave right now and go find it!" Hector urged.

"It's not so simple. The instructions I have are full of riddles. While I may have found the location of the doorway, I do not believe it will be so easy to pass through it," Shad frowned, "Even with my instructions, I have not deduced the meanings of all of the riddles in the letters."

"Maybe they're just that – riddles," Hector guessed.

"I do not think so but I cannot say for sure until we go there," Shad insisted, "That is, if you will allow me to accompany you… I'm not much of a warrior but if solving riddles is what you need, I can help."

"It would be our pleasure," Eliwood agreed, "Welcome to our party Shad."


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've got a month and a half of school left and one more big term paper to worry about. As such, this is probably going to be the last chapter I upload for now. The good news however, is that this is the last chapter of Book Two so do enjoy it!**

**With a clue provided by Rusl and the academic Shad guiding them, the wagons of Eliwood's Elite rumble through the desert, approaching their destination. Eliwood is hopeful that the riddle of Athos's utopia will provide some clues as to how to defeat Nergal. For Link, the journey into the desert is another step closer to finding Ilia. With two overriding goals and the threat of Nergal hanging over their heads, Eliwood urges the wagons onward, ignorant of the challenges that await him just ahead.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: RIDDLES OF THE SAND**

"I wonder how much farther we must go," Eliwood wondered, gazing out the back of the wagon, "I fear we may run out of water before we find it."

"...You might be right," Ninian nodded, her eyes down on her empty water flask. Seeing this, Eliwood held his out to her.

"Here, you must be thirsty," Eliwood offered, "This heat is taking its toll on you. If you please, take some of my water."

"I couldn't..." Ninian protested but the look of wanting on Eliwood's face changed her mind, "...Very well. Forgive me..." Quietly, Ninian took a sip and closed the flask. When her mood didn't improve, Eliwood grew concerned.

"Hm? Is something wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"...It's strange," Ninian mumbled.

"What is?" Eliwood asked, his concern growing. The girl looked up at him.

"All of you treat my brother and me so... normally. Doesn't it bother you? Our powers... our looks... We're different from... people..." Ninian reflected. Eliwood stifled a laugh.

"Has that been bothering you? What's wrong with being a bit different from other people? When I look at you, I don't see other people. I see Ninian. I see a normal, kindhearted girl," Eliwood smiled. Ninian blushed at the compliment.

"Do you speak truly?" Ninian asked. Eliwood nodded.

"Yes I do. I find that every person is different in some way, shape or form," Eliwood explained, "So you have special powers... I like to read and fence. Hector craves adventure and Lyn desires to be a capable swordsmaster. We all have our own abilities and differences but that's what makes us unique. So don't let this bother you OK?"

"I... I will try..." Ninian agreed. Her level of comfort grew and in her exhaustion, she leaned on Eliwood. The Pheraen youth didn't mind and he sighed contently as he leaned a little on her. The whole exchange did not go unheard. Link and Rusl, who was steering the rear wagon, shared a brief glance back at the two resting individuals. But the blissful moment was forgotten as the group came upon a strange sight. It was another oasis but it was ringed with enough trees to give it the feel of a small forest. After removing several of the trees, the wagons rolled into the shade and the horses given fresh water from the oasis. The soldiers used the watering hole to refill flasks and water stores while the nobles began their search.

"OK Shad. We're here. Where do we start looking?" Link asked. The nobleman opened his notebook and began scanning its pages. After a moment of searching, he looked up.

"We start by searching for "a stone marked with the symbol of the holy seer"," Shad said, "By holy seer, I think they refer to the sand goddess the native clans worship. She was supposedly very beautiful and never allowed her form to be marred by the sun. So she developed her powers of foresight in the darkness of the earth. The symbol the clue refers to is an eye with three tears, each representing the heavens, the earth and the human spirit."

"The darkness of the earth… We might be looking for a cave," Eliwood theorized.

"Oh come now Eliwood. Where would we find a cave way out here?" Hector asked, leaning against a nearby tree. As he did, the tree's roots came loose, causing it to fall over. But Hector did not fall with it as he fell straight down through a hole that opened beneath him.

"Hector!" Eliwood cried, peering into the hole, "Are you alright?" Link extracted his lantern and after lighting it, aimed its light into the hole. The light exposed a set of stone stairs and Hector lying on the bottom of them, rubbing his aching head.

"I'm fine but it looks like I found our cave," Hector winced as the others joined him. Shad pulled out his own lantern and held it towards the ceiling. Instead of finding stone, his lantern exposed a ceiling of compacted soil, vines and roots.

"Amazing! So this is why no one ever found the utopia's entrance. Over time, the plants grew over the cavern entrance. That concealed it from sight," Shad realized, "That tree Lord Hector leaned against must have been sitting over the center of the old opening."

"Thus why I took a tumble," Hector groaned as he climbed to his feet.

"At any rate, we've found the cave entrance. Now let's find that door," Eliwood insisted. Shad and Link cast their lanterns across the room. Apart from the entrance that Hector had made, there was only one visible hallway that led into another room. And in the center of the room was a human-sized statue of a scorpion clutching a large mirror that was angled towards the hallway. As for the rest of the room, the walls were laden with even more vines buried into the stone walls. Gesturing to the hallway, the four men walked down it and found another mirror, this time angled towards the wall. As for the rest of the room, it had no roots growing out of the ceiling.

"It's a dead end," Hector frowned.

"Not necessarily," Shad protested, pointing to the opposite wall, "There's something inscribed here." The other three joined him and by holding their lanterns close to the wall, they could indeed make out some inscriptions and an eye symbol.

"Anyone have any idea what these symbols mean?" Eliwood asked. Shad handed his lantern to Eliwood and he pulled out his notebook. Comparing the symbols he had written down to the ones on the wall, Shad swiftly deduced what they said:

_**What you seek is concealed by sands, sun, and stone.**_

_**The powerful shall shake the earth**_

_**The wise shall not be deceived by darkness **_

_**The courageous shall reflect upon their efforts **_

_**Only those with a balance of the three can find paradise**_

"We've heard this before. Rusl said that was the clue he got from the barkeep," Eliwood said.

"Then that means the barkeep has been here before," Hector surmised.

"Even if that's the case, we still don't know its meaning," Eliwood pointed out as Shad began to pace, "Or how it pertains to our current situation. This room is a dead end." Link leaned against the wall, hand touching chin in thought. His gaze casually swept through the room and eventually landed on Shad as he stopped moving to consult his notes.

"Shad, stay put for a second," Link said, coming up to him.

"Is something the matter?" The nobleman asked. Link didn't reply as he studied his friend's text. He then cast his lantern's light along the western wall. Link then set lantern down and began feeling the wall.

"Link? What are you doing?" Eliwood asked.

"Take a close look at Shad and you'll see something you shouldn't," Link replied, not turning away from his task. Confused, Eliwood and Hector looked at their colleague. Nothing caught them as unusual until their eyes settled on Shad's book.

"The pages of the book… They're moving but that would mean there must be…" Eliwood guessed.

"A breeze coming somewhere from this wall," Link finished, "Help me find it." With four sets of hands, it didn't take long. Soon the four of them were bent over a faint crack. Link cast his lantern's light through the hole and the warrior could make out another room, complete with another scorpion mirror statue. Seeing this, Link extracted one of his bombs from a pouch on his belt.

"Alright everyone, get back," Link urged as he placed the tip of the fuse into the lantern's flame. With one thrust of his arm, the bomb sailed through the air and landed at the base of the wall. Dust and dirt flew everywhere and specks of stone bounced against the explorers as the bomb exploded. When the dust finally settled, the four now had a large hole to pass through. Passing through it, they were surprised to find faint sunlight streaming in from a neighboring room to the north. As for the south, there was a humongous onyx statue of a knight bearing a massive shield. On the shield was a crescent moon symbol. But the detail that caught their eyes was the number of bones on the floor.

"It looks like we're not the only ones to come through here," Eliwood guessed.

"Well, where do we start? The statue or the sunlight?" Hector asked.

"Well, seeing as how there's no other visible doorways here, let's check out the sunlight room," Link said. Upon entering, they saw the sunlight was coming from the ceiling as well as a stone slab door on the west wall. Stepping cautiously into the light, Link attempted to look up into it. As he did, Shad noticed something.

"How peculiar. Link, the sunlight isn't reflecting off of your arm guards," Shad pointed out. Looking down at the protective plates, Link could see this was true. Curious, he unsheathed his sword but it too could not reflect any light.

"This light isn't sunlight at all but rather a different kind of light altogether," Shad theorized.

"Either way, we can do nothing with it now. Let's check out the door," Link insisted. Reaching along the bottom, Link found a handle. With some difficulty, he jarred the stone loose and the door slid open. But as they soon as they stepped through the portal, the door slammed shut and a loud hiss got the group's attention. Raising their lamps, they gasped at the sight of a massive blue scorpion. But it was far from ordinary. Standing taller than a man, it possessed three stinging tails, all aimed downwards at the intruders.

"Uh oh!" Shad gasped.

"Everyone move!" Link commanded. The foursome leapt to the side in time to avoid being struck by its center tail. Eliwood, Hector and Link drew their weapons as Shad stepped back.

"Oh dear!" Shad exclaimed as he and Link jumped out of the way again, "What shall we do?" Taking a quick glance around, Link could see the room was full of vegetation. However, most of it was dead but when Link looked up, he saw faint streams of light trying to peek through the roots. Reaching into his pack, Link extracted the fire rod. With one swing, a fireball shot out and torched the roots. As they vanished, more of the strange light seeped into the room. With the room now lit up, the scorpion cringed in fear and raised its claws to shield its eyes.

"Yes! It's blinded!" Hector grinned. Rushing forward, he buried his axe in the creature's abdomen. The blow however did little and the axe became wedged in the creature's stone-like flesh. Angered by this, the scorpion whipped its left tail around and caught the axe wielder in the chest. The force of the blow threw him against the wall but he quickly rose again, his temper flaring.

"Hector!" Eliwood cried fearfully, _this creature is fairly strong. We must be cautious to avoid its tails._

"Anybody have any ideas on how to fight this thing?" Hector asked as he rolled away from another tail strike.

"There's something shiny on the creature's back. That might be a weak spot," Link called back.

"I saw it as well but I see no safe way to reach it," Shad frowned, "If we try to climb onto its back, it will strike with its tails." Link nodded in understanding as the scorpion inched forward and out of the sunlight. Its vision restored, it attacked once more. The men scrambled to get out of the way and were barely able to avoid its lunge attack. The creatures hissed again, this time in pain as it lost its footing and landed on its belly. Its right tail wrapped around the axe in its rear and tossed it away. This didn't go unnoticed.

_How did it do that? There's no way those stingers could wrap around that axe blade… _Link wondered. A second look revealed hair-thin talons was embedded in the tails. Suddenly inspired, Link whipped out both of his clawshots.

"Everyone, I've got an idea but I need your help to pull it off!" Link replied, "Hector, I want you to advance on it from the front!" Hector gasped in surprise upon hearing that.

"Are you crazy? It'll use its tail on me!" Hector protested.

"I'm counting on that," Link frowned as he aimed both of his weapons towards the monster, "Just trust me! You'll know what to do but I need you to move in slowly and keep your head down." Hector winced but he slowly inched forward. He raised his axe and the creature reflexively raised its left tail. As it did, Link jumped left and fired his clawshots straight at the tip of the tail. The claws hooked into the creature's hairs and held fast. As the creature started to thrust its tail down, Link yanked down hard and to the left. The result was the scorpion stinging himself in the back. The creature roared in pain as its blue stony armor cracked and fell away, unveiling pale white, hairless flesh. Link shook the claws free and returned the weapons to his pouches as Hector hastily backed away.

"Well that took care of its armor but what about the rest of it?" Hector wondered. As the creature stalked towards them again, the group could see that each tail had a red stone set into the stinger.

"I bet those jewels are its next weak point," Shad guessed.

"Yes, but how to reach them? Without its armor, it doesn't have any hairs for us to hook into with Link's clawshots," Eliwood noticed. Link looked upward and saw more light was streaming in from above but was still concealed by the plant life. Drawing the fire rod again, Link burned away the roots in the corner, bathing the creature in the light's warm glow. Once again, the creature shielded its eyes but this time, it lowered its tails over its body in a vain attempt to protect itself. This was all the chance they needed. With a loud battle cry, Eliwood lunged forward and with one mighty swipe of his sword, shattered the jewels on its tails. That was all it took. The scorpion hissed in pain as its precious tails went limp. Unable to move any longer, its eyes closed as the mysterious light turned its form to dust. Amidst the creature's remains they lay a shield similar to Link's Hylian Shield. Link picked it up and found it was jade with a golden center. The golden center had a sun motif with the image of a hawk in midflight. On the back were arm straps made of the same material as the shield, only they were flexible like leather.

"What a strange shield…" Shad commented, fingering the shield, "It looks very sturdy and yet its surface is so smooth and shiny like glass."

"It just looks like some old noble's treasure to me," Hector scoffed.

"Really? It's been my experience that a dungeon's treasure plays a role in solving the riddles it contains," Link said, sliding it on his back, "And I could use this, seeing as how Rusl couldn't fix my old shield." The door behind the men slid open by itself and they walked out.

"If that is so, then how do you expect to use it?" Eliwood asked. Looking up at the light source above, Link readied his new shield.

"My arm guards may not have been able to redirect any light, but maybe the polished surface of this shield can," Link said as he angled the shield. Surprisingly, it did more than reflect it. To the amazement of everyone, the reflected light's brightness was amplified.

"Amazing! So the shield possesses the ability not only to reflect light but increase its intensity!" Shad exclaimed. But the surprises weren't over as Link accidently aimed the refracted beam towards the eastern wall. The stone turned pale and then crumbled away, exposing a shortcut back to the cavern entrance.

"Well this is helpful but we're still no closer to finding Athos's utopia," Hector frowned.

"Is there anything else that we haven't checked out yet?" Eliwood wondered.

"Well, there is that knight statue down the hall," Shad recalled, "But I saw nothing suspicious about it."

"There are also three mirrors we haven't used yet and I doubt they are here for decoration," Link added.

"Maybe the statue is affected by this light just like the wall was?" Shad proposed, "Link, try aiming the light at the statue." Link nodded and raised his shield again. But it was fruitless as the mirror statue in the previous room did not allow the light a direct path to the knight statue.

"Well that's no good. What now?" Hector wondered. Link frowned as he glanced back towards the entrance and the mirror statue near it. Suddenly inspired, he aimed the light at it and was nearly blinded as the light was bounced back into his face.

"That's it!" Link realized, "Since we don't have a direct path to the goal, we'll need to realign those mirrors."

"I see where you're going with this! Eliwood! Shad! Give me a hand!" Hector urged, moving towards the first mirror. His sudden urgency however was stopped as a faint blue light behind him got everyone's attention. Symbols on the door were glowing, spelling out a message.

"What's this? Some more of that ancient handwriting?" Eliwood wondered.

"Leave it to Shad to translate! Eliwood, let's move those mirrors!" Hector insisted. Reluctantly, the Pheraen youth agreed and they went into the next room, leaving Shad and Link alone.

"Do you have any idea what those symbols mean?" Link asked.

"Give me a moment," Shad said as he analyzed the symbols. After a terse moment of studying his notes, Shad looked back at Link.

"It's another riddle I think," Shad informed him, "It reads like this:"

_**Proud knight, wielder of blades**_

_**Let not thou pride blind thy sight**_

_**Courageous berserker, thou who forsake shields**_

_**Do not charge thy foe**_

_**Wise defender, protector of thy desires**_

_**Stand only against those who would defy thou**_

_**Let only those with the balance of the holy Three**_

_**Attain the glory of this paradise**_

"If I had to guess, this riddle ties in with the knight statue. It was made to look like one," Link guessed.

"I agree but the riddle also references a 'berserker' and a 'defender'," Shad pointed out.

"We'll worry about the rest of the riddle after we deal with this statue," Link assured him. Eliwood and Hector then returned.

"Link, we moved the mirrors into position," Eliwood said.

"Then let's give this a try," Link nodded. Taking careful aim, Link reflected the light into the mirrors. The beams bounced off each one before landing on the moon symbol of the statue. Behind the stony shield, the statue's eyes glowed a dark red. Unseen gears began to turn inside of it as the statue lowered its guard. It eyed the intruders wearily as a broadsword materialized in its free hand. Groaning, the statue marched towards the explorers. Link, Hector, and Eliwood readied their weapons as Shad stood back to give the fighters room. Despite its age and weight, the statue moved swiftly, quickly forcing everyone onto the defensive. They circled around the knight and were quick to spot a crimson ruby embedded in its backside.

"Link! The ruby!" Eliwood gasped as he locked blades with the statue. Link nodded and thrust his sword towards it but succeeded in only cracking it. This in turn caused the knight to round on him and begin hacking furiously at the Ordonian. Hector took advantage of this and brought his axe down on the ruby. The blow made the crack bigger but the statue turned away from Link and struck out at Hector. The knight's furious blows eventually shattered Hector's axe and left him helpless on the floor. Hector cringed as the statue raised its sword for the kill but Link slashed its ruby one final time, shattering it. The statue's red eyes went out as its form dissipated into dust. The rumbling of stone then filled the room as the stone wall where the knight had stood slid aside, revealing a staircase that went downward.

"That did it. We have a new path," Link said, gasping for breath.

"But before that, how about we go back upstairs and take a breather?" Shad proposed.

"I need to get a new axe from the wagons anyway," Hector agreed. So the four men retreated to the entrance and to the joyous faces of their allies. Cloth hammocks had been tied between the trees and the women were busy preparing a meal. Uli was the first to spot them.

"Are you all alright?" Uli asked, concerned by her friends' swift return.

"More or less but we need a quick rest before we continue the excavation," Shad replied.

"Then you're just in time. We've just about finished preparing dinner," Uli smiled, "Come!" The meal was a welcome one, composed of a hunter's stew and generous amounts of fresh water from the oasis. While they ate, the adventurers told them about what had transpired below them. When the meal was over, spirits and strength were restored until Hector searched the wagons' weapon stores. From one he extracted his final axe – A small, one-handed axe whose blade was tinted blue. On the side was a symbol resembling a wolf's head.

"My Wolf Beil is all I've got left," Hector sighed, "I was hoping to save it for a big battle."

"If that is the case, then please allow me to go in your place," Oswin offered. Hector looked at his weapon and then his knight. Finally, he sighed.

"Fair enough," Hector relented, "But don't be too much longer. I tire of this unrelenting heat." Oswin nodded and he picked up his lance then joined Shad, Link and Eliwood at the entrance. But before they could go down, Ninian walked up to them, another lantern in hand.

"Um… Lord Eliwood? Please allow me to go as well," Ninian pleaded, "If the enemies you face are so strong, my dances may be of some aid to you." Unsure, Eliwood looked at Link and he nodded.

"Alright but stay behind us and do exactly as we say," Eliwood ordered. The dancer nodded and the group of five reentered the cave. With lanterns lighting the way, they returned to the staircase they had unveiled and went down. The stairs spiraled downwards for a ways before opening into a large chamber the size of an audience room. The five explorers saw they stood on a high balcony overlooking the room. Even with the faint light of their lanterns, they could see nearly nothing. Looking around the balcony, Link looked down along the wall and found some bricks that stuck out of the wall, forming a makeshift ladder.

"Ninian, Eliwood, Shad, you three stay put. Oswin and I will check the lower floor out," Link insisted. They nodded as Shad handed his lantern to the knight. They descended down the ladder and found it was only about a ten foot climb down. Once on the floor, they found a stone brazier filled with golden oil. Taking the hint, Link let a few embers from his lantern fall in and lit it. The room immediately began to brighten under the torch's light, exposing three more braziers and another black statue. But instead of it being a knight, it was of a muscular man with a wolf-head cowl and a massive axe. On the flat side of it was the same moon symbol found on the knight statue.

"Another statue… Oswin, let's light the rest of these braziers," Link said. They did just that and with the extra light, spotted another eight braziers, this time attached to the walls. So Link and Oswin lit those and with that done, the room was filled with light, allowing them to study the room more carefully. Shad came down from his perch and quickly took to analyzing the statue while Oswin and Link took the remaining walls. With the extra light, Link could make out a damaged section of wall across from where they entered on the lower floor. But his bombs could not damage or remove the stone. Unable to move forward, Link and Oswin joined Shad at the statue.

"This statue is that of a berserker, a mighty warrior known for their bloodlust and strength in combat," Shad lectured, "They favor axes and do not fear being wounded in battle," Shad lectured.

"If the past is any indication, we need to bring this statue to life as well. Of course, that will be a problem. None of that strange light is in here for us to use, and even with my mirror shield, we can't reflect the light from upstairs," Link frowned, looking back at the cracked wall, "Then there's that crack over there, but there's no light coming from it and I could not damage the wall with my bombs."

"The answer to this puzzle must be here somewhere…" Oswin frowned. On the balcony, Eliwood and Ninian stood watching over them, unsure of what to do and unable to hear what was being said.

"Is something the matter Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, "Why are they just standing there?"

"It appears that we're stuck," Eliwood replied, "That statue there resembles one we found earlier. It required a unique form of light we found in this place but none of that light is here for us to reflect onto it."

"I see and they've thoroughly searched the floor below… Maybe… The answer lies up here," Ninian proposed.

"Yes, but where?" Eliwood wondered, "Let's search this balcony." Ninian nodded and with her lantern guiding them, they searched and were surprised to find a wall mounted brazier above them. Using the lantern, she lit it. As she did, another idea came to her. She walked to the other side of the balcony and found another which she lit.

"Courageous berserker, thou who forsake shields, do not charge thy foe…" Eliwood whispered, "I think I figured it out."

"Figured what out?" Ninian asked. Eliwood pointed down below.

"The second part of the riddle that referenced the berserker. Courageous berserker, thou who forsake shields… I think it means we need to not use the mirror shield at all," Eliwood said, "And look at the torches downstairs. They're symmetrically placed, with each torch having a twin on the other side."

"But… What does that mean for the puzzle?" Ninian asked.

"Hey Link!" Eliwood called, getting the warrior's attention, "On your travels, did you ever come across any traps involving torches?"

"Traps? No, but I did have to light some torches to reveal some secrets," Link called back, "Why?"

"I think I may have figured out the riddle of this room. We need to light all the braziers," Eliwood urged.

"But they're already lit Lord Eliwood!" Oswin protested.

"Not quite. I think there are two up there, out of our reach and sight," Eliwood guessed, pointing to the far wall across the balcony. Even with the torches lit, it was still dark in the corners. Link noticed this and he whipped out the fire rod. Taking a guess on where the braziers were, Link aimed and launched a pair of fireballs. The first unveiled another brazier and the second lit it. Encouraged by this, he aimed for the second concealed brazier and it was soon burning.

"You were right," Link acknowledged, "There were two more up there." But his jubilation was cut short as the rumbling of stone near the balcony got his attention. The makeshift ladder had retracted back into the wall. But what was worse was that the statue's eyes were glowing green. Unseen gears clanked to life as the statue came to life and swung its axe towards the three explorers on the ground.

"Oh dear! Now we've done it!" Shad exclaimed, rapidly backing away. Oswin readied his spear as Link drew his sword and shield. Startled by this sight, Eliwood reached for his sword.

"Eliwood! Stay up there with Ninian! We'll handle this!" Link called. Oswin struck first, thrusting his lance forward but the berserker was ready and promptly sliced the weapon's handle in two. Left with a broken pole, Oswin threw it like a spear but the stick bounced off the statue's stony hide. With no weapons, Oswin reached for a knife at his belt but the statue was quicker. With an inhuman cry, it leapt forward and swung its axe at the knight. Oswin cried out in shock as his chest plate and undershirt were sliced cleanly in half. Before the berserker could launch a follow up strike, Link struck it in the back, garnering its attention. Without looking away from Oswin, the berserker swung his axe at Link. Link was struck in the chest with the flat side and sent tumbling into the opposite wall. The distraction however served its purpose as Oswin stuck his knife in the emerald. The berserker winced and it took a hand off its axe to remove the offending blade. Oswin used the opportunity to shed his damaged armor and get out of the way. The berserker growled in anger as it tossed the knife away and angrily eyed the three men.

"What now? That didn't stop it!" Oswin winced.

"That emerald is definitely its weak point," Shad called out, "But he's not going to let you hit him like that again. Perhaps the secret to beating this enemy lies in the riddle." The berserker then cried out and charged again, forcing the three men to dodge away again. Seeing that things were getting ugly, Ninian called upon the magic of Set's Litany to boost the movement speed of her allies. The speed was a blessing as it allowed the men the chance to get away.

"Courageous berserker, thou who forsake shields, do not charge thy foe…" Link recited, "If we do follow the clues of the riddle that leaves only one option. We must disarm him from a distance." Looking back up at Eliwood, Link whipped out the fire rod.

"Eliwood! Catch!" Link called, throwing the rod. Eliwood caught it midflight and looked towards Link. The berserker had chosen him as his target. The creature's back was to Eliwood but it slowly backed Link into a corner. Knowing he couldn't block the coming blow, Link did the next thing he could think of. Tensing his legs, he leapt over the statue. Predictably, the berserker turned and swung its axe, but with Ninian's magic enhancing his speed, Link had already rolled out of the way. The statue turned to face him, its eyes focused on the swordsman.

"Eliwood! Now! Strike it in the face!" Link called. Eliwood swung the rod down, launching a fireball. The magical flame struck the creature in the face and it dropped its axe to cover its face with its hands. That was all the opportunity Link needed. He swiped his sword against the crystal three times, finishing with a rising slash that sent the creature flying onto its back. The emerald was damaged but Link pounced on it one more time, thrusting his sword downward into the creature's stomach. The crystal shattered completely and Link leapt back and watched as the berserker roared in pain one last time as its body dissolved into dust. The stone ladder in the wall reformed and Ninian and Eliwood climbed down to join the others.

"That was close. Is everyone alright?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm not," Oswin said regretfully, looking down at his damaged armor and spear, "That… thing disarmed me. Regretfully, I must request that I be allowed to turn back. As I am now, I would only be a burden to you."

"Go on ahead Oswin and thank you for your help. Tell everyone that we will continue moving forward," Eliwood ordered. The knight saluted and he quickly left.

"Well, that's another guardian defeated but I do not see a new path we can take," Shad noticed. Link looked at the axe the guardian left behind and then at the broken wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. The berserker guardian may have left us the means to find one," Link said as he grabbed the axe. The weapon was heavy but Link was strong enough to wield it with two hands. Walking over to the damaged wall, he swung the axe at it. The wall caved under the force of the weapon and it fell away, unveiling a new passageway. The axe in Link's hands crumbled away as Shad and Ninian relit their lanterns.

"Here's our passageway. Let's go," Link urged as he relit his lantern. Unlike the last tunnel, this passage was straight and long. As they walked, something occurred to Link.

"Well, we've gotten past two guardians, but there's still one more," Link said, "The first was a knight, the second a berserker, which means the third…

"Is a 'wise defender'," Shad finished, "What do you think the guardian will be?"

"Who knows? I would've thought it would be a knight but we've already encountered one," Link said. As they reached the end of the tunnel, they were surprised to find that the room was already lit with red torches on the outer walls. The room itself and was the size of a small coliseum with a large raised platform surrounded by four smaller platforms, one in each corner. A quick search of the lower level of the room yielded nothing except that the center platform had stone ladders that allowed someone to climb to the top. By mutual agreement, the four explorers scaled the ladders and found that the center platform had another statue. This one was that of a robed individual in prayer, but unlike the previous statues, this one had the mark of the moon and the sun on its backside. As Link and the others moved in closer to examine it, its eyes glowed blue and it floated out of their reach.

"It's a sage," Link frowned as the statue parted its hands, exposing a pair of crystals in its hands, "That's what it meant as a wise defender."

"But that doesn't make much sense. Most spellcasters are physically quite weak," Eliwood recalled. Red energy gathered in the statue's hands. The energy then fired downward in beam form, scorching the platform and forcing everyone to jump out of the way. Eliwood drew his sword and the fire rod as Link reached for his bow and bomb arrows. Both of the explorers launched their attacks but the statue flew swiftly out of the way. Silently cursing, Eliwood launched a barrage of fireballs but the statue was too quick for him to land any hits.

_It's floating out of our reach and projectiles can't hit it. But maybe there's a way to slow it down._ Link thought as he drew his gale boomerang. Taking aim, he threw it at the statue. It dodged at first but the winds created by the weapon slowed its movement, allowing Eliwood to pepper it with fireballs from the fire rod. As the boomerang returned to Link, the four humans were surprised to see that their combination attack did no damage to the statue.

"That statue is made of some kind of fireproof stone. Fire's not going to work on it," Shad realized.

"Remember the riddle! It must hold the key!" Link called.

"Wise defender, protector of thy desires, stand only against those who would defy thou…" Eliwood quoted, "The wise defender references the guardian, so maybe the protector of thy desires refers to…" As the statue charged another beam of energy, Eliwood's gaze fell on Link's shield. It was a long shot but it might work.

"Link! Try using your shield to block its attack!" Eliwood called, Link nodded in understanding and he switched his boomerang with his shield. The guardian loosed its fire blast and Link quickly raised his shield. Then it did the unexpected – Instead of blocking the blast, it reflected it off into the wall.

_Good call Eliwood. It's like the riddle says! We must protect our desires and our desire is to move forward, but there's more to it than just defending. I need to reflect the magic attack back at the statue and hit it with it._ Link realized. The four warriors waited patiently as the statue hovered silently and then readied its magic once more. It then loosed the blast and Link raised his shield again, this time angling towards the guardian. The ploy worked as the magic blast bounced off the shield and hit the guardian in the chest. However, it didn't falter as it continued to float but now it had cracks forming in its chest. The statue hovered to a new position and readied its spell, this time with its energy being blue. Link stood firm as the spell was launched at him. But before it collided with the shield again, the ball of light split into four and hit the ground surrounding Link. Each ball that touched the floor exploded, throwing Link to the side and knocking the wind out of him.

"Be careful everyone! It's mixing up its attacks now!" Shad warned as Link got to his feet, "Pay attention to what color the magic is and act accordingly, Link!" The swordsman wearily nodded in understanding as he moved back into position. As he did, a veil of red light surrounded him. A quick glance back revealed Ninian was dancing, using the magic of another ring, to cast protective magic around everyone. It proved to be necessary as the guardian launched another red energy blast, this one bigger than before. Taking a chance, Link blocked it with the shield and the magic bounced back and hit the guardian, damaging it further.

_That blast was definitely stronger than before. I could feel the heat coming from it._ Link frowned, _if I hadn't received Ninian's protection…_ Link didn't want to think about what would have happened. His focus returned to the guardian who had yet another trick up its sleeve. It cast a yellow magic spell, this one aimed at the ceiling. The moment it touched the stone, lightning bolts rained down on the center platform. Even with Ninian's protection, the shocks still stung, scorching their skin with the sensation of a hundred bee stings. The lightning then ceased and the guardian launched a blue magic spell. Drained from the beating they had taken, everyone had barely managed to get out of the way in time. The statue hovered for a few seconds before casting another red magic spell, bigger and stronger than the last two. It took all of Link's effort to hold the spell back but with one big thrust of his arm, he launched the spell back at its caster, shattering the jewels in its hands. Without the stones, the guardian crashed on the center of the platform. The guardian itself, like its two predecessors, vanished into dust. As the dust vanished, beams of light came together and formed a staircase going upwards. As the stairs reached the ceiling, part of it slid away and sunlight streamed down into the room below.

"Is everyone OK?" Link asked, gasping for breath.

"That last guardian sure was a persistent enemy," Eliwood admitted.

"I just hope it is the last we must defeat," Ninian prayed. The others nodded in agreement.

"I agree. By the way, what was that spell you cast on us?" Link asked. Ninian raised her hand, revealing a second ring on her hand. Unlike Set's Litany, this ring was an earthly brown with a small amethyst set in it.

"This is Nini's Grace and it gives my dances the power to protect my allies from harm," Ninian explained.

"Yeah? Well those dances of yours are proving to be very useful. You saved us from more serious harm this time," Eliwood praised, "Thank you Ninian." Ninian blushed at the compliment, a small smile forming on her flushed face.

"Yes well… We'll be _really_ thankful to Ninian once we reach Athos's utopia. Let's go," Link urged. The three others nodded and walked up the stairs. At the top was the most amazing sight. A bustling city lay before them, forged from stone and built on grass plains and palm trees. The streets were split by canals filled with fresh water which flowed from a pyramid in the center of the city. The central pyramid appeared to have been converted into a fortress complete with walkways and turrets. Surrounding the entire city was a clear shield composed of hexagon-shaped crystals that were translucent. Based on their view of the city, Link and the others realized they were standing on a tower at the edge of the city. The most surprising thing to them though was the number of people that walked through the streets with nary a care in the world. Nearly all races were represented – Gorons, Zoras, humans and even a few that Link and the others didn't recognize.

"Amazing!" Ninian gasped.

"It's so beautiful," Eliwood agreed.

"Hey, look over there!" Shad urged, pointing behind him. Turning around, the group was surprised to see the oasis they had set up camp at was within view.

"This is unbelievable! We were so close by!" Link gasped, "How did we not see this place?"

"It's Master Athos's shield. It gives the illusion that there is nothing here. If anyone passes through it, they see nothing but endless sand," An accented voice replied. Turning back, they saw a blond-haired woman standing in front of them. Garbed in thigh high white boots, a dark pink outfit and cape that matched her eyes, and a leather guard over her heart, her blond hair was framed around her face in two messy ponytails. The intricate decorations on her clothing suggested she was from a noble house.

"I'm sure you have many questions but I've been instructed to ask you to bring your leaders here first," The woman explained.

"What for?" Link asked.

"So that Lord Athos doesn't have to repeat himself of course," The woman smiled.

"By leaders, you mean Hector and Lyn correct?" Eliwood asked. The woman nodded.

"I shall go and retrieve them," Shad offered, turning back to the stairwell. A terse wait followed. While they waited, Eliwood pulled out the fire rod and looked at Link.

"Here Link," Eliwood offered but to his surprise, Link shook his head.

"It's rightfully yours. You should hold on to it. You see, that rod is a treasure of House Pherae. Your father entrusted me with it at the Dragon's Gate," Link said, pushing it away, "Besides, that rod's magic allows you to attack at long range and since you primarily fight with a sword, it will be something your enemies will not expect."

"I see. Thank you for telling me that," Eliwood said gratefully, and he tied the rod to his belt. Roughly twenty minutes later, all of Eliwood's Elite stood before the woman. The woman led them down the stairs and straight to the pyramid. Goron guards flanked its entrance but swiftly moved aside upon seeing the woman. Upon entering, a blast of cool air hit the explorers' faces and their eyes laid themselves upon the enchanting view of an entry hall made entirely of crystal. Red carpets and tapestries adorned the hall as many maids and servers moved hastily about their business. The woman then led them up a stairway to a set of double doors. The woman briefly paused and looked back at her entourage.

"Lord Athos waits beyond these doors. Please show proper respect when you speak to him," The woman pleaded. The nobles of the group nodded. Convinced of their honesty, the woman pushed the doors open, revealing a large throne room. But it was far from ordinary. The ceiling above resembled the night sky and the carpeted floor vanished, exposing a large reflecting pool in the middle with lush comfortable pillows surrounding it. Sitting on one of these pillows in meditation was the elderly wizard Athos, his eyes closed in meditation.

"...I've brought them Lord Athos, just as you requested," The woman announced. The old man's eyes opened and he nodded to his guests.

"Thank you Louise. Welcome, children of Roland. I'm pleased to see that you have arrived. I do hope the trials of temple weren't too much of a challenge for you, hero of Hyrule?" The sage asked, looking at Link.

"Well, I didn't get through on my own. My friends helped me," Link admitted. The sage smiled.

"As I expected. The temple's challenges were created by me to test those worthy of entering my sanctum and attaining my wisdom," Athos explained.

"Obviously, we passed," Hector sniffed, "Now about that wisdom you offered..." That earned him an elbow in the stomach from Lyn.

"For once, show some respect Hector!" Lyn hissed. The axe-wielder grimaced but kept silent. The brief exchange made the sage's smile grow a little more.

"Tell me children, what do you know of the Scouring?" The sage asked.

"That's simple. Thousands of years ago, man and dragon fought on this continent. Mankind won, and the dragons fled this world," Shad recited, "Everyone in Elibe knows this."

"That's correct. Man against dragon... The war that we know as the Scouring, and you know of the Nine Legends, the heroes who led man to victory?" Athos asked.

"Yes, we've all heard the stories. I was raised in Sacae, so I know of Hanon, the horseman," Lyn replied.

"And our country, Lycia, was founded by the hero Roland," Hector recalled.

"And Hyrule's first king was Harkinian the legendary paladin," Link added.

"That's why you called us "children of Roland", right?" Lyn asked. Athos nodded.

"That is correct, daughter of Hanon and Roland," Athos said.

"But what I want to know is who are you?" Eliwood asked. The sage smiled a little more.

"I am Athos. Many choose simply to call me Archsage," The sage introduced. The room went dead silent until Eliwood got up the courage to speak again.

"Athos?! It can't be...!" Eliwood gasped.

"Archsage Athos was one of the Nine Legends. If you were really him, old man, you'd have to be over a thousand years old!" Hector exclaimed. The sage looked down at the water, his smile fading briefly.

"The world is full of mysteries. Solve one, and along comes another... Before I knew it, I'd grown distant from my fellow man. The hunger for knowledge... It knows no bounds," Athos said wistfully.

"A thousand years... That's a long time," Lyn blinked.

"But not impossible," Link said, getting the attention of his allies, "I've encountered many beings in my travels, a few of them being immortal spirits. So it's not impossible for the legendary Archsage to be sitting before us."

"Yes, thanks to such longevity, we're meeting here today," Eliwood agreed.

"Yes but you are not here for idle conversation. You're here because you want to stop Nergal, aren't you?" Athos asked. The leaders of the group nodded.

"As I thought… I am aware of most things that occur in the continent. However, knowledge is not enough for me to prevent disaster," Athos explained.

"Nils said something similar to that before," Lyn recalled.

"Ah, Nils... One of the children of destiny," Athos nodded.

"Let's talk about Nergal. How do we stop him?" Link asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"Yes, what can you tell us? What wisdom can you share?" Eliwood wondered.

"Your foe is, like me, no longer... altogether human. It will be difficult to slay him through traditional means. He wields a terrible power. His endless strength stems from an ancient, forbidden magic... To defeat him, you will need a suitable response," Athos replied cryptically, "...While he is resting, you must find the power to oppose him."

"Tell us what it is! We'll do anything!" Hector urged.

"It will be harder than you can imagine. Great trials await you. ...As does great despair. You may regret your decision. Will you stay the course, children?" Athos asked, becoming serious. Eliwood looked back at his noble friends and each of them nodded in agreement.

"...Our will remains fixed. This is a road from which we cannot turn back," Eliwood said boldly.

"We've known that all along!" Hector scoffed, "Why else would we risk our lives to come here?"

"We can overcome anything. You'll see. Together, we are strong," Lyn declared, ignoring Hector's rudeness.

"...Very well. First, you must go to Hyrule and seek the Temple of Time. Within the temple walls, you shall find a weapon that can pierce Nergal's dark magic," Athos advised. Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"The weapon we seek… Is it the Master Sword?" Link asked, his suspicions growing. Athos nodded.

"Yes but since you defeated Ganondorf, the sword has lost its power," Athos explained, "However, the sword's might can be restored with the aid of three ancient treasures that were bestowed upon the Hylians long ago."

"And what would these treasures be called?" Eliwood asked.

"They are known as the Pendants of Virtue. After the Scouring, Harkinian used them to forge alliances with the Goron and Zora tribes, bringing prosperity to his country," Athos revealed, "It became a tradition among the leaders of the races to pass the pendants down from one leader to the next."

"That shouldn't be too much of a problem for us," Hector grinned. Athos however did not agree.

"I fear it won't be as easy as you think, child of Roland. A veil of evil has spread over Hyrule. If it isn't removed, there'll be no chance for you to defeat Nergal," Athos warned, "His Black Fang and his morphs, creatures of darkness made from Nergal's power, control Hyrule behind the scenes. Even her queen and her nobles are nothing more than pawns in Nergal's game. As a result, you may be forced to engage in combat with Hyrule's army as well as any forces Nergal may conjure up."

"It matters not how many enemies there are! Nothing will stop us!" Hector insisted. The double doors then opened again and in stepped a silver-haired gentleman in elaborate purple and silver robes. He was dressed nearly the same as Louise save for the fact that a staff and tome were tied to his belt.

"Sorry to interrupt. You wished to see me Lord Athos?" The gentleman asked.

"Ah yes, I did. I just finished explaining the mission to these people," Athos greeted, "Everyone, this is Pent, Count Reglay of Etruria and you've already met his wife, Louise."

"It's nice to meet you all," Louise smiled.

"Count Reglay? _You_ are Count Reglay?" Eliwood gasped.

"Is he someone special?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. He hails from the most prominent noble house in Etruria. He's known as the Magic General. What has brought you to this place?" Hector asked.

"Like you, my husband also sought the knowledge of Lord Athos. Lord Pent and I solved the riddles of the temple and were able to gain entrance to this place. You arrived some time after we did," Louise explained.

"Bowing to the dictates of fate, my wife and I would like to join you if we may," Pent proposed, "We may be nobles, but I'm a student of Lord Athos and my wife is quite skilled with a bow. We would be very useful to you."

"Well, of course. That's fine, right, Eliwood?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. Will you send word of your mission to your countrymen?" Eliwood inquired. Pent laughed.

"There's no reason to, and if we did, who would believe us? No one in the royal palace of Etruria expected us to reach this place and so we are not expected to be back for some time. Besides, everyone will be surprised when we return. Right, my dear?" Pent asked, looking fondly at his wife.

"Tee hee. You're right, my love," Louise giggled.

"Heh, not unlike a certain noble we've heard of..." Eliwood grinned, his own gaze on Hector.

"That's great! Thanks a lot…!" Hector said gratefully, when he realized the meaning behind Eliwood's words, "Hey!" Eliwood laughed.

"In any event, we welcome you both with all our hearts," Lyn said cordially. Pent bowed in thanks.

"...There's not much time. When you return to your wagons, I'll send you to Lycia," Athos said, "but before that, there is something I must convey to Link."

"Whatever you say to me, you can say in front of my allies," Link insisted.

"Very well. Fate blows a strange wind in your direction. Much rides on your shoulders and in your abilities but, as you have learned, you need not face this threat alone. Just as you have the support of the children of Roland, you will also have the support of another who has gone on ahead to Hyrule. I believe it is someone you know well," Athos smiled, "But let not my words speak for me. Let my magic! Gaze into the reflecting pool and see your ally's face once more." Raising his hand, he waved it over the reflecting pool, an unknown force causing it to ripple. Swallowing nervously, Link peered into the waters. As the water stopped moving, Link's heart jumped. The image before him was not his own. Instead it was of a blond-haired girl in a blue version of Louise's outfit along with a brown hooded cloak. A short sword was strapped to her left hip and a small blue spellbook attached to the other. She sat mounted on a brown steed with white hair. She was riding down a mountain trail; the plains of Sacae lay before her. But it was the girl's green eyes that had Link enraptured.

"Ilia! She's alive!" Link gasped, falling to her knees.

"That she is as is your brave steed Epona," Athos informed him.

"But how?" Link wondered, looking up at the sage, "Epona was slain by the Fang!"

"Animal spirits do not pass on. They move on to a different form. I merely guided her here where she reunited with your loved one," Athos explained. Link's eyes watered as he watched Ilia ride calmly down the mountain, her eyes on the trail.

"Link? Are you going to be alright?" Eliwood asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Link nodded as he wiped away his tears.

"Do not despair Link. Though she is alive and moving towards your destination, I have asked her to wait for you in the forest. She can give you more details on what you must do there," Athos explained, "And there is more. I want you to take this. It's a treasure I created long ago through my magical research." Raising his hand, sparks of misty blue light formed in front of Link and took on the form of a blue scepter. It was similar to the fire rod in nearly every way save for the crystal at its tip. It was a blue sphere with a diamond rotating inside of it. As Link grasped it, he felt a cold chill emanating from it through his gauntlet.

"This is the Ice Rod. It's freezing magic can trap nearly any foe in its tracks," Athos explained, "I'm certain it's magical properties will prove useful to you and your allies."

"Thank you Lord Athos," Link said gratefully as he held the rod out to Eliwood, "You take it for now." Eliwood nodded and placed the scepter with its twin.

"Now, it is time for you to leave. Please be safe on your journey," Athos concluded, "And know that I will be watching, waiting for your success…"

**COMING UP…**

**A great war begins… One that threatens to tear the land asunder… Link the hero sides with the Hylian people and justice while Queen Zelda's noble houses fight for control and power… Former allies become enemies while the Fang hides in the darkness, waiting to make their move. **

**Can Link and his allies reunite Hyrule's races and find the keys to defeating Nergal before the Fang can stop them? And what of Ilia's fate? Will she and Link ever meet again?**

**Find out in Book Three: The Great Divide**


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**BOOK THREE: THE GREAT DIVIDE**

**After a grueling battle through a puzzle-ridden temple in the desert wastes, Link finally finds the living legend he has been looking for, Archsage Athos, a sage who is revered as one of the Nine Legends. He reveals that Nergal cannot be defeated by ordinary weaponry and that the Master Sword, Hyrule's blade of evil's bane, can cut through Nergal's shroud. However, the sword's magic was used up when Link struck down Ganondorf. Anticipating this, Athos advises that Link acquire three Pendants of Virtue, which are hidden somewhere in Hyrule.**

**With the information in hand, Athos teleports Eliwood's Elite back to Pherae. Once there, Eliwood rallies his healed troops and after a brief stop for weapons and supplies in Araphen, the small army marches north. Posing as a band of mercenaries, they avoid scrutiny as they enter Sacae. Temperate weather and a lack of enemies increase the army's movement speed. After a week of travel, they reach the Sacae-Hyrule border. Now the charred remains of the Ordon Woods lay ahead of Link as he reenters his homeland unaware of the changes that have been made there since his departure two years ago.**

** CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: A PAINFUL RETURN**

"There it is," Link pointed, "Ordon Woods…" The wind picked up as Link gazed at the sea of trees that lay just ahead of him. But the trees were not green with life. The trunks were gray with leaves of the same color adorning them. Even the ground on which they sat in was the same grim gray. The sky above began to cloud over and thunder could be heard in the distance as the four wagons of Eliwood's Elite reached the marked road that would give them entrance into the woods. In the lead wagon, Link, Rusl and Uli sat nervously as they got a first look at their old home. Noticing their uneasiness, Eliwood placed a comforting hand on Link's shoulder.

"It's been awhile since you've been home huh?" Eliwood asked.

"It's strange to see it this way," Link frowned, "I've never seen it so lifeless. It's… disturbing."

"I agree but if we believe the words of Archsage Athos, we must find Ilia within these trees before moving on," Rusl reminded him. Eliwood poked his head out of the back of the wagon and signaled Marcus.

"Marcus! We're ready to enter. Let everyone know that we need to stick together. I don't like the looks of this place," Eliwood ordered.

"Of course my liege!" Marcus saluted and he steered his horse around to pass on the message. Eliwood looked back at Rusl and the swordsman took his look as his cue. Snapping the reins, the horses whinnied and trotted cautiously towards the woods. As they passed through the tree line, a light fog crept in, obscuring the road. The group was silent as they moved on the road. Eventually, they hit a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go Rusl?" Eliwood asked.

"If we go left we'll arrive in Ordon Village and if we go right, we'll reach the southern border patrol gate," Rusl recalled.

"And beyond it we'll find my home," Shad put in, "It is under the guardianship of my mother, Lady Shima, Marquess of Faron."

"Can we take refuge there?" Eliwood asked.

"I sent a letter ahead when we were in Lycia and I received a response a couple of days ago, saying that she will be willing to aid us in our quest," Shad assured him.

"Then we go left," Link said, pointing in that direction.

"But why Link?" Uli asked curiously.

"Even though it's been two years, I've been deemed an enemy of the royal family. The last thing we want to do is start a fight before we even get into the country," Link explained, "And besides, Ilia is somewhere in these woods and if I were her, I'd head for the village first. It's isolated, quiet and out of the way."

"That makes sense," Rusl nodded and with a quick flick of the reigns, the wagon train moved west. But as the group followed the road, the fog grew thicker. But the real problem came when the wagon suddenly came to a stop. The horses whinnied fearfully and hastily backed away.

"Whoa! Easy girls! Whoa!" Rusl yelled as he struggled to get control back. Under his careful guidance, the horses soon calmed down. The second wagon stopped and Hector poked his head out of it.

"Hey! What's going on? We nearly hit you!" Hector demanded angrily. Link jumped down and went around the horses to see what was wrong. He didn't see anything beneath the fog and the horses appeared to be in good shape. Taking out his lantern, Link lit it and cast the light upon the ground. To his surprise, he found not dirt but water, a large river to be exact but it was as silent as the dead. Worst of all, it was too deep to ford across.

"We've got a problem. We seem to have come across a river," Link reported.

"What? But there's never been a river here, just the old stream," Rusl proclaimed.

"Judging by the depth of the water and the speed of the current, it looks like someone did some digging recently and turned our old stream into a river," Link guessed, kneeling down for a closer look, "Worst of all, I can't see the other bank beneath this fog."

"Then we'll have to turn around," Eliwood concluded, "We can't risk losing our supplies before we even get into Hyrule."

"But what about Ilia? What if she's in the village like Link said?" Uli asked. Link scratched his chin in thought as he stood up. He looked around and saw a tree stump nearby. Curious, he placed his hand on the side of it. When he pulled it away, he could see that sap had transferred to his gauntlet. Looking into the river, he could make out some branches poking out of the fog.

"Hey Eliwood! I've got an idea but I need Dorcas and Bartre's help!" Link called. Eliwood nodded and he passed the message on. A few moments later, the two axe fighters were at Link's side, axes in hand.

"Alright, I need you two to chop this tree down and drop it into the river," Link ordered, "Can you do it?"

"A tree huh? Not a problem!" Bartre smirked. Link stood back as the two began hacking into the old wood. It took some doing but eventually the tree began to sway and with one final shoulder tackle from Bartre, it fell over, kicking up a spray of water.

"Now you two, hold the tree steady. I'm going to try and see if I can find the bank," Link declared as he crawled on to the makeshift bridge. With the men holding the tree steady, Link inched out onto the makeshift bridge. Using his lantern to dispel the fog, Link carefully inspected the ground beneath him, looking for any signs of dry land. About two-thirds of the way, he spotted dry soil and to his delight, a set of fresh hoof prints.

"I spotted some fresh hoof prints!" Link shouted, "I'm going on ahead."

"Alright but I'm not letting you go alone," Eliwood cautioned, "I'll send Lyn, Dorcas, Matthew, and Hector along!" Hearing this, Link grimaced. He had hoped to go alone. It took all of his will power to wait as the warriors carefully crossed the bridge.

"Fair enough. We'll meet you later at Lady Shima's manor," Link called back. Eliwood nodded in agreement. When the party members finally joined him, they lit their lanterns and followed Link into the heart of the woods. As they walked, the road grew more uneven and the fog was thicker than before, completely obscuring the explorers' feet. Everyone tripped at least once on unseen debris and stones. Unable to see the ground, the warriors had to let their lanterns burn away the fog before moving forward. The sea of trees and the messed up path soon broke apart, exposing a large valley below, completely engulfed in fog. The remains of giant trees poked up through the fog and the creaking sound of a damaged waterwheel gave Link a sense of déjà vu.

"We're here. This is Ordon Village… My home…" Link said, shock and awe in his voice.

"It's so quiet," Lyn said nervously.

"This is wrong. A town should be bustling, lively. This place is disturbing even for me," Matthew frowned.

"Then let's find Ilia and get out of here," Hector replied resolutely, "Everyone fan out and search the town. Meet back here in ten minutes." The others nodded their consent and split up. Link took the western exit out to the ranch. Vaulting over the ruined fence, he could see that it was much like the forest. The tall foliage was a grim gray and the goats' barn had not been touched since the bandits had burned it down two years earlier. A quick search revealed nothing and so Link returned to town. As he reached the gate however, Lyn's scream filled the air. Following the sound to the north edge of town, Link arrived at the site of his old home. What really got his attention however was Lyn, who was floating in the air and surrounded by floating blue fireballs. The girl was unconscious, her sword still in her scabbard. Seeing the flames, Link reached for the dark shard when Hector, Matthew and Dorcas approached.

"What's going on?" Hector demanded.

"I'm not sure. I just got here," Link replied, his eyes not leaving Lyn's unconscious form. It was then Lyn and the flames fled north.

"Quickly! We must catch her!" Hector urged and the four men gave chase. Leaving the village, they chased Lyn until they came across the chain bridge that separated the provinces of Ordon and Faron. The boards were blackened with age and creaked ominously as they swayed in the wind. Hector, having taken the lead, ran onto the bridge but barely made five steps before the boards beneath him broke. Dorcas and Link grabbed his hands and carefully pulled him back up through the hole he made.

"Careful! This thing hasn't been serviced in years!" Link chastised as the group resumed the chase. As they made it across, the shades of gray that decorated the forest slowly gave way to green. However, a dense fog still filled the air as the group eventually caught up to Lyn. The girl was still held aloft by the blue flames but a blue-clad figure stood in their way. A drab brown cloak was draped over her shoulders and hid her face, but was pushed back as she raised her hands towards the flames.

"_**Akuryō, kurai ryōiki ni modori koko de ki ta**_!" The figure chanted. The figure's hands glowed with white magic as the flames dispersed and Lyn gently landed on the soft soil. The figure then turned away and raised her hands up high.

"_**Anata no hikari de, bunsan wa, kono kiri no seichi kamo shire nai no honoo fukyū**_!" the figure shouted. A ball of white flame appeared between her hands and it rose up high among the branches. It then slammed straight back down, casting white light across the clearing. The four men were briefly blinded but when their vision recovered, they could see that the fog was gone.

"That was harder than I thought… But I knew I could do it," The figure gasped as she turned to face the men. Pulling her hood down, relief flooded Link's veins.

"Ilia!" Link grinned and he ran up to her. The girl smiled as she embraced her lover. Their lips wasted no time meeting in a kiss, causing Hector to roll his eyes.

"Is there really a need for them to do this now?" He mumbled as he slapped Lyn's face, causing her to wake up.

"Let them be," Matthew whispered, "They have not seen each other in some time." Hector grumbled in disgust. He took a silent count of twenty before his impatience kicked in.

"As happy as I am that you've reunited at last, we haven't the time for this. You can exchange hugs and kisses later! Eliwood is waiting for us at Lady Shima's! We can't keep him waiting!" Hector reminded them, before pointing to Ilia, "And you have information _we_ need." The couple frowned but could see his point.

"We can fill each other in when we meet the others," Ilia assured him. With Ilia safely in tow, the reinforced group of six descended deeper into the forest. With the fog gone, the path was clear and the group eventually came upon a stone, two story mansion on the east side of the forest. Built into a rock wall, it was protected by a wrought iron gate manned with guards wearing simple leather armor and carrying spears. Fortunately, the wagons had beaten them there and the group was given entry. Inside, Shad and another woman greeted them. Her short cropped hair was the same fiery red as Shad's and she walked with the aid of a metal cane. Clad in a simple red dress, she wore a blindfold that matched the dress. As she walked forward, the warriors could see that her feet were bare.

"Ah so you found her eh? It is so good to see that you are safe Ilia!" Shad said, clasping the girl's hand.

"Thank you Shad. I'm just glad to be back with Link again," Ilia sighed happily, before looking at the blindfolded woman and taking her hand, "And it's good to see you again Lady Shima."

"And it is good to hear your voice once more Ilia," Shima nodded before looking in Link's direction, "And you boy, I'm glad to see you finally came to your senses and married the girl. I never thought it would happen."

"You doubted me? Oh, you wound me Lady Shima!" Link grinned.

"No I haven't but my Shad's letter says you are in for much pain ahead. However, such matters should not be discussed like this. Let's go to my parlor and we can talk over refreshments," Lady Shima insisted.

"Sure, that would be great," Hector agreed, "I'm starved."

"Come then, I've had the servants prepare for your arrival," Lady Shima said and she led the way into a deeper part of the mansion. As they walked, Hector walked up close to Link, confused about something.

"What's with Lady Shima's clothing?" Hector asked silently, "Is she too poor to afford boots?"

"Lady Shima is blind," Link whispered, "She uses her cane to get around and can feel vibrations through the earth with her bare feet. That's how she knew we came in."

"Oh," Hector said dumbly. Soon enough, the lords were gathered around a roaring fire with their host. Drinks and small food stuffs were brought out as Lady Shima took a standing position in front of the fireplace. She faced her guests, as if to signal them that they should start explaining themselves.

"Shad's letter told me of the difficult road you had to Hyrule my friends," Lady Shima reflected, "But now that you are here, what will you do? This visit of yours is driven by a purpose is it not?"

"That it does Lady Shima. We came to Hyrule to get the power to oppose an evil sorcerer named Nergal," Lyn explained, "We were informed that the Master Sword can cut through his evil magic."

"That it can, but why come here? The sword lies in the Sacred Grove, and you went past it," Lady Shima pointed out. The Lycian lords were surprised and quickly looked at Link for an explanation.

"Our source told us the sword has lost its power, but it can be restored by the Pendants of Virtue," Link elaborated, "Since the sword is useless as it is now, I figured it would best remain hidden until we acquired the means to repair it."

"Hmm… A wise course of action… Certainly unexpected of you," Lady Shima agreed, causing Link to silently groan, "But your search for the pendants will be difficult. Hyrule is not as safe as it once was and the marquesses are fighting for wealth and power."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood asked.

"You do not know? There is internal strife within Queen Zelda's chain of command. Hyrule's eight area leaders are divided, unable to come to a peaceful resolution over territories," Lady Shima explained.

"This sounds familiar," Hector grumbled.

"The marquesses are essentially divided into two factions. One desires wealth and land while the other merely wishes to retain their current control over their lands without interference. The wealth-desiring lords are under the queen's control and seek to control the lands under the Gorons and Zoras' protection," Lady Shima elaborated, "The matter has become such a problem, that civil war could erupt any day now."

"This _is_ a problem. If the lords can't get along, we won't be able to acquire the pendants," Eliwood frowned.

"What do you mean Eliwood? Can't we just negotiate the acquisition of the pendants with the leaders?" Hector asked. Eliwood shook his head.

"Not without getting involved in the conflict here," Ilia replied, "Two of the three pendants are held by the Goron and Zora leaders while the Hylian royal family has the third. To get them all, we need to cooperate with all of them. And we mustn't forget that the pendants are treasures of Hyrule. Convincing the leaders to hand them over will not be easy." Hector slumped, his idea deflated.

"If you don't mind my asking, where do you stand with this conflict Lady Shima?" Eliwood asked.

"I have no need for extra land or wealth, but I fear I cannot aid the Gorons and Zoras lest I wish to put my vassals in peril," Lady Shima explained, "Unless there's some dramatic change in the conflict, I'm going to sit back and watch this fight play out. I may serve the queen, but I do not condone the behavior of the other marquesses."

"Judging by your stance in this matter, I assume you won't be helping us?" Eliwood guessed.

"On the contrary Lord Eliwood, I plan on doing everything I can to help you and my son with your quest. I just have no desire to get tangled up in the land dispute," Lady Shima corrected, , "As such, I'll let you use my library and this manor as a place to rest when you need it."

"Will your troops help us?" Hector asked.

"No. If my people join you and you get drawn into the marquesses' fighting, I would be forced to get involved as well," Lady Shima said.

"Fair enough. Ilia, Lord Athos gave you some information that we needed yes? Can you share it with us?" Eliwood asked, looking to the girl.

"And while we're talking to you, maybe somone can explain where you learned magic?" Hector added, looking at Ilia then to Pent and Louise.

"That's simple Lord Hector. Master Athos and I worked with Ilia on her magical talents," Pent explained, "You see, my master has reason to believe that Lady Ilia will play an important role in shaping Hyrule's future."

"But as to what that role is, even I don't know," Ilia admitted nervously, "I have had little time to apply what I've learned. Those spells that I cast in the forest were mostly luck."

"I disagree. It looked to me that you knew what you were doing," Hector chided.

"We're going to need your magic in the battles to come," Eliwood told her, "Lord Pent, can I count on you to continue aiding Ilia with her studies?" The count of Reglay nodded.

"That is why I'm here," Pent assured him.

"Good, now that we have that settled, let's decide where we're going to go next," Lyn insisted.

"There are two areas of interest nearby. The Gorons lie to the east and they have fortified themselves within the walls of Kakariko Village with the permission of Marquess Kakariko. You can also go northwest to Lake Hylia. The Zoras there have been in open conflict with the Hylians over it," Lady Shima explained.

"If there is open combat on the lake right now, it would be wise to avoid it for now," Lyn remarked.

"Then we go east," Eliwood resolved, looking at each of his colleagues in arms, "Come dawn, we march on Kakariko." The other members nodded in agreement, not aware that someone had been watching from the shadows.

---

Meanwhile, a group of figures gathered around a conference table. Only a few candles provided light but it was enough to illuminate their faces, each unique, each hiding a sinister purpose. Sitting at the forefront of this group was a bearded man with brown hair, trimmed short in a common military style. He wore silver armor and had a massive broadsword slung over his back. His blue eyes were cold as they looked down at a woman with silver hair and crimson eyes that were even darker than those of Nils' or Ninian's. Her face was young and she showed no emotion. Her clothing consisted of a black dress with a short skirt. Knives were sheathed at her waist and a red eye symbol was tattooed just below her collar.

"So it is true then… Link has returned to Hyrule?" The man asked.

"Yes General Cornelius. My spy in Lady Shima's order confirmed it. He travels with a small band of warriors led by members of the Lycian League," The silver-haired woman replied.

"He knows he is a criminal now. Why would he willingly return?" Cornelius wondered.

"My apologies…We are still investigating that," the woman said shamefully, her head bowed low.

"I knew you would fail Kendra! Your mother failed the royal family long ago as did your grandmother! This is what we get for allowing a woman to run our spy network!" Another figure screeched. All eyes fell on the speaker, a fat man dressed in green robes. His head was bald and a sleek black goatee covered his chin. His most striking feature however was the amount of gold and jewels he wore on his hands.

"Still your tongue Greenway, lest I cut it out for you!" The woman hissed, reaching for a dagger on her belt.

"You can't blame her for failing Lord Greenway. Lady Kendra has only recently taken her position as spymaster," Another voice replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "She's still trying to rebuild our country's spy network, but it seems she knows nothing of doing that." This speaker was garbed in the armor of a guardsman, which consisted of metal plate armor with the red bird crest of Hyrule's royal family. His skin was ghostly pale and his hair a pale blond. His green eyes looked amusingly at those of his colleagues.

"Oh really? Then what are you Captain Valdez? Managing the border patrols is part of your duties. Care to explain how Link and his merry band got past you so easily?" Kendra spat angrily. The knight sniffed in disgust, unable to answer.

"Enough!" Cornelius bellowed. His voice froze everyone in their tracks and they reluctantly looked at him.

"Kendra has not failed. On the contrary: Though I do not know Link's purpose in Hyrule, he is here now. Measures must be taken to stop him," Cornelius declared, glaring at his subordinates, "Fortunately for all of you, I've taken the liberty of hiring some mercenaries to deal with this problem."

"Mercenaries sir? Surely you jest! My men and I are more than a match for this ragtag band of Link's," Valdez scoffed. Hearing this, Cornelius scowled further.

"I disagree. According to your last report, only thirty percent of Hyrule's soldiers serve you faithfully. The rest complain about your treatment of them," Cornelius corrected, "I don't like that at all, especially with Link back in Hyrule. If word of his arrival reaches the populace, the guards may side with him instead." Valdez looked away, unable to answer.

"That is why we must eliminate him before that happens… If our rebellion is to succeed, he must perish. Valdez, the mercenaries I've hired are under your command. Use them to get rid of Link. Kendra, find me more information about why Link's here," Cornelius ordered, "Greenway, continue to manipulate the finances of our dear monarch. We will need the funds to power our new war machine against her."

"Yes my liege. It shall be done," Kendra bowed.

"Of course," Valdez nodded.

"Ho ho! Your word is our command," Greenway agreed.

"Good. Now leave me," Cornelius dismissed. The three lords bowed and swiftly left. Once the door shut, Cornelius looked down at his armored hand. He concentrated and the image of a triangle formed on the back of his gauntlet. Power filled him and a sinister smile crossed his face.

_They are fools… Link and Zelda know not the power they have… But soon... Yes, soon… It will all be mine… Ultimate power will be mine!_ Cornelius smiled as his body began to give off a violent red aura.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

**As Eliwood's Elite leaves the protection of Lady Shima's manor, the task of acquiring the Master Sword seems even more daunting to Eliwood than before. Three Pendants of Virtue must be collected to claim the sword but they are divided amongst Hyrule's rulers. He must work to gain the trust of each of Hyrule's marquesses but their quarreling will make that difficult as each has their own agenda. Knowing that he must start somewhere, Eliwood's Elite march east to Kakariko Village. There, Eliwood hopes to meet Marquess Kakariko and the Goron patriarch in hopes of acquiring the first pendant.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: WRESTLING WITH FIRE PART ONE**

The morning dawned clear as the wagons of Eliwood's Elite rolled out. The group travelled in relative silence as they passed through South Hyrule Field and into Kakariko Gorge. It was unguarded and after crossing a bridge, they arrived at the mountainous rock walls surrounding the village. To Link's surprise, wrought iron towers and a thick fortress gate blocked the entrance. Standing guard at the top was a pair of Gorons in metal armor. Seeing the surprise on Link's face, Eliwood hailed him from the wagon. Link, who was riding beside the wagons on Epona with Ilia, trotted up close.

"Is something wrong?" Eliwood asked.

"That gate… It wasn't there when I visited two years ago," Link recalled, "And there were no guards posted there either. That concerns me a little."

"Even so, we must meet with the Gorons," Hector scoffed, his head poking out of the wagon. Link nodded and the wagons pulled up to the gate. As they approached, several more Gorons appeared on the wall with massive weapons in hand. Despite this, Link rode to the front of the caravan to greet them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards shouted.

"I hail from the southern forests of Ordon. My name is Link," Link shouted back.

"For what purpose have you come?" The guard demanded.

"We desire a meeting with Lord Renado and Lord Darbus," Link said. The guards looked at one another and then disappeared for a few minutes before returning.

_Were we mistaken to come here?_ Link wondered. To his relief, the gate opened and standing behind it were at least a dozen human soldiers. Their armor was made of crude leather but their demeanor was all business. One of the soldiers, the leader Link guessed, walked up to him and Eliwood.

"Lord Renado is willing to speak with you. However, your guards and wagons will need to remain outside the walls," The soldier explained.

"I understand," Eliwood consented as he stepped down from the wagon, "Marcus, keep an eye on things. This won't take long." The paladin nodded and Eliwood and Link walked into the village. Passing through the gates, the warriors marched a short way before entering a thriving village full of humans and Gorons. Eliwood, who had never seen a Goron before, was in awe at the massive rock people. There was little time to take the sights in however as Eliwood and Link were guided to a hut near the village's spring. The inside was a single circular room with a bird-themed totem pole in the middle. Four candles provided light, illuminating the lush carpets that covered the floor as well as the meditating man in front of the totem. His long black hair was tied back and his body was draped in an elaborately decorated brown robe with white sleeves. His eyes snapped open, revealing them to be as dark colored as his hair.

"Master Renado, we've brought Link as you requested," The leader announced.

"Thank you. Now leave us," Renado ordered, picking himself up off the floor. The guards bowed and left.

"It has been a long time Link," Renado greeted, bowing for him, "It is good to see you again and you've brought guests I presume?" Link and Eliwood bowed in return.

"Yes I have. This is Eliwood, the Marquess of Pherae," Link introduced.

"Pherae? I have never heard of such a place," Renado frowned.

"Pherae is a small region that is part of Lycia," Eliwood explained, "You have heard of Lycia yes?"

"I apologize but that name is not known to me either. My duties as shaman and marquess have forced me to focus on matters in Hyrule. I have not had time to learn about the nations beyond our borders," Renado apologized, "Like the coming war that is about to unfold."

"The war is part of the reason we're here," Link replied, "We suspect an enemy of ours may be orchestrating it behind the scenes."

"That explains a few things... Ever since you left two years ago, I've been sensing disturbances in the forces of nature. At first, I thought them to be just unrest tied in with Link's absence. Now I'm convinced it may have something to do with the marquesses waging war with each other," Renado explained, "I saw fires raging, waters surging, ice swallowing up life, the earth absorbing souls… What this means I've yet to figure out."

"Well then, perhaps we can help you, that is if you'll let us," Eliwood offered.

"That's not necessary. With time, the answer shall be made clear. Instead, I'd like to know what brings you here after all this time Link," Renado wondered.

"It's a long story…" With that, Eliwood and Link explained the purpose of their mission in Hyrule. Through the whole conversation, Renado's face and demeanor did not change. He merely listened with heightened curiosity. When the tale was told, he frowned.

"Three pendants in the possession of three leaders… You will certainly have your hands full with this task especially since the Gorons are not in the negotiating mood," Renado said, "Even now, they're thinking about breaking their alliance with me."

"Why would they do that? Aren't the Gorons on good terms with the village?" Link asked, "I mean, they were at the wall waiting for us."

"It's not that simple Link. I may not even be able to give you a direct answer to that question," Renado admitted.

"So who can then? We need to know where the Gorons stand right now and whether or not if they will help us on our quest," Eliwood stated.

"That would be Gor Liggs, one of the elders. He's in the village now, acting as a liaison between Patriarch Darbus and I," Renado replied, "He should be at the tavern right now. I can introduce you if you like."

"That would be great but if we're going to do that now, may I invite my friends? I'm sure they're tired of waiting outside," Eliwood said.

"Yes you may. I shall make arrangements so that your people may rest here," Renado agreed making towards the door, "This way." With Renado's permission relayed to the guards, the caravan was let into the village and the wagons nestled into a small cavernous area to the right of the entrance. Leaving the soldiers in Marcus's hands, Renado, Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Link, Nils, Ninian and Ilia walked to the local tavern, a slightly rundown, building in the middle of the village. Despite its age, it was well cared for. Being only midday, it was vacant, save for a tall, heavy-built Hylian woman who was washing glasses in a water basin. Garbed in a simple gray dress, it hung open slightly, revealing a pair of large breasts supported by a yellow bra. Her red hair was tied up with a golden hairpin and her green eyes held a gleam of mischief in them. Sitting at the bar chatting with her was a dark skinned Goron elder with ritual markings on his face and chest. When the two turned to see the visitors, the faces of the woman and the Goron lit up with smiles.

"Hey there handsome. It's been awhile!" The woman greeted.

"Telma! Gor Liggs! How've you been my friend?" Link asked, shaking hands with the elder Goron.

"I've been well. I foresaw your return but I did not think you would bring so many with you," the elder admitted.

"Well there's a good reason for that," Link replied. The elder chuckled.

"Ah yes. I saw that as well," Liggs agreed, "Perhaps you'd like to discuss those reasons over a drink?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Hector consented, "All this traveling has made me hungry."

"Me too! I could eat a horse!" Nils piped in.

"Well there's only one way to fix that. Grab yourselves some seats and I'll get to servin'!" Telma laughed. Pushing several tables together into the middle of the room, the group sat together. As they waited, Link and the others explained once more just what their purpose was in Hyrule. When it was done, the Goron elder frowned in contemplation.

"A quest huh? Sounds interesting," Gor Liggs admitted, "But I'm afraid that I don't have any idea on where this pendant you seek is. That would be something you'd have to ask Lord Darbus."

"And asking him is not going to be easy what with all the conflicts brewing between the races and all. He won't even parlay with Queen Zelda or her nobles anymore," Renado said.

"But what does Queen Zelda want from the Gorons? Surely not the land," Link protested, "No offense, but there isn't much here."

"You'd be partially correct. This village doesn't have much besides the farmland next to it. What the queen really desires are the mines. They're full of iron ore for forging stronger weapons and armor," The elder Goron corrected, "There are also many rare gems yet to be mined that could be worth millions of rupees if sold to the right bidders."

"I see. With those under the queen's belt, she could easily cause trouble for anyone who might resist her," Hector realized.

"It's not only that. There are some nobles who believe that we belong in shackles as slaves or worse…" The elder added.

"But why would anyone want that? You have a right to live in peace as well as anyone," Eliwood argued.

"Not always Lord Eliwood. There was a time when we Gorons were running for our very existence. Many believed that we were monsters who should be enslaved or slain. Our history however shows that Harkinian the Paladin King was the first to accept us for who we were and bequeathed our mountain home to us," Gor Liggs explained, "In return, we've lived alongside humans in peace."

"Until now," Renado sniffed, "Those dark times are falling on us once again."

"And let's not forget that there's a lot of discontent between the townsfolk and the nobles as well," Telma explained as she stepped into the room, a pot of stew in hand, "The nobles have raised taxes so much that most peasants have been press ganged into working for them to settle their debts. And the work ain't easy. The hours are terrible and the conditions unbearable. The workers are treated no better than slaves."

"That's horrible!" Ilia gasped. Telma nodded.

"Even worse, the tax money is being used for frivolous things such as expensive finery and soldiers," Telma continued as she served the food, "Things got so bad at the capital that I packed up and moved here to get away from it all."

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Link apologized.

"You ain't got nothin' to apologize for. It's the queen. She ain't listenin' to anyone right now. It almost makes me miss Ganondorf," Telma scoffed, "At least he didn't overtax the heart and soul out of the citizens."

"Oh yeah. Like having monsters and cowardly knights running rampant throughout Hyrule was a much better trade off," Link groaned, "I'd rather enjoy my dinner without losing it afterwards." The mention of the word monster caused Ninian to wince and look away, something that Eliwood noticed. It was something he promised himself to look into later.

"I know but my word alone will not persuade the other elders and Darbus," Gor Liggs said sadly.

"So what will it take then? A show of force?" Hector asked. To his surprise, Gor Liggs nodded.

"Our people respect only bravery and strength. Our patriarch will listen only to those who possess both," Gor Liggs stated, "And right now, the Hylian nobles have neither."

"But _we_ do! Couldn't we try to negotiate with your patriarch?" Ilia asked.

"As I said, my brothers will not listen unless you show bravery and strength. Your band is brave but Gorons only recognize _individual_ strength," The elder corrected, "To gain our ears, one man would have to get past all the guards alone and make his way to our home near the summit."

"That is crazy! There's no way anyone could do that!" Hector protested.

"I did once," Link corrected. Hector looked at the warrior as if he grew a second head.

"You did? How? I know you're strong but you can't be _that_ strong!" Hector protested.

"That's my secret," Link smiled.

"Then it's settled. We send Link to meet the Gorons," Eliwood insisted.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work. Link is a criminal and though we do not listen to the royal family's rumors, there are strong feelings of resentment among my people towards him. They feel betrayed because he left with so little warning," Gor Liggs frowned, looking at Link, "If you make the climb, I fear that no one will listen to what you have to say."

"But that doesn't mean we still can't send someone else to make the journey," Eliwood said.

"To get our patriarch to listen, someone of royal standing must be the one to prove my brothers wrong," Gor Liggs insisted.

"Royal standing huh? Lord Pent must teach me magic so he's out," Ilia pointed out.

"A contest of strength does not suit me. I'll have to decline," Lyn frowned.

"Then that just leaves me and Eliwood? What do you say?" Hector asked, looking at his friend.

"I'm willing to try," Eliwood agreed.

"This involves a great deal of risk to your well being," Link warned.

"Absolutely!" Hector agreed, "If you can do it, then so can we! Right?" Eliwood nodded.

"Alright then," Renado sighed, "Gor Liggs, will you assist us with this?"

"Why must I?" The elder asked.

"Because we don't have any goats," Renado replied, "And you don't weight any more than the average human." The elder snorted in disgust but nodded his consent. Stepping outside to a fenced off area near Renado's hut, the shaman explained how to catch the elder.

"It's simple in theory. All you must do is brace your hands against the elder's body, slowing his spin. Once you do that, it's a simple matter of tossing him away," Renado explained, pantomiming each action, "Do you understand?" Both boys nodded and Hector leapt over the fence, his gear discarded.

"Let's do it!" Hector urged. Renado nodded and he signaled Gor Liggs. The elder whooped as he curled into a ball and rolled forward. Hector, who had crouched low with hands extended, misjudged the Goron's speed and he was rammed in the chest. Then, with surprising strength, the Goron shifted sideway and Hector was thrown over the fence.

"Hector! Are you alright?" Eliwood asked as he skidded to his friend's side.

"I'm alright but what went wrong?" Hector groaned.

"You were too slow," Renado noticed, "And your hands were not in the right position to catch the elder."

"Then I must try again!" Hector protested but as he tried to stand, he cried out in pain. He wrapped his arms around his chest and he fell back on his rear. A quick check confirmed Renado's fears.

"You have two bruised ribs. If you were up against a Goron warrior, you would be on the brink of death. As such, I cannot let you continue Lord Hector," Renado insisted. The Lycian warrior grimaced in agony as he got to his feet and began mumbling curses. Reluctantly, he let Kent and Sain help him up and he was led back to the bar. Once he was out of sight, Eliwood looked at Renado.

"Then I guess it would be my turn," Eliwood said.

"After Hector's accident, I cannot ask you to try as well. It's just too dangerous… Maybe Link should go after all…" Renado said.

"No! You heard Elder Gor Liggs! The Gorons will not listen to him. It has to be me who goes," Eliwood insisted, "We need the help of the Gorons and we need it now. The longer we wait, the worse things might get!" The shaman regarded the boy with a mix of fear and uncertainty. But once he saw that Eliwood would not back down, he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. Get ready Elder Liggs. We're going to try again," Renado called. The elder nodded and he returned to his position. Eliwood removed his cape and equipment and he promptly leapt over the fence. But before he could get into position, Ninian came to the fence. She watched Eliwood get into his stance and fear ran through her as he prepared himself.

"Um… Lord Eliwood? You shouldn't do this," Ninian stuttered.

"Excuse me?" Eliwood asked.

"You're not Link. You should try and do this your own way," Ninian said.

"My own way?" Eliwood asked. Ninian nodded.

"You are very smart. Maybe you can outwit them somehow. I… I just don't want to see you get hurt over me," Ninian admitted before becoming silent. Eliwood sat up and regarded the dancer with a mix of amusement and confusion.

_She's got a point. Hector is stronger than me and the elder tossed him like a leaf on the wind. Maybe I should do this another way._ Eliwood rationalized. _But how? _Looking around, his eyes fell on his discarded things. Among them was the Ice Rod. Curious, he picked it up and gave it a swing. Sparks of blue magic flew out of the rod and impacted the ground, encasing it in ice. Suddenly inspired, Eliwood looked towards the elder.

"Gor Liggs, could you try rolling towards me?" Eliwood asked. The elder nodded and he curled up. Kicking up a cloud of dirt, the elder rolled towards Eliwood. As he neared, Eliwood swung the Ice Rod and an ice patch formed in front of him. Eliwood leapt to the side and watched as the elder rolled onto the ice patch and swerved past him before crashing into a fencepost. The Goron elder uncurled, rubbing his head where it had impacted the post. Seeing the ice that he had slid on, the elder grinned.

"Not bad youngling, not bad at all. That was quite clever of you, slipping me up like that," The elder praised, "Since most Gorons have never seen snow or ice before, it should be simple enough for you to sabotage their rolling attacks just like you did mine and get past them."

"Then we're ready then?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm afraid not. Once you reach the summit, you must still defeat a Goron warrior in a contest of strength and resolve. To that end, you'll have to learn the basics of sumo wrestling," Renado announced.

"Sumo wrestling?" Eliwood asked. Renado nodded.

"It is a favorite sport of us Gorons," Gor Liggs put in, "To beat us is a great accomplishment and doing so will gain you the ears of our patriarch. Of this, I'm sure."

"Alright. So let's start right now," Eliwood insisted.

"It is a contest between two individuals. The goal is to push your foe out of a ring you will fight in," Renado explained.

"Are we allowed weapons?" Eliwood asked.

"No. It is a battle you must fight with bare hands and an iron will. You can only move, slap with open palms, and push against your enemy," Gor Liggs explained. Eliwood scratched his head, confused by the semi-vague instructions.

"I don't follow," Eliwood admitted.

"Do not fear. It will become clear once you start practicing," Renado assured him, his tone becoming a teasing one, "And since you beat Gor Liggs in the rolling contest so easily, I think it would be best to give him a chance to redeem himself." The elder frowned at the comment.

"Oh rest assured. I'll do everything in my power to make sure Eliwood's ready," The elder agreed, a feral smile crossing the elder's face. It did little to make Eliwood – or Ninian – feel comfortable. However, Eliwood refused to show his fear as he put all of his focus into learning the game's rules. Renado proved to be an excellent teacher as he pointed out every flaw in Eliwood's maneuvers and attacks. Gor Liggs also had proven himself a worthy opponent. Though partially withered by age, he was more than match for Eliwood, leaving the human bruised and beaten. Things didn't get any easier when Renado finally brought out a strange pair of boots for Eliwood to wear. Made from reinforced iron, they were heavy but all of his conditioning that his father had provided to him had allowed him to maneuver with relative ease.

"These iron boots belong to Link. They allowed him to stay on his feet when he faced the Gorons two years ago. You'll need them too," Renado explained, "Only with their weight can you match any Goron warrior in a fair fight." With the boots, the practice battles were more even. By the time the sun had set, Eliwood was tired and in too much pain to take an evening meal, but he had managed to defeat the elder several times. With Ninian's aid, Eliwood managed to get into the tavern's bedchambers.

"Thank you Ninian," Eliwood smiled.

"I'm not worthy of your praise," Ninian said softly as she pulled out some medicinal supplies.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? Is this about my father again?" Eliwood asked.

"No it's not. It's about… you… What you're going to do… I don't want you to do it," Ninian replied slowly as she began pouring medicine onto some bandages, "Gor Liggs made it clear that the bruises you've taken today will be small compared to the ones you'll get when you face the Gorons on the mountain. I… don't want you to get hurt for my sake. I'm not worth it." Eliwood sighed as he removed his tunic, cape and armor. He quietly hissed in pain as Ninian swiftly treated his injuries, doing his best to remain strong for her.

"But you are worth it Ninian. You and Nils don't deserve to be chased like animals," Eliwood insisted, "And I'm not going to sit by and let Nergal and his minions take you without a fight."

"But, Lord Eliwood... You're wrong. You don't know everything that... I... All this time, Nils and I have been deceiving you," Ninian admitted.

"Deceiving? What do you mean?" Eliwood asked, blinking in surprise.

"It is just... I-I'm sorry," Ninian choked, tears forming in her eyes, "It's just that… I worry about you, what you're going to have to do for us…" But the girl could not finish her sentence as she broke down and began to cry. The girl tried to turn away but was instead pulled close by Eliwood. Ignoring the pain emanating from his chest, he gently hugged her.

"Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad," Eliwood said soothingly, "And you have no reason to be. We're here for you. You deserve your freedom and I'll make you see that."

"But I'm not worth saving…" Ninian protested, but Eliwood placed a finger on her lips.

"That's not true. You put us onto Nergal's plans. Your magic dances supported us in battle, saving us from certain death several times if I remember correctly," Eliwood praised, "What I'm trying to say is that you're worth more than you realize. When I make the climb up the mountain tomorrow, you're going to go with me."

"What?" Ninian whispered.

"I want you there tomorrow with me, so you can see firsthand just how much you mean to me and just how much I would go through for you," Eliwood insisted, "I'll earn the Gorons's trust, I'll get that pendant, and we'll be one step closer to defeating Nergal."

"Eliwood…" Ninian whispered, _I hope you're right about this and I hope you don't regret it._ She could say nothing more. His words, though they praised her, did little to ease her worry. Unable to come to grips with what was happening, she stayed in his arms until her tears finally ran out and she fell asleep there. Using the last of his strength, Eliwood put the girl in the bed next to him before collapsing into his own bed, unconscious.

---

The next morning dawned bright and clear as Eliwood readied himself for the trip up Death Mountain. The sores and bruises from training the other day had long since worn off thanks to Ninian's medicine. A quick breakfast made him feel as ready as he would ever be. His readiness however was not shared by Ninian. Her nerves were frazzled as Telma handed her a new set of clothes for the journey up the mountain. Her dancer's dress was exchanged for a patched blue shirt and brown leather breeches. Her slippers were exchanged for Lyn's extra pair of boots. Her magic rings were still on her fingers and a pack of food and medicinal supplies were slung nervously over her shoulder. As she met Eliwood at the gate to Death Mountain, she also saw Marcus and Link waiting. A pang of guilt echoed in her heart as she saw Eliwood standing there, eager to get moving.

"Hey Ninian! Are you ready to go?" Eliwood asked.

"I guess," Ninian replied, still not sure of herself.

"With all due respect Lord Eliwood, I still think this is a bad idea. You should let Link go and reconcile with the Gorons," Marcus pleaded, "He has more experience."

"But Gor Liggs said that the Gorons dislike me right now," Link pointed out, "If I went up there, it would not be favorable to our cause. We need the Gorons to work with us."

"When I get the Gorons to listen to our needs, you're still going to have to face them Link," Eliwood warned.

"I know that but first things first. Let's get them in a mood to listen," Link said.

"Right. We'll see you later. Come on Ninian," Eliwood insisted. The somber girl nodded and the two departed out of the north end of the village. The trail, though well marked, was laced with obstacles. More than once, Eliwood and Ninian had to climb over boulders or up small barricades the Gorons had set up. As they reached the halfway point of their journey, they came across a small clearing with several Goron guards at the top of a small hill. With no verbal warning, the guards curled into ball form and rolled towards them. With great reluctance, Eliwood whipped out the Ice Rod and promptly created a fairly large ice patch. When the Gorons hit it, they slid out of control and rolled past the two humans, unable to stop. The threat gone, the two continued their climb. To their relief, they found no more guards and soon they were able to see the base of the volcano the Gorons called home. Ducking into a nearby alcove, Eliwood reached into his own pack and pulled out the iron boots. As he finished sliding them over his feet, another Goron guard found them. Unlike the last patrol, this one wore thick armor, leading Eliwood to believe he was a higher ranked soldier.

"Human! How did you get here?" The guard demanded angrily, "You aren't allowed here!"

"We wish to speak to your patriarch," Eliwood replied, ignoring the question, "It's about a matter of great importance."

"Nothing you have to say would be worth my master's time! Now leave, lest you wish to be run down!" The Goron hissed.

"This is about Hyrule's future! We need to see your patriarch _now_!" Eliwood protested, emphasizing every word. Eliwood's words however only made the guard angrier.

"It's not going to happen! Lord Darbus will see no one!" The guard repeated, "And most certainly not you!" With that, he rolled into a ball and raced towards the humans. Once again, Eliwood drew the ice rod and created an ice patch. However, the guard did not slip as predicted. Shocked at this, Eliwood shoved Ninian away before trying to rolling to the side. His iron boots slowed his attempt and Eliwood was forced to abandon them to save himself. As he righted himself, he saw the guard roll back towards him albeit at a slower pace. Seeing this, Eliwood created another ice patch and watched nervously as the guard hit it. To the human's relief, the guard was stopped, his metallic armor being unable to get any sort of traction. Eliwood then cast the ice rod's magic on the Goron itself, encasing it in ice.

"Will that hold him?" Ninian asked fearfully.

"For a little while. He'll break free in a couple of hours," Eliwood assured her, "Come on." Slipping the iron boots on again, they continued towards the base of the Gorons' home. Unbeknownst to Eliwood, the Gorons had made a few changes to their home since Link had last visited. The spiral iron road that had only gone around the upper half of the mountain trailed clear the ground. A large, spike-tipped fence ringed it and a single iron portcullis manned by two burly Gorons controlled it. The few Gorons that were about looked at the humans with a mixture of anger and confusion as Eliwood and Ninian approached the gate that would lead inside. The guards however looked at them with blank stares until one addressed Eliwood.

"Fiery red hair, blue clothing and eyes… You must be Eliwood of Pherae," The guard greeted stoically.

"That's me. I'm here to see Lord Darbus," Eliwood explained.

"As I was told," The guard replied. The guard raised his left foot and promptly stomped down, "Take the path to the top. The elders will be waiting for you there." Eliwood and Ninian jumped as a loud clanking sound filled the air as unseen mechanisms forced the gate to open. Eliwood nodded his thanks and the two continued up the path. As they did, they saw more Gorons only these were relaxing in a steaming hot spring. They took almost no notice of the humans as they came by. Eventually, they reached the top and since no guards were posted, they were able to walk inside. Once there, they saw Gor Liggs conversing with two other Gorons. Unlike the guards, these two were much older and were the same size as Gor Liggs. Both were the same light brown as the younger Gorons but one walked stooped over and used a metal cane as support. His head was pointed and small holes were found on his body where steam flowed out. The second stood upright and had a flabby stomach that was held up by a sumo wrestler's mawashi. A large smile covered his face as he saw Eliwood and Ninian walk in.

"Ah so you made it after all," Gor Liggs greeted happily.

"I had to come," Eliwood replied, bowing to the elders, "Our mission demands it. I just hope you're willing to work with us."

"That remains to be seen. First, you must still pass the trial Gor Liggs talked about," The steaming Goron replied, his tone of voice indicating that he was not happy with seeing the humans.

"You have to beat me in a contest of power. I am Gor Coron, one of the three elders of the Gorons. Are you willing to try, little human?" Gor Coron challenged.

"I am," Eliwood acknowledged.

"Then step into the ring with me and we shall begin," The elder said. Eliwood nodded and the two combatants stepped into the ring. Gor Liggs stood off to one side, playing the role of referee.

"Alright, you both know the rules. The first to knock the other out of the ring wins," Gor Liggs reminded them. Both warriors nodded and locked gazes.

"I care not where you come from. You stand no chance against me boy," Gor Coron frowned. Eliwood did not reply, his mind on Ninian and the promise he made. She was tense, her mind fraught with worry over Eliwood's wellbeing. He on the other hand was focused, determined to make good on his promise.

_I must help her see she is worth saving. _Eliwood resolved. _I will make her see it and I will let her see that we can do this, that we can save the world, even if she doesn't._ With that, the match began. Eliwood quickly attempted a slap but his hand made contact with the Goron's palm. The blows were evenly struck but Eliwood inwardly winced. The Goron's hand was hard as stone and his own hand stung from where it made contact. Pushing the pain aside, he ducked under Gor Coron's counterattack before slamming his shoulder into the Goron's belly. The elder coughed slightly as Eliwood pushed him back, using the iron boots as leverage. He quickly recovered however and shoved the human off of him. He then threw out both his hands and Eliwood was forced to grab them to avoid having his ribs smashed. The elder then put all his weight on the human, forcing him back.

"Give up boy. You're no match for me," Gor Coron frowned. Eliwood replied by sliding one foot back, bracing himself.

"That remains to be seen," Eliwood huffed, stopping the Goron's advance.

"Stop now and I'll let you leave in one piece," Gor Coron ordered.

"I can't do that," Eliwood protested, steeling himself.

"And why not?" The elder asked, "Is this about your desire for Lord Darbus's pendant? Our cooperation? Gor Liggs explained everything but none of us Gorons believe we should assist you."

"It's about her," Eliwood grunted, looking back at Ninian. Ninian blinked in surprise.

"The girl huh? And just what does she have to do with any of this?" Gor Coron demanded.

"Everything. She has been hunted, held prisoner, treated like dirt by her captors and all because she possesses powers not held by other people. Because of this, she is hunted by an evil sorcerer who wishes to use her for his own selfish gain," Eliwood gasped, his arms beginning to tremble, "The story is unimportant now. What matters is how I do this!" With that, the human let go of the Goron and with all of his strength, jumped to the side and found himself behind Gor Coron. The Goron whirled around in time to meet Eliwood's palm. He stumbled towards the edge of the ring as Eliwood tackled him. With one final heave, he put all of his weight against the Goron. The force was enough to throw the elder from the ring. The Gorons gasped in shock at the human's act. Eliwood looked down at his opponent, then over at Ninian. The relief on the girl's face lifted an unseen burden on Eliwood's shoulders. Eliwood fell to one knee, exhausted from the battle but Ninian quickly caught him.

"Eliwood! Are you OK?" Ninian asked, concerned.

"I'm… OK," Eliwood coughed, struggling for breath, "It wasn't an easy fight."

"You're certainly not OK," Ninian stammered as she fumbled for a vulnerary. She swiftly applied it to his hands, easing the burning pain from the blows.

"Thank you," Eliwood said gratefully to the girl, "So what now? Will you help us?"

"That depends on Lord Darbus's word and regrettably, he is not here to offer it," Gor Coron explained regrettably.

"Really? Well where did he go, if you don't mind my asking?" Eliwood asked. The elders looked at one another, as if sharing a silent conversation before looking back at the human again.

"It's a Goron matter human. It does not concern you," Gor Coron frowned.

"…I understand. In the meantime, is there anything you can do to help us with _our_ problem?" Eliwood asked.

"No. Return to your village human. We'll send for you when we are able," Gor Coron ordered. Eliwood frowned at the declaration but he had no choice. Unable to do anything more, he and Ninian left but as they did, Eliwood had to wonder what was going on with the Gorons. Was something happening to them that he wasn't aware of?


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

**In an attempt to retrieve the Pendant of Virtue guarded by the Gorons, Eliwood and Ninian climb Death Mountain and face their elders in a contest of strength. Eliwood wins but to his surprise, his request is not fulfilled. To make matters worse, the Goron patriarch is nowhere to be seen. Unable to do anything more, Eliwood guides Ninian back down the mountain so that they may come up with a new plan.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: WRESTLING WITH FIRE PART TWO**

The day was still young as Eliwood and Ninian returned from their trek. The noonday sun was high in the sky, its rays pounding the two of them with its heat. Eliwood's feet were sore from hiking in the iron boots and Ninian's pale complexion was as red as her companion's hair. Their respective tortures however were relieved as they tromped into Telma's tavern.

"You're back already? My, that was fast," Telma remarked as the pair collapsed into two chairs.

"Unfortunately, our visit was cut short," Eliwood sighed as he fished his feet out of the iron boots.

"Really? Did something happen?" Telma asked.

"We'd like to explain but I'd like to do so just once. Can you please summon the others?" Eliwood asked back.

"Sure. You wait right here," Telma insisted and she quickly left, leaving the two of them alone. As they waited, Eliwood's eyes fell on Ninian. The poor girl's clothes were dusty and a veil of sweat covered her skin. Her long hair, usually shiny and smooth, was uncontrolled and sticking to her tired form. Even so, Eliwood couldn't suppress the warm feelings inside of him and as he watched her drink from her flask, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Hey Ninian, I'm sorry," Eliwood apologized.

"Sorry about what Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked.

"I'm sorry that I dragged you up the mountain for nothing," Eliwood sighed, "I was so sure that we were going to succeed. It never occurred to me that the patriarch might not be there to meet us."

"It's alright Lord Eliwood. At least you showed the elders your strength," Ninian pointed out.

"Even then, it wasn't enough," Eliwood frowned, "I just hope the others aren't too disappointed by this." Eliwood's worry however was on the money. Lyn, Hector, and Renado were all disappointed by the lack of action on the Gorons' part. Link, oddly enough, didn't seem surprised by the news. By the time the tale was finished, the listeners' faces were a mixture of awe and disgust.

"Well that was a waste of time," Hector remarked, "What good was this whole trip if they weren't going to honor their bargain in the first place?"

"For once I agree with Hector. Do they find us undeserving of their help?" Lyn wondered.

"I don't think it's that," Ninian said, "As we were leaving, the elders were conflicted…"

"Conflicted? How so?" Hector demanded.

"It… it was almost as if they were hesitant to tell us something… Something important…" Ninian trailed off.

"Except we'll never know unless they tell us," Hector growled, huffing in disgust. An uneasy moment of silence followed before Eliwood spoke again.

"Have they ever acted like this before Link?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes they have. It happened two years ago. An evil sorcerer named Ganondorf turned their leader into a monster and they were forced to seal him away," Link recalled, "Ashamed at their leader's apparent weakness, the Gorons became isolated, saying that no one was permitted onto their mountain."

"That's dumb! Why not ask for help?" Hector wondered.

"You have to understand Hector that the Gorons are a very proud race. They do not like accepting help from others any more than they like to admit that they need it," Renado explained.

"That gets me thinking. I think another trip up the mountain would be in order," Link said, "But this time, I will go with you and together we shall find the truth."

"The truth?" Hector asked skeptically. Link nodded.

"I'll bet the Gorons are in trouble again. They just won't admit to it," Link frowned.

Down in Castle Town, two brothers sat on the balcony rail of the inn they were staying in. One was garbed in a black swordmaster's robe. He carried four swords in sheathes supported by green leather. His blond hair was unkempt and the stumble of a beard was forming on his chin. His brother was garbed in a purple coat and brown leather pants. A massive sword and shield were strapped over his back and his red hair was cut short. Both men possessed the same brown eyes, trained on the Hylians were moving about in the streets below.

"Look at them. Hard to believe they're suffering under their queen," The blond haired man frowned.

"And now _we're _suffering under Captain Valdez. How could Father let a man like him control us Lloyd?" The red haired man complained, "The captain's the kind of prey we used to hunt."

"Orders are orders Linus. We're expected to follow them, even if we don't like it," Lloyd sighed, "but still, hunting for one man doesn't seem like a job that requires our services."

"Yeah and bringing him back alive too? We've never been asked to do that before. Makes me wonder just how sane Father is," Linus remarked. Looking down, they saw a young girl of about twelve years old running towards them. Her short green hair was kept out of her eyes with a purple headband that matched her robes. Her blue eyes were alight with youthful energy as she ran up to the two men she idolized above all others.

"Well, if it isn't Nino," Linus greeted, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Lloyd! Linus! Are you working today?" Nino asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Lloyd said, "We leave at dusk for our jobs."

"How about you? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"Linus asked.

"I'm carrying messages for the captain, so I have to do my best! See you! Let's do something when your job is finished," Nino grinned before running off in a huff. Seeing her youthful energy and grin made the two brothers smile.

"She sure seems cheerful today," Linus noticed.

"It's her first assignment for the Fang. She's finally on her way to be like us," Lloyd remarked. Linus nodded but the thought of her working for the captain however made his smile vanish. Sensing his brother's distress, Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she's only running messages. Father told her to avoid the battlefield," Lloyd reminded him.

"Even so, I don't trust the captain," Linus frowned, "He's hiding something and that makes him dangerous."

"Perhaps," Lloyd agreed. The brothers then turned their gazes skyward on the sun.

"I must go. The time is close for me to begin my part of the job," Linus said.

"Yes, but be careful. The Zoras are numerous and hold the best tactical position in all of Hyrule," Lloyd warned, "Capturing their king and bringing him before the queen will be difficult."

"Don't worry. I can handle it," Linus assured him, "Just don't mess up your job with the Gorons."

"Yeah, I know," Lloyd smirked. With that, both brothers nimbly leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the masses.

Despite Link's desire to climb the mountain again, he knew that it would be a tiring task if performed in the afternoon heat. Thus, it was agreed upon by everyone to wait until the next morning when conditions would be more satisfactory. The rest of the day was spent allowing for preparations. Weapons were sharpened, rations brought out, and armor repaired. By day's end, everyone was packed, ready to move out in the morning. As he fell asleep, Eliwood couldn't help but feel a little tense.

_Would the Gorons be as cold to us tomorrow as they had been today?_ Eliwood wondered. As his mind drifted into sleep, he saw himself standing amidst a grassy knoll, the sun high above. Ahead of him he saw Ninian, her lithe form staring up at the sun. Eliwood walked up to her and she turned to face him, a gentle smile on her face. She held her hand out to him and he ran up and took it. She pulled his hand close to her chest, holding it as if it were a precious heirloom. The sunny sky above then quickly clouded over as thunder rumbled in the distance. Ninian's smile vanished as Nergal's face materialized out of the clouds.

"Precocious little girl! Do you really think you'll be safe with him?" Nergal sneered. Eliwood pulled the girl close as he hatefully eyed the sorcerer's face. Then, without warning, Ninian vanished from Eliwood's grip as the area around him warped into the dark shrine of the Dragon's Gate. There, he saw Ninian suspended by Nergal's black magic. The sorcerer stood before her, his hand outstretched as Ninian's quintessence flowed from her and into the gate. Angrily, Eliwood drew his rapier and charged but Nergal's piercing gaze froze him in his tracks. His mind urged him to move but Nergal's magic had paralyzed his body.

"Little Lord Eliwood, chosen son of Pherae… Your pitiful power is no match for me!" Nergal laughed, "It couldn't save your father! Now it will not allow you to save your love!" Eliwood watched in shock as the life left Ninian's eyes and the last of her quintessence entered the gate. Her body went limp in Nergal's bonds and he unceremoniously let her fall to the floor. The sorcerer's laughter filled Eliwood's ears as the roar of dragons echoed throughout the shrine.

"You have failed Eliwood! You have failed!" Nergal laughed as a fire dragon appeared. It roared victoriously as it eyed Eliwood's frozen form. Eliwood however didn't worry about the dragon. His concentration was on Ninian's crumpled form. He watched in horror as the dragon stepped on her body, smashing it beneath its massive feet.

"No! Ninian!" Eliwood bolted up from bed in shock, covered in a cold sweat. He placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart to calm himself down. He looked around nervously and saw Hector and Nils snoring comically aloud. Eliwood shoved his blankets aside and climbed out of bed. He slipped out of the room and peeked into Lyn's room and saw her and her vassals sleeping peacefully. He then looked into Link's room and saw Link and Ilia in each other's arms, snoring quietly. But as he turned to go downstairs to check on Ninian, he heard a door creak open. He peeked over the railing and saw Ninian's pale form, fully-clothed in her dancing dress, heading towards the door.

_Where is she going at this hour?_ Eliwood wondered. After grabbing his boots and his sword, Eliwood quickly followed. With a lantern to guide him, he quickly picked up Ninian's trail. It led him to the graveyard on the outskirts of the village. He arrived in time to see Ninian walking past the graves into a small grove at the back of the graveyard. A pool of crisp water sat there, surrounding a single grave which Ninian reached by crossing a small bridge. There, she shed her slippers and began to dance. Surprised by this, Eliwood stood off to the side and watched the girl. Even with just the moonlight filling the clearing, he could see that her eyes were closed in concentration as she carefully stepped in time to a rhythm only she could hear. Amidst the moonlight and the water, she appeared to him as if she were a goddess, her entire form surrounded by the sparkles of light that reflected off the cascading waters and her dress.

_Ninian…_ Eliwood breathed. With his concentration on Ninian, he forgot about the lantern and accidently dropped it. The sound was all it took to break Ninian's concentration and she quickly turned to see Eliwood fumbling to pick up the lantern.

"Lord Eliwood? What are you doing here?" Ninian asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I got up to get a drink and I heard you leave," Eliwood replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Ninian apologized, "I… had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep. So I…

"You thought a little exercise might help?" Eliwood guessed. The girl nodded.

"Dancing… It eases my worries," She explained, "But it doesn't make them go away."

"Would you like to share your troubles with me?" Eliwood asked, "Maybe I can help?" The girl turned to look away but Eliwood grabbed her chin. Gently, he turned her gaze back so that it locked on to his.

"Ninian… I want to help put you at ease, but I can't do that unless you're willing to. I know I haven't known you for very long but… I can't stand to see you moping like this when there's no reason for it," Eliwood frowned.

"Lord Eliwood…" Ninian whispered, silently begging him to continue.

"Ninian, what I'm trying to say is… Can't you let your guard down for once and let your worries out?" Eliwood asked, "Just once? For me?" He let the girl's chin go and she immediately turned away. As he dropped his hand, Eliwood immediately cursed himself.

_How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have forced myself upon her._ Eliwood berated himself. But to his surprise, the girl turned around, a hard look on her face.

"You're right. I can't keep closing myself off… Not after all you and the others have done for me and my brother," Ninian resolved, "The real reason I got up was… Well, I had a vision about the upcoming climb up Death Mountain. It will not be a peaceful climb."

"I had a feeling that would be the case. I imagine the Gorons will not be happy about a human force going up their mountain," Eliwood remarked, a small smile forming on his face.

"But it will not be the Gorons we fight. Black-robed men will be waiting for us in ambush," Ninian said grimly, "These men… They're members of the Black Fang. I'm sure of it." At the mention of the Black Fang, Eliwood's mirth vanished.

"It was only a matter of time before they got in our way here in Hyrule," Eliwood growled, his hand clenching into a fist.

"There's more. I saw you in a cave, battling a monster whose face was hidden in shadow. Whatever it is, it is massive… I can't remember many of the creature's details, but there is one thing I do remember about the battle," Ninian frowned.

"What is it? What did you see?" Eliwood pressed. The girl's eyes watered as she said it.

"…You do not survive the encounter," Ninian sobbed, her confidence replaced with tears. Shocked by this, Eliwood reached out and embraced the girl.

"Are you sure of this?" Eliwood asked.

"At one point, you were knocked down and you did not get up," The girl tearfully nodded.

"Do not despair Ninian. I'm not going to let this vision come to pass," Eliwood said, holding the girl at arm's length, "Now tell me everything you saw…"

The next morning, a thick haze covered the sky over Kakariko. The tension was just as thick as Eliwood and Link looked over their collected forces. Many were apprehensive about the climb and the weather that threatened to make it more treacherous. What worried Eliwood the most though was Ninian's troubling vision. It had taken him some coaxing on Eliwood's part to reassure the dancing girl that everything would be alright in the end. It hadn't been an easy process, seeing as how both of the siblings were staying behind for the excursion. Despite the dangers, neither was happy about it. Even so, they were determined to see the army off and were with Renado as the party assembled at the trail entrance.

"Are you sure I cannot come?" Ninian pleaded, "My dances…"

"I'm sorry Ninian. This is just too dangerous. If your vision is right, blood will be spilled this day. I do not wish it to be yours or Nils'. You're safest here with Renado," Eliwood apologized.

"But my vision…" Ninian whispered.

"There's no need to worry about that. I won't let it come to pass," The nobleman assured her, "I've taken measures to make sure of it. So don't worry OK? We'll be back soon." Renado placed a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly.

"Do not let the fate of the siblings concern you. I will hide them for you. Just help the Gorons as best as you can," Renado said. Eliwood nodded.

"Oi Eliwood! Let's get this show on the road already!" Hector called. The youth chuckled at his friend's impatience and with a nod of farewell, joined his warriors.

"Alright everyone! Let's get moving!" Eliwood ordered and the procession moved out. Silently, Eliwood prayed that Link was wrong about the Gorons being in trouble. However, his prayers were unanswered as they reached the first checkpoint. To the horror of the humans, they encountered the corpses of the Goron guards from the previous day. Link took point and checked the bodies.

"Just like Ninian foretold," Eliwood said grimly.

"They're still warm. They haven't been here long," Link reported.

"Looks like we're not the only ones climbing Death Mountain today," Hector groused. Putting the corpses aside, the army continued their march. They didn't have to go far to find their enemy. When they reached the base of the Gorons' home, the army (except for Eliwood) was surprised to find black-clad warriors in open combat with the Gorons. A quick scan of the field showed the Gorons were greatly outnumbered.

"This is not good! Come everyone! Help the Gorons!" Eliwood urged as he drew his rapier. Battle cries from Eliwood's Elite broke the concentration of the invaders, allowing the Gorons to rally a counterattack. The Lycian lords led the charge, clashing blades with whatever foes were unfortunate enough to get in their way. Link slew his way to the trail that spiraled up the mountain and was quickly met by Gor Liggs who was flanked by two burly Goron guardsmen.

"Gor Liggs! Are you alright?" Link asked but was met with hostility as the guardsmen leveled their massive axes at him.

"Easy Brothers! He is here to help us!" Gor Liggs insisted. The guards frowned angrily but lowered their weapons.

"Gor Liggs, what is going on here? Why is the Black Fang attacking?" Link asked.

"I wanted to tell Eliwood yesterday but the other elders insisted I keep silent… That it was not a problem to concern you with…" The elder frowned shamefully. Link placed a hand comfortingly on the Goron's shoulder.

"Regardless of whatever may have happened in my past, your problems are my problems. I want to help you but you must tell me everything," Link insisted.

"…The Black Fang is here to wipe us out Link," Gor Liggs replied sadly, "They've already slain the northern tribes. We're all that's left… We, Darbus, and his guardsmen."

"Where is Darbus? Why is he not here?" Link pressed.

"He went to the shrine at the crater of the volcano to pray for guidance, but he has not returned. I fear for his safety," The elder admitted.

"We'll find him. How can we find this shrine?" Link asked.

"Take the eastern trail out of this canyon. Follow it for a mile and you'll find a cave. That's the entrance," The elder instructed, "But you'll never reach the crater on your own. It's just too hot."

"Let us worry about that," Link insisted and he bolted back onto the field. Pushing past several attackers, Link found Eliwood just as he was finishing off an assassin.

"I was right. Darbus is in trouble. He's praying at a shrine near the volcano's crater," Link informed him.

"Then we'd best find him quickly," Eliwood said, "But how will we enter the crater?"

"I can protect you from the heat with my magic!" Ilia insisted, joining her husband's side.

"Alright! Then let's finish up here and get to the cave," Link pressed. Fortunately, the battle didn't last too much longer and the remaining assassins were dispatched. Following the elder's directions, they quickly came across the cave but were chagrined to find more assassins guarding it. A battle quickly began and the elite soldiers of Eliwood quickly created a path for their leaders. As they neared the cave, Ilia focused on Eliwood and Link. Her hands glowed with magic as a white veil surrounded the two warriors.

"That should keep you safe from the heat for a little while, but don't stay too long!" She insisted.

"Eliwood, Link, go help Darbus! We'll handle things here!" Hector urged. Eliwood and Link nodded as they broke off from the group and darted toward the cave. As they neared it, another assassin stepped out and impeded their path.

"Going somewhere?" The assassin asked snidely.

"You're in our way. Stand aside," Eliwood ordered.

"That's not going to happen. We have our mission and you will not stand in our way," The assassin growled, leveling his sword at Link, "And you are coming with me."

"Eliwood, this one is here for me. Go on ahead and I'll catch up to you!" Link insisted.

"Are you sure?" Eliwood asked, glancing over at his friend. Link nodded.

"Just find Darbus before he comes to harm," Link ordered, "Now go!" The youth reluctantly nodded and he charged past the Black Fang member. The assassin moved to try to intercept him but Link was quicker and stood in his way.

"How noble of you, sacrificing yourself for your comrade. It's a shame that you had to waste your life for the likes of him," The assassin sneered.

"Sorry to disappoint you but the Fang will not be taking me this day," Link boasted, leveling his sword at his enemy.

As Eliwood darted into the cave, he noticed that Ilia's magic had not only provided him with heat resistance but also with enough light to see in the darkness. It proved to be necessary as Eliwood was forced to frequently step around steep drops and climb short walls and around blockades of fallen boulders. Everywhere he walked proved to have been a battlefield at some point. Dead humans and Gorons were found at every turn until Eliwood reached the crater's entrance. It was marked by a large gate that quickly slammed shut behind Eliwood. Shocked at this, he tried to pry it open to no avail.

"Guess there's no turning back now," Eliwood swallowed nervously. He looked forward and saw that the crater possessed a Goron-made platform floating in the magma. Situated at the center of the platform was an iron statue of a Goron similar to Darbus. Its eyes were closed and its hands were held out as if waiting for an offering. But what caught Eliwood's eyes were the massive carvings on the iron wall opposite the cavern entrance. The iron had been shaped into a Goron with its lower body submerged into the magma. Its two arms were floating on the lava's surface. Calmly, Eliwood approached the statue but as he reached it, it suddenly dropped through a hole in the platform. The hole sealed itself as a low rumbling nose filled the cavern. The platform Eliwood stood on began to sway and buck as the magma it floated on became agitated. The human looked up to see the iron carvings arms rose out of the lava. Fireballs filled the eyes of the carving as it broke free of the wall.

_That's no carving! It's a giant sentinel!_ Eliwood realized as the guardian growled and looked down angrily at Eliwood.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

**Concerned for the wellbeing of the Gorons, Eliwood orders his troops up the mountain to confront them. When they reached their home, they found it under siege by the Black Fang's assassins. During the battle, Link and Eliwood learn that Darbus had gone to a shrine in Death Mountain to pray for guidance but had not returned. Fearing for his safety, Eliwood enters the shrine but is attacked by a guardian instead. The guardian's appearance was foreseen in Ninian's dreams and its task was to slay the Pheraen youth. Now face to face with the deadly guardian, can Eliwood defy Ninian's vision and survive?**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: WRESTLING WITH FIRE PART THREE**

As the battle raged on, things were calm in the village. With Eliwood's Elite gone, Renado had escorted the siblings to his hut. Once there, he lit a set of torches and the totem in the center of the room slid back and exposed a hole.

"What is this?" Nils asked.

"This leads down into my basement storeroom. You will be safe down there," Renado explained.

"Are you sure?" Nils asked, glancing into the darkness. The shaman nodded.

"No one knows of this room or how to enter it except myself and my daughter Luda," Renado assured him.

"Where is your daughter Master Renado?" Ninian asked.

"I asked her to deliver some documents for me to the palace. She should be home any day now," Renado replied, "But for now, I must wait and so must you." The siblings nodded and with the light of Renado's torch, they descended down the ladder and into the basement. Unlike the upstairs, the floor was hard bedrock and covered in a light dust. Shelves with various food supplies and bottles of medicine lined the walls. Off to one side, a large totem the size of Hector sat collecting dust.

"Is this where we'll hide?" Nils asked. Renado shook his head as he removed a blue staff from a hook on the wall. As he removed it, Ninian noticed ancient runes were carved into the rod's surface and a yellow sphere glowed atop it.

"No child. _This_ is where you shall hide," Renado corrected and he swung the staff at the totem. As he did, the sphere of light launched itself into the totem's core and lodged itself there. Lines of yellow flowed along the totem's surface as its eye came to life. Fearfully, Nils and Ninian backed away. Seeing their fright, Renado chuckled.

"Do not despair. So long as I hold this staff, this totem cannot harm you," Renado assured them. He then backed away slightly and the totem followed, exposing a hidden passageway. Gesturing for them to enter, Ninian and Nils passed through the doorway and were delighted by the sight that lay before them. They stood in a large cave where water flowed from an opening in the ceiling and formed a pond in the center. Flowers and grasses grew aplenty as they thrived on the spring water, filling the cave with a flurry of scents that delighted their noses. Some beds sat off to one side, surrounded by curtains and rods that created smaller rooms for privacy.

"Master Renado, what is this place?" Ninian asked, her curiosity peaking.

"I use this room for many things. I grow the herbs and plants I need for my medicine here, and I can use this reflecting pool to see the world around me," Renado replied as he stepped inside, "It also serves as my living quarters."

"I see," Ninian frowned, looking at her new hiding place. She felt Renado's comforting hand on her shoulder. A sense of calm covered Ninian as the shaman addressed her.

"I can sense you are afraid but you need not be. Lord Eliwood will return," Renado assured her, "Have faith." Reluctantly the girl nodded. She hadn't told Renado of her vision.

"Alright. If you'll excuse me, I must return to my practice. If you need my aid, just pull that rope over there and I'll come straight away," Renado explained, pointing to a yellow-red braided rope near the doorway.

"OK. Thank you," Ninian said. The shaman bowed before taking his leave. A low rumbling was the only sign that the secret door was closed. With the entrance sealed, Nils immediately lay down on one of the beds and Ninian moved towards the reflecting pool. Gazing at it intensely, she worried. In its reflection, she saw not herself but Eliwood.

"I wonder if Eliwood and the others are well," Ninian whispered. As silent as she mumbled, her words were heard by Nils. The mere mention of Eliwood's name caused Nils's blood to chill. Ever since joining Eliwood's group, Nils had been more wary of his sister's actions. It was no secret to him how much she cared about the red-haired lord. What concerned him was how close they really were.

"I understand your concern for Lord Eliwood, but..." Nils said, "You're getting too close to him."

"Nils! I..." Ninian began but she was interrupted by the dark look on her twin's face.

"You can't hide anything from me Ninian. I see the way you look at him. You must not fall in love with him, you know? We are different from them," Nils growled.

"...I know," Ninian frowned sadly, _But I cannot... Cannot help it…_

The clang of metal echoed through the tunnel as Link and the assassin clashed. The assassin was highly skilled, striking with a surgical precision that cost Link some of his hair and would have cost him his life were it not for his own swordsmanship. The challenge was greater for Link as this time around he did not have a shield on him. Despite the disadvantage, Link was able to slip through his opponent's guard and slice at his head. The assassin swiftly moved his head but couldn't stop the blade from cutting into the skin on the left side of his head. Link smiled slightly as his enemy's hood fell away, exposing a head of messy blond hair and a pair of surprised eyes. Were it not for the cloth of black that shielded his mouth and nose from the sulfur and smoke, Link would not know that he faced Lloyd the White Wolf.

"You are highly skilled. You are not like the others," Link noted.

"As are you. I commend you for surviving this round," Lloyd praised, "It is a shame you are my target. Someone like you would be welcome in the Fang."

"My skills with a blade are for protecting others," Link scoffed, "I would not debase myself to the level of a mindless, self-righteous thug like you."

"How dare you! What gives you the right to judge me?" Lloyd demanded as he lashed out at Link's chest.

"I can see your eyes. They are the eyes of a proud fool. You don't think. You do only as you are told," Link replied coldly, deflecting the blow with ease.

"My orders are absolute," Lloyd promised, sheathing his sword and drawing another, "Disobeying an order means death in the Fang." Even in the dark, Link could see the new sword was far from the average blade. It was a katana whose blade was a brilliant topaz. It gave off a faint aura of yellow light whenever it was swung.

"Even when the orders result in the victimizing of the innocent?" Link asked, dodging a set of thrusts, "Have you seen the people here in Hyrule? They are the victims caught in a power struggle between the nobles." Lloyd winced at this but did not stop his attacks. Sensing his opponent's doubt, Link pressed.

"The people are starving, forced to pay tribute to those who throw their wealth upon themselves and their soldiers," Link continued, locking swords, "And here you are working for them."

"I do what the Fang commands. That is my duty," Lloyd countered, breaking the lock. He jumped back and pointed his blade at Link. The sword's light intensified before firing at him like a laser beam. Link nimbly avoided it only to be forced to clash with Lloyd again.

"The Fang has changed. It is no longer the honorable organization it once was. You've gone from being honorable rogues to common sellswords," Link pointed out, breaking the lock once again. The comment enraged Lloyd and he fired a set of lasers at Link. The beams exploded against the rock, engulfing Link in smoke and sulfur. Link quickly dispersed the smoke with a spin attack and faced his opponent.

"What? How dare you say that! I am not a sellsword!" Lloyd protested angrily.

"But you are! You're taking money for a job, a job that you do not know the whole story about," Link corrected, "You act without thought or reason. You've traded your honor for a puppet's strings."

"Strings?" Lloyd echoed.

"What else would a puppet be controlled by?" Link asked. That was the last straw. The light aura around Lloyd's sword intensified.

"I AM NO ONE'S PUPPET!" Lloyd screeched and he charged, his sword held overhead. That was all Link needed. Sidestepping the reckless lunge, Link thrust his blade into the warrior's exposed side. Lloyd gasped in shock as Link twisted the blade before yanking it back out and sticking it back in, this time in Lloyd's chest. The White Fang's sword slipped from his hand as Link's face hovered near his left ear.

"Yes you are, but now your strings have been cut," Link whispered. With that, he twisted his sword again and the life left Lloyd's eyes. After double checking to make sure Lloyd was dead, Link turned to leave. But before he could get anywhere, the ground beneath him began to quake.

"What is going?" Link wondered as he struggled to catch up to Eliwood.

"Guess there's no turning back now," Eliwood swallowed nervously. He looked forward and saw that the crater possessed a Goron-made platform floating in the magma. Situated at the center of the platform was an iron statue of a Goron similar to Darbus. Its eyes were closed and its hands were held out as if waiting for an offering. But what caught Eliwood's eyes were the massive carvings on the iron wall opposite the cavern entrance. The iron had been shaped into a Goron with its lower body submerged into the magma. Its two arms were floating on the lava's surface. Calmly, Eliwood approached the statue but as he reached it, it suddenly dropped through a hole in the platform. The hole sealed itself as a low rumbling nose filled the cavern. The platform Eliwood stood on began to sway and buck as the magma it floated on became agitated. The human looked up to see the iron carvings arms rose out of the lava. Fireballs filled the eyes of the carving as it broke free of the wall.

_That's no carving! It's a giant sentinel!_ Eliwood realized as the guardian growled and looked down angrily at Eliwood. It raised one of its massive hands and slammed it into the lava. The waves made the platform sway dangerously, forcing Eliwood to lay prone on it to avoid being thrown off. He looked up and saw the statue had opened its mouth. Crimson energy gathered inside of it before it fired out in a focused stream of flame heading straight for Eliwood. Seeing it coming, Eliwood whipped out Link's mirror shield from beneath his cape. He raised the shield and was pushed back slightly as he attempted to repel the fire blast. To his surprise, the shield's polished surface reflected the blast back towards the guardian's torso. The blast quickly abated and Eliwood lowered the shield to find that the flaming beam had melted the iron of the giant's body into nothing. As he noticed this, Eliwood's confidence grew.

_Just as I thought. With the mirror shield, I can turn its attacks against itself. Thanks Ninian._ Eliwood smiled as the sentinel fired again. Eliwood blocked with the shield, but this time, he angled it to the side, forcing the beam to hit the guardian's right shoulder. The sentinel groaned as his own power was turned against him. The beam carved through the armor and to Eliwood's delight, the arm melted and plummeted into the lava below. The Phearen youth fell to his hands and knees and the platform he stood on bucked with the makeshift waves. The lava quickly settled again as the sentinel raised its remaining hand to strike again. Instead of slamming it into the magma, it smashed it into the rock wall, dislodging boulders and causing splashes of flame to splatter everywhere. Eliwood gritted his teeth as stray embers scorched his clothes and limbs. He put the pain aside as the platform stabilized and the sentinel charged up another fiery beam. Eliwood brought up his shield and swiftly used the statue's own flames to melt off its other arm, causing it to fall off in the magma. The flames in the statue's eyes dimmed slightly as it looked at its wounds.

_Did that stop it?_ Eliwood wondered. His answer came when the statue raised its head and launched a barrage of small fireballs into the air. They crashed down into the magma, causing a massive series of waves that threatened to throw Eliwood off the platform. He tumbled to the platform on his back and put all of his willpower into pushing his weight against it to stay on. When the waves calmed, Eliwood got back to his feet. The giant readied its beam attack. The human raised the mirror shield one last time in defense and redirected the beam into the body of the statue. The iron giant's surface began to crack as the battle damage took its toll. With its arms gone and body scorched by its own energy, the sentinel sunk beneath the flaming waves, defeated. Eliwood's platform floated back to its resting place and the Goron statue rose out of the platform's center. Unlike before, its hands possessed a small red jewel in a golden frame shaped like a flame.

_Is this the Pendant of Virtue we're looking for?_ Eliwood wondered, seizing the gem. As he gazed at it, a ring of blue light surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Eliwood demanded as his body levitated off the ground. His answer came as the light engulfed him and he was whisked away from the crater. When he reemerged, he found himself at the base of the volcano in Kakariko. Oddly enough, a thick fog settled over the ground as Hylians in crude leather armor approached a quartet of Gorons. One of these Hylians wore bright silver armor and his helmet embroidered with the red bird crest Eliwood recognized as the symbol for Hyrule's royal family. The tallest of the Gorons approached him and Eliwood could see that he was an exact, living duplicate of the statue that possessed the gem he had just retrieved.

"How goes the war Darunia?" The silver knight greeted.

"Not well friend. Each day, I lose more warriors to the flames of the dragons. I fear that without your aid Harkinian, it will be the end of my people," The giant Goron frowned. Eliwood gasped upon hearing the human's name.

_Harkinian? Is this really Harkinian the paladin? _Eliwood wondered. The scenery then faded out and Eliwood found himself on the mountain itself. Corpses of dragons, Gorons and humans littered the slope but at the top of it all was Harkinian and Darunia. Both were covered liberally in blood and slumped over in exhaustion.

"The battle is won," Darunia gasped.

"But at what cost? We defeated the dragons here, but once this scouring is over, our peoples will be fighting each other again over this mountain's resources," Harkinian frowned. Neither warrior had anything to say about that.

"…Darunia, no matter what happens, I will always think of you as my Brother. All Gorons are Brothers to me and so long as I live and breathe, I will work to unite our peoples. I will work to end the bloodshed, to allow humans to see what I see in you," Harkinian promised, as he removed his helmet. Short blond hair rolled out of it and he turned towards the horizon, giving Eliwood the perfect view of his face. The Pheraen youth was surprised to see a familiar face beneath that helmet.

_Harkinian looks just like Link!_ Eliwood gasped. Harkinian's face was a perfect match to the Ordonian warrior Eliwood knew, save for the thick beard covering his chin. A solemn mood overtook the two warriors as Harkinian reached into his armor. From it, he extracted the flame-shaped stone Eliwood had.

"This is proof of that promise. Please take it Darunia so that both of us will always remember," Harkinian pleaded. The Goron nodded and he took the stone.

"So that's how the stone got into the Gorons' possession," Eliwood realized.

"The exchange of the promise and the stone did more than just solidify the bonds between humans and Gorons," A hollow voice echoed. Fog obscured the scene as Eliwood looked around for the source of the voice. It came from a green-robed druid, his face obscured by his hood.

"Who are you?" Eliwood demanded. The druid raised his hand, silencing Eliwood.

"You shall know in time," The druid said calmly. He swept his arm towards Eliwood and the youth became absorbed by blue light. When it faded, he found himself back at the crater. The gate behind Eliwood had opened and the Pheraen youth was surprised to see a large Goron kneeling in front of it, completely exhausted. Its head and arms were laden with cuts from battle and magma had pooled around its body in a puddle.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Eliwood asked. The Goron looked back and coughed up a mouthful of black blood.

"Ugh! I'd be better were you not here to finish my people off!" The Goron wheezed angrily.

"What? You've made a mistake. I'm not one of the Black Fang!" Eliwood protested, "Just the opposite! My people and I came here to save you!"

"I didn't ask for your help human…" The Goron growled but his words were cut off as he collapsed. Silently cursing, Eliwood ran up to the Goron and saw that he was now unconscious.

"Hey! Wake up!" Eliwood urged but the Goron didn't respond. Desperately checking for a pulse, Eliwood was relieved to find the warrior was very much alive. As he pulled his hand away, the protective shield cast by Ilia began to flicker.

_Oh no! Ilia's heat shield magic is wearing off!_ Eliwood winced. Torn between saving the Goron and saving himself, Eliwood reluctantly left the Goron where he was and tore out of the crater as fast as his exhausted body would allow. Before he even got halfway, his shield died and the heat and sulfur filled his lungs, causing him to cough and hack uncontrollably. Unable to breathe, he collapsed.

In the village, Ninian's gaze on Eliwood's image in the reflecting pool was one of shock. She had seen Eliwood survive the encounter with the guardian, an act which lifted some of the burden on her heart. When he returned and began to run for help though, it had caused her to panic. She could see Eliwood collapse in the reflecting pool and the sight of him being unconscious nearly drove her to tears.

"Please Lord Eliwood… Please get up! If you don't… I…" Ninian stammered but her words were cut off as another form emerged into the tunnel. Ninian's heart jumped as Link found Eliwood's unconscious form and quickly picked him up. Ninian's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy as Link swiftly left the cave.

Link exited the cave and immediately noticed that the battle had ended. The wounded members of Eliwood's army were being treated as the dead bodies of the assassins were piled up by the Gorons who had come to find their patriarch. Safe from danger, Link set Eliwood down as Serra came towards him with her staff.

"Is he OK?" Serra asked.

"I'm not sure," Link replied as the woman cast her staff's magic on Eliwood's unconscious form. The warm magic caused Eliwood's eyes to open and he immediately began to cough. The magic forced the sulfur and smoke in his lungs out and came out mixed with his saliva. Seeing this, Link gently rubbed his back.

"Take deep breaths," Link advised, "You're alright." Eliwood nodded as he held up the pendant he had found.

"I got the stone," Eliwood breathed, before going into another coughing fit, "And Darbus… He's back at the altar, bleeding and unconscious." That news caused Link to frown. Gor Liggs came forward, having heard the news.

"I shall send warriors down to retrieve him," Gor Liggs said, rallying his bodyguards, "You have done us a great service this day Lord Eliwood." Eliwood calmed himself down and he acknowledged the elder's words with a nod.

"It's alright. I was just trying to do what is right," Eliwood smiled softly, looking down at the pendant in his hand. The elder noticed the pendant as well and a small frown crossed his face.

"And you shall be rewarded for that… Once our patriarch is retrieved and healed," The elder said sadly. Eliwood's smile faded as he guessed at the meaning of the elder's words.

"You mean…?" Eliwood asked and the elder nodded.

"The pendant in your hand, the Goron's Ruby, is our race's hidden treasure and can only be given away by the hands of our patriarch or someone representing him," Gor Liggs explained, holding out his hand, "As long as Lord Darbus lives, it is his choice whether or not the stone becomes yours. Until that time, I must hold it for him. I am sorry." Eliwood looked down at the stone, disappointed. With great reluctance, he placed it in the elder's hands.

"Do not be glum. I am sure Darbus will hand the stone over to you," Gor Liggs said hopefully, "And your actions have saved our race from extinction. That will surely move Darbus to act in your stead." Eliwood smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see to my people," Gor Liggs excused himself and he promptly left. Despite everything that had happened, Eliwood had mixed feelings about the situation.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

**Eliwood's arrival on Death Mountain turns the tides and spares the Gorons from death. Amidst the fighting, Eliwood enters a Goron shrine at the core of Death Mountain and defeats the guardian that lies within it. There, he has a vision of the past and finds the Pendant of Virtue he seeks. Unfortunately, the Goron elders ask for the pendant back because only Darbus can willingly hand it over. Eliwood accepts this and with the promise of another meeting, the army returns to Kakariko as the sun sets to plot their next move.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: LOVE AND HARDSHIP**

"Ungrateful curs!" Hector fumed, "We outwrestled the elders, save their asses and for what? They're going to sit back and wait for Darbus to heal before they give us even a chance to get the pendant! Damn it!"

"… We can't force their decision," Eliwood reminded him. Upon returning from Death Mountain, Eliwood, Hector and Lyn retreated to the inn. Ninian soon joined them and upon seeing Eliwood's face, her relief became apparent as she delicately wrapped her arms around him.

"You're OK…" She whispered, "When I saw the visions of you collapsing…" Amused, Eliwood wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Hector grumbling was reduced and Lyn couldn't help but smile at the sight of her friends embracing.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. Thanks to your visions, I was able to escape with my life," Eliwood told her, "I'm just sorry we couldn't get the pendant."

"So long as you're OK, it doesn't matter," Ninian said, her face growing red,

"Doesn't matter? Excuse me! It's not OK!" Hector roared angrily, "In case you're too love struck to notice, we _need _that pendant to defeat Nergal. If the Gorons don't give it to us, we'll have no choice but to steal it!" Ninian pulled herself closer to Eliwood as if a child wanting a parent's comfort.

"Now hold on a minute Hector!" Eliwood protested, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. While I know we need the pendant for our cause, we don't need it immediately. Why can't we just conduct a search for the other two and come back for the Goron's pendant later?" Hector opened his mouth to protest again but was cut off by Lyn.

"Now there's an idea, but where do we go next then?" Lyn wondered.

"We don't know must about the other two pendants except that one is held by the Zoras and the other by the royal family," Eliwood frowned. Having calmed down a little, Hector spoke up.

"Perhaps some scouting would be wise?" Hector proposed. Eliwood nodded.

"Since the Black Fang is here, sending a small group of foreigners towards the castle town would be unwise," Eliwood frowned.

"Legault could get past. We killed all the Fang members we came across on the Dread Isle and he didn't announce he was leaving…" Lyn recalled.

"It's a sound idea but I think we should do more than just send one man out…" Hector argued. As the conversation about their plans got into motion, Eliwood tuned his friends out and focused on the dancer girl who refused to let him go.

"Those two... I can't tell if they're friends or not," Eliwood sighed. A bell-like laugh, gentle but full of heart, echoed off to his left. Turning to the source, the warrior saw Ninian with a hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to hide her giggles.

"Is something funny, Ninian?" Eliwood asked.

"It's just... Listen to you grumble, Lord Eliwood! You sound like you're their chaperon!" Ninian laughed. Eliwood tilted his head in confusion.

"Really? Is that what it sounds like to you?" Eliwood asked honestly, and the girl quickly nodded, "That's great..." To his surprise, the dancer's giggles increased. Her smile and her laughter caused a sense of calm to fill Eliwood. It then dawned on him that this was the first time he could remember the girl was at ease.

"...I like it when you laugh," Eliwood finally said.

"Excuse me?" Ninian asked, her smile being replaced with confusion. Immediately cursing his stupidity, Eliwood let go of Ninian.

"Oh, nothing," Eliwood lied, "I tire of standing around. Would you like to join me for a stroll?"

"Now? It's getting late and shouldn't you discuss your plans with Lord Hector and Lady Lyn?" Ninian asked. Eliwood shook his head.

"They're not even paying attention to us. Let them throw some ideas around without us," Eliwood whispered and with that he made for the door. Reluctantly, Ninian followed and the two left the inn with a single lantern in hand. Taking Ninian's hand, they walked through the village. A full moon was overhead with not a cloud in the sky, allowing for a perfect view of the stars. The night air was warm but Ninian shivered anyway as she gravitated closer to Eliwood. Sensing her tension, Eliwood's grip on her hand tightened comfortably.

"Don't be scared. I won't let anything happen to you," Eliwood assured her.

_If only I could believe that._ Ninian silently thought, _I nearly lost you today and it was all for nothing. _Unbeknownst to her, her dark mood was noticed by Eliwood. Unsure of how to ask her what was wrong, he was suddenly inspired as they moved through the graveyard to the clearing where Ninian had danced the other night. Unlike the night before, the water glowed even more brilliantly giving an ethereal feeling to the visitors. After dousing the lantern's flame, Eliwood looked at Ninian.

"Say Ninian, would you like to dance with me?" Eliwood asked. Ninian blinked in surprise.

"D…Dance?" Ninian stammered, blushing. Eliwood nodded.

"Yes. Every time you've danced so far, you danced to protect us. This time, I wish to dance with you," Eliwood explained, "Unless of course you don't want to?" A small smile crossed Ninian's face at the proposal.

"No, no! I would love to dance with you," Ninian protested, "But we have no music…"

"Who needs music?" Eliwood asked, holding out his hand to her, "If I have you, I need nothing else." Sensing the longing in him, Ninian nodded in agreement and she took his hand. He gently pulled her in close and they began to waltz. As they danced, they needed no music. Nature provided it. Frogs croaked, crickets chirped and the flowing water created a melody that provided them with all the music they needed.

"What's wrong, Ninian? Why the long face?" Eliwood asked as Ninian twirled away from him.

"Please, do not worry on my account. I... I am not worthy… I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you," Ninian admitted.

"Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian... You have been keeping some secret from us?" Eliwood asked, pulling the girl back towards him. The girl nodded.

"But...you can't tell me what it is. Am I right?" Eliwood asked again and again the girl nodded. To the girl's amazement, Eliwood smiled.

"Very well, I understand," Eliwood smirked, "If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just... if you ever feel able, tell me then."

"But... I have been false... I have lied to you and the others," Ninian protested, pulling away again. This time, Eliwood would not let her go. He subconsciously pulled her back in.

"Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come," Eliwood promised.

"Lord Eliwood..." Ninian whispered, surprised at his reaction.

"I don't care what your secret is. I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry anymore. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian," Eliwood admitted. The girl's heart began to beat faster as she let herself be pulled into Eliwood's arms. Ninian rested her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

"Lord Eliwood... I... I don't know what… Lord Eliwood... Lord Eliwood..." Ninian whispered but her words were lost as she looked up at him. Caught in the moment, nothing more could be said. Under the pale moonlight, their lips met. For the first time since joining Eliwood, Ninian felt completely at peace. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a figure watched from the darkness. Piercing red eyes full of concern and worry saw the whole thing and their owner were filled with anguish as he returned to the village.

The next day dawned bright and clear as Nils awoke from bed and found his sister was not in the bed next to him. Curious, he went downstairs and found Ninian and Eliwood at a table sharing breakfast with their friends. Pent and Hector sat with them, the latter ignoring his food in favor of a map. As the flute player reached the ground floor, Eliwood gave notice and waved. To the boy's surprise, his sister barely acknowledged him. Seeing her brother, her face flushed red and she immediately looked away from him. Unfortunately for Eliwood, he never saw the girl do this.

"Good morning Nils! Did you sleep well?" Eliwood greeted.

"Some," Nils lied and he quickly made for the door.

"Nils? Don't you want some breakfast?" Eliwood asked, immediately growing concerned. His answer was the door slamming shut. His rude behavior caught everyone's attention.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Hector said gruffly.

"No, it's something else," Ninian whispered, _Could it be because of me?_

"…So that's the plan we'll be going with?" Eliwood asked, looking at Hector. The axe-wielding lord had been negotiating with him for hours, trying to decide on the next course of action with little success. Their ideas were very different. Eliwood was content to stay put and wait until he heard from the Goron elders. Hector thought it would be best to move on while they waited. Eliwood knew that Hector's plan was sound (for once), but he grew concerned about having a potential enemy at their backs if the Gorons decided to give in and side with the queen. They had debated the issue for awhile.

"So we're in agreement. We'll send a small expeditionary force north and west. One will see how the battle at the lake fares, while the other checks the northern fields and the mountain pass," Hector agreed, "The western force will be led by Lyn and the northern force will be mine to command."

"And I shall remain behind with the rest of our forces to protect Ninian and Nils while we wait on the Gorons to come to a decision," Eliwood added. His words caused Hector to smirk. Outside, Nils took a walk around the village. His body was on autopilot as he trudged along and saw all the warriors he had come to know. Marcus and Isadora were busy caring for their horses and were talking with Kent and Sain who were repairing some pieces of their armor. Florina sat with her pegasus, sharpening her lance as she hummed happily. Wil and Rebecca had gotten some of the village children together and were teaching them how to make bows and arrows and Lyn was teaching an eager boy about the basics of swordplay. Nils walked towards the village spring and was rewarded with a strange sight. Link and Ilia stood in the water barefoot each with a wooden sword in hand. Link was clad in leather breeches and Ilia's cloak was missing as the married couple continually struck at each other.

"You're getting good Ilia," Link praised as he backed away from a powerful thrust, "But it looks like you're still not skilled enough to keep up with me." This however caused the girl to smile. She pushed her free hand towards her husband and the water near him shot him a small wave that soaked and blinded him. Seizing the moment, Ilia stabbed three times and knocked Link off balance and into the water.

"I wouldn't say that," Ilia cheerfully smiled, resting her blade on her shoulder. In her arrogance though, she stood too close to Link as he kicked her in the shin. Though the blow was not intended to injure her, it was strong enough that she lost her own balance and landed on top of him. Link caught her and taking advantage of her own surprise, placed his lips on hers.

"You were saying?" Link asked teasingly, "You should be more careful. Ready to try again?" Ilia resentfully nodded as the two of them got up and brushed each other off.

"Can we talk?" Nils asked, looking nervously over at Ilia, "Alone?"

"I can take a hint. I'll see if Master Pent wants to practice," Ilia smiled and with a quick kiss goodbye, left the two boys alone.

"So what do you want to talk about with me?" Link asked.

"It's my sister," Nils sighed, plopping himself down on the bank, "Ever since we've reunited with you all, she's been… fussing over Eliwood." Link nodded as he sat down next to the flute player.

"So I've noticed. Do you know why?" Link asked.

"I think it's because Ninian's falling in love with him," Nils replied.

"And what's wrong with that?" Link pressed. Nils glanced back and saw no one was paying attention to them.

"You know what we are Master Link. A union between Ninian and Eliwood… It would never work," Nils said, his voice barely a whisper. Link let out a small chuckle.

"Aren't we getting a little bit ahead of ourselves?" Link chuckled, "It's a little soon for something like that. No, I think what's going on between Eliwood and Ninian is a mix of love at first sight and hero worship."

"Love at first sight? Hero worship?" Nils asked.

"Think about it. Ninian was saved by Eliwood and she feels obligated to stick with and support him," Link explained, "And Eliwood, who as far as I know has never pursued a relationship with a woman before, is getting used to the feeling of a woman who desires to be with him…" Nils frowned at Link's explanation. Link sighed.

"What I'm trying to get at is that both desire to know one another better," Link said, "To see if they want to be together."

"That doesn't make sense, not after what happened last night," Nils sighed. As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Last night? What happened last night?" Link asked, suspicious of the boy's behavior.

"Nothing," Nils said quickly.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," Link frowned, eyeing the boy dangerously, "You spied on them didn't you?" Reluctantly, Nils nodded and he briefly explained about all that had happened between Eliwood and Ninian that he had witnessed. When the explanation was finished, Link shook his head in disgust.

"I know it was wrong but I've been concerned that Ninian's been getting too close to Eliwood," Nils said.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Link asked. Nils didn't reply. He just looked away, his face twisted in confusion and disgust.

"This will never work out. She needs to break things off with him," Nils resolved, "Even if I have to get involved."

"Don't do that," Link groaned, shaking his head, "It's not your place to get between her and her happiness…" Looking towards the sun, Link could see it was peeking over the rocks. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'd like to talk more about this, but I must get ready to meet the others," Link said, "We're going to be exploring the northern regions today. If you tire of being in the village and around Eliwood, you can come with us." The mention of Eliwood's name caused Nils to frown further.

"I may do just that," Nils agreed and he too got up to leave to prepare for the journey ahead.

Hector couldn't help but grumble at the members chosen for his expedition party. Along with Oswin and Isadora, he was accompanied by Link, Ilia, Rusl, Pent, Louise, Serra and surprisingly, Nils. The group of ten was split up on six horses that had been borrowed from the village. The horses of Rusl and Hector were loaded down with supplies and whatever spare weapons they could carry. As they finished the loading, Hector couldn't hold his frustration in any longer and he rounded on Nils.

"Why are you coming along? Shouldn't you stay with your sister?" Hector asked. The flute player said nothing as he mounted up with Serra.

"I insisted he come along," Link replied, pulling up alongside Hector on Epona, "Since the Black Fang is after the both of them, I thought it would be best to split them up."

"Oh really? Wouldn't it make more sense to leave them together? After all, if the Fang gets either one of them, it's all over," Oswin pointed out, "By separating them, we give the Fang more chances to steal one or the other away." Link opened his mouth, ready to protest. His attempt was cut off by the rider saddled in front of him.

"That's a valid point. However, if we keep one sibling on the move, they might assume both are with us and draw attention away from Ninian, Eliwood and the others," Ilia reasoned quickly.

"And the village as well," Pent added, "If we are to build a resistance movement, we need a place to build it. If the enemy is drawn to it before our preparations are complete, we are all as good as dead." Hector snorted in disgust, but resentfully saw the logic in his comrades.

"Alright, I get the message. He can stay," Hector agreed, looking at the boy, "_But_ you are to stay out of our way and if all hell breaks loose, I want you to run as far as you can from us. Is that clear?" Nils nodded.

"With that being said, let's move out," Oswin insisted. Hector nodded and soon the party passed through the north gate out into the farmlands of Eldin field. For Link, the field was a reminder of past battles. Crossing the natural rock bridge, he immediately noticed that the field was not as he remembered. The field had been bare before, covered only in grass. Now, most of the field was converted into farmland and crude dusty trails. The gray stone that had covered patches of ground had been unearthed and used to build crude shanties that the farmers used as homes. As the group rode by, they saw that crops were flourishing but their owners were not. Link and the others did their best to hide their disgust at the poor condition of the farmers. Those who were out and around were clad in dirty brown tunics and pants, and their uncovered skin was stained with grime. Children as young as five struggled to carry water from the newly dug streams that were fed with water from the ponds on the eastern side of the field. Most of the people were very thin, their bones showing under their skin.

"These people… Amidst all this food and water, how can they look as if they belong in the ground?" Hector wondered aloud. Link pulled up next to him and pointed to a small farm up ahead.

"There's why," Link said. Unlike the others, a crude stone fence with wooden spikes that pointed upward had been constructed around the farm. Looking over the fence, the riders could see stallions running free in a pasture all their own. At the gate to the farm were a group of Hylian soldiers with a horse-drawn wagon. Curious, Link pulled out the Hawkeye and gazed at the gate in time to see the soldiers forcing a young woman out of the shanty. With the aid of his tool, he could see that the woman was about Ilia's age with fiery red hair that reached to her waist. Unlike the other farmers, she was dressed well in a white dress with a purple skirt and brown work boots. Her skin was tanned from working out in the sun.

"What are they doing Link?" Rusl asked. Link zoomed in further and could see that the woman was being held back as a short man was forced out of the shanty at spear point. Like the woman, he was dressed better than his neighbors in a red shirt and blue overalls. He was bald with a heavy brown beard and mustache. His arms were thick with muscle and his feet were covered in riding boots. As strong as he looked, he was no threat to the armed soldiers as they forced him into the waiting wagon.

"It looks like someone's angered the soldiers," Link guessed, "They're taking a man prisoner by the looks of it. Should we investigate?"

"Isn't that what we were sent out to do?" Hector asked. That was all the answer the group needed as their leader guided his horse towards the ranch. Upon reaching the gates, they saw that the shanty's windows and door were shut tight.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" Hector asked, pounding on the door.

"Go away! We've got nothing more for the likes of you!" The woman inside called.

"Listen! We're not with the guards!" Hector shouted, pounding on the door again, "We just want to talk to you!" A brief moment of silence followed. Then the door swung open. It didn't stay open long when the woman's arm shot out and Hector's head was met by the head of a hammer. The door slammed shut as the Lycian lord howled in pain and rubbed his aching head.

"Gods that hurt!" Hector roared, falling to his knees, "Serra! Come quick!" The healer immediately dismounted and got to work healing his injury.

"That was uncalled for," Link said blandly as he approached the door, "Stay here. I'll get to the bottom of this." With one swift kick, it fell off its hinges and he walked inside. It was a single room home with a pair of beds and a fireplace in one corner. A table sat in the middle of the room with two wooden stools for chairs. A chest of drawers sat opposite the beds and a set of crates sat in the corner furthest from the fireplace. The woman was crouched behind the beds, her hammer in hand.

"No! Stay away!" The woman screamed, raising her hammer threateningly. Link raised his hands in surrender.

"Take it easy! I'm not here to hurt you! I just want some information," Link said calmly, pulling the hood of his cape down. Even in the darkened room, the woman could clearly make out his face in the firelight. Upon seeing it, she gasped in shock.

"It's you! Get away from me! I have nothing of value to offer!" The woman screeched. With that, she charged but Link was faster and he seized her wrist. With a quick twist, it fell from her hand and the warrior promptly shoved her back onto the bed.

"Calm down!" Link ordered, "All I want is information regarding what's happened around here."

"Information? About what's happened around here? The only thing happening around here is that all of us farmers are getting our souls taxed to death!" The woman hissed angrily.

"I already know about that," Link said, exasperated, "What about me? Why are you scared of me?"

"Everyone's afraid of you because of what you did! You're a wanted man, condemned to death for burning the Ordon Woods!" The woman explained.

"I didn't burn anything down," Link protested.

"Then explain the fire damage down south! You must have seen it all coming back here!" The woman growled, "And that's just the beginning of your crimes! You divided the area leaders, you caused these taxes to hang over our heads, and now you've forced my father into slave labor!" Link couldn't refute the first two points, but the last surprised him.

"Your father? Is that who was dragged away by the soldiers?" Link asked. The woman coldly nodded.

"Rumors were flying around that you had returned with an army to free Hyrule. When they reached my father, he grew excited and wanted to offer our services to you. One of the patrolling soldiers overheard this and had my father arrested," The woman cursed, bitterness dripping off her voice, "And it's all your fault!" Having heard all this, Link's stern face softened a little.

"…I am sorry that happened to you," Link apologized, "Where can I find your father now?"

"How should I know? And why do you care? You're responsible for getting him locked up!" The woman pouted, her anger falling away to tears.

"You're right… And that's why I'm going to rescue him," Link said. The woman's anger turned to disbelief.

"Right… That and twenty rupees will get me a loaf of bread!" The woman scoffed, her eyes flashing. Link caught this.

"So you do know where your father is held…" Link read, staring into the woman's eyes, "Tell me where he is and we _will_ rescue him. I promise." The two eyed one another dangerously before the woman looked away.

"Well?" Link pressed.

"…There's a fort just south of the Bridge of Eldin near the ponds that feed our streams. He's probably there," The woman groused, "Not that you'll get close enough to do anything about it. It's well defended and filled with dozens of farmers who can't keep up with their taxes like us."

"…I see. Thank you. We shall take care of this matter and return with him swiftly," Link assured her and he promptly left. Once outside, he saw the other riders waiting for him anxiously. Hector, whose head was just finished being bandaged, looked at Link.

"Well? Did you find anything out from her?" Hector asked.

"Plenty," Link assured him, a small smile forming at the sight of Hector in pain, "There is a prison camp for people who can't pay taxes to the east near the Bridge of Eldin."

"Is that so? Well I guess we'll have to tear it down," Hector huffed as he mounted up on his horse again.

"It won't be easy. Apparently the camp is well armed with many soldiers," Link added, "This group alone may not be enough to take it on."

"Well, there's no harm in looking is there? To see what we are up against and come up with a plan if we can?" Pent proposed.

"An excellent idea. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner I can sharpen my axe on your countrymen," Hector grinned, excited at the idea of getting his and Eliwood's journey back on track.

Meanwhile, the other expeditionary force had just finished crossing South Hyrule Field and was entering the Lanayru Province. The group led by Lyn was composed of Kent, Sain, Wil, Florina, Erk, and Shad. Since most of the horses were being used by Hector's group, Lyn's small battalion was forced to walk with only Kent, Sain and Florina being mounted up on their personal rides. Florina proved to be useful as she soared into the air on her Pegasus, pointing out potential landmarks and dangers whenever she could. With her airborne aid, the group avoided two border patrols and reached the entrance to their destination just as the late afternoon sun was beginning to set. As they rounded a corner, they were able to get their first view of Lake Hylia. Gazing downward over the cliff fence, they saw a sparkling lake hundreds of feet below them. Its surface glinted like diamonds under the light and made the water look as if it had been set on fire.

"It's so beautiful," Lyn breathed.

"It's too bad it became a battlefield," Kent remarked, peering through the guardrail, "But I see no signs of a battle being waged here now."

"Does this mean the fighting here is over?" Sain wondered. Kent glanced over at his companion.

"I don't know. I can't see much from here," Kent replied. Lyn drew her sword and using the fading light, she sent a signal to Florina who was hovering in the air.

WHAT DO YOU SEE? Lyn signaled. A few terse moments passed as Florina circled the skies above the lake. A spyglass rested in one hand while the other gripped the reins of her ride. Soaring over the bridge, she could see a watchtower that overlooked the lake on a high cliff. Connected to it was a large castle that extended along the wall for several hundreds of feet. Human soldiers patrolled its walls while a few floated around in boats. A closer look revealed that wounded Zora warriors in broken fishbone armor were being dragged behind these boats in chains. Florina sent a signal back, using a small hunting knife she kept with her.

FORTRESS TO THE WEST… ZORAS IN CHAINS… Florina signaled back.

"Zoras in chains? Does this mean they've lost the battle?" Lyn wondered aloud.

"Milady?" Kent asked, confused by her words. Ignoring her retainer, Lyn signaled for Florina to return.

"I'm not sure but it certainly looks that way," Lyn frowned, "We'll have to go down there and see for ourselves." With their Pegasus knight returned to them, they continued forward only to be stopped by another sight. Across a short wooden bridge were the massive remains of a dead tree. Its trunk rested about fifty feet in the air and formed a natural archway. Nestled within its roots was a wooden barricade and gate protected by Hylian soldiers. Upon seeing it, the group immediately backed away and out of sight.

"I didn't know there was a checkpoint here," Lyn frowned. Kent pulled out a map he had received from Link and after looking at it, he frowned.

"This hasn't been called out on the map. Chances are it wasn't here when Link last came through," Kent frowned, making a minor notation for later.

"Do we try to force our way through?" Sain asked.

"No, we didn't come here to make trouble. We're here only to scout…" Lyn trailed off. Her calm demeanor turned to horror as the sound of swords being drawn filled her ears. Glancing back she saw a dozen warriors half garbed in black robes and the other were Hylian knights. Half of the warriors had bows and arrows trained on the legion, and the other half had spears leveled at the intruders. With the group was Valdez himself, mounted on horseback.

"Is that a fact?" Valdez asked, "And just what did you hope to find?" Lyn bit her lip, knowing that she could not lie. The captain drew his blade and leveled it at Lyn.

"Lay down your arms," Valdez ordered. Lyn eyed the traitorous knight with cold determination but inside, she was nervous.

_This group is small. We could take them but the battle would draw the attention of the fort nearby._ Lyn rationalized. Before she could settle on a course of action, thunder rumbled in the sky. Knowing that the sky was clear, Lyn instinctively looked up and was immediately punished when a bolt of lightning struck her in the forehead. Her anguished cry filled the air as she crumpled. Panicked at the sight of their leader being struck down, Kent jumped off his horse in time to catch her.

"Milady!" Kent gasped, barely catching her in time, "Can you hear me?" A quick inspection revealed that the lightning had left several burn marks on Lyn's body. Fortunately, she was breathing but unconscious.

"She has come to no serious harm," Another voice echoed through the cliff walls. Turning to the source, Kent could make out a blue-haired woman in purple sorcerer robes that left her shoulders bare. Golden hoop earrings dangled from her rounded ears which were partially concealed by her long bangs. Black leather gloves covered her hands which clenched an ornate spell book. A set of black riding boots and leather breeches completed the woman's outfit.

"How long she remains that way is up to you," The woman threatened coldly. Kent's eyes flashed back and forth between the sorceress and his lady liege. Torn between revenge and his lady's safety, Kent inwardly winced as he unhooked his sword belt and tossed it at the feet of his enemies.

"Kent! Are you mad?" Sain hissed.

"We have no choice," Kent choked, "Regardless of whatever mission we've been given, we can't risk Lady Lyndis' life." That settled the matter. The legion members tossed their weapons down and were promptly restrained.

"A wise decision," Valdez praised, looking over the crimson knight, "Your loyalty is something to commend… If only if belonged to me. It _can_ belong to me… If you so wish it…"

"What are you getting at?" Kent asked, as his hands were bound.

"I could use someone like you. Intelligent, loyal, strong… You can serve me and be free. Or you can spend the rest of your days in my mines, whittling away at your existence until there is nothing left," Valdez elaborated, his face now inches from Kent's, "Think about it." Their eyes briefly met when a Fang member smashed the hilt of his weapon into Kent's skull. The sudden blow knocked the knight out cold, forcing him to surrender to darkness.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Unwilling to wait for the Gorons to move, Hector and Lyn set out with two cadres north and west. Hector's group enters the northern farmlands where the locals are being taxed to starvation. Driven to help these people, Link takes the lead and guides the group to the slave camp near the Bridge of Eldin. To the west, Lyn's group reaches the Bridge of Hylia but is ambushed by the Black Fang under the control of Captain Valdez. Their fate is not yet known as the group is taken to Valdez's lakeside fortress. **

** CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: TURBULENT WATERS PART ONE**

Their task complete, the Fang rounded up their prisoners and mounts. Their blue-haired leader snapped her tome shut as she followed the captain's men to their stronghold on the lake. The captive horses were immediately stabled and the captain and sorceress retreated to an office of the mansion. As she stepped into his office, the Black Fang leader couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. The office was lavishly decorated with animal skin rugs and hunting trophies. Multiple paintings hung from the wall, all depicting Valdez in heroic poses. The captain took a seat in a chair behind his desk but the woman remained standing.

"Now, what is it that you wanted to talk about Ursula?" Valdez asked.

"It's about the prisoners we just brought in. Are you sure it is wise to keep those knights we captured here?" Ursula asked.

"Is that a problem?" Valdez asked back.

"Well no. It's just that since that the only real soldiers here are the twelve soldiers under my command, it poses a bit of a security risk," Ursula pointed out. Valdez shifted in his desk chair slightly as he eyed his subordinate.

"Are you suggesting that our captives are more powerful than you and your men? Or me?" Valdez inquired, his calm demeanor changing to one of anger.

"Well no. It's just that…" Ursula said but she was stopped by Valdez's cold glare.

"Then don't question me," Valdez growled, "I thought you Fang warriors never questioned your leader's orders." The captain's cold words caused Ursula to become angry herself. Her hand shot out and a small tornado lifted Valdez from his chair. Panicked, he looked at the magic user with great fear.

"Hear me Valdez! I may have been ordered to assist you, but make no mistake. You are _not_ my leader. I answer only to the leader of the Fang!" Ursula hissed. She dropped her hand and the captain landed back in his chair.

"I understand. Now see to the patrols. I have business to attend to," Valdez said dismissively. The two leaders left, with Ursula going out of the building and Valdez to a different room of the manor. With a brass key he kept on his person, he opened the door to a most delightful sight. The room was a bedroom with rich red carpet and a four post bed decorated with handmade quilts and blankets. The sight however that made it most delightful to him was Lyn who was shackled to the bed.

"Are you comfortable my dear?" Valdez asked. The nomad gave him the coldest glare she could manage.

"Oh I'm fine. Pardon me for not getting up," Lyn huffed. The general cackled at the girl's discomfort.

"You've got quite the spirit don't you? I should expect nothing less from a Sacaen mongrel," Valdez smiled, caressing her face, "But a beautiful mongrel you are my dear. Perfect for one as beautiful as myself…" The captain's face inched closer to Lyn's but she turned away. Sensing where this was going, Lyn faced him again.

"I will never reduce myself to being your bedside whore," Lyn spat angrily, "I'd rather die!"

"Oh really?" Valdez asked, his voice changing from amusement to anger, "Because I can arrange that." A feeling of despair and fear chilled Lyn's heart as the captain eyed her angrily.

"It's not like I _need_ you after all. I can always use your purple-haired friend…" The captain trailed off. Lyn's fear quickly changed back to anger as she rounded on the general and renewed her struggle to escape.

"You leave Florina alone! If you harm her, then so help me…" Lyn threatened.

"You'll do what? You're in no position to threaten me," The captain interrupted, lowering his head until his face was a mere inch from Lyn's, "The choice is yours… Pleasure me or allow your friend to…" He puckered his lips, expecting to get a kiss. Instead, Lyn's teeth dug into his nose. The captain immediately pulled away, howling in pain. Enraged, he raised his right hand. It was covered in an unusual gauntlet made of azure-colored metal. Sparks shot across its surface as it touched Lyn's chest and shocked her. The girl cried out in pain as the energy coursed through her body. The torture lasted for a minute before the captain ceased, leaving Lyn writhing in agony.

"You'd rather die huh? Fine! That can be arranged!" The captain seethed.

Downstairs, Lyn's men were immediately stripped of their armor and thrown in a prison cell. As soon as the cell door slammed shut, Kent ran back to it and tested its strength. Unfortunately, the door was new and sturdy much to the knight's dismay.

"So does anyone have any brilliant ideas on what we do now?" Wil asked, leaning against the closest wall.

"For now, we will have to conserve our strength," Kent said, taking a seat on the floor.

"I wonder where our lady liege and our aerial angel can be found?" Sain wondered, his eyes on the door.

"I hope they are alright," Wil prayed. The cell door then opened and two guards unceremoniously tossed two more individuals into the room.

"Stupid fools! You try and escape one more time, and we'll sink you in the lake like everyone else!" The guard hissed before slamming the door. Concerned, Wil and Kent walked over and helped the men up. In the poorly lit room, they could see one was an old man with a long white beard and was garbed in green and pink priest robes that were stained heavily with dirt and dust. The second was a younger man whose green hair was wild and untamed. Streaks of silver accented it and his brown shirt and pants were darkened with coal dust and dirt.

"Are you alright?" Wil asked, helping the priest to sit up.

"Ah, I'm just so tired," The priest said, his voice barely audible, "So thirsty…" Feeling sorry for the old man, Kent withdrew his water flask and handed it to him.

"Here. Drink this," Kent offered. The old man took it gratefully and swiftly drank its contents.

"Aw bless you lads," The priest said gratefully, "To think there was kindness to be found in this gods forsaken place…"

"Think nothing of it," Kent said. The green haired man stood up and offered Kent his hand.

"Seeing as how we're going to be cell mates, we might as well introduce ourselves. I am Heath. I used to be a wyvern knight for Captain Valdez until I refused to kill a family for failing to provide tribute to him," The green-haired knight introduced as he shook Kent's hand.

"And I am Father Charlo, a humble servant of the church," The priest said weakly, bowing his head slightly, "Or rather I used to be until one of my sermons angered the general."

_So not even the church was spared? Just what kind of enemy do we really face?_ Kent wondered, "It's a pleasure Father. I am Kent, and these are my comrades Wil and Sain. We are knights of Caelin."

"So you come from Lycia… You have come far for ones who were bound to be captured," Charlo remarked.

"It was not our intention to be made captives of Captain Valdez," Sain frowned angrily.

"Oh? And what was your intention Sir Sain?" Heath asked. The three Caelin warriors frowned, unsure of how much they should reveal.

"…We were on a journey with our lady liege, Princess Lyn when the soldiers found us. They told us we were trespassing. We tried to get away but this magician struck her with magic," Kent explained, "We have no idea whether or not she is alright."

"Or our other female knight for that matter," Sain added.

"Oh, they're fine. I'm sure of it," Heath said dismissively, "Especially if they haven't been harmed."

"What makes you so sure?" Wil asked.

"The girls that he finds to be pretty he beds with. The rest are either put into slavery or dumped in the lake," Father Charlo explained, anger filling his weak frame, "It's despicable! He sees us as tools to be used and then thrown away when our purpose is served." The conversation however was interrupted when the sound of keys jingling in a lock got the prisoners' attention. The door slammed open and three armed guards poked their heads in.

"Out all of you! It's time to put you all to work," The lead guard ordered, gesturing with his sword. With the three guards as escorts, Kent, Sain, Wil, Charlo, and Heath were guided out of the manor grounds where they had been imprisoned. A quick glance back revealed it to be a three story building built around a watchtower overlooking the lake. Nestled in a corner of the lake on a ledge that overlooked the water, it was surrounded with a metal bar fence with spears at the top of each to prevent people from climbing it. They were forced up a path that led to a cave that was fenced off like the manor. Upon getting closer, they could see tracks and mine carts loaded with various minerals being drawn out of the cave by enslaved humans and Zoras. As they approached the gate, Kent saw a Zora child no more than three feet tall fall to his hands and knees. Its blue skin was nearly white from dehydration, but that didn't stop a nearby guard from whipping him in the back. The sight sickened the newcomers.

_They didn't even spare the children._ Kent frowned. His gaze was broken however when his escort poked him with his lance, forcing him into the mine. The walls were lit by lanterns and the sounds of metal digging into stone echoed off the walls. As they descended, the passed through multiple chambers where slaves were digging under watchful guard. Many were older men, some in their forties to fifties. From the way some of them carried themselves, Kent guessed at least half of the prisoners were soldiers. As for the guards, Kent could see that many looked composed but the occasional twitch of the hand and nervous glances at the prisoners made him guess that many of the guards were new recruits. A quick glance at Sain confirmed that he too had noticed the behavior of the guards and prisoners. His hopes rose even further as he came across the room that he would be digging in. A makeshift gate had been set up to block one of the antechamber tunnels and there appeared to be no lock on it. Even better were the pick axes and shovels that lay on the floor.

_What kind of enemy are we up against? Was Lady Shima underestimating our captor?_ Kent wondered.

"Get to work!" The guard ordered, prodding Kent out of his musings again. Reluctantly, Kent and the other picked up the tools and began digging. As he got started, Kent stopped and looked back at his escorts.

"Tell me something gentlemen. What lies beyond that gate?" Kent asked.

"Oh that? It leads to the cliff above," One of the guards replied. He was immediately knocked down by his two comrades.

"Stupid idiot! Don't tell them that! You want them to get any ideas?" Another guard chastised. As if given an unseen signal, Kent and Sain hefted their pick axes and with two powerful swings, buried the blades into their captors' throats. The third rolled away but Heath cut him off and knocked him unconscious with his shovel.

"Grab their weapons," Kent ordered as he removed a torch from the wall and handed it to Charlo. Sain walked up to Kent with a pair of swords as Heath hefted the lone lance. Equipping the weapons, Kent and Sain grabbed the bodies and dragged them through the gate. Upon stepping past it, they quickly realized why it was blocked off. The trail was narrow and one misstep would lead to falling into a dark abyss below.

"Are we sure about this? Are we really going to depend on the words of an enemy soldier?" Sain asked.

"We have no choice. We must get out of here and warn Lord Eliwood of what's happened," Kent replied.

"But Lady Lyn…!" Sain choked, "We can't just leave her!"

"Chin up Sain. Don't worry about Lyn. She's strong. She'll be alright," Wil said, "Once we get some help, we'll be back and save her." Sain nodded reluctantly and the group continued forward, mindful of the pitfalls and turns of the tunnels. The cave didn't seem to end but as their torches began to die out, daylight streamed in from an exit. Encouraged, the escapees exited the tunnel and were shocked to find themselves not on the ridge but at the entrance to a vast desert.

"Huzzah! It looks like we made it!" Sain cheered.

"So it would appear," Kent agreed, wiping his brow in relief, "But it appears our friends were somewhat mistaken. We're not on a cliff."

"It looks like we're out in the Gerudo Desert," Heath guessed, "It's a veritable wasteland." Wil, who had climbed up on a large stone outcropping, looked back and was relieved to see a freshly made road leading back east.

"I see a road leading back inland about two or three miles that way," Wil gestured, "We can follow it and get back to Kakariko and…" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when he looked back at the others and saw motion behind them about a hundred feet north of him. A group of four Hylian soldiers was riding towards them on giant boars. Behind them was a horse drawn wagon.

"Uh oh! We've got company," Wil said, pointing towards the approaching the riders.

"And they don't look happy to see us," Heath winced, noting the mixture of angry and surprised faces of the soldiers.

"We must flee quickly!" Father Charlo insisted.

"We'll never outrun them," Kent quickly pointed out, looking towards the archer, "Wil, you take Father Charlo and run for it. Sain, Heath and I will slow them down." The archer nodded and he swiftly led the priest towards the road. Satisfied that they were safe, Kent and his two comrades readied their weapons. But as they did, something occurred to Kent.

_Wait a second! If this is a no-man's land like Heath said, why are there soldiers out here? _Kent wondered. He would soon find out as the riders bore down on him. Two of the soldiers immediately dismounted and charged with swords and shields in hand. Kent and Sain immediately intercepted them and were surprised to find that these soldiers wielded their weapons with more precision than the others. However, Kent and Sain were without bulky armor. Without the weight slowing them down, the two nimbly avoided their enemies' attacks and swiftly struck back. Aiming for the gaps in their armor, Kent and Sain quickly took the upper hand and eliminated them. Heath meanwhile leveled his stolen lance at the remaining two soldiers. Unlike their comrades, these two remained mounted. The one in front hefted a large lance and the rear guard drew out a bow. The boar grunted as it charged. Heath swiftly rolled away but his face stung slightly as an arrow grazed his cheek. He righted himself as the boar swung around for another pass. Taking note of which side the lance wielder was aiming, Heath sidestepped the next charge and put all of his weight into a thrust. The lance buried into the soldier's exposed side and the force of the blow knocked both riders off. Before they could recover, Heath drove the blunt end of his weapon into their heads. With the present threat removed, Kent turned his sights on the wagon.

"Now, let's see what you're doing out here," Kent said as he moved towards his target.

As the moon rose over the waters, a single boat departed from a dock near the manor. Contained on this boat were Lyn and a Black Fang guard. Lyn was heavily bound in ropes that held her arms firmly behind her back. Her cheeks bulged from the cloth that had been stuffed into her mouth before being tied behind her head. Her feet were anchored to a large stone by thick, strong rope.

"Such a thing of beauty… Hope there's no hard feelings girl. Orders are orders. If I don't do you in, I'll be taking a dive with you," The guard apologized. With that, he lifted the weight up and tossed it over the side. Lyn watched in horror as the rope was swiftly consumed by the water. A firm tug on her legs was Lyn's only warning as she was forcefully yanked off the ramp and dragged into the cool lake water. Her cloth gag quickly absorbed the moisture as her form descended towards the lake bottom. The pressure intensified as her lungs burned. Her vision blurred as the stone weight hit the bottom. Her fingers fumbled as they desperately tried to find the knots holding her to the stone. However, her oxygen-deprived body could do nothing. Reluctantly, she looked up towards the surface, defeated.

_This is it then. I've failed. Grandfather… Someone… Please… Help me…_ Lyn prayed. Blue light then filled her failing vision. She felt her bonds being removed and the gag ripped from her mouth. She then felt something cold press against her lips as the burning in her lungs vanished. The light faded slightly and through her hazy vision she could see three Zora warriors floating in front of her. With them was a red-skinned Zora in fishbone armor and he was pressing his lips to Lyn's. It was then she realized that he was filling her lungs with life-giving air.

"Your Highness, she has regained consciousness. We should return to the temple," One of the warriors insisted, his message hearable by the Zoras but unheard to Lyn. The red skin Zora broke off the makeshift kiss and nodded. Too weak to move, two guards grabbed Lyn's body and they swiftly descended into the lake depths. As they did, they stopped several times and restored Lyn's air supply. Eventually, they reached the deepest chasm of the lake where a cave sat. Swimming inside, Lyn could see it was no ordinary cave. The rock had been cut into carvings of fish and Zora deities. What caught Lyn's attention though was what was at the end of the cave. Her head broke out of the water, revealing a chamber filled with air. She coughed and gasped as she greedily consumed the air around her. The Zoras gently lifted her out of the water. They set her down on the floor as she attempted to catch her breath.

"Easy now. Take deep breaths," The red Zora advised, "You are safe now." Exhausted from her efforts, Lyn went limp from relief. One of the burly ones picked her up bridal style.

"My liege. She is weak. We must let her rest," He insisted.

"Take her to my chambers. My attendants will see to her," The red Zora ordered. Too exhausted to see where she was being taken, Lyn was unable to see anything. She heard surprised voices and mixed reactions from other people as the Zora carried her to a corner of her rescuer's home. When Lyn felt stronger, she found herself lying in a bed made from a giant clam shell. Her naked form was wrapped in rubber-like blankets that were warm to the touch and absorbed the water that had soaked her. Her hair had been let down and her injuries from being in Valdez's manor treated.

"So has your strength returned?" A gentle voice asked. Turning to the source, Lyn saw the red Zora from before standing in the doorway.

"A little bit," Lyn admitted.

"I apologize for the unexpected kissing, but it was the only way to get you down here safely," The Zora apologized.

"Oh no! It's alright! I take no offence! I n fact, you're a very good kisser!" Lyn insisted, blushing slightly. Lyn couldn't tell from the Zora's unique skin tone but he too was blushing. Both shared a laugh, easing the tension between them.

"Before I embarrass myself further, I had better give you my name. I am Ralis, king of the Zoras. Tell me fair maiden, what is your name?" The red Zora asked.

"I am Lyn, princess of Caelin," Lyn replied, bowing her head slightly.

"A Caelin princess eh? You have traveled far to come here," Ralis acknowledged, "Tell me what brings a princess of Lycia like yourself all the way out here?"

"It's a long story, one I'm not sure you would believe. No one else would," Lyn admitted, embarrassingly, _I don't believe it! I'm in the presence of the Zora king! Would he believe my story? Would he know of the Pendant of Virtue we seek?_

"You do not have to say anything now. For now, I'm just grateful you are well. When you have recovered some strength, I will do everything in my power to return you to your friends in Kakariko," the king promised.

"I thank you for that," Lyn said gratefully, "So if you don't mind my asking, what is this place?"

"This is the holy place of my people, the Lakebed Temple. Here we pay our respects to Nayru the goddess of wisdom," Ralis explained, "But now it is our home since the queen's soldiers took our mountain home from us."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Lyn sympathized.

"It is alright. My people are safe down here and we have managed to save many innocent people from Valdez's cruel executions," Ralis said.

"And I am grateful for that but you shouldn't have to hide here like bats. Can't you fight back? Don't you have an army to resist Valdez?" Lyn asked.

"I do but I have no knowledge of war, and even though we've saved some veteran knights from the lake depths, we have not the means to get them all to the surface undetected," Ralis lamented, "My breath restoration technique takes too much out of me as it is. I could not help them all to the surface."

"So we're all stuck down here?" Lyn asked.

"I'm afraid that is the case," Ralis clarified, making for the door, "For now, you should rest. You've been through much." Closing the door, he left Lyn with her thoughts. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and she lay back down. Closing her eyes to rest, her mind was filled with visions of her friends. Her sleep was anything but restful. Only the sounds of the water cascading into the springs in the room allowed her to rest. When next she woke, she found her clothes on a nearby stone all dried out. Sitting next to them was a pair of freshly cooked fish and some eating utensils. Suddenly famished, Lyn dressed and swiftly dug into her meal. As she finished though, excited cries echoed from beneath her door. Curious, she opened it and found the king and one of his soldiers talking excitedly.

"Are you sure of this?" Ralis asked.

"Absolutely! We've explored the temple and we found a path not documented on Sir Link's map at the bottom of the central chamber on the lowest level," The guard reported.

"Has anyone checked it out?" Ralis asked.

"An exploration team has entered it and found that the path is connected to a human mine shaft. As I speak, the soldiers are trying to find a path that leads to the surface," The guard replied, "But it is slow going. Some parts have been flooded and monsters infest the dry areas."

"Monsters you say? Do not let them halt our progress. Move cautiously and be sure to work together. Destroy them if you must but we must get back to the surface," Ralis ordered.

"Yes my king," The guard saluted, "At once." And he quickly left to give out the orders.

"King Ralis, I want to help," Lyn spoke up.

"Until my soldiers can find a way for you to pass through, you won't be much use. Besides, you have no weapons or armor suitable for combat," Ralis pointed out. Lyn looked down at herself and silently agreed. The only thing she had on her was her favorite green robe. Her sword was still in Valdez's mansion, well out of her reach.

"But don't you have anything I can use? I'm skilled with a sword, any sword," Lyn insisted, "And you can support me with your magic can you not?" Ralis frowned at Lyn's insistence. His eyes met hers and memories briefly took him away from her. Ralis's mind put him in Telma's old tavern. Ilia and Link were preparing a wagon to escort him to a doctor but the knights were hounding them.

_ "You're a fool boy! That monster on the bridge is too strong!" A knight scoffed._

_ "I faced him once. I defeated him then and I will defeat him again." Link's voice echoed. Laughter filled his head, scoffing at his friend's words._

_ "Even if you do win, you'll never make it to the village! He'll die before you get there." The knight said._

_ "Better to try than never try at all." Link had said._

_ "Even so… Why would you risk your life for his? You don't even know him!" The voice demanded._

_ "He's someone in need. Isn't that enough?" Link had asked._

_ "Fool." The knight mumbled. Link's fist shot out and landed in his face. The blow sent the knight stumbling into his colleagues. _

_ "Better a fool than a coward!" Link hissed. The knights climbed to their feet, angered by the boy's action. Some reached for their spears but Link was faster. His sword flashed as he leveled it at the lead knight's throat._

_ "You wear the armor of knights but you are all cowards. You disgust me!" Link growled, "Unless you intend to find your bravery and assist us, I suggest you leave!"_

"Ralis?" Lyn inquired, shaking the king out of his trance, "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help?"

"Now that I think more about it, there is one thing I can think of that would allow you to help us," Ralis admitted. He walked over to a small chest and rummaged inside for a second. When his finned hands came out again, he was clutching a pair of blue slippers. These rubber-like slippers however were shaped like the tails of fish. He handed them to Lyn who looked curiously at them.

"What are these? Some kind of shoes?" Lyn asked.

"They're flippers. Once you put them on your feet, you'll be able to swim much faster underwater," Ralis explained. Nodding in understanding, Lyn slipped her feet out of her boots and into her new footwear. She cringed slightly as the rubber-like flippers wrapped around her toes, but she quickly hid her disgust. She did not want to appear grossed out to her rescuer.

Elsewhere, Hector's group set up camp for the night. Camped along the northern ridge of the field, the only light allowed was the light of the stars and three lanterns shared between the group members. Some laid down to rest while others kept watch for danger… And two of those watchers broke away from the group, hoping to use the night to their advantage. As midnight arose, a light fog settled over the ground and provided Link and Pent a suitable cover to get closer to the slave camp. With the Hawkeye giving him a better view, Link scanned the fortress. The ranch girl's poor description did little justice to the real thing. The fortress sat in the middle of the field and took up about two hundred square feet of land. A single portcullis served as the sole entrance and a pair of waterwheels let water out from behind the wall.

"What is it like Master Link?" Pent asked.

"The gate is manned by a four man battalion. Torches are mounted on the outer wall only at the gate and near the waterwheels," Link reported, "There are no windows and almost no soldiers patrolling the walls."

"So we cannot gauge their exact numbers," Pent frowned. Link nodded.

"Though judging by the way these men are leaning on their pole arms, I think that they haven't been in armor long," Link said as he watched one of the men fall over half asleep, "This is strange. You would think a slave camp would be better armed than this."

"The marquesses have probably stripped all their bases down to only necessary personnel in preparation for the battles to come," Pent guessed.

"That's comforting," Link remarked, "But if that's true, then where…?" However, his sentence was cut off as the gate opened and a wagon rolled out. Escorted by guards, it rolled off towards the northern bridge. From a distance, they resembled typical Hylian soldiers but Link's Hawkeye showed him that none of them possessed the pointed ears of Hyrule's residents.

"Hold on! These soldiers are not as incompetent as they appear," Link said, looking to his comrade, "The men on the wall are just decoys. The men that just came out are Black Fang. This base is controlled by the Fang."


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Lyn is thrown to her death in the middle of Lake Hylia but is saved by the Zora king Ralis. He takes her to the Lakebed Temple but she is reluctant to stay. Fearing for the safety of her retainers, Lyn asks Ralis if she may be part of a search team to look for the means to return to the surface. He agrees and with a new pair of Zora's Flippers in hand, she follows the excavation team into the newly discovered tunnel at the temple's bottom. As she enters it, Lyn's mind wanders back to her friends. Are they even alive…?**

** CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: TURBULENT WATERS PART TWO**

Having been built at the bottom of a lake, Lyn had been impressed by the construction of the Lakebed Temple. Her amazement had turned to shock though when she was led to a lower chamber the size of Castle Caelin. The rope ladder that led to the room must've taken dozens of people to make but its purpose was served as Lyn reached the bottom along with the king and one of his guardsmen. The chamber itself was bare with a sandy floor and the occasional plant life. In one corner of the room was a hole – The entrance to the cave the explorers had found.

"Tell me King Ralis, what purpose does this room serve to your people?" Lyn asked.

"This room? I'm not entirely sure. From what I was told, it used to be filled with water," Ralis answered, "This cave entrance is likely the opening that let all the water out of this chamber."

"My liege, we are ready to begin," The guardsman announced. Unlike the other Zora warriors, the armor of Ralis's personal warrior was blood red and he carried a large lance of bone. The other hand held a lantern with glowing crystals inside. A closer look revealed that he had a moon-shaped scar around his right eye.

"Very good. Lyn, this is Captain Atlanteron, head of my personal guard," Ralis introduced, gesturing to the scarred warrior. Lyn bowed for him and he for her.

"It's a pleasure. My king says you are a warrior yes?" Atlanteron asked.

"I have some skill with a blade," Lyn admitted. The Zora warrior set down his lantern and untied a belt at his hip. Attached to it was a sword of bone about three feet long. Resembling the skeleton of a fish, it had been carefully reinforced. He offered it to Lyn.

"This is the best sword we have available. I hope you will use it well," Atlanteron said. The girl took a few experimental swings and was surprised at how light it was. She silently prayed it would hold up in battle.

"I will," Lyn promised and she swiftly tied it and its sheath around her waist.

"Now that we are prepared, lead the way Captain," Ralis ordered. The guard nodded and they slipped through the crack with Ralis and Lyn just behind. The smell of mildew filled Lyn's nostrils as her flipper-covered feet attempted to find a grip on the wet ground.

"Watch your step. The ground is very slippery," Atlanteron warned. As soon as the words left his mouth, Lyn slid again and landed on her rear. Chuckling, Ralis offered her his hand which she took. He tried to pull her to her feet only to have both of them slip again. Thinking quickly, Ralis threw his weight so that he would hit the ground and cushion Lyn's fall.

"Sorry," Lyn apologized.

"Don't be. Are you alright?" Ralis asked. Lyn nodded as the two climbed to their feet.

"Walking in these flippers is difficult," Lyn admitted, her gaze briefly going down to her blue footwear.

"Better get used to it. You will need them," Atlanteron commented. Looking past the Zora captain, Lyn immediately saw that the path descended into water.

"I shall scout ahead my king," Atlanteron proposed, "You can follow with Lady Lyn."

"Proceed," Ralis acknowledged. Atlanteron descended into the depths, vanishing from sight. Ralis and Lyn made their way to the pool's entrance. The sight of the black water made Lyn uneasy. Sensing her fear, Ralis grasped her hand gently.

"Do not worry. I shall be by your side. Signal me if you need air," Ralis assured her. Lyn nodded and the Zora king dove into the water.

"Here goes nothing," Lyn whispered. Taking a deep breath, she too descended into the water. Shivering slightly at the cold, she looked around and quickly found Ralis waiting. With him as her guide, Lyn followed him. As she began to swim, she immediately noticed the flippers' effects. The water hardly seemed to slow her movements at all. They did not provide her air though. After two minutes, she grabbed the king's wrist and she braced herself as his cool lips touched hers. As she received life-giving air, she tried to ignore the tingling sensation along her spine. The group swam for several minutes, restoring Lyn's air supply every now and then. Occasionally, the path would lead to pockets of air where the trio would rest. As they went in further, Lyn couldn't help but notice they were going steadily upward. As she entered the water for what must have been the fifth time, Lyn would see something unique – A school of unique fish was filling the water with light. Each was blue and only about a foot long with a pair of antennae. These antennae glowed, lighting up every nook and cranny of the pool. Some swam up close but as she reached out to touch one, they swiftly swam away. Curious, she looked to the Zora king for guidance.

"Don't worry. These are baby angler fish. They're harmless," Ralis assured her, "They're merely curious." Nodding in understanding, Lyn followed Ralis to another opening where she promptly poked her head out of the water and found Atlanteron waiting. His face was hard as he raised his spear into a ready position. Seeing this, Lyn and Ralis both grew nervous.

"Captain?" Ralis asked.

"Ready yourselves. We are not alone," The captain cautioned, raising his lantern. The light exposed a strange sight. Honeycomb-like patterns about three feet high each littered the walls. Frog-like creatures clambered out of the honeycombs, trailing slime in their wake. Each was about three feet high and their beady black eyes gazed angrily at the intruders. Covered in brown scales and walking on all fours, each eyed the trio angrily.

"What are these things?" Lyn wondered, "Some kind of frogs?"

"I'm not sure but they do not appear to be friendly," Atlanteron noticed. The frog creatures croaked and immediately pounced towards their prey. Lyn's blade was out in a flash. As it dug into the first enemy, she quickly noticed two things. First off, the frogs' skin was not as durable as it appeared. Second, despite the unique materials her sword was made from, it was _sharp_. She barely felt any resistance as she sliced into the frogs. Occasionally she would sneak a glance at the two Zora warriors. Atlanteron swung his lance like a bat. The spearhead was sharp enough dig into the flesh of enemies but soft enough that he could toss the carcasses of his dead enemies into one another. Ralis, on the other hand, did not fight with a weapon. Instead, fin blades emerged on his forearms. He would dance and slide past enemies' attacks and carve into them as he passed by. It didn't prove to be hard. The monsters would merely leap without thinking. However, as the numbers began to wane, an even louder croaking sound filled the cavern. Turning to the source, the trio caught a glance of massive frog as tall as they were. Its skin was a pale green and its cheeks were puffy and blue.

"That must be the leader," Ralis surmised. The big one croaked loud and long, scaring all of the other frogs into fleeing. It then turned its attention to the three intruders. Its cheeks bulged even bigger as it looked at Lyn. Its mouth opened as it spat a gob of slime towards her. The girl leaped out of the way and the slime spattered harmlessly on the wall. With a successful evasion, Lyn leapt in and struck her sword against the frog's side. The blade did nothing, bouncing harmlessly against its skin.

"Careful! The skin of this frog is harder than the others!" Lyn yelled as she retreated behind the frog and out of its line of sight. With a speed that surprised the three warriors, the frog turned itself around to face Lyn and shot out not one but several smaller slime bullets. Lyn moved as swiftly as she was able but the flippers she wore made dodging difficult. As she tried to leap, she caught her foot on the other's flipper and she tumbled. She quickly caught herself but was too slow to dodge as she was doused with the frog's slime. The slime proved to be a powerful adhesive as it cocooned around Lyn and glued her to the cave floor. Unable to break free, she cried out in pain as the slime hardened and contracted.

"Ugh! Can't… Can't breathe!" Lyn gasped. Having seen her go down, Ralis gave a brief glance at his captain and nodded. With great reluctance, he nodded back and the king began to concentrate. From out of nowhere, blue energy flowed into his fin blades. The energy intensified as the fins grew larger, sharper, and more deadly. No longer were they mere appendages. Sharpened by the king's energy, they were nearly twice their normal size but not the weight. The fin blades extended past his hands, turning them into large swords. With this power at the ready, Ralis signaled the captain. Prodding the creature with his lance, Atlanteron drew the frog's attention to himself. With it properly distracted, Ralis leapt onto its back and brought both of his blades down upon it. The frog croaked in pain as the king's energy blades dug into spine. Unable to support itself, the frog fell over dead. Seeing it this way, Ralis jumped off and turned his blades loose on Lyn. Having hardened into a shell, it was simple enough for the Zora king to break. Lyn coughed and gasped, breathing in life-giving air.

"Take deep breaths. You're alright," Ralis assured her, kneeling at her side.

"Not yet," Lyn sputtered, pointing behind him. The Zora king turned to see the remaining frog creatures coming back into the room. Angered by this, Ralis stood up and faced them. His arm blades glowed even brighter as he drew them back. With the loudest battle cry he could muster, he swung and a pair of energy blades shot out. They cleaved through every enemy, leaving none alive. Satisfied that they were safe, Ralis breathed a sigh of relief and sagged into the waiting arms of Atlanteron.

"Are you alright?" The captain asked.

"I shall be fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. We will rest here for a few moments. Then we shall press on," Ralis declared, taking a seat on the ground.

"With all due respect my king, I believe it would be best for us to retreat for now. The dangers are greater than we anticipated and you have nearly exhausted your magical powers already…" Atlanteron noted.

"Nonsense! I am still plenty strong," Ralis insisted, "We will just have to proceed with more caution is all."

"I agree with King Ralis. I get the feeling that the frogs in this cave are the primary predators and we already dealt with these. I for one believe that we can make it through without any other assistance," Lyn resolved, looking to the king. She flashed him a supportive smile and he smiled back.

"Then it is done. We shall rest here and catch our breaths. Then we shall move on," Ralis ordered. Seeing that he would get nowhere, Atlanteron bowered in acknowledgment and sat down as well. His eyes however would glance about the cave, alert for any dangers. A few quiet minutes passed with no conversation to be heard. Eventually, the Zora king could not be quiet anymore and he looked to his human companion.

"Now that we have some time to rest, would you be willing to share your story with us Lady Lyn? I'm most curious to learn why you are here in Hyrule," Ralis asked. Lyn looked away, silently cursing herself. She knew this was coming.

"My story… Is one I'm not sure you'd believe," Lyn admitted.

"Oh really? I'd believe it," Ralis said supportively, "After what I've been through over the last few years, few things surprise me anymore."

"For you King Ralis, I will hide nothing, but you must understand that what I say is the complete truth. Few would believe us and none will until it is too late," Lyn said gravely.

"Go on," Ralis prodded.

"An evil sorcerer named Nergal is threatening the peace in Elibe. He hides himself on the Dread Isle and lives by stealing the life force of others. His goal is to bring dragons back into our world. My friends and I came here from Lycia to get the power necessary to stop him," Lyn said.

"A sorcerer you say? And dragons? My…" Ralis whispered, not sure of what to make of this.

"I know it is strange but it is the truth. He surrounds himself with a veil of evil that only light can destroy. The light we require comes from the Master Sword. Have you heard of it?" Lyn asked. Upon hearing the blade's name, Ralis perked up.

"Why yes. It was the weapon with which Sir Link defeated the dark lord Ganondorf when he took control of Hyrule," Ralis noted, "I saw him carry it a few times when he visited my domain on his journey."

"Well it has lost all of its power. Fortunately, we have a way to restore its power. The problem is we require the cooperation of all of Hyrule's leaders," Lyn added, "I believe that includes you King Ralis."

"My cooperation huh? What must I do to help you with your mission?" Ralis asked curiously.

"My friends and I are looking for three special treasures called the Pendants of Virtue. We were told that they are in the possession of the leaders of Hyrule's three races," Lyn replied, "Do you possess such a treasure?"

"The Pendants of Virtue… The name is familiar but even if I were to believe you, I cannot just give you such a priceless treasure for nothing…" Ralis warned grimly. Lyn's face fell at that news. Seeing her distraught, he smiled.

"_However_… Seeing as how I do not have the stone in my possession _and_ your friends are not here to negotiate with me, I do not believe this is the time to discuss this matter. We can discuss this more once we get out of here," Ralis said. The threesome got up, and with Atlanteron in the lead, headed towards the tunnel surrounded by the frogs' dens. As they entered the cave, two things occurred to Lyn. The first was Ralis knew about the pendants. The second was that he knew where one was…

"A Black Fang fortress eh? This bodes ill for us. We cannot hope to assault it with a group this small," Hector frowned.

"We're not even sure of the number of enemies within its walls," Link added.

"There must be a way to find out," Louise stated, "There always is."

"What if we don't attack the fortress and just target the caravans? If we do that, we can whittle down the number of soldiers," Ilia proposed.

"It's a sound plan but if word gets out that soldiers are going missing, we may push the enemy in doing something we may not be prepared for," Pent argued, "No, we must neutralize the base itself."

"I agree that the base must go but it would still be easier to take out the caravans," Ilia insisted.

"Whatever we decide to do, the safety of those prisoners is our top priority. If we mess up, they become hostages. If things get really bad, they're collateral," Pent reminded them.

"Collateral?" Nils asked, not familiar with the term.

"He means that the people inside are disposable. The owners of the work camp can replace them at anytime," Louise filled in. The flute player nodded. A grim moment of silence followed as the group realized the dangers that lay ahead. Disgusted with waiting, Hector stood up.

"Even if the threat is great, we must press forward. We _will _save those people. We _will _take out that fortress, and we _will _destroy the Fang who reside within it," Hector resolved, "And here's how…"

Back in the caves, Lyn, Ralis and Atlanteron were still exploring the tunnel. It steadily moved upward, giving Lyn some hope that it would lead them away from the lake and towards safe land. Rounding the next corner, the trio was horrified to find five caverns branching off in different directions.

"Which path do we take now?" Lyn wondered.

"I'm not sure," Ralis admitted, "But I have an idea."

"Oh really? Well what is it?" Lyn asked.

"It's tricky though. I've never used this outside of water," Ralis said grimly.

"Do you intend to use _that_ ability my king?" Atlanteron asked, becoming fearful. Ralis nodded.

"It is our best option," Ralis acknowledged.

"What are you going to do?" Lyn asked, growing concerned.

"Cover your ears and I shall show you," Ralis replied. Confused, Lyn and Atlanteron did as they were told. Ralis then turned to face the entrances. Closing his eyes in concentration, he let out a long, high-pitched scream. Even with her ears covered. Lyn flinched in pain as the sound of Ralis's voice bounced off the walls of the cave. For a full minute, he let his voice carry before stopping to catch his breath. The Zora king fell to his knees as he struggled to catch his breath.

"My king! Are you alright?" Atlanteron asked. Ralis didn't answer. Instead, he kept his eyes closed as he continued to steady his breathing. For another full minute, he just sat there concentrating. When he finally opened his eyes, a small smile crossed his face. He pointed to the second entrance from the left.

"I'm alright," Ralis assured him, climbing to his feet, "And it worked. That is the path we must take."

"Really? Excellent! Let us be on our way," Atlanteron insisted. The trio entered the tunnel but as they did, Ralis stole a glance at Lyn. To his surprise, she was looking at him with a mix of confusion and surprise. Both looked away, their faces heated. Fidgeting, Lyn scratched her ears to remove the last of the ringing that still echoed there.

"Are you alright?" Ralis asked, growing concerned, "Did I scream too loud?"

"Oh no, I… I'm fine!" Lyn stammered, "Though I must admit I'm curious as to _why _you screamed…"

"It's an ability my people call echolocation. When I scream, it creates a pulse. It bounces off walls and travels through air and water. By concentrating, I can tell which paths we must take," Ralis explained, "Of course it is meant to be used underwater but I have trained to use it on land as well."

"I see, or rather I don't," Lyn smiled. Ralis grinned. From there, the two remained silent. Eventually, the trio reached a point where the tunnel took a sharp turn downward into a pool of black water.

"So what now?" Lyn asked, "Do we dive in?"

"No, not yet. Allow me to investigate," Atlanteron offered. Ralis nodded in acknowledgement and the Zora captain dove right in. After a few terse moments of waiting, the Zora captain scrambled out. Before anyone could ask, his lance was out and leveled at the water. Before anyone could ask why, another figure shot out of the water. Serpentine in form, its body was partially hidden by the water. The portion that stuck out though was long enough to allow its sharp toothed mouth to lash out at the explorers. Its single gold eye glimmered in the lantern light.

"What is this thing?" Ralis wondered.

"A water snake?" Lyn guessed, sidestepping away from its lunge. Drawing her blade, she plunged it into the creature's skin. The blade sliced right through, quickly killing the snake.

"Whatever it is, it is fairly fragile," Atlanteron concluded, "Should make for easy killing if we run into any more."

"Indeed. Let's go," Ralis urged and the threesome entered the pool. A short swim later, they emerged in another air pocket only to find that the cavern was supported by wooden beams. Crude rail tracks were on the ground and rusted digging tools littered the ground.

"Mining tools… We must be in the mine you spoke of," Lyn said, looking to Ralis. The king nodded.

"Yes. By my guess, we're no longer below the lake. We should be below the northwestern mining territories by now. Our exit is not far," Ralis guessed. Encouraged by this, the trio followed the tracks until they came across another flooded area. This time, the water was not dark.

"I see light coming from this pool. Perhaps it leads to a way out?" Lyn pointed out.

"It's worth a try," Ralis agreed and the three dove into the pool. Upon entering the pool, the trio discovered it was much deeper than it looked. In addition, the light was not sunlight. As their eyes adjusted, the three saw that the light was coming from a horn attached to a massive fish that was nearly seven feet tall and ten feet long. Razor sharp teeth lined its mouth as a low growl echoed from its throat. The growl then became a roar, its sound amplified by the water. Lyn had to resist the urge to cover her ears as she leveled her sword at it. The king seized her wrist and shook his head.

"Everyone back out!" Ralis ordered and the three immediately swam back towards the opening they had used. The angler, enraged that its territory had been trespassed in, charged forward in hopes of skewering its prey on its horn. The trio broke the surface and scrambled out of the water as the fish's horn broke through the surface.

"What is that thing?" Lyn gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"That's an adult angler fish," Ralis explained.

"_That_ was an adult angler? It didn't look anything like the young anglers we've seen," Lyn noticed.

"Unlike the young ones we've seen, the antenna of the adult angler fish meld and harden into a horn," Ralis lectured, "And unlike the gentler babies, these adults are extremely territorial and will do whatever they can to defend their dens."

"Fortunately, most do not grow to that size," Atlanteron added, "Anglers are often hunted by us as a delicacy and do not live long enough to get that big."

"Then how do we deal with this one?" Lyn asked.

"The best way to kill an angler fish is to remove its horn," Ralis replied, "But with our current weapons, that will be a risky endeavor."

"What if we ignore the angler and try to find another path my king?" Atlanteron proposed.

"That will not work. My echolocation revealed that the only way out is through the angler's den," Ralis sighed. Lyn swallowed nervously as her eyes drifted back to the fish's den. The light of its horn had disappeared from view, but a low growl could still be heard echoing from the water.

"So how will we do this?" Lyn asked.

"The horn of an angler adult is very hard. It will likely take several blows to slice it off. I think it would be best if two of us act as distractions. The third will have to do the attacking," Ralis proposed, looking towards his captain, "Atlanteron, your spear is only good for stabbing. I doubt it will do much good if the angler charges you."

"And seeing as how I can't breathe underwater, I doubt I will be of much use either. I will be the second distraction," Lyn offered.

"It will be difficult with me on the offensive. I may not be able to restore your air supply," Ralis warned.

"Don't worry. I will stay close to the opening," Lyn promised.

"Alright. Let's do this," Ralis ordered and the three dove back into the water. As soon as their eyes adjusted, the adult angler came into view. Charging towards the group, they quickly split up. It chose Atlanteron as its target but the Zora captain darted out of its way. Sensing it was distracted, Ralis pulled alongside it and dug his fin blades into its horn. The fish roared in anger and batted the Zora away. Seeing her ally take the hit, Lyn plunged forward and swiftly pulled Ralis out of the way. Pulling her blade out with her free hand, Lyn swung at the creature and nicked the spot Ralis had made in its horn. Her blow wasn't strong enough however to stop it. Her lungs burning, she swam back to the surface for a quick breath while Atlanteron got the fish's attention again. Ralis composed himself as he attacked once more. This time, the blow was strong enough to remove the horn completely. Without its appendage, the fish bellowed one last time before going belly up. Satisfied that it was dead, the trio began to explore its den. A quick scan revealed a new hole and another air-filled tunnel linked to it. The tunnel, like the others before it, showed signs of humans having been there are one time or another. Abandoned tools and old support beams were littered all over the place in greater abundance. As Lyn began to wonder if they were close, the trio encountered another beam of light. Encouraged by this, the trio rushed ahead. They quickly came across a wrecked portion of the cave. Light streamed from the cracks in the fallen rocks.

"This is it! The exit is right through this rubble," Ralis informed them, grasping at some of the boulders.

"Here, let us help!" Lyn insisted and the three began to dig. The work was tiring and dirty but as the opening got bigger, their hopes grew. Eventually, an opening big enough for a person to squeeze through was made. The three climbed out and were rewarded with the sight of the fading sun.

"Ah! We did it," Lyn sighed contently.

"Yes we did, but the work is not done yet. We cannot rest until the lake has been cleared of Valdez's evil," Atlanteron frowned. Lyn nodded, becoming serious once more.

"The battle ahead will be dangerous but with your help, I believe we can succeed," Ralis said, "But in order for a new attack to work, we need to hit the fortress near the bridge from two sides. We can't do it though because we have no way to get to South Hyrule safely."

"My friends are waiting for me in Kakariko Village. If we hit it together…" Lyn proposed.

"Yes but with General Cornelius's men watching the Bridge of Hylia and the Bridge of Eldin, you cannot get back to South Hyrule," Ralis noted.

"Not necessarily. You may be able to cut through the castle town. Sacae and Hyrule share borders with one another. None would think twice to see a nomad passing through. With any luck, you can pass through to South Hyrule," Atlanteron advised.

"Yes… That could work and when you do reach Kakariko, tell your friends that we plan to siege the Eldin bridge fortress at midnight seven days from now," Ralis said.

"I will but why seven days from now? Why not immediately?" Lyn asked.

"Because seven days from now, there will be a new moon. The lack of light and the lateness of the hour will give us the element of surprise," Atlanteron explained, "Once we control the fortress on the bridge, we'll be able to lay siege to Valdez's manor."

"If we succeed, I will tell you where to find the Pendant of Virtue you seek. Deal?" Ralis asked, holding out his hand. Without hesitation, Lyn shook it.

"Deal. Until that time, farewell," Lyn said and she took off. As her lithe form disappeared from sight, Atlanteron stared at his king. Sensing something was wrong, Ralis turned to him.

"Is something the matter Atlanteron?" Ralis asked.

"I know it is not my place my king, but I feel I must ask you. Are you sure it is wise to trust her? After all, she is a stranger in this land and her story about the sorcerer… Are you willing to put our future in her?" Atlanteron questioned.

"Even though she is a Lycian princess, she wears the garb of a Sacae nomad. It is common knowledge that nomads do not lie. It is their belief that lying wounds their pride and denies them peace in the afterlife. Even though I have chosen to ask for her help, I will not leave everything up to her. We make our own destinies after all," Ralis said, a small smile forming on his face, "Now Captain. We must see to the other humans and get our warriors up here for battle…"


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Having escaped from the Lakebed Temple, Lyn immediately heads south towards Kakariko Village. With the two main bridges under the guardianship of General Cornelius, the capitol proves to be Lyn's only access point back to Kakariko. Fortunately, nothing happens as she passes through but the journey to Kakariko takes two days on foot. With little food or rest, Lyn reaches the village gates just as her strength leaves her.**

** CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: TURBULENT WATERS PART THREE**

"So the Zoras plan to mount an attack on the bridge fortress on the night of the new moon. Ralis believes that the fortress would give them the perfect vantage point with which to assault Valdez's manor," Lyn explained. Having reached Telma's tavern successfully, she sat with Eliwood to discuss the Zoras' plans to reclaim the lake territory.

"It's a sound plan but why ask us for help?" Eliwood wondered.

"The fortress in question is located on the south side of the bridge. The Zoras must cross the bridge to mount the attack. It's a fair distance to cross with no cover at all. Our force would be a distraction until they could arrive to flank them," Lyn theorized.

"Hm… That puts us in quite the predicament. If things go wrong, we'll suffer great casualties. That's something we can't afford right now," Eliwood sighed. Lyn's face grew hard hearing this.

"We'll have to take that risk especially since I made a bargain with King Ralis," Lyn groused.

"A bargain?" Eliwood asked suspiciously, "You did not mention a bargain."

"King Ralis is willing to tell us where he hid the Pendant of Virtue his people hold if we assist him," Lyn stated. Eliwood's face lit up.

"Well, that certainly changes things, but we can't do with only the forces here in the village. If only Hector wasn't still out exploring the eastern fields…" Eliwood sighed, propping his head up with his arm.

"Yes. Only your personal guard is here and with mine being held prisoner… That leaves us with only Hector's warriors to fall on," Lyn moaned, her thoughts dwelling on her precious warriors. A feeling of melancholy swept over the two lords as they realized the seriousness of their predicament. Their sadness quickly turned to surprise when two mugs slammed in front of them. Jumping at the sound, they saw the instigator was Telma.

"Well now, I've never seen two faces looking so unhappy. Have a drink!" Telma offered, winking at them, "My ginger ale'll perk ya right up…"

"Ah, sorry Telma. It just seems like we've hit an opportunity and we can't capitalize on it because of our numbers," Eliwood apologized, taking a mug into his hands.

"Oh really now? Seems to me that there's still one army you've yet to call on," Telma noticed.

"Really? What army might that be?" Lyn wondered.

"Why the Gorons of course! Seems to me they're in your debt and they're also itchin' to get some revenge on the ones who attacked their home," Telma replied, "The Gorons have been reluctant to assist ya, but now that you've learned of an opportunity to strike back maybe…" Smiling at the idea, Eliwood downed his mug and rose from his seat.

"Yeah. This is something they should definitely know about," Eliwood grinned, making for the door, "I only hope they are willing to help us!" Bursting out into the street, Eliwood made straight for the mountain trail. As he made the climb, he once again ran into Goron guards but they stood aside. Calling a hurried thanks, Eliwood kept moving until he reached the spiraling tower that served as the patriarch's home. As he approached the gate, he saw Gor Liggs waiting for him.

"Ah, Gor Liggs! Did you see me coming?" Eliwood asked. The elder nodded.

"That I did lad. I sensed a great disturbance and knew you would come seeking me and my kind," The elder replied, "Once I did, I notified Lord Darbus of your approach. He is waiting for you in the main chamber."

"Thank you," Eliwood said and he ran up and inside to the Goron's main hall. Once there, he got a glimpse of Darbus and was immediately shocked at his condition. Most of his body was covered in horrific scars. His massive forearms were blackened from fire damage and his left eye had been closed shut by a bandage wrapped around his massive head. Despite his injuries, the Goron lord stood with a strength that astounded Eliwood.

"Lord Darbus…" Eliwood swallowed, "I need to speak with you. A friend of mine just came from the Zoras' hiding place. They plan to launch an attack on Captain Valdez's fortress on the night of the new moon," Eliwood explained.

"And? What does this have to do with us?" The patriarch asked.

"In order to get into position to seize it, they want to take control of a fortress near the Bridge of Hylia. To do this, they want to attack it from both sides. With the attention of the soldiers divided, King Ralis believes that an easy victory can be achieved," Eliwood replied, "But the plan will only work with your help." Darbus grunted in disgust.

"It seems to me that you've got your own soldiers to rely on," Darbus huffed.

"You're partially correct. I do have an army to rely on but it is currently divided between tasks. We're shorthanded," Eliwood said, "I sent Hector out to the eastern farmlands to scout. I do not know where he is now. Lyn returned but her entourage has been imprisoned by Captain Valdez. What remains of our group is in Kakariko to help train the locals." Darbus's frown just deepened.

"I've lost many of my brothers to the petty fighting of the marquesses. I will risk no more in this matter," Darbus scowled. Shocked at the proclamation, Eliwood's attitude changed from calm to anger.

"This fight is about more than just your people! Others will continue to be made to suffer if we don't end the fighting now," Eliwood growled, getting in the patriarch's face, "Do you honestly think that staying out of the fighting now will do you or your people any good?" Darbus growled slightly as he looked away. Eliwood grabbed the patriarch's arm and locked gazes with him.

"Don't ignore this! I beg of you! For everyone's sake, we need your help!" The Goron leader didn't flinch as his good eye continued to focus on Eliwood.

"…Is it really so hard for you to help him?" Another voice asked. Turning, the two saw Gor Liggs standing in the doorway.

"This is not your business Elder Liggs," Darbus hissed.

"Oh but it is, it is! Do you not see the truth in young Eliwood's words? We cannot let the corrupt marquesses have their way. They will just return with a bigger army," Gor Liggs replied, "The tragedy that befell us days ago will repeat itself, only this time we may not survive it." The patriarch blinked in surprise, having not thought of this.

"We're not asking you to commit your whole army to this. I only need a few skilled warriors. Once the Zoras arrive, they can pull back and return here," Eliwood said. The patriarch closed his eyes in thought, weighing the options and potential outcomes.

"It is only possible with your help. Even if my friends and I banded together, it might not be enough," Eliwood concluded, "We need you. So please…" The pleading look in Eliwood's eyes made the patriarch's decision even harder. Eventually, he sighed in defeat.

"Very well. I will put my faith in humans once more," Darbus sighed.

"I thank you Patriarch Darbus," Eliwood smiled, bowing slightly. The look of disapproval did little to discourage Eliwood even as he began to explain the plan.

Not a cloud covered the sky as night descended once more on Hyrule. The eastern fortress sat quiet, the only sound coming from the waterwheels. On the wall, Hylian guards stood with their attention divided between the field ahead and the sky. One pair of guards in particular sat on the northern wall, their only interest on the heavens above.

"Ah, what a night… Makes me wish I could be home with my son," The first guard sighed contently.

"I agree. I wonder what they are doing now?" The second guard wondered. His wonder however was short lived as something in the sky caught his attention.

"Whoa! Take a look at that!" The guard gasped, pointing into the sky. Looking up, they saw a shooting star in the sky.

"Wow! A shooting star! Din's given us her blessing!" The second guard smiled. That smile however would soon turn to horror as the star turned and rocketed towards the fortress.

"What the? Move!" The first ordered but the two barely got their feet moving when the star slammed into the main gate. An explosion tossed the men aside as flames began to consume the walls. A short distance away, Pent snapped his tome shut with a satisfied chuckle.

_ That worked well. Now it's up to Link, Louise and Ilia. _He thought. On the other side of the fortress, the couple in question readied their own unique weapons. Link and Louise pulled out their bows, each armed with bomb arrows. These arrows however were different from normal bomb arrows. Instead of having fuses, these explosives had magic seals imprinted on them with red ink. These explosives – firebombs - were a product of Pent's magical research. Aiming upwards, the two archers let their arrows fly. They soared easily over the walls and landed in the courtyard and along various points on the wall. As they hit their targets, the seals began to glow softly. The light did not go unnoticed as the curiosity of the soldiers drew them to the explosives.

"OK, it's all up to you now Ilia," Link said as he fired off his last arrow. Ilia nodded and drew out her tome. Turning to a marked page, Ilia divided her focus between the explosives and the words on the page.

_ Megami no dengen wa, kasai no taiyō... Igunaito wareware shīru, - en ga takaku jōshō suru! _Ilia chanted. As the spell was cast, the seals on the bombs glowed even brighter. Each filled the fortress with red light before exploding, injuring the guards and spreading flames across the fortress.

"Quite an impressive invention Pent. I now see why Etruria values your service," Hector grinned as he drew his axe, "Now! Attack!" With Hector at the lead, the small cadre descended on the fortress. With many guards injured or caught up in fighting the blaze, almost none of them saw the Lycian lord or his warriors charge them. Hector reached the fortress first and swiftly used his axe on many of the surprised guards. Flute music penetrated the night air as Nils stood off some distance away, invigorating his allies with the magic of one of his sister's rings.

On the back side of the fortress, Louise, Link and Ilia climbed the wall with Link's clawshots. Upon reaching the top, the trio noticed three things. The first thing they noticed upon reaching the top was that the slaves were crammed in cages. The second was that the flames from their attacks were slowly creeping towards them. The third was that the Black Fang members were not fighting the fire. Sensing an attack, Ilia and Link drew their swords.

"Louise, see to the prisoners! We'll handle this!" Link insisted. Without a word, the noble lady jumped off the wall and hit the ground at a run towards the prisoners. Link and Ilia pressed themselves back to back as the first assassins leaped at them. The two moved in sync, blocking then striking back. Louise reached the cages and noticed that the cages were barely large enough to hold the prisoners. The prisoners who had managed to awaken from their restless sleep looked to the woman hopefully.

"Oi! What's going on here?" One of them demanded.

"I'm here to help!" Louise quickly replied as she reached for her boot knife. With it, she swiftly worked to pick the lock. After half a minute, she heard a faint click and yanked the lock off the door.

"Hurry everyone! Get out of here as quickly as you can!" Louise commanded urgently. Many hurried thanks followed as she quickly worked on the other cages. As she opened the second, several panicked cries caught her ears. On instinct, she drew her bow and snapshot a pair of arrows at two approaching guards. They never stood a chance as the arrowheads buried themselves in their heads. A quick check revealed no other enemies within immediate range. Louise slung her bow back over her shoulder and went back to the locks. Opening the final cage, she followed the prisoners back to the main gate and out of the fortress. Hector and the others had finished off the guards.

"Is that everyone?" Hector asked. Louise nodded.

"Once news of this fire gets out, more soldiers will be sent to investigate… Let's get back to Kakariko Village before that happens!" Hector urged. With great haste, the group left the fortress burning behind them.

Things grew hectic the next morning as the wind carried the smell of smoke into the village. The early risers could see the dying embers of the fire that had engulfed the fortress. Concerned, Eliwood went to the northern gate to watch for any sign of Hector and his group. By mid morning, his vigil was rewarded as his friends returned. As they entered, he couldn't help but notice that many of his warriors were slumping tiredly in their saddles. Only Pent and Link seemed unaffected.

"Hector! What's going on?" Eliwood greeted, "What's happening in the east?"

"Oh nothing much, we just took out a Black Fang slave camp," Hector grinned, "We rode through the night, doing our best to avoid the farmhouses in case someone would implicate them in our little attack on the slave camp."

"What about the slaves?" Eliwood pressed.

"They escaped. With any luck, they've all returned home straight away," Hector assured him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to bed now. It's been a long trip."

"But there's so much I need to tell you! A lot has happened while you were away!" Eliwood protested.

"Later Eliwood. Later," Hector yawned and he left his friend for the comfort of the inn. The red-haired lord looked to Link. Link's gaze was on Ilia who had a sleeping Nils in her arms. Deciding to not disturb them, Eliwood looked to Pent and found him guiding his horse to the nearby corral.

"Can I talk to you Lord Pent?" Eliwood asked.

"Of course," Pent replied, glancing back at the speaker, "Is something the matter?"

"Kind of. A few things have happened while you were out in the Eldin Province," Eliwood said.

"As I imagined. Can you wait and give me the details when I'm done?" Pent asked, "I would hate to not tend to my steed that has been through so much for our cause."

"Of course. Please meet me in Telma's Tavern as soon as you are able. There are matters of which I must discuss with you and the others," Eliwood insisted. The sage nodded and he turned his attention back to his steed. Eliwood returned to the inn and took a seat at the bar. He sat in wait. Several minutes later, Link came in with Ilia and Nils. They exchanged a few words and Ilia took Nils upstairs to his room. Link however took a seat at the bar next to Eliwood.

"Rough trip?" Eliwood asked.

"You could say that. Observing a fortress and attacking several caravans beforehand was very tiring," Link admitted, "Of course, since it was Hector's plan to strike the fortress…" One of Eliwood's eyebrows rose up in confusion.

"Are you serious? Was the plan to siege the fortress Hector's?" Eliwood asked. Link nodded.

"And a smart plan at that. We barely had any resistance," Link recalled, "We hit the gate with a Meteor spell and used the distraction to fire some new bombs Pent had whipped up into the fortress. Before anyone knew, half of the force had been destroyed. With the fort in chaos, we were able to free the prisoners with little difficulty." Eliwood smiled slightly at the development. Link cracked a smile of his own as Telma set a pair of plates in front of the two warriors.

"And to think, I thought Hector would never grow beyond being an axe-wielding brute," Link cracked. Eliwood snorted, seeing the sense in Link's words. As they began to eat, the Lycian lord glanced at Link more closely and saw that despite the exhaustion that threatened to overtake him, he was actually smiling. Midway through, Link noticed this.

"Something wrong Eliwood?" Link asked. Eliwood shook his head.

"No, it's just that ever since I met you, you always seem to… Well, I'm not sure how to put it," Eliwood admitted.

"How to put what?" Link asked.

"Your personality. It always seems to change whenever we meet," Eliwood said, "Sometimes you seem so cold and calculating. Other times you seem so happy that nothing can get you down."

"Yeah, so?" Link asked again.

"It just concerns me. I've never met anyone like you. How can you be so cold one minute and so kind the next?" Eliwood wondered. Link stared into his mug for a minute and took a swig of his drink. Slapping the empty cup down, he looked to Eliwood.

"…It's a balancing act Eliwood. There are times when you must steel yourself in order to do what must be done. Once it's done, you should have no regrets. Take the siege we performed last night. We faced an enemy that was terrorizing the locals. We tore it down, ended the lives of those cowards, and gave some hope to those who lost some," Link explained, "And I do all of this not out of honor or glory. No, I do so that I may have a future that I can be happy for."

"A future to be happy for?" Eliwood wondered.

"Yes. Instead of living and reflecting on the past, I live for a future that I can be happy with," Link said, "It may mean making a few enemies and I may have to sacrifice some things, but if I can finally find happiness... Well, then it'll be worth it."

"It's really that simple?" Eliwood asked. Link shook his head.

"Not quite. Your dreams and mine aren't the same, and we are both of different birthrights. What you can do is limited. However, that doesn't mean you should spend the rest of your life devoted to just your duty," Link noted.

"That's true," Eliwood acknowledged, "I'm heir apparent to Pherae. I can't just abandon it. My father would turn over in his grave."

"_But_ before that time comes, you should find something to fight for that will make you happy… And then reach for it with all of you heart," Link advised, glancing behind him, "And don't let go of it no matter what." Following Link's gaze, he saw Ninian and Ilia coming downstairs. The sight of the dancer made Eliwood smile. Ninian smiled back before the women left the inn to go about their own business.

"I may just do that," Eliwood resolved. Several minutes later Pent joined him as he concluded his tale. Then it was Eliwood's turn as he told them of Lyn's daring escape and Ralis's plans to take back Lake Hylia.

"Ah, a clever gambit the Zora King has chosen," Pent remarked.

"But we have only three days to prepare for the attack," Eliwood noted.

"But the Gorons are going to help us aren't they?" Link asked, "How could they not? This is the perfect opportunity for them to take one of their enemies out of this war."

"I managed to convince Darbus with Elder Liggs's help," Eliwood sighed, "I am hopeful they will assist us."

"Even if they don't, we have no choice but to face the enemy," Link acknowledged, "I can't in good conscience leave Ralis to attack on his own."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's good to be back. I must've rewrote this chapter a dozen times before I got it the way I want it to be. I wanted to keep adding on but I figured the rest of the content could easily be converted into a new chapter (Which means my next one should be out soon).**

**Thanks to the effort provided by Hector's group, a camp of prisoners is destroyed. Farmers forced to work to provide tribute to the ungrateful marquesses are thankful for their liberation. The lies that were spread about Link slowly disperse as families are reunited. Many captives make for Kakariko as Eliwood, the Zoras, and the Gorons prepare to begin pushing to take back control of their lands. The fight ahead will prove to be Eliwood's biggest challenge yet.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY: TURBULENT WATERS PART FOUR**

Tensions were high as Eliwood and the other lords and leaders gathered in Telma's bar. The young lord, with Lyn's help, had painstakingly assembled a rough diagram of the fortress that was to be taken. Giving a briefing to his own men was not a problem for Eliwood, but he had to dispel the fears of the Goron warriors that would be joining him. Even though Eliwood had gotten Darbus on his side, there was still skepticism among his warriors about the movement. As he stood among his allies, the lord silently knew he had to convince them otherwise. There was only one more day before they were due to move out.

"Alright everyone! We have much to go over so listen well. As many of you already know, our attack force to be deployed to Lake Hylia is part of a diversion. We will be drawing the attention of our enemy on the bridge overlooking the lake. The Goron warriors shall take the lead and smash the gate while our archers and mages shall focus their efforts on the gate guards," Eliwood began, referencing the hand drawn diagram.

"And while we keep the guards busy, the Zoras will launch a sneak attack on the other gate," Lyn added, "With all the confusion, we will take control of the fortress."

"From there, we will unite with Ralis's forces. From our position on the bridge, we will use bomb arrows to rain fire down on the defenses of the base near the lakeshore," Eliwood continued, pointing to another part of the map, "While this is going on, the rest of our troops will find a way down to the mansion to pick off any stragglers and rescue the prisoners." As Eliwood said these words, Hector noticed a flicker of worry cross Lyn's face.

"A sound plan but this will only work if we defeat the enemy swiftly and without mercy. If any escape, they'll alert the queen's military and be more wary of us," Darbus cautioned.

"But that is not likely to happen with Ralis cutting off their escape routes," Lyn assured him.

"You place much faith in your friend," Darbus noticed, "Let us hope it is not misplaced." Lyn's eyes narrowed with disgust at the Goron's attitude but said nothing. The girl sniffed and walked off. However, she didn't turn away quick enough for Hector as he saw something glisten in the girl's eyes as she ran upstairs. Hector looked over to Eliwood and their eyes met. He had seen the exchange as well. Eliwood pointed at the stairs and Hector nodded. The blue-haired lord swiftly went upstairs. As he reached Lyn's room, he could hear her sniffling.

"Hey Lyn, is everything OK?" Hector asked. He opened the door slightly and saw Lyn rubbing her eyes.

"Did Darbus say something to upset you?" Hector pressed, "'Cause if he did, I'll…"

"He still does not trust us," Lyn interrupted, "There is still some doubt plaguing him."

"After what nearly happened to his people, I can understand why that would be the case," Hector nodded.

"It's not just that. I'm concerned about my people. Kent, Sain, Florina, and Wil are still trapped…" Lyn trailed, looking away from Hector, "What if our plan leads to their deaths?" Hector paused, unsure of what to say.

"…I don't want to be callous and say the success of this battle is more important than the lives of four knights. However, this is war. Lives are lost amidst the chaos," Hector said. Seeing where her friend's thoughts led, Lyn growled in disgust.

"But doing nothing will lead to unnecessary deaths. So we have to do this," Hector continued, "We have to fight, even if it means risking their lives." Lyn nodded.

"Even so… Until I see their corpses, I won't lose faith," Lyn promised, her hand clenching into a fist, "I'll keep believing they're alive and that they'll come out OK."

"Well, while you believe, how about you finish your preparations and join us?" Hector proposed as he turned to leave, "It's only a couple of hours until we have to leave and we won't be coming back here." Lyn nodded and she turned to finish her packing. Having never really been a material individual, she only had to pack a few robes and her spare sword. That done, she heaved her pack over her back and left the inn. Outside, a flurry of motion filled Kakariko's sole street as Eliwood's Elite and the Goron warriors loaded up their possessions for the journey across Hyrule Field. Finding her designated wagon, Lyn tossed her bag in before hauling herself in. Elsewhere in the convoy, Eliwood was speaking to Renado with Ninian and Nils close by.

"This battle will be dangerous. Are you sure you wish to bring the siblings with you?" Renado asked.

"I expect that the danger will be great. However, the unique abilities of Nils and Ninian will prove useful in this battle," Eliwood explained.

As night fell, the soldiers of Hyrule's guard sat in waiting atop the fortress gate. Their attention was divided between the gate they were to guard and the cards they were holding, illuminated by their lanterns.

"You sure we should be doing this?" One of the guards asked, "If the captain finds out…"

"He could care less about what we're doing right now," The other guard snorted. Just as the guard went to draw, the cards on the crate burst into flame. The guards backed away in panic as a low hiss was heard behind them. Looking back, they saw Ursula's frame in the doorway, smoke billowing from her hand.

"You are supposed to be on duty," The woman hissed.

"Lady Ursula!" The guards gasped, "We were just…"

"No excuses! Get back to your posts before I…," Ursula growled. Her threat however was cut off as a low rumbling noise filled the night air. The soldiers looked to one another with confusion and curiosity. It steadily grew in intensity until the source was seen. Coming up the road towards the gate were a dozen Gorons. Clad in heavy iron armor, they caused the earth to shake with each second they rolled.

"It's an attack! Alert the others!" The lead guard shouted but his words proved to be unnecessary as the Gorons made contact with the wooden gates. The whole fortress trembled as the sounds of splintering wood and panicked cries echoed all over the fortress. What few guards that hadn't lost their composure from the initial attack were raining down arrows and javelins upon the Gorons. A magical shield rose in retaliation, reinforcing the heavy armor and rocky skin of the Gorons. With the additional protection, the knights' weapons were no more than a nuisance as their rocky fists continued to make short work of the gate.

_It would seem Lloyd failed in his task._ Ursula thought as sparks of electricity flew between her fingers. She threw her hand towards the heavens and a bolt of lightning shot into the sky. As the walls began to come down, a pair of lightning bolts fell from the clear sky and instantly killed two of the Gorons. The other Gorons looked up and saw Ursula standing on the wall with her tome in hand. Sparks flew between her fingers as she pointed them down at the Gorons.

"Perish," She whispered but before the spell was complete, an arrow knocked the book out of her hands. A quick glance behind the Gorons showed that the culprit who fired the arrow was Louise. Next to and around her was the entirety of Eliwood's Elite. Many carried projectile weapons ranging from hand axes to javelins and bows. They went to work on the guards on the walls, determined not to let the Gorons fall to any more magic strikes. Eventually, the gate came crashing down and the Gorons entered the structure. Eliwood and Hector however were held back by Pent.

"Is something the matter?" Eliwood asked.

"I sensed something strange in that last lightning blast. It was stronger and brighter than necessary," Pent warned, "I suspect it may be a signal of some sort."

"If that's the case, we should expect enemy reinforcements to arrive before long," Hector said.

"Then we must be swift. Hector, spread the word. Tell our troops that we must clear this fortress and fortify ourselves before new enemies arrive," Eliwood ordered.

"I'm already on it," Hector agreed and he charged ahead to join the battle. The Hylian guards fell back as their Black Fang allies took to the front. It proved to be useless however as their weapons merely broke on the rock hard skin of the Gorons. With the main line broken, Eliwood's Elite charged in. Seeing that they were outnumbered, the guards attempted to retreat out the other gate. Their escape attempt would fail however as Zora warriors led by King Ralis swiftly cut them off. Lyn found the Zora lord and bowed to him.

"King Ralis!" Lyn greeted.

"It is good to see you are safe," The Zora king hailed, returning the bow, "Our attack was successful but now we must press on for the fortress below." Lyn nodded as Eliwood arrived with Darbus.

"Brothers! Come, we must head for the other side of the bridge and secure the perimeter before reinforcements arrive!" Darbus commanded. The Gorons roared in acknowledgement and stormed out the open gate towards the northern side of the bridge.

"Alright! The rest of you spread out and find Valdez! We end his tyranny now!" Eliwood ordered and the united group split up. In one antechamber, Ralis and several warriors came across Ursula. The spellcaster didn't blink as fire formed over her fingertips. She swung her arm and fireballs flew. Ralis leapt to the side and charged. His fin blades scored a glancing blow as the Black Fang captain attempted to back away.

_He's faster than he looks on land. _Ursula noticed. Her musings were interrupted however as Atlanteron appeared behind her, lance at the ready. Ursula launched another fireball at him but her foe's lance easily withstood the blow. The Zora captain thrust his spear but Ursula sidestepped it and placed her hand on it. An electric charge zoomed from her fingers and into the lance, shocking the Zora. With the energy in his body, he couldn't control his movements as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Atlanteron!" Ralis gasped.

"Now you're all alone," Ursula said coldly, building up another fireball. Ralis grimaced as she hurled it at him. The Zora ducked low and felt the heat coming from it as it impacted the wall behind him. He looked up in time to see another zooming straight towards his face. He closed his eyes and braced himself. The heat made him sweat but then all he heard was a grunt followed by a hissing sound. Opening his eyes, he saw a massive stone hand extended in front of him. It was clenched in a fist and steam was hissing from between the fingers. Looking up, he saw the hand belonged to none other than Darbus.

"You shouldn't play with fire human," Darbus growled. He thrust his fist forward and a comet of flame erupted from it. It struck Ursula hard, sending her sprawling. She gathered her senses but as she climbed to her feet, a massive hand grabbed her by the skull.

"For what your assassins have done to my people, I will break you woman," Darbus hissed angrily. His grip tightened and he watched in satisfaction as the Black Fang commander's skull caved in. Her body dropped to the ground as the Goron wiped his hand off.

"Was that really necessary?" Ralis asked nervously. The Goron held up one of his arms, showcasing the numerous injuries it had taken.

"She was part of the force that gave me these scars," Darbus explained, "She and the rest of her self-righteous warriors took the lives of many of my people. I won't forgive them. When this is all over, they will be made to pay." Ralis said nothing, silently agreeing. He looked to his archers. They gathered on the ramparts, glaring down at the manor below.

"The time is now. All archers, target the manor!" Ralis ordered. At his word, Zora archers drew out their fishbone bows and quivers with bomb arrows. These arrows possessed longer fuses designed to burn slower but not burn out in midflight.

"Fire!" Ralis commanded and the air was soon filled with explosives. A terse wait followed as gravity caught the arrows and dragged them downwards. Eventually the sound and light of many explosions filled the night as pandemonium broke out. It was difficult to tell from their perch on the bridge how much damage had actually been done. Not willing to give the enemy any openings, Ralis ordered two more waves of bomb arrows to be launched. Once the archers were out of ammunition, he looked to a squad of two dozen warriors. Garbed in ivory armor and armed with swords, axes, lances and shields, these were the elite of Ralis's personal guard. Among them was Atlanteron who stepped forward.

"Our turn, my friend," Ralis said, jumping onto the wall.

"As you wish my liege," Atlanteron acknowledged. The group stepped onto the wall and swiftly dove off the bridge. As silent as the night, they hit the water with a dozen quiet splashes. Careful to not be seen, they made their way towards the manor. Back in the fortress, Hector and the other lords had descended into the fortress's heart. One room in particular got Hector's attention.

"Hey! Get a load of this!" Hector called. Lyn and Eliwood were quickly at his side and were surprised at the sight before them. An elaborate system of chains and platforms had been set up with a winch and pulley system tied to a reinforced metal platform.

"It's some kind of lift system," Eliwood realized, "This must be how they get supplies from the upper levels to the manor below except now..."

"We can use it to transport our warriors," Lyn said, jumping on the platform, "I will go on ahead."

"Not by yourself you're not! I'm going too," Hector insisted as he clambered onto the platform.

"Alright. I'll crank you down then," Eliwood said. Releasing the lever, Eliwood began to crank and the lift slowly descended. As it did, the group of warriors could see that the lift shaft was ringed with a network of catwalks and ladders. Torches were periodically hung on the walls, filling the tunnel with an orange glow. Curiously, Lyn looked over the railing and grew worried. The bottom of the shaft could not be seen. Seeing her worried, Hector cracked a smile.

"Hey! You afraid of heights?" Hector asked, half joking.

"No! I'm just worried about…" But whatever Lyn was about to say was cut off when the lift suddenly jerked to the side. Hector crashed against the platform's railing and Lyn flew towards him. Fortunately, Hector was ready and caught her in his embrace.

"You alright?" Hector asked. Lyn looked back at him and nodded, before looking up.

"Eliwood?" Lyn called up. She didn't get an answer. Upstairs, Eliwood swiftly backed away as a massive axe buried itself in the spot he had been standing before. It was held by a muscular man nearly a full foot taller than Eliwood. He wore leather breeches and a boar skin helm. His torso was left bare, covered in dozens of scars. He grinned maniacally at the Pheraen lord. Eliwood drew his silver sword as the berserker yanked his axe out of the stone.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" The berserker grinned. With a loud cry, he charged but Eliwood rolled out of the way. As he got to his feet, he slashed at his attacker but his blade barely nicked his skin. The berserker backhanded Eliwood, causing him to fall back into the crank that controlled the lift. Eliwood collected himself as the berserker went for an overhead strike and rolled away again. The axe cleaved through the crank and chain system, sending the lift into a freefall. Screams echoed from the tunnel as Eliwood's attacker freed his weapon.

"No!" Eliwood gasped, realizing his mistake. He moved towards the shaft but before he could get anywhere, he felt a massive hand grab him by the neck. The hand's grip tightened as Eliwood was brought eye to eye with the berserker.

"End of the road boy," The berserker smiled as he dropped his axe. Eliwood still clutched his silver sword, and he tried to attack but the berserker grabbed his wrist. He then sharply twisted it and the sound of Eliwood's cries filled the room. His hand instantly went numb from lack of feeling as his sword slipped from his fingers. Not finished yet, the berserker brought his free hand around and wrapped it around Eliwood's neck, doubling the boy's agony. Eliwood's lungs burned as the berserker laughed in his face.

_Can't breathe! Can't give in…! _Eliwood thought, beating his one good hand against his attacker's arms. The blows did nothing but make the berserker laugh more.

"What's the matter boy? Don't have any fight left in you?" The berserker cackled. Spots formed in Eliwood's vision as the lack of air caught up to him. His movements slowed as life began to leave him. Before he could black out, the berserker suddenly let go. Eliwood hit the floor, coughing as he tried to refill his lungs. Looking up, he was amazed to find that the berserker's feet were now encased in a block of ice. Ninian stood in the doorway, the ice rod drawn. A stream of ice magic flew from it as she, little by little, froze Eliwood's attacker. Despite his struggling, the berserker could not turn around and cried out one final time as his head was encased in the ice binding him. The spell complete, Ninian dashed to Eliwood's side.

"It's a good thing I gave that to you for protection," Eliwood commented, his eyes falling on the ice rod.

"Are you alright Lord Eliwood?" Ninian asked, eyeing Eliwood's injury. The noble climbed to his feet, some of his strength returned.

"I'll be alright," Eliwood assured her as he returned his sword to its sheath, "Just a broken wrist. Nothing Serra can't fix, but I'm worried about the others…" Down in the shaft, Lyn and Hector had managed to leap off the platform. Lyn had pulled herself up onto a ledge but Hector had not. The brash lord was hanging over the shaft, supported only by Lyn's grip.

"Hector! Come on! Pull yourself up!" Lyn urged. Hector flailed about trying to get a grip on the catwalk. His hand however was just a couple of inches short.

"I… can't reach!" Hector grunted, his eyes swiftly scanning the area. He looked down and could see another catwalk below. Carefully, he threw his weight towards the wall and let go of Lyn's hand. She heard her cry out in surprise as his feet landed firmly on the wood.

"Hector!" Lyn screamed.

"Quit screaming! I'm alright!" Hector called up.

"Hey! Hector! Lyndis!" Eliwood shouted down the shaft, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! We'll keep going! You get everyone else and hurry down here!" Hector called back up.

"OK!" Eliwood acknowledged, looking to the dancer, "Let's go Ninian! This isn't over yet!" The dancer nodded and the two of them left to get the others. Carefully, Hector and Lyn clambered down the walkways and eventually reached the bottom of the shaft to see the Zora soldiers locked in combat with a single, armored figure. His armor was rich silver and made him stand at least a foot taller than his attackers. A claymore rested in one hand while the other hand glowed with electrical energy. Recognizing the energy that had struck her, Lyn frowned.

"It's Valdez! Now's our chance!" Lyn urged, drawing a sword. Before Hector could stop her, the girl leapt high into the air and swung her sword towards Valdez's head. The knight saw the girl and with a fierce swing of his mighty blade knocked Lyn hard enough to send her crashing onto her side near the Zora warriors.

"You! How did you survive?" Valdez demanded of her. Concerned for his ally, Hector drew his axe and clashed blades with the corrupt captain.

"Don't worry about her! Start worrying about yourself!" Hector grunted. He freed his axe and attempted a swing at the man's neck only for the captain to raise his gauntlet covered hand. The axe flew from Hector's grasp and right into it. Valdez then tossed the weapon aside and pointed his hand at Hector with his pointer and middle fingers extended. Lightning wrapped around the two fingers before shooting outward and slamming into Hector's chest. The force of the blow sent him shooting back a dozen feet to land next to his discarded weapon. The short trade gave Ralis an opportunity to launch his own blast of lightning which was promptly absorbed into Valdez's gauntlet.

"That was pathetic," Valdez noted, before knocking Ralis backwards with another lightning blast.

"Where is Florina? Where are my friends?" Lyn demanded angrily. Instead of getting an answer, Valdez swung his massive sword at Lyn. She back flipped out of the way only to be struck by the magnetic energy from Valdez's glove.

"Lyn!" Hector shouted. The nomad winced as she reinforced her grip on her sword.

"Where are they?" Lyn demanded again.

"Not here!" The captain said coldly, before clashing blades with the nomad. The force of the blow sent the girl skidding back several feet.

"What do you mean? What have you done with them?" Lyn demanded once more.

"Your male companions disappeared. As for the girl, well, she's out of your reach now," Valdez growled. Red filled Lyn's vision as she hatefully stared down the captain.

"Lyn!" Ralis shouted, snapping the girl's attention back into focus, "Let us work together!" She looked to Ralis and saw he was once again channeling his magic. A blue aura flared around his body as the energy of the king withdrew and dispersed. Giant bubbles flew out from the aura, each casting a reflection of Lyn. They surrounded the captain and his courage turned to disbelief.

"This is the end for you Captain Valdez! Surrender and you may live to see another sunrise," Lyn demanded.

"Do you think me a fool? Do you really think I'm afraid of a bunch of bubbles?" Valdez asked.

"You will be," Lyn hissed. The reflections on the bubbles suddenly broke away, each materializing into a Lyn clone. Then, as if by a hidden signal, each one took a turn striking the captain at a different angle and at different gaps in his elaborate armor. Overwhelmed by the number of clones and strikes, the captain's shock turned to fear. Unable to predict the next strike of his opponent and fearful of death, he lost all composure and held his gauntlet hand towards the sky. Lightning wrapped around it as he looked at the Zora king. Sensing his foe's intentions, Hector picked up his axe.

"Oh no you don't!" Hector shouted. He hurled it straight at the glove and to his delight the lightning went straight towards it and was absorbed harmlessly. With his attack disabled, the captain swung his blade wildly in an attempt to ward off the girls striking him. It proved to be in vain however as the clones suddenly vanished and the real Lyn charged. Seeing a chance, the captain swung his blade but Lyn vanished from view. He felt a powerful shock tear through his body as Lyn reappeared behind him, her blade held out in front of her.

"Shadow Dance," She whispered, sheathing her sword. Death consumed the corrupt captain as the top half of his body fell from the lower half. The energy from the magnetic gauntlet he wore faded. Hector walked over to the corpse and gingerly touched the glove. Feeling no energy within it, Hector removed it from Valdez's hand.

"What are you doing?" Lyn demanded.

"This gauntlet of his… If I can figure out how he used it, it might give us a leg up in future battles," Hector replied, eyeing the armor in his hand. He was about to slip his hand into it when Lyn's hand seized his own.

"Now is not the time Hector! We've got more important things to worry about!" Lyn hissed, staring at the burning wreckage that was Valdez's manor.

"Oh right," Hector realized and the two of them ran straight towards the burning wreckage.


	32. Chapter Thirty One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it too so long to get back into this! So many delays and issues... I must've rewritten this chapter five or six times. After reading the previous draft I uploaded, I found I didn't like it. Logistics are a pain to write. I also wasn't sure how I wanted to finish this book. I've got a plan now though and a little time on my hands coming up. I plan to try to make use of it to get back into finishing this tale.  
**

**Following a grim battle of words and blades, Eliwood and his allies conquer the fortress base at Lake Hylia. Captain Valdez of Hyrule's army and Ursula of the Black Fang are among the slain. However the victory comes at a price: Eliwood still does not possess any pendants and Lyn's knights are still nowhere to be found. Despite this, Eliwood takes up the defense of the fortress alongside his Goron and Zora allies so that they may use it to spearhead their own campaign against Queen Zelda. Little do they know how much the queen actually knows about the battles going on in her homeland. To get at the truth, she has gathered her military advisors to discuss recent events.**

** CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: IGNORANCE**

The great conference hall of Hyrule Castle was a sight to behold. A great mahogany table with a map of the country sat at its heart with a small raised section for the queen to observe her servants. However, the conference room was currently occupied by the queen and her general. The queen glared down at the general from her perch at the high seat. General Cornelius sat directly opposite her, his face devoid of any discernable emotion.

"General, I'm not pleased with your efforts to quell these uprisings," Zelda frowned, "The fortress situated near the Bridge of Eldin was destroyed by the rebels. All personnel are believed to be dead. Along with that, Captain Valdez's manor was burned to the ground and his fortress captured. How could all of this have happened? I thought we were going to negotiate for peace General… How is it that we have bloodshed on _both_ sides of Hyrule?"

"It's quite simple. Valdez's guardsmen simply failed at their appointed duty," The general replied coolly. Zelda's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Have they? The guardsmen answer to him and he answers to you General," Zelda reminded him, "Therefore, this failure is just as much _yours_ as his. As such, I expect you to make things right."

"Of course Your Majesty," Cornelius acknowledged, bowing his head, "What do you have in mind?"

"With a significant number of our soldiers having fallen to the Gorons and Zoras, we are now lacking the manpower to face them in a fight. As such, I wish for you to choose your best messenger and deliver this message to Lord Darbus," Zelda ordered, handing a stamped envelope to the armored warrior.

"If I may ask, what does this contain?" The general asked curiously.

"This letter asks for a ceasefire in hopes that I may try to negotiate peace with the Gorons and Zoras. I am unsure of where to find the Zoras so I figure if I send it to Darbus that he will find King Ralis for me," Zelda theorized.

"A bold move Your Majesty but what if they don't accept your terms?"The general asked.

"Oh these are not terms General. I merely wish to arrange for a peaceful meeting. It is my hope that by understanding where the Gorons and Zoras stand now I can hope to make peace with them," Zelda corrected, "But this will only work if I can get the message to them. Am I understood?"

"Of course Your Majesty. I will send it out on the 'morrow with my best messenger," Cornelius assured her before placing the message in a secure pocket of his armor.

"As you should. In the meanwhile, I expect you to increase the security on our own gates. I have no desire to see any bloodshed within the walls of the castle town," Zelda sniffed.

"It shall be done," The general nodded, "Now if there is no other business to discuss, we should bring this meeting to an end. It is late and tomorrow promises to be busy." The queen nodded, dismissing the general. As he left the conference hall, a soldier in garbed in the red armor of a knight captain approached. A small smile crossed the general's face. The general glanced around and swiftly took off down the hall with the captain following.

"Captain," The general acknowledged, giving the barest of nods. The captain saluted for his superior.

"General! The dame knight from Valdez's manor has been secured in the dungeon for interrogation sir," The captain reported in hushed tones.

"Did anyone see you bring her in?" Cornelius asked quietly.

"Thanks to our new comrades, we were able to smuggle her into the dungeons without incident," The captain replied.

"Very good. What information do we have on her?" Cornelius inquired. The captain withdrew a scroll from his armor and swiftly looked over the information gathered.

"Based on Captain Valdez's report, she was part of a scouting party sent to investigate the defenses at Lake Hylia. She was with two knights, an archer, and a woman we believe to be of Sacaen origin. The dame knight was riding a pegasus just prior to her capture," The captain explained, "She willingly surrendered when the nomad was knocked unconscious by Lady Ursula's magic."

"Was the entire party Sacaen?" The general inquired.

"No sir. They bore the coat of arms of the country of Lycia. It was strange, considering that the party was devoted to the nomad's safety. Valdez learned that the nomad was their leader, despite her race of origin," The captain recalled.

"…Interesting. Have our interrogators get what they can and I will come down to see her myself in a few minutes," The general ordered.

"Yes sir," And the captain ran off to execute the deed. Satisfied, the general retired to his bedchambers and found that his servants had put together a fire in his fireplace. Taking the queen's letter out of his armor, he eyed it with great disgust. He broke the envelope's seal and after a quick glance at its contents, threw it into the flames.

"First Gorons and Zoras, now we've got nomads and Ilian mercenaries running rampant in this land… Who does Her Majesty think she is?" The general scoffed, "None of them deserve to live in our world." With the letter burned, Cornelius left the room, locking the door behind him. As the door locked behind him, a silent figure slipped into the room from the window.

"What secrets do you hold Lord General?" The figure wondered as they began a systematic search of the room. Downstairs, General Cornelius descended into the darkest depths of the dungeon. The guards stationed below stood at attention as he walked by. He walked to the end of the hallway to a dead end where two torches were mounted on the walls. Pulling on the base of one, the wall slid open revealing a spiral staircase that went down. Yanking a torch off the wall, he used its light to guide himself down the narrow stairs as the secret door closed behind him. As he descended, a woman's screaming echoed into his ears as well as the sound of splashing water. The room at the bottom of the stairs was a large chamber where water flowed through multiple ducts into a central pool that drained into the waterways. Near one of the ducts was a man in a black executioner's outfit who stood guard over the captive Florina. The girl balanced precariously on her toes underneath the duct with her hands shackled over her head and a leather harness wrapped around her head that forced her to look straight into the water that fell onto her face. The harness was attached to a pulley system that controlled the position of Florina's face and body.

"It is hard to imagine that a woman like this can cause us so many problems," The general said, announcing his presence. The executioner turned and saluted.

"Lord Cornelius, I didn't hear you come in," The executioner acknowledged. He yanked on a chain nearby and Florina's bindings forced her out of the cascading water. The pegasus knight coughed up water as her lungs drew in needed air.

"Have you gathered much information from her since last night?" The general asked, eyeing his prisoner.

"No sir. She's a resilient one. I've been at it all day and she's said little beyond what we found out last night," The executioner frowned, bowing before the general, "I'm sorry."

"Considering where she's from, I'm not terribly surprised. Her employers probably didn't fill her in on their plans," Cornelius reflected.

"Shall I… stop torturing her then sir?" The executioner asked reluctantly. The general paused in thought for a moment, stroking his chin as he did so.

"Her mistress is a Sacaen nomad. Their loyalty to their own is something we may be able to use to our advantage," The general reflected, "She is yours to do with as you see fit, but do not threaten her life." Florina's heart fell as the executioner's soared.

"Of course sir. I will continue to gather information," The executioner acknowledged.

"Good. Carry on," The general agreed and he went back up the way he came. When the secret door closed, the executioner looked at Florina with glee. The girl whimpered quietly as the man reached for the belt of his robes.

"It's quite clear that you're not going to answer to my regular methods. I guess I'll have to get more physical," The executioner grinned. Before he could remove his robes, the sound of the secret door opening got his attention. The guard quickly fixed his clothes and turned to the door, expecting his lord. Instead, a throwing knife buried itself in his chest followed by a second in the left cheek. He barely had time to utter a cry before a third hit him in the neck, slicing his jugular neatly in half.

"Hm, three knives… It seems my aim is off today," A cultured voice said, amusement in his tone. Florina's eyes widened in surprise as Legault stepped out of the doorway and extracted a lockpick from his robes.

"You! You're…!" Florina sputtered, her face turning red with embarrassment and fright.

"Rest easy. I'm here to save you," Legault assured her, working on the locks. A minute of fidgeting with the locks and they eventually fell away and Florina found herself leaning on Legault's shoulder.

"Lady Lyndis… Is she safe?" Florina asked weakly.

"Yes. She has been rescued," Legault said, leading her away from the secret door. His eyes settled on a grate that served as a drain for the torture chamber. A heavy grate was bolted into place, covering a hole that was barely wide enough for a human being. Legault reached into his robes and extracted a metal hammer. He set Florina down and with great haste, began hammering on the bolts holding it in place.

"What are you doing? Someone will hear you!" Florina protested.

"Not if we can get this open fast enough," Legault grunted, "If I can get this open, we can slip out through the sewer network and into the lake along the backside of the castle." Florina's eyes watched the door behind them nervously as Legault continued to hammer away. When the final bolt fell away, Legault put down the hammer and pulled on the grate. Despite the age of the grate, it held fast.

"Ugh! It's stuck!" Legault growled, yanking harder. To his surprise, Florina's hands gripped the bars alongside his and the girl began to pull too. The grate creaked ominously as it resisted but the humans' persistence was rewarded as the grate came loose. Carefully setting the grate down, Legault looked to Florina.

"Are you ready to leave?" Legault asked, holding out his hand. Florina blushed heavily and reluctantly reached for his hand. Hands together and a silent prayer later, the two descended into the darkness below the castle.

With the battle over, Eliwood's Elite had pitched camp at the Hylia fortress. The night had been busy with defenses having to be established and the need to take care of the wounded slaves. Tasks had to be drawn up as well, what with damaged gates needing repair and updates being sent to both Renado of Kakariko and Lady Shima of the Faron province. By the time things had gotten settled, the sun had risen high above the land and was reaching its highest point of the day. Volunteers among the slaves as well as some of Eliwood's warriors had dug into the rubble of Valdez's manor. Food, weapons and armor had been distributed to those healthy enough to fight, reinforcing Eliwood's numbers significantly. It was a good thing considering that despite Serra's best efforts, Eliwood's wrist would need time to heal. It rest in a reinforced splint supported by a sling made from one of Ninian's scarves. Then there was Lyn. She took some small comfort in having the Mani Katti strapped to her belt once more. Her hand comfortably stroked its hilt as she, Hector, Eliwood, Darbus, Ralis, Link and Pent met in a makeshift command room in the fortress.

"What's the status of the search of the mansion ruins? Was there anyone inside?" Eliwood asked. Lyn shook her head.

"The bomb arrows damaged the outside of the structure but did not collapse it. That kept casualties to a minimum," Lyn replied, "Some guards were killed in the initial attack as well as a few unlucky slaves. Fortunately, no one who survived remembered seeing Kent or the others inside during the attack."

"Maybe they escaped?" Ralis proposed.

"Valdez said that Florina was out of our reach and that the others had disappeared. They might have been taken to the capital," Hector guessed. This time it was Link who shook his head in disagreement.

"That's not possible. A couple of the slaves _I_ spoke to reported seeing men fitting the description of our friends enter the mines and not come out again," Link recalled. The unhappy glare the nomad sent Link's way sent a sense of unease through his heart.

"Are you sure of this?" Lyn asked.

"Following the Twilight War, the queen asked me to search for any enemy survivors in the cave networks in Hyrule. That cave network down there was one of them. That particular cave was one of my most trying experiences. I had many mishaps with narrow ledges, weak walls, and near bottomless pitfalls. I barely got out. Even if they escaped Valdez's clutches, there's no guarantee Kent and the others got out safely," Link explained.

"So that's it? We just give up on them?" Lyn wondered, frustration taking hold, "They're gone and that's that?"

"I wouldn't know where to begin looking. There are miles of cavern to search. Even if we had weeks, we would probably never find them," Link concluded, "I'm sorry." Lyn sighed, her gaze falling to the makeshift table. From his position across from her, Hector could see Lyn fighting back tears.

"That's enough Lyn. Whether they escaped or are lost in those mines, I'm afraid we don't have the time or resources to start a search for them," Eliwood frowned.

"Lord Eliwood is right. We have to start considering our next move," Darbus agreed.

"I can already think of one. I must give you that which I promised you," Ralis said, reaching into the folds of his armor. He pulled out a sapphire pendant on a golden chain. It possessed a golden frame shaped like a flipper. He walked over to Lyn and placed it in her hands.

"Ralis? Is this…?" Lyn asked, gazing at the jewel in her hands. Ralis nodded.

"That is what I promised you. This pendant was given to me by my mother when my father passed away. She always believed it would give me luck, and it has. This is the Pendant of Virtue of my people and we call it the Zora's Sapphire. Like its cousins, it is a highly valued treasure that symbolizes the bond between the Zoras and humans. I cannot just give it to anyone, but for what you and the others have done for my people… You have proven yourself worthy of it," Ralis assured her. Lyn's hope rose as she made eye contact with the Zora king as she eyed the precious item in her hand. The Pendant of Virtue glowed and its light swallowed up Lyn, changing her. When it faded, Lyn's old trainee robes were gone. They were replaced with the robes of a Sacaen sword master, dyed in a rich blue with black ornate patterns sewn in. Lyn's brown boots were also replaced with black ones.

"What is this?" Lyn gasped.

"Hey Ralis! What's going on? What just happened?" Hector demanded.

"It seems the pendant has deemed you worthy to hold it. The power within it has been passed to you," Ralis noticed, eyeing Lyn's new form, "Blessed by the water spirits, this stone was given to my ancestors long ago in hopes of being used to enchant the sacred weapons used by the Nine Legends. When the ritual was complete, these stones were entrusted to Harkinian. He in turn gave this stone to my people and formed the bonds that would one day unify Hyrule. Unfortunately, it would seem those bonds have been weakened over the years, but I do not believe they have been severed completely. It is my hope that by helping you, I will heal those bonds."

"You already have… More than you know," Eliwood smiled, his gaze drifting between the pendant in Lyn's hand and the Zora king. Lyn's concentration however was interrupted as visions filled her mind. No longer standing with Ralis, she found herself floating in the sky above a waterfall that dropped hundreds of feet into a large pool below.

"What's going on?" Lyn wondered. The clashing of blades got her attention and she looked to the source. A Zora and a human were locked in single combat. The Zora was a woman standing roughly seven feet tall and was armed with the largest lance Lyn had ever seen. Fishbone armor covered nearly every part of her body save for her face and highlighted every curve of her lithe form. The human however was the same blond man Eliwood had seen in his own vision. He carried a sword and shield similar to Link's and was breathing hard.

"Queen Ruto… We don't need to do this anymore," The man gasped.

"I must do this… For my people's sake, I must! I cannot let you pollute our waters anymore!" The Zora hissed, leveling her lance at the human.

"It was never our intention to! All we needed was the rare metal in the mines! With it, we can forge the weapons we need to defeat the dragons! If we did do any harm, please understand it was not with ill intent!" The man explained. The human's words appeared to have no effect. If anything, it made the Zora angrier.

"Do you think I would trust your word? I am no fool! The metal you require lies in Death Mountain as well. You had no need to mine near here! You could've left us in peace but your kind's greed overshadowed the needs of my people," Ruto huffed. The man said nothing, not sure how to answer that.

"You're right. Some humans are greedy. In our haste to save everyone from the dragons, we forgot about the other creatures of this country," The man acknowledged, "And you deserve to be compensated for that." To Lyn's surprise, the man tossed away his sword and shield. He held his arms out and looked the Zora queen in the eye.

"What are you doing?" The queen demanded.

"Atoning for the sins of my people. I will not stop you. Take your rage out on me. Just spare my people, please," The man said calmly. An incredulous look crossed Ruto's face as she saw the man close his eyes in defeat. Angrily, she charged at him. The human didn't flinch as her spearhead approached his chest. Horrified, Lyn's hand reached out to him.

"No! Stop!" She pleaded but the cry proved to be unnecessary as the lance froze just centimeters from him. The queen had halted her charge. Her face was a mixture of anger and disgust. The man opened his eyes and made eye contact with the queen.

"Stupid man… If you are going to make up for your people's sins, there has to be a better way than just martyrdom," The queen chastised coldly. Calmly, the man reached into the folds of his armor and extracted the Zora's Sapphire. Without a word, he placed it in the Zora's hands. The image became obscured by fog as Lyn found herself standing alone.

"This vision… Was it of the past?" Lyn wondered.

"That it was," A calm voice echoed. Looking behind her, Lyn saw the mysterious green-clothed druid that Eliwood had encountered.

"The meeting of Harkinian and Ruto formed the bonds that united Zoras and humans even to this day," The druid explained, "Along with the Gorons, Harkinian's bonds would one day form Hyrule. With their aid, the Scouring was ended. Afterwards, Harkinian cut himself off from the rest of the heroes to focus on the reconstruction of his homeland." The druid turned away from Lyn.

"However, the Scouring and the unification of Hyrule were not the only things Harkinian faced in his life," The druid added. Lyn tilted her head in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask a question but was swiftly cut off.

"His greatest challenge was one he never overcame… For all of his military might and leadership, he never saved _all_ of Hyrule's races," The druid concluded. Lyn's eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean he never saved all of Hyrule's races? The Gorons and the Zoras… Wait! Do you mean the dragons? Did Harkinian try to gain their trust as well?" Lyn asked. The druid didn't answer. Instead, he began to fade into the mists. A flash of light then brought Lyn back to Ralis's side.

"Lady Lyn? Are you OK?" Ralis asked. Lyn blinked once and looked at the Zora king with confusion.

"I'm OK. I just experienced something strange that's all," Lyn said, her gaze going to the stone in her hand, "When my hand touched the stone, I saw a vision of the past…"

"Really? What did you see?" Hector pressed.

"A past battle from the days of the Scouring I think. I saw Harkinian engaging in combat with a Zora warrior… She called herself Ruto of the Zora," Lyn recalled, "Is this name familiar to you?" Ralis nodded.

"Ruto of the Zora was my ancestor. She was a fierce warrior who slayed many foes in defense of the Zoras," Ralis remembered, "She eventually forged the pact with Harkinian unifying our races… but that was over a thousand years ago."

"Well in my vision I could see her as if she was standing next to me," Lyn remarked.

"It sounds like what happened to me when I first touched the Goron's Ruby," Eliwood recalled, "I saw a vision of Harkinian meeting with a Goron warrior named Darunia." Darbus's eyes widened at the name.

"Darunia huh? Darunia was _my _ancestor. He was the sole survivor of a big battle against the dragons. I am named after him," Darbus explained, as he reached into his own armor. From it he extracted the Goron's Ruby.

"And this was his stone, given to him by humans to bless the sacred weapons with their might," Darbus continued, "According to Goron lore, wisdom from each patriarch is contained within it as well as their power. What you claim to have witnessed was likely some of that power."

"That explains the vision but there was more to it than that. Along with my vision of Harkinian, I also waged a conversation with a druid in green robes. He explained some of the history to me but did not reveal his identity or his face," Eliwood added.

"A green robed druid? I also held a conversation with one in my vision," Lyn commented, "Only in mine, the druid said something very unusual. He claimed that Harkinian never unified all of Hyrule's races."

"How peculiar. What do you think these messages could mean?" Hector wondered.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like something we should have Shad look into," Link proposed. Before the conversation could continue, Marcus stepped into the room.

"I'm sorry for the interruption milord," Marcus saluted, "But I thought I should notify you that Sir Matthew has returned with news." It was then said thief slipped past the knight and saluted.

"Thank you Marcus," Eliwood said gratefully, "You are dismissed." The aging knight bowed and quickly left.

"Sir Matthew huh? Does this mean I've been promoted milord?" Matthew cracked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I've decided to promote you from spy to truant! Where have you been? You were supposed to be back days ago," Hector demanded. Matthew's cheery grin remained despite the sight of his lord's angry face and demeanor.

"My apologies for my late return Lord Hector. I tried to find you at Kakariko first but Lord Renado said you had moved on," Matthew apologized, bowing for the nobles, "Then before I could move out, a small group came to Kakariko looking for you."

"A small group? Who?"Pent asked. Matthew then poked his head out of the doorway and shouted something unintelligible to the lords. A few seconds later, Kent, Sain, and Heath walked in. Lyn gasped in shock as she jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her warriors.

"Milady, it is good to see you alive and well," Kent greeted, wrapping an arm around her.

"And I am glad to see you! How did you escape? Where have you been?" Lyn demanded.

"It is a long story," Kent informed her.

"We were enslaved in the mines but we found a hidden tunnel that opened out into the eastern edge of the desert. We had to cross rough territory for several days before we found a road," Wil added.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Lyn said, relief evident in her voice, "But where's Florina?" The knights looked to one another and then looked away from their lady.

"We do not know where she is," Sain apologized.

"So she is still missing…" Lyn whispered. Hector frowned, sensing that his friend was fearful of showing her true feelings regarding her childhood friend. Thinking fast, Hector cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention back to him.

"As glad as we are to see you back, why don't we get back on track? Matthew has returned and I for one wish to learn about what he has discovered," Hector proposed, giving a quick glance to Eliwood. The red haired lord gave the briefest of nods and smiled.

"That being said, why don't you take the opportunity to catch up with your knights? We can fill you in on our findings later," Eliwood offered. Lyn was about to agree when Kent stepped forward.

"I thank you for that opportunity Lord Eliwood, but we too have something to report. On our way back, we intercepted a caravan belonging to General Cornelius. It was carrying some very interesting cargo," Kent explained.

"Cargo? What kind of cargo?" Hector asked. Kent looked to Sain and nodded to him. Sain walked out of the room and came back in toting a metal trunk. The lock on the box had been broken, allowing Kent to extract a black, leather bound book.

"A book?" Hector scoffed.

"Not just one book milord. There are many old books in this crate, many of which I cannot make meaning of. All I know about them is that General Cornelius's men defended these with their lives," Kent recalled.

"If they were determined to keep them out of our hands, then perhaps the answers we seek may lie in figuring out how these books fit into our foe's plans," Sain added. The nobles looked to one another, silently digesting the knight's words. Lyn took the book from Kent's hand and gazed at it. She opened it and glanced through the pages, finding the contents were not written in the modern language she was used to.

"The script of these books… I've never seen symbols like these before," Lyn frowned, handing it off to Pent. He swiftly flipped through some of the pages, and what he saw in them made him frown with concern.

"Offhand, these books appear to be written in the way of the desert nomads of Nabata," Pent observed, "This one appears to be a journal of sorts."

"Can you make anything of it?" Eliwood asked.

"I'm well versed in the language but… this dialect is different from what I'm used to seeing. I could still translate it but it will take time," Pent assured him. The sage then walked over to the box and immediately noticed something else. His calm demeanor changed to one of worry when he pulled out another black tome with a skull and a magic circle depicted on it. He held the book up for all to see and everyone's concern grew.

"I wonder what _that_ one contains…" Hector wondered.

"Not a journal I bet. You better get started looking at those right away," Darbus huffed.

"I agree. If you have no more need of me, I shall get right on it," Pent agreed and with the aid of Lyn's two knights carried them off to a quieter place.

"Something the matter Lyn? Aren't you going to join them?" Eliwood asked. Lyn looked back to the door her knights had departed to and then the other lords. Her face was a mix of concern and apprehension, two things that did not fit Lyn at the least. Internally, Lyn wanted to be with her warriors but she also knew the importance of the meeting.

"I'm just relieved that Kent and the others have returned," Lyn replied as she took her seat again, "There will be time to trade stories later. Right now, I should be here with you."

"They brought us some good information," Ralis agreed, "You've chosen your guardsmen well."

"So while Lord Pent reads those texts, how about we listen to what Matthew has discovered?" Of course that time is not yet here," Link proposed. Lyn nodded and all the lords once again gave their attention to the cheery spy.

"Alright, we've kept you waiting long enough. What did you learn at the capital?" Hector asked impatiently. Matthew's smile faded almost immediately at the question.

"Well milord, let me start by saying that it was difficult to get close to observe her but I will tell you that Queen Zelda has seemingly little control over the day to day activities in her own castle," Matthew began, "I have observed her pass on duties to her other subordinates and then spend the rest of her day divided between her personal quarters and the castle library."

"That's despicable. Does she know _anything_ about the war that has broken out here?" Hector asked.

"Yes she does, but she has done little to end it. She has ordered the defenses at the gates around the castle town reinforced and all traffic to be monitored closely," Matthew replied, "And all army regulars have been deployed at key positions around the castle itself."

"If that's true, then a direct assault on the castle is going to be risky," Eliwood frowned.

"I'm not so sure of that. I've seen the guards at the town gates. Many of them are nothing more than citizens in armor. Almost all of them are new recruits with little to no combat experience," Matthew disagreed, "No, the real threat we face the matter of General Cornelius's betrayal."

"Betrayal? What do you mean?" Ralis asked.

"General Cornelius has been going behind the queen's back, defying every order she makes without her knowing it. He burned a letter that was supposed to come straight to you Lord Darbus," Matthew explained, looking to the patriarch.

"Do you know what she desired?" Darbus inquired.

"Yes, she wants to make peace with you and the Zoras. Cornelius however believes that the only peace your two peoples deserve is the peace of the afterlife," Matthew replied grimly. The Goron sighed in disgust, crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat in thought.

"…That does not surprise me. One could trace Cornelius's ancestry clear back to the days of the Scouring. He is descended from a clan of dragon slayers. Their hatred of non-humans has existed for generations," Darbus said, "When my parents were alive, I was frequently told stories of the cruelty of Cornelius's ancestors. They went against the crown and tried to scour us Gorons from this world. They were stopped and the adults punished for their crimes."

"That is not acceptable. You have a right to live in peace just like anyone else," Eliwood insisted, as his mind briefly drifted back to the plight of Nils and Ninian, "But now that I think about it, this very well explains the sudden aggression towards your respectful peoples. With the queen's control over Hyrule weak, Cornelius has likely seen the opportunity to finish his family's work from so long ago."

"Everything we've found seems to lead to one conclusion – General Cornelius wishes to wipe out the non-humans of Hyrule," Link frowned, "He may even value Hyrule's crown if his treachery goes so deep." Darbus and Ralis nodded, the grim news making the mood of the room even more somber than before.

"Was there anything else Matthew?"Hector asked. Matthew swallowed nervously. Hector's eyes narrowed at the nervousness his usually happy servant was trying to hide.

"Well?" Hector demanded, crossing his arms in contempt, "What's the matter?"

"Legault and I had an arrangement to meet back at the west gate before coming back here together," Matthew explained.

"Judging by the fact that he is not here, I imagine something happened?" Hector guessed.

"We met up as agreed, but then he said he couldn't come back with me. When word of Dame Florina's capture reached him, he said he had to go back and rescue her," Matthew admitted, a nervous grin coming to his face. Splinters flew as Hector's fist left a crater in the wooden table.

"What?" Hector exploded, "If he gets caught, everything we've done could be ruined!" Lyn's face however was a mix of shock and relief. Her friends didn't need to be mind readers to see that was relieved that someone was finally taking action to save her missing friend.

"I pray he succeeds," Lyn whispered but could Lyn really count on Legault finding Florina and escorting her out of a castle armed with nearly a hundred armed men? The odds scared her but Lyn took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Lyn's nervousness vanished as she gazed at her comrades.

"Regardless of whatever Legault is doing, one thing is certain to me. We will continue to accomplish nothing if we keep speculating over the enemy's motives. We must get prepared to act," Lyn resolved. The lords nodded as they once again looked to Matthew. He pulled out a scroll and unfurled it on the table. His own nervousness had vanished, replaced once again by his cheery smile.

"I agree wholeheartedly. As such, I also saw to bring you this. It is a map I constructed of the layout of the castle grounds and the defenses placed all around it. I imagine it will be helpful to you in coming up with a plan to siege the palace," Matthew said. After studying its contents for a few minutes, Link was the first to speak of a plan.

"With the southern pass blocked and the eastern bridge destroyed, the only viable land entrance is the west gate," Link noticed, pointing to the marked spot on the map, "Even with what we know about the defenses of the city, it would be too risky to charge it head on. Though we have superior skill and even numbers now, they will have the ability to rain death on us safely from the walls of both the castle town and the castle itself."

"Indeed. What about the lake to the north? Is it possible to use it somehow in our siege?" Eliwood asked, pointing to a spot on the northern section of the map. Ralis pointed to a square marked on the north side of the lake.

"Unfortunately no. Lord Greenway has set up a fort here on the north side of the lake with floodgates to control the river's flow into the lake and the castle town," Ralis explained.

"Floodgates? Couldn't we use those somehow? You know, to drain the lake and create a new path for us?" Hector asked.

"There are four problems with that plan. First, the lake is massive Lord Hector. It's not Lake Hylia but it would still take days for the water to recede. Second, the ground there is muddy and unstable. It would be unsuitable for travel. Third, Cornelius has boats patrolling the waters there. Lastly, there's an iron bar fence and a stone fence between us and the castle itself. It would take too much effort to try to blast our way through," Ralis laid out, gesturing to each point on the map.

"Don't forget we're on a time limit. We can't stay in Hyrule much longer," Lyn pointed out, "We need to end this war and get the final Spiritual Stone. We don't know how much time we have left before Nergal regains his power and moves to open the Dragon's Gate." The Hylian lords frowned at their Lycian allies.

"Don't look at us like that! It's not like we _want _to abandon you but all of this…! All of this will be for nothing if Nergal succeeds in releasing the dragons," Hector snapped. Silence filled the room for several tense moments before Link bent over the table and glanced closer at the map.

"Link? What are you doing?" Darbus asked.

"I've been thinking… Is it possible for us to take that fort with a small force?" Link asked, pointing to the riverside fort.  
"My spies along the river tell me that Lord Greenway employs Ilian mercenaries as his personal guard. He doesn't use army regulars. Why?" Ralis asked.

"How big of a force does he have?" Link asked.

"He used to keep two dozen but we reduced that force by about half," Ralis replied, "But he does keep a mage or two around to signal the main army in the castle town if anything happens to him."

"How do you know that?" Lyn asked. The Zora king groaned in disgust.

"We found that out the hard way when we tried to take his fort before your arrival in Hyrule. We eliminated some of his personal guard, but we failed in our mission because the central army was able to reinforce him by boat," The Zora king sighed in defeat at the memory, "In minutes, we were outnumbered and fleeing for our lives." Link closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Do you think he has reinforced his numbers by now?" Link wondered, his eyes still closed.

"Probably," Matthew piped up, "From what I've heard, Lord Greenway's money is one of the only things keeping the central army in Cornelius's control. If Cornelius loses him, the money he has stolen will be gone as well."

"What are you thinking Link?" Eliwood asked. The hero traced a finger from their base to a west trail away from the city and towards the northern section of the Lanayru Province and then down to the fort in question.

"My idea is to a launch an attack on the fort. We don't have to capture it. We just have to get them to signal for help," Link explained.

"How does that help us?" Eliwood inquired.

"Think about it. If Lord Greenway calls for help, reinforcements – capable soldiers for that matter – will have to respond. They'll come by boat to the fort," Link explained, tracing a path on the map, "While they are in their boats, they'll be focused on the forces on land and…" Hector's frown turned into a feral grin with realization.

"I get what you want. Divide and conquer… You want to get Lord Greenway involved and have him mess everything up," Hector grinned, "By sending out for help, the guards around the city will have to redeploy to help. That will weaken the castle town defenses."

"There's just one problem. Our own numbers aren't _that _big. If we launch an assault on the northern lake fortress, that will weaken our own defenses on _this _encampment," Darbus frowned.

"Not necessarily," Ralis protested, trailing his own finger along the northernmost part of the river towards the fort, "If we were to send Zoras into the water here, they could swim past the fort and into the lake itself."

"So?" Darbus asked.

"That lake has many rocks to take cover behind. When those boats move out, my people can ambush them. We could use water bombs to sink the boats. With that, the soldiers would be at the mercy of my men," Ralis elaborated, but his jubilation quickly faded, "That is if we can get my people through the floodgates safely."

"There's great risk in your plan," Eliwood frowned, his gaze drifting between Link and Ralis.

"But it's the best plan we've got at this point. Without the advantage of fliers or time, we have no other alternative," Lyn pointed out, "I say we do it." The Goron patriarch frowned still and Lyn seemed unsure as well.

"What if we attack by night as well when the guards are asleep and unaware? That would give us additional precious minutes to execute the plan," Link mended. The Sacean lord then perked up, remembering something.

"And don't forget Lady Shima," Lyn added, "She's been reluctant to help us so far but now that we've made some real progress, I think we can convince her to stop straddling the fence." Darbus sighed and a small grin crossed his face.

"It's a bold move we're making, but if Lady Shima's order was to join us… I see the value of this plan. Let's do it," Darbus agreed, "For the sake of our future, let us finish this pointless conflict."


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

**With their victory at the Bridge of Hylia secured, the lords of Eliwood's united army meet in a great council. Many things are brought to light as Matthew returns from the capital. The queen is ignorant of all that has happened in her realm. What's more is that General Cornelius, one of her most trusted vassals, has been working to rob her of her throne. Kent and Sain have safely returned from the desert with dark books of unknown origin. Curious about their contents, Pent and Ilia study them. The process takes long into the night. As the rest of the army prepares to launch their next offensive, good news reaches Eliwood the next morning.**

** CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: ANSWERS AT LAST**

The clopping of horse hooves on cobblestones filled the early morning air. It was a welcome sound as Eliwood and Lyn greeted the forty mounted knights in green armor led by Shad. As the nobleman rode up, Eliwood immediately noticed the dark rings around the nobleman's weary eyes. Clearly Shad had spent many nights awake in the library with his precious research.

"Our messenger travels fast," Eliwood remarked, shaking Shad's hand, "Did you ride throughout the night just to reach us?"

"My friend, with the fate of our home and friends on the line, we couldn't wait until daybreak. This pointless conflict has taken up my mother's patience," Shad announced, "As soon as your message arrived, she begged me to find you and give you forty of her best warriors. We have been ordered to fully support you Lord Eliwood."

"Your mother is quite gracious," Eliwood praised, seeing the mounted knights sitting eagerly with weapons and armor shining like new, "We will be glad to have their help. Send your leading knights to Darbus, Ralis, and Hector. They are revising our strategy for our next offensive." Shad nodded and a quick gesture and an order from him sent five of his riders into the fortress. The rest dismounted and swiftly attended to their horses and equipment. That done, Eliwood and Lyn led Shad into a side room of the fortress where they could talk in peace.

"You do not look well," Eliwood noted.

"Yes, are you unwell?" Lyn asked as the threesome took seats on some crates. Shad sighed in exhaustion, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a gesture of tiredness.

"To be honest, I've felt better. I've been doing some extensive research into the location of the final Pendant of Virtue. For many nights, I've looked into every book and scroll in my family's possession," Shad admitted, "Regrettably, I've turned up nothing."

"What? How can this be?" Lyn asked. A look of sorrow crossed the young man's face, his gaze unwilling to meet that of his friends'.

"I'm sorry. There are few records in my family's library that date as far back as the Scouring. In ancient times, books and scrolls were kept by the royal family. Everyone else had to resort to oral tradition," Shad explained.

"Wait a moment! Are you telling us that only the _royal family_ would know where the pendant may lie?" Eliwood asked. Shad frowned, almost afraid to reply.

"The only person who might know the pendant's location would be Queen Zelda herself. As the only surviving member of Hyrule's royal family, she might be the only person alive who can help us now," Shad said grimly, "In order to stop Nergal, you may need Queen Zelda's help." An uneasy moment of silence followed before Eliwood stood up resolutely.

"Then it can't be helped. We have to tell the others this development," Eliwood insisted.

"It won't make things any easier for us," Lyn sighed.

"But we have no choice. Where is everybody else?" Shad asked.

"In our war room, finalizing our plans. We should join them now," Eliwood replied, moving towards the door, "This way." The two lords followed him into the conference room where Darbus, Hector and Ralis were studying a map of the area intended for attack.

"…The geography of the northern area doesn't allow for my people to take advantage of our abilities. We Gorons will be better suited for defending this fort," Darbus insisted.

"It works just as well that way. Your people are strong but not exactly stealthy," Hector noticed. The patriarch huffed in disgust.

"The tough part of this battle will be getting my warriors into the lake without being seen. Once we are in the water, we should have little trouble," Ralis stated.

"Speaking of which, how are we coming on acquiring the water bombs we need?" Hector asked.

"We have the materials but it will take a little bit more time for them to create the explosives we need. Out of all the warriors I possess, only two are skilled in bomb making," Ralis commented, slightly chagrined to explain his weakness.

"Even so, will they be ready in time?" Darbus asked.

"Yes. They've assured me of this and I trust them," Ralis assured them.

"I assume everything is going according to plan?" Eliwood greeted. The three lords grinned slightly at the arrival of their friends.

"Oh yes. We've just been wrapping up a few final details," Hector explained.

"Then perhaps now would be a good time to tell me of your plan so that I may know how my men may assist?" Shad proposed. With that, the lords laid out Link's plan to raid the lakeside fortress.

"A bold plan from a bold man. If you are to succeed, I suggest you take ten of my men with you. The rest can assist in holding this fort," Shad recommended.

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll leave the choice of which men to go up to you," Hector insisted. It was then Pent, Link and Ilia walked in, worried expressions on their faces. The male sage was holding a pair of black texts under his arm while Link and Ilia lugged the chest of books the knights had found into the room.

"Lord Pent? Is everything well?" Eliwood asked, "Did you discover anything about the books that were recovered?"

"I'm afraid to say yes. I have not yet fully read through _all_ the texts but the ones I've looked through worry me. These books contain forbidden spells that have been lost for centuries. Conjuring, elemental manipulation, necromancy… All of these books contain the blackest magic known to man," Pent said grimly, holding up the skull-marked book for all to see. Eliwood frowned at this news.

"Conjuring… As in summoning?" Eliwood echoed, a thoughtful look on his face, "Could Nergal know of these tomes' existence? Could he use them to…?"

"If he does, then we must keep them away from him at any cost. He could use these to further his plans to summon dragons through the Dragon's Gate," Pent finished, sensing Eliwood's thoughts.

"If these books are so dangerous, then why don't we just destroy them?" Darbus asked.

"We have tried but an evil power keeps them from harm. Watch," Ilia replied. She placed the book on the table and after a quick incantation, fired a beam of concentrated light from the palms of her hands. A black aura became visible around the book as it shielded itself from the spell. The exchange lasted for a few seconds before Ilia gave up and cancelled it.

"The spell on the books is a longevity spell. It was used to preserve texts through the rigors of time," Pent explained, "Lord Athos uses something similar on his older scrolls."

"If I may interject, where did you come across these?" Shad asked, pointing at the tomes.

"Two of our knights brought them back from a raid on a caravan that was being led by Cornelius's men," Link explained.

"These books… What was Cornelius going to do with them?" Shad wondered, "As far I know, Cornelius is not any sort of conjurer."

"Maybe they are a payment for the Black Fang's services?" Lyn proposed.

"It's hard to say without all the facts. One thing is for certain: These books contain forbidden magic. They must be kept away from the enemy," Pent warned.

"Then the best thing to do would be to hide them somewhere for now. If we were to put them back in the chest, would they be safe underwater?" Ralis asked. A frightened look crossed Pent's face at the thought.

"Are you daft? These books are ancient! The knowledge in them…" Pent began to protest. Hector smashed his fist into the table.

"…Is forbidden! This knowledge should not exist to be used," Hector countered, "The books will be sealed in the Lakebed Temple for safekeeping. Is that alright with you King Ralis?"

"Um… Yes… That was what I was going to suggest," Ralis stammered, stunned by Hector's outburst of anger. Ilia and Pent stowed the books back in the chest.

"We'll take the chest down to the water," Ilia assured them and the two magicians left, dragging the chest behind them.

"Good," Eliwood acknowledged, turning his attention back to the lords, "And what of our plans to assault the capital?"

"Unfortunately, that is not going so well. The latest intelligence from our scouts has shown that the western gate has been locked down," Pent explained, unrolling a map of the gate, "There are two walls between us and the castle town. A moat runs between them with only a single drawbridge to let troops in or out. Normally, both walls are manned by soldiers but our scouts report that the troops have been pulled off the outer wall and the drawbridge raised." Shad then leaned forward and pointed to the southern pass gate that had been blockaded.

"What's worse is that there's been some activity near the southern pass. I had a few of my people set up camp near the pass and they heard humans on the far side of the rubble. The central army may be trying to dig out the pass," Shad reported.

"We'll be in the same position Valdez was when _we_ captured this place. We can't stay here anymore," Hector frowned, tracing the two paths on the map.

"But where will we go? If we retreat, we'll be back where we started," Ralis pointed out.

"And going north is out of the question until we eliminate that fortress on the northern lake," Eliwood cautioned, "Let's not make any rash moves yet. Shad, contact your soldiers at the southern pass. Hector will continue with our plan to cripple the enemy at the northern lake. Ralis, Darbus and I will rally the rest of our troops in case we need to leave." The lords all nodded in agreement.

"Right, let us all get moving," Darbus urged, signaling the end of the meeting. Each of the lords took off to carry out their respective duties. As Eliwood walked out of the meeting room, he quickly ran into Ninian.

"Lord Eliwood," Ninian greeted, bowing slightly for him.

"Ninian, what brings you up here? Did you finish helping Serra with healing the prisoners?" Eliwood asked. The quiet girl nodded.

"Yes, it took a lot of work but we were able to treat the last of the patients," Ninian assured him.

"Good work," Eliwood praised. The girl followed him to the ramparts, giving them a clear view of the lake below. Ninian gaze then fell upon Eliwood's injured arm.

"And what of your arm Lord Eliwood? How does it feel? Does it bother you?" Ninian asked. Eliwood shook his head, a small smile creeping onto his face. His own gaze fell upon his injured limb and he wiggled the fingers of his injured hand.

"Serra's magic has worked wonders. Last I talked to her, I will need only one more day to heal completely," Eliwood recalled, holding up his arm, "And then I will be able to return to the fight."

"Does it bother you, not being able to fight alongside our friends?" Ninian asked.

"A little," Eliwood admitted, "I do not like to place the burdens of war upon others when I am certainly able to carry my own share of the load. Like this upcoming attack… I will admit I don't like the idea of Hector leading such an attack…" At the mention of the coming battle, a troubled look crossed Ninian's face. Out of concern, Eliwood's good hand reached out and gently grasped Ninian's chin. He raised her head up and their eyes met.

"Uh oh. I've seen that look before," Eliwood teased, getting g a small smile from the girl, "Ninian, is something the matter?" The girl shook free of his grasp and looked away.

"I'm sorry Lord Eliwood. It's just that… I had another vision this morning…," Ninian admitted, "But it was rather confusing. I saw several people together, their faces obscured by shadow. Each held weapons, as if they were ready to fight."

"Another battle to come perhaps?" Eliwood proposed.

"Possibly. The odd thing was that three of the people involved had these strange marks glowing on the backs of their hands. It was shaped like a triangle formed from four smaller ones," Ninian explained, tracing the shape in the air, "Each of the three holders of this mark had a different triangle glowing on them."

"How mysterious. I think I've seen this mark somewhere before," Eliwood remarked, stroking his chin in thought, "But where?"

"The symbol you speak of… It's the Triforce," A voice explained. Eliwood and Ninian looked to the stairs to see Shad climbing up to them. Shad held up the book he was carrying. On the front cover was the symbol of the Triforce, embroidered in gold.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overhear. I was just looking for a quiet place to read," Shad apologized.

"That's alright. We were just discussing one of Ninian's visions," Eliwood said.

"So I surmised. This symbol you saw, it's the Triforce," Shad reiterated, "Have you ever heard of the Triforce?" Eliwood and Ninian shook their heads.

"Completely in the dark eh? Well then have you heard of the tale of the three goddesses that created the land of Hyrule?" Shad asked. Ninian shook her head and Eliwood looked chagrined.

"I'm afraid neither of us is very well versed in Hyrule's lore," Eliwood admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright. The legend goes like this…"

_Long ago before time and spirits existed_

_Three golden goddesses descended from the heavens_

_They were Din, the Goddess of Power_

_Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom_

_Farore, the Goddess of Courage_

_Din, with her flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth._

_Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world._

_Farore with her rich soul created all the life who would uphold the law._

_When their tasks were completed, they departed for the heavens._

_In their wake, they left three golden triangles that marked the point where they left our world._

"Those triangles became known as the Triforce and it became a symbol of worship for the people of this land," Shad recited.

"This creation story is different from what I know of," Eliwood remarked, "The scholars of Pherae taught us that the world always existed. It became civilized like it is today through the endeavors of the Legends and the Scouring."

"And what of the Triforce? What is it?" Ninian pressed.

"Oh yes. How rude of us to get off track. The legend of the Triforce continues thus. The triangles are said to contain the essence of the goddesses who created the world. Those who possess it will have their wishes granted," Shad continued.

"Wishes granted? Are you saying the Triforce can grant wishes?" Eliwood asked. Shad nodded.

"It is said that if someone with a righteous heart makes a wish, it will lead Hyrule to a golden age of prosperity. However, if someone with an evil mind makes a wish, the world will be consumed by evil. Fearing that the Triforce's power might fall into the wrong hands, the first king of Hyrule ordered the Triforce's location be sealed. A great temple was built around it with only a single item protecting it – The Master Sword," Shad lectured.

"Why the Master Sword?" Eliwood asked.

"The sword is a treasure from the gods and is a sacred blade that evil may never touch. The ancient ones believed that only a true hero may be worthy to use the Triforce. Many generations later, the seal was broken by a hero seeking the Triforce's aid. Ganondorf was said to have obtained his power at the time," Shad continued, "He fooled the hero into opening the great seal and Ganondorf slipped in behind him."

"Ganondorf?" Eliwood asked, confused by the name.

"Do you mean the same Ganondorf the citizens of Hyrule speak of today?" Ninian asked. Shad nodded.

"Though it is difficult to believe, yes. The king of darkness that threatened to destroy Hyrule three years ago is believed to be the same man who found the Triforce centuries ago," Shad acknowledged.

"But Ganondorf was defeated yes? If Ganondorf found the Triforce, shouldn't he be as powerful as the gods?" Eliwood wondered.

"I've always thought that was odd. As history has shown me in my studies, Ganondorf has been defeated many times. You see, he has been slain and revived countless times by different heroes throughout the ages," Shad said, "we have living proof of this. Link is the current hero. He defeated Ganondorf three years ago."

"I'd heard rumors among those lines, but Link was the one who…" Eliwood frowned.

"As hard as it is to believe, yes, Link is the current chosen hero. I was there the day he stormed into Hyrule Castle to take on Ganondorf. In fact, our Hylian friends assisted in the siege of the castle," Shad admitted sheepishly.

"However he was defeated, it is fortunate that Ganondorf has never succeeded in destroying this land," Ninian agreed, "It's a beautiful land and it must be protected."

"I agree. Is there anything else about the Triforce we should know?" Eliwood asked, "Anything in particular that may tie in to our mission?" Shad shrugged.

"I'm afraid that's all I know. Much of my knowledge on the subject comes from the stories my father told me when I was a boy. If there is any more knowledge waiting to be discovered regarding the Triforce, I'm afraid it is not accessible to me," Shad explained, "But why were you two discussing the Triforce again?"

"I had another vision. In it, I saw people preparing to fight and I saw the Triforce upon the hands of three people. I didn't get to see who they were. We were trying to figure out what it meant," Ninian explained.

"Was there anything else in the vision?" Shad asked.

"Just one thing: The person that had the top triangle glowing… Towards the end of the vision, his mark vanished…" Ninian replied ominously.

"How strange," Shad admitted, "What could it all mean?"

"I don't know but every time I have a vision, something bad always happens," Ninian frowned.

* * *

At Hyrule Castle, Cornelius stood on the balcony overlooking the kingdom. His face was passive as he watched the people go to their day to activities. Inside, his mind raged with anger.

_How did they do it? How did they get a rescuer into the castle? _Cornelius wondered, _could someone have betrayed me?_ It was then a captain of the guard and Linus of the Black Fang walked onto the balcony. The general turned to them and they swiftly saluted him.

"Sir! We've searched the grounds. There's no sign of the intruder or our prisoner," The guard reported.

"Have you any ideas of how the intruder got onto the castle grounds?" Cornelius asked.

"No sir. I've checked with all sentries. No one came onto the grounds that we didn't already know about," The captain replied.

"And what of your people? Are they all accounted for?" Cornelius asked Linus.

"None of my people would've done this. They know the price of betrayal," Linus protested. Cornelius's eyes narrowed coldly.

"I hope for _your_ sake that you're right. Nonetheless, we have an escapee and an intruder. We do not know how much information our intruder retrieved on my plans. I want the guards rotated," Cornelius ordered, "The men on the walls are to switch places with the guards in the castle."

"Sir, that will leave the castle virtually undefended. The men on the walls are have almost no training," The captain protested. A low growl emanated from the general's throat, causing the captain to step back in fear.

"It will be done sir," The captain acknowledged and he swiftly left to carry out the order.

"We have to expect that the intruder saw the guards' placement," Cornelius growled.

"If that's true, the enemy will likely want to attack soon in hopes of taking the city from us," Linus realized, "Switching the incompetent with the capable will throw the enemy off."

"Yes. Now, are your men prepared for tonight?" Cornelius asked, "I want no mistakes this time."

"Though our numbers are thin, we are ready," Linus assured him.

"Good. I expect you to perform to expectations this time," Cornelius said, turning to face the Fang commander, "And if you fail me again…" Linus stepped closer, unafraid of the general as their gazes locked. The two stared at each other for a brief moment, silently sizing each other up. A red glow pervaded the general's eyes briefly, causing Linus to flinch slightly.

"Is that a threat?" Linus asked.

"No, a promise. Now go," Cornelius ordered, walking past him, "Now." Linus frowned as he watched the general disappear around the corner and into the castle's depths. For reasons he could not fathom, a chill ran through his spine.

_What was that all about?_ Linus wondered, _perhaps I better take some precautions…_ Certain that he was alone, he looked up to the rooftop above. To the untrained eye, no one was there. Linus knew better.

"Jaffar, Nino, come," Linus ordered. Out of the shadows of the roof, an assassin dropped down. Swathed in dark robes, his spiky red hair and face were concealed by the scarves wrapped around his head. His dark eyes and face showed no emotion as he bowed for the Black Fang commander. Out of the doorway that Cornelius had left, Nino slipped out onto the balcony. She bowed slightly, but an uneasy smile covered her face.

"Brother…" Nino acknowledged.

"…You beckoned Master Linus," Jaffar greeted, no emotion carried in his voice.

"You overheard my conversation with the general?" Linus asked.

"…Yes," Jaffar acknowledged. Nino nodded nervously.

"What is this about? Why did you summon us?" Nino asked.

"Cornelius… I do not trust him," Linus said flatly, "Though we have been paid well for our services, our time in Hyrule as greatly reduced our numbers. I don't like it."

"…Our contract is not done. The Gorons and Zoras live," Jaffar replied.

"Jaffar's right. The Fang doesn't let our target go," Nino argued.

"Had Eliwood not interfered with the Gorons, we would have succeeded. Instead he gained their trust and eliminated my brother and his men. Valdez's incompetence and greed cost us Ursula and our best chance at removing the Zoras," Linus recalled. He thrust his fist into the balcony railing. The gesture caused Nino to jump in surprise.

"Brother… Those things aren't your fault," Nino protested, "We can still do our job can't we?"

"No, Nino... We dedicated most of our manpower to this mission and been nearly wiped out. Now that the Gorons and the Zoras are united with Eliwood, we don't have the numbers or the ability," Linus admitted, gritting his teeth in anger, "It goes against everything I believe in, but we don't have a choice. If we continue with this campaign, we will risk being destroyed."

"But what of Zelda?" Nino pressed.

"I will deal with her personally," Linus promised, "The group I assigned to the task of assassinating Zelda will continue as planned. Jaffar and Nino, I want you to alert the others to pull out and return to Bern with all due speed,"

"Yes sir," Jaffar acknowledged and he vanished. The disappointed Nino looked sadly upon her brother.

"Brother… If we fail here, you'll be…" Nino whispered. Linus turned around to face his sister and took her hand.

"Don't worry. I'll take responsibility for this," Linus promised, a small smile on his face, "Now go. You have a long journey ahead." The girl nodded reluctantly and quickly slipped into the shadows. Once alone, Linus stared off to the east in the direction of his home.

_Father… I hope you can forgive me… The rules you set for us… I must follow…_ Linus prayed. For nearly an hour, he stood on the balcony, admiring the view. It would be the last he would see. Pulling on a mask to hide his identity, he climbed the walls to the roof where several Black Fang assassins awaited him.

"It's time sir," The lead assassin greeted. Linus said nothing in return as the group inched along the castle roof to the area above the throne room. Down below, Cornelius walked into the room as Zelda emerged from a back doorway to her throne. As he entered, Cornelius took note of Kendra standing at Zelda's side. The queen also had four honor guards. From working with them, Cornelius knew they were loyal to the queen and no one else. He also knew that they were slightly more skilled than the average knights in his employ. The general kneeled before the queen, bowing his head.

"Your Highness, I apologize for the inconvenience. It's a matter of great importance concerning the war," The general greeted.

"So your messenger claimed. What news do you have?" Zelda asked.

"I have heard from the rebel army's leaders. They have no desire to make peace," Cornelius claimed, "I called you here to report that they want us to surrender. They want us to open the west gates with no resistance to discuss the terms of our surrender."

"Well we both know that's not going to happen," Zelda remarked, "What of our armies? Can we hold the enemy at bay with the resources at hand?"

"Unfortunately no. With the rations we possess, it will be days before we starve," Cornelius said, "My men are still trying to dig out the south pass with minimal success. Your Majesty, I implore you. We cannot hold a defense forever. Please give me the order to exterminate them." A frown crossed Zelda's face at the idea. She paused in thought for several seconds before glancing at Kendra. The two shared a brief look before nodding in agreement.

"That will not be necessary. I will not pursue a foolish path that forces us to continue to shed the blood of our people General. As a matter of fact, I grow tired of your incompetence and lies!" Zelda growled. Cornelius's eyes widened the slightest. It took all of Cornelius's self control not to look at Kendra. The spymaster's face revealed nothing to him.

"Lies… Your Majesty?" Cornelius asked slowly.

"I know what you've been trying to. Foreign assassins running about… Guardsmen abusing the innocent… Money being removed from the castle without my permission… And the letter I wrote… It never made it to the rebel forces. Yes, I know all about your desires to take my kingdom away. You thought you would escape justice. You were wrong. Guards! Seize this traitor at once!" Zelda ordered, pointing an accusing finger at the general. Her honor guards leveled their spears at the traitor and moved in. Before they got close, black-clad figures dropped from the windows above and surrounded the guards and Zelda. Lady Kendra stood protectively in front of Zelda as the honor guards were dispatched by the intruders.

"Foolish girl. You are but a child. You know nothing of duty. Your mindless vassals follow your lead, never knowing that their welfare is not a priority to you," The general growled.

"That's rubbish!" Zelda protested.

"You have accomplished _nothing_! The peasantry struggles to survive, the army is filled with cowards, and you sit on your throne with everything you want being handed to you at the drop of a hand," The general pointed out. Zelda gritted her teeth at the accusations.

"But what really makes me angry is that foolish _commoner_ you hold in such high regard. A man with no social status, no coin to his name, did the work of knights and freed all of Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyranny," The general interrupted, holding up his hand, "But he handed the land back to a fool like you." The mark of the Triforce appeared on it and the top triangle glowed brightly as a violent aura of darkness surrounded its bearer.

"No!" Zelda gasped, "That's not possible! Where did you come across that power?" A small smile crossed the general's face at the queen's despair.

"I, however, am not so stupid! I will use this power and do what Ganondorf could not accomplish," General Cornelius smiled cruelly. He pointed his empowered hand at the queen, his hand clenched into a fist as dark magic wrapped around it.

"I will erase the royal line and take my place as Hyrule's king. I will carve out the stupidity and cowardice that has held the citizens hostage for ages!" Cornelius declared, "I will gain the True Force to rule all." Kendra jumped aside, leaving the queen open to attack. With a loud cry, a burst of dark magic shot forward and engulfed the queen. Zelda screamed in agony as the magic consumed her body, leaving only a pile of dust. Cornelius frowned at the sight.

"Mission accomplished?" One of the assassins asked. Cornelius looked at Kendra with extreme hate. The girl said nothing. She merely stepped back nervously. He unleashed another burst of black magic, reducing Kendra to dust as well.

"Body doubles… Search the castle. Find Zelda and Kendra! Kill them on sight!" Cornelius ordered. The assassins scrambled out of the room to pass out the orders. Cornelius swiftly followed where he was immediately flanked by Linus and the captain of the guard.

"General! What was that magic you used just now?" Linus asked. Cornelius didn't stop moving. He raised his left hand and the mark of the Triforce appeared on the back of his gauntlet. The top triangle glowed brightly as he glanced backwards at the assassin. Muttering a simple spell, Cornelius launched a bolt of magic at the assassin leader. Linus swiftly sidestepped away and drew a large claymore. Linus swung towards Cornelius's midsection, but the general with surprising agility leapt easily over the swing and landed behind him. Before he could swing again, a burst of dark magic slammed into his back and sent him sprawling. The magic paralyzed his body as the general stood over him with his own long sword drawn.

"You aided in her escape!" Cornelius accused.

"No we didn't!" Linus protested.

"I will tolerate your incompetence no longer," Cornelius swore and he thrust his sword into the man. The assassin screamed in agony as the general twisted the blade before yanking it back out. He thrust it back in again, ending his life. The general gazed upon the body for a brief moment before a pair of assassins returned.

"Sir, we heard some screams…" One of the assassins began when he saw the corpse, "Master Linus! What have you done?"

"Something I should have done when you Fangs failed the first time," Cornelius growled, shaking the blood off his sword. The two assassins drew their own blades but were swiftly silenced by the general's magic.

"Captain! Remove these corpses from my sight and prepare the troops! I've had enough of this pointless stalemate. It's time I took a personal hand in the destruction of Queen Zelda's reign," Cornelius growled.

* * *

The mood was tense as Hector and his troops moved through the dark trail. Thirty men, women, and Zoras trod down the path, alert for any signs of the enemy. As they reached the end of the canyon, Hector turned to face the group.

"This is it. Douse the lamps now," Hector ordered. One by one the torches' flames died. The Zoras walked to the front of the group as Link and Hector approached the end of the wall and peeked out towards the fort. With the aid of a telescope and the Hawkeye, the two men could make out the outlines of several guard towers surrounding a small fortress. Situated next to a stone bridge, the fortress was small and placed on the opposite side of the river. Each guard tower contained an unusual device – a torch mounted inside of a cone on a tripod. The devices focused the light beams into darkened parts of the field.

"There it is," Link stated.

"Those towers are going to be a problem," Hector groaned, "Can you see anything from here?" Link shook his head as he tried to zoom in further.

"No, the glare from those lights is making it impossible to see what's inside," Link frowned, "If we move forward, we risk being seen."

"The purpose of this attack _is _to get their attention," Hector reminded him.

"Yes but we have another problem. The fort's on the _other _side of the river. We humans have to cross the bridge if we want to reach it. It won't work if the Zoras can't get into the water unseen," Link shot back, turning back to their aquatic allies, "What do you think? Will you be able to reach the water safely?" The half dozen Zoras that had come with the group were the best Ralis could spare. In addition to their fishbone armor and weapons, each Zora warrior carried with them a bag of water bombs.

"You do not need to worry about us. The lights do not seem to shine near the water," One of the Zoras noticed, "If we stay near the cliffs, we should be able to reach the water safely."

"Provided they haven't been scouted. It seems rather shortsighted of them not to have considered watching it," Link noticed.

"Either way, be careful. We'll wait here for a few minutes then move in," Hector urged. The lead Zora nodded in agreement and with that, the Zoras darted into the darkness towards the fortress. Several terse minutes followed as Link and Hector watched the Zoras bob in and out of the shadows to avoid the searchlights. Eventually, they hit the water and vanished.

"It's time," Link growled, drawing his sword and shield, "Work your magic Ilia." Ilia nodded, looking to Hector. The girl muttered a quick enchantment and focused it on Hector. Sparks of magic flowed from her fingers and into his throat. Hector had shown skepticism in Ilia's spell, but Pent had assured him it would help him give orders even in the heat of a fight. With the spell ready, Hector pointed forward with his axe.

"Rebels… Attack!" Hector roared, his voice echoing in the minds of his soldiers. Torches and lanterns flared to life as the group revealed themselves. The army let out their battle cries as they charged into the valley. Searchlights immediately lit up the group as they swiftly charged into the field. As the main force charged, Ilia hung back with several archers. The girl concentrated and an icy aura surrounded the arrowheads of the archers.

"Ready?" One of the archers asked. Ilia nodded and the archers let their arrows fly. They flew like blue comets against the night. Ilia watched in satisfaction as the arrows froze the closest searchlights, snuffing their flames. On the fortress wall, guards hastily woke up and began shooting arrows at the invaders. Those that were able quickly took cover behind whatever tower they were near. Looking around, Hector saw that the last of the towers had been neutralized. The path to the bridge was clear. Hector looked to Oswin and the other four armor knights that came with them.

"Form ranks! Thunder formation!" Hector shouted, pointing to them. The other knights raised their tower shields in defense and formed a line. With Oswin at the lead, the five of them marched for the bridge. The arrows from the enemy focused on them but their thick armor protected the knights from injury. With the enemy's attention on them, Ilia and her archers were able to quickly join her husband near the watchtower closest to the bridge. The archers readied arrows as they waited for Hector's word.

"Lightning strike!" Hector shouted. As one, the archers released their arrows. The darkness did not help the group's aim. Only a few arrows hit their targets, only Link's arrow struck a fatal blow.

"Strike again!" Hector commanded. Another volley was launched but again, only Link could get any sort of hit. Ilia winced, seeing her squad's difficulty.

"If only we could see better," One of the archers muttered.

"I can arrange that," Ilia replied, channeling a sphere of light into her hands. With a mighty thrust of her arms, she catapulted the sphere across the battlefield. The light hung over the fortress like a miniature sun, illuminating the archers. With the archers revealed, the aim of Ilia's archers improved significantly.

"Nice work Ilia," Link praised as he loosed another arrow, "Your magic is growing stronger." Before she could respond, tendrils of black magic wrapped around her light sphere and quickly dissipated it.

"Huh? What happened?" Ilia wondered. Her answer came when several figures cloaked in shadow came onto the ramparts. Link pulled out his Hawkeye and saw the figures were garbed in black robes and balancing black magic tomes in their arms. Link's blood chilled. Hyrule did not allow the study of black magic.

"Oh no! Hector! Black Fang druids on the walls!" Link shouted.

"I see them! Knights, fall back!" Hector commanded. His order came too late as the druids loosed several spheres of dark magic upon the knights. The energy pierced their armor and struck at their unprotected life energy. Their strength failed them as they reached the safe side of the bridge. Two of the knights collapsed dead from the spell. Two more fell unconscious as they reached the safety of cover. Oswin was fortunate enough to reach Hector before falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Lord Hector… Their magic…" Oswin apologized breathlessly.

"Don't worry about it," Hector assured him, his gaze shooting between the gate and his vassal, "All troops! Find cover now!" Streams of black magic raked across the field, tearing gashes into the earth and wounding those who were unable to get out of the way in time. With no light for aid, Ilia and her archers could not hit the enemy reliably. Ilia tried to conjure another light sphere only for one of the druids to launch a bolt of black magic at her, interrupting the spell. Link's eyes narrowed as he and Ilia dove away from another dark magic stream.

"Enough of this!" Link growled, pulling out a bomb arrow. Link loosed the arrow but the extra weight caused it to impact the wall harmlessly beneath the druids. The failed shot drew their attention to him. Link was forced to duck behind a boulder to avoid having his energy drained by their magic. From his position, he could see Ilia behind a wrecked guard tower tending to an injured archer. Their gazes locked briefly, both concerned on how they might overcome this ordeal. Nearby, Hector berated himself.

_I should've guessed they'd use mages to defend the wall._ Hector chastised, _we've been so sure of ourselves, we saw no need to bring magicians with us. _He was driven from his thoughts as he heard Link's bomb arrows hit the fortress wall again. Unfortunately, his bombs kept hitting the wall and could not do any real damage. Ilia tried to provide more light, but each sphere was quickly dispersed before Link could take advantage.

"Looks like Cornelius learned from our battle in Eldin Province," Link grimaced, as he ducked into cover after a fourth failed attempt, "that wall's not going to budge to bomb arrows."

"Then what do we do? We can't just sit here!" Ilia protested. Link looked off to the south towards Hyrule Castle. There was no sign of any activity there.

"We haven't got the castle's attention yet," Link noticed, "We need to do something big… Something that will get their attention…"

"Something big…" Ilia mumbled, her eyes going back to the fort. She then thought of something that Pent and her had discussed before. It was a desperate move but something had to be done.

"Link! Do you have any more bomb arrows?" Ilia asked. Link checked his quiver and pulled out three.

"Just three left. Why? You got something in mind?" Link asked back.

"Yes but I need you to fire your arrows above the castle walls," Ilia explained.

"I can't hit those druids from here," Link replied.

"I don't want you to aim for them! Aim above the fortress, just like in Eldin Province," Ilia corrected.

"If you're trying a fire bombardment, that won't work! We don't have enough bombs!" Link protested.

"We don't need multiple bombs! We just need one," Ilia begged, holding out her hand, "Please! Just trust me! I know what I'm doing. Just hand it to me for a second." Sensing her conviction, Link did as was requested and handed one of the bomb arrows to Ilia. Reaching into her robes, she extracted a piece of blue chalk which she used to carefully scribble a fire kanji seal on the bomb. She then handed it to Link.

"It's ready. Fire it above the fortress and I'll do the rest… hopefully," Ilia ordered. Link nodded and ran out of cover. Taking quick aim, he fired the arrow high into the air. Behind the rocks, Ilia concentrated on the seal she placed. Red fire magic surrounded her hands as her body and the seal on the arrow glowed with red light. Crimson energy surrounded the arrow as it flew, gaining in strength as it neared the point of its ascent. Sweat formed on Ilia's brow as her spell reached its finale. The bomb arrow suddenly exploded and streams of flame rained down on the fortress wall. Smoke temporarily blinded both sides as the backlash from Ilia's spell washed over the battlefield. When the smoke settled, Link gawked at the sight. The entire front section of the fortress had collapsed on itself. Flames licked at the remnants as the corpses of the druids were buried in the rubble. Ilia smiled at the sight before collapsing into Link's arms.

"Move in!" Hector shouted. Cheers of excitement roared through the army as they rushed the remnants of the gate. What few soldiers remained of the enemy quickly threw down their arms in surrender. From the Hyrule Castle ramparts, Cornelius watched the scene unfold with a telescope. A small smile formed on his face. One of his captains came sprinting up to him, his armor and clothes disheveled. The knight had obviously gotten dressed in a hurry.

"Sir! The fort…" He gasped.

"It's all according to plan," Cornelius snapped.

"Shall we deploy reinforcements?" The captain asked.

"No. The fort has served its purpose," Cornelius replied as he held out his hands. Black magic swirled around them as the Triforce appeared on the back of his hand. A vortex of energy formed which he promptly launched towards the water. This did not go unnoticed. Link could feel the malevolent mana near them.

"Everybody! Get away from the water!" Link screamed. His warning came too late though as the blast impacted the water. A massive tidal wave formed as the water color changed from blue to a deep shade of violet. Under the water, the Zoras frantically fought the energy as the magic consumed it. The tidal wave swept towards the fortress, threatening to overwhelm it. Link swiftly grabbed Ilia and rolled behind a wrecked guard tower. He rolled into cover beneath it as the water washed over them. Every nerve of Link's body went numb as the water around him suddenly froze. Ilia squirmed next to him as the cold stole their breath and their bodies became frozen in ice. The last thing he saw was a form wrapped in shadow approach him, illuminated by a great light.

* * *

Back in the fort at Lake Hylia, Eliwood was looking intently at a message delivered by Shad. Its contents confounded him. Darbus and Ralis stood with him, confused at the message's contents.

"…This doesn't make any sense. You are sure of this Shad?" Eliwood asked.

"As sure as I am standing before you. While trying to rescue Dame Florina, Legault heard there was to be an assassination attempt on Queen Zelda," Shad reported.

"Did he say when it would occur?" Darbus asked. Unfortunately, Shad shook his head.

"No but Legault said he would try to find out more. In the meantime, he has delivered Florina into the hands of my guards at the southern pass," Shad continued.

"Lyn will be pleased at this development," Eliwood remarked, a small smile crossing his face, "But what of Legault? Do we know of his whereabouts now?"

"Unfortunately no. I presume he's gone back to the castle for more information," Shad guessed. It was then a soldier ran in.

"Sir! We have… guests at the gate requesting your presence," The guard announced nervously.

"Really? Who?" Eliwood demanded.

"Uh… You better come to the gate and see for yourself…" The guard replied nervously. Curious, the four lords followed the guard out to the gate where Eliwood saw an unusual sight. Goron, human and Zora guards still with weapons pointed at two figures, one whose identity was hidden by dark robes. The other was a silver-haired woman with piercing red eyes glaring harshly at the guards and their weapons. Upon seeing the lords, the robed figure stepped forward. As she stepped forward, Eliwood could see a woman's slippers on the person's feet.

"You are the leader of this group?" The robed woman asked, confirming Eliwood's suspicions.

"…I am. What is the meaning of this?" Eliwood demanded, "Why do you disturb us at this late hour?" Eliwood's question made the silver-haired woman frown further.

"Milady, please, let me handle this," The silver-haired woman pleaded. The robed woman shook her head and stepped past her.

"You must forgive my guardian. Were the situation not so dire, I would not have come," The woman replied calmly. The woman removed her hood, revealing it to belong to a woman in her twenties. Blond hair covered her head as blue eyes locked with Eliwood's. A silver crown covered her brow as Triforce-shaped earrings shone in the torchlight. Beneath her robes, a royal gown of pink and white and embroidered with a red bird and the Triforce could be seen.

"This can't be! You're…!" Darbus growled, instantly on-guard.

"Queen Zelda!" Ralis gasped.

"This is the queen you've been fighting?" Eliwood asked, confused. The two non-human lords nodded.

"Why have you come here?" Darbus demanded.

"…Because of the grave injustice I have committed against you. My lord general has proven himself untrustworthy. My lords circumvent the peace I have tried to establish. They have made victims of the people and of me. They step on those we've been friends with for years... I hope to correct this injustice but I no longer have an army to help me. The situation is more than I can handle. I've come to beg your forgiveness… and your help," Zelda said calmly.


End file.
